Une famille
by jamespctter
Summary: Le plus grand rêve de Harry était d'avoir une famille. Il voulait, plus que tout au monde, vivre avec Sirius. Après l'enlèvement soudain et mystérieux de Vernon et Pétunia, Dudley est envoyé chez la tante Marge. Et Harry? Pourrait-il voir son rêve se réaliser, finalement? M/M, Sirius/Remus
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Une légère brise venait adoucir cette fin de journée de travail. La dernière journée de travail, s'il fallait être précis. Le ciel, d'un bleu resplendissant et ensoleillé, contrastait vivement avec l'aura particulièrement maussade qui émanait du jeune professeur. Enfin, ancien professeur. Même le terme «jeune», devait être à discuter. D'un geste de la main, Remus décoiffa ses cheveux de miel, dont les nombreuses mèches grises, trahissant d'habitude l'âge, étaient ici l'un des présents que pouvait lui offrir sa maladie.

Il passa ensuite ses mains sur son visage épuisé et bien trop pâle pour ne pas être inquiétant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en avoir marre d'être un _monstre_. Il voulait simplement être normal. Avoir des amis, quelqu'un à aimer et à serrer dans ses bras, un travail, des robes descentes. Il ne demandait pas la lune. Il plissa son front à ce mauvais jeu de mot. Si seulement sa maladie ne pouvait pas se voir d'un simple coup d'œil, il pourrait sans doute vivre avec sa lycanthropie.

Maudissant ses pensées, il accéléra le pas sur le chemin qui le menait à Pré-au-Lard.

Décidément, non, il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur. Depuis ses cinq ans, il n'en avait plus le droit. Il devait s'éloigner des gens qu'il aimait. Pour leur bien. Il devait s'éloigner des élèves de Poudlard, de tous ces enfants qui ne méritaient pas d'avoir une épée de Damoclès, comme Remus, au dessus de leur tête. Les parents étaient au courant à présent. Il se devait de quitter l'école. Il ne pourrait pas supporter leur colère, qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien. Et il avait terriblement honte.

Grâce à Dumbledore, il était au moins resté toute une année au même poste. Et avait même mangé à sa faim. Puis, après-tout, ne disait-on pas que le cours de défense contre les forces du mal était maudit? Il se réconfortait dans l'idée que pour une fois, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Que c'était écrit avant même qu'il ne mette les pieds dans sa salle de classe. Que comme lui, n'importe quel autre professeur de défense, aurait été forcé de quitter Poudlard en cette fin d'année. Et finalement, il y avait pire comme départ, lorsqu'il songeait à la mort de Quirrell ou l'amnésie de Lockhart, qui était à Ste Mangouste, à présent.

Une pensée amère le secoua en pensant à Rogue. Il avait été terriblement égoïste et immature, en le dénonçant de la sorte aux Serpentards. Remus avait pourtant tout fait pour enterrer la hache de guerre auprès de son ancien camarade. Mais peu importe. Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir.

Quelle importance? Il a peut-être sauvé la vie de nombreuses personnes en faisant cela.

Après avoir été un véritable fardeau pour ses parents, en leur causant tant de soucis les jours de pleine lune, tant de déménagements, tant de larmes, de cris de rage, de hurlements de terreur, de regards accusateurs et malveillants de la part du voisinage, il avait également été un fardeau pour ses amis.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant d'être scolarisé à Poudlard. Il y avait bien des enfants avec qui il avait joué avant sa morsure, mais il ne se souvenait ni de prénoms, ni de visages. Les seules personnes que Remus avait aimé, en dehors de ses parents, étaient Sirius, James, Peter et Lily. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Pomfresh, également, pour avoir pris soin de lui, pour l'avoir soutenu et pour l'avoir si précieusement aidé. Il leur en serait reconnaissant tout au long de sa vie.

Et Harry, maintenant. Il aimait Harry. Bien sûr, il l'avait aimé dès sa naissance. Mais maintenant qu'il le connaissait, qu'il était enfin parvenu à le revoir, il l'aimait d'autant plus. Il aurait aimé le prendre à la mort de ses parents. Tout faire pour que ce soit possible, pour que quelqu'un accepte de le lui confier. Il aurait aimé le protéger, l'élever et l'aimer comme il méritait de l'être.

Il ne put exprimer qu'un rire mauvais à cette pensée.

Aurait-il été heureux de vivre dans un endroit trop petit, insalubre et délabré? Même un elfe de maison se serait senti à l'étroit, dans les différents endroits où Remus avait pu vivre. Aurait-il supporté les déplacements fréquents? Harry ne se serait jamais lié d'amitié avec personne, parce qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps de vider ses valises, qu'ils seraient déjà repartis. Une vie de nomade, de bandits innocents. Remus n'était même pas capable de se nourrir convenablement lui-même. Comment aurait-il fait avec un bébé de un an sous les bras? A force, Harry n'aurait pu que le détester. Qu'aurait donc fait ce pauvre gosse les jours de pleine lune? De toute façon, un enfant ne pouvait pas être confié à un loup-garou. La lois ne l'autorisait pas.

Il se sentait coupable. Tout était de sa faute. Si seulement il avait pu voir les soupçons de James et de Sirius. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Changer le destin. Ils pensaient que Remus était le traître. _Le traître_. Lui, qui préférerait donner sa vie pour les savoir tous vivants. Lui, qui souhaiterait être mort à leur place. Comment avaient-ils pu penser cela? Comment? Les Maraudeurs avaient tant fait pour lui. La douleur de savoir qu'ils pensaient Remus coupable, le brisait entièrement. Il les aimait tant. Tous les trois, Lily et Harry. Jamais il n'aurait fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse les blesser.

Maudit Peter. Il n'avait rien vu venir, là non plus. Le si doux, calme et gentil Peter. L'un de leur bande.

Remus soupira. Remuer le passé n'allait rien changer.

Il hésitait encore à prendre le Magicobus. Seule son aversion pour cet abominable moyen de transport, continuait de l'en dissuader. Il ne savait pas où aller, bien qu'il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour ça. Il allait sans doute parvenir à débusquer un vieux taudis. Comme d'habitude. Il aurait au moins un toit sur la tête.

Il soupira une fois de plus et donna un coup de pied dans un pierre qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

– De quoi est donc coupable ce pauvre caillou? rit derrière lui une voix familière.

Remus se retourna, le visage légèrement troublé et anxieux. Adossé contre un arbre, un sourire complice et amusé étirait les lèvres de Sirius.

Le lycanthrope soupira.

Sirius était si fort. Il ne s'en rendait sans doute pas compte. Il parvenait encore à plaisanter, à être sarcastique et à rire, alors qu'il avait connu l'enfer. Le lendemain de la mort de son meilleur ami, Sirius avait été accusé de l'avoir trahi, d'avoir été responsable de sa mort, d'être le plus fidèle serviteur de Voldemort et d'être un meurtrier sans pitié. En plus de devoir faire face à la mort de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère et qu'il aimait plus que lui-même, Sirius avait été enfermé à Azkaban.

Mais les détraqueurs, aussi abominables qu'ils pouvaient être, n'étaient sans doute pas ce qu'il y avait de pire. Il avait dû fêter son anniversaire en prison, deux jours après son enfermement. Journée, qu'il passait depuis ses onze ans avec ses trois meilleurs amis. Et cette-fois, il était seul. Et cette fois, l'un de ses meilleurs amis était mort, un autre les avait trahis, et le dernier le haïssait à tort. Et dire que Remus devait faire une pause dans sa mission, simplement pour lui faire une surprise.

Pendant douze ans, il s'était trompé sur le compte de cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé. Il aurait dû comprendre. Le soutenir. Comment Sirius aurait-il pu faire ça à James? Il se sentait si stupide à présent qu'il y repensait. James, son meilleur ami, son frère, son ombre, sa vie. James qui l'avait accueilli chez lui, lui offrant une place dans sa famille lorsqu'il n'avait plus personne. James qui avait accompagné Sirius dans chaque moments de sa vie, les pires comme les meilleurs. James, avec qui il avait partagé toutes les réussites, les échecs et les déceptions, toutes les farces et les premières fois, toutes les retenues, les rires et les pleurs.

– Remus? souffla Sirius alors que le silence s'éternisait.

– Que fais-tu ici? Tu n'as donc pas peur de te faire attraper? Les détraqueurs ne sont pas encore totalement repartis. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te calmer un peu et arrêter de vouloir rire du danger? Penses-tu un peu à ceux qui tiennent à toi?

Sirius baissa tristement la tête. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à se faire réprimander. Un sentiment de culpabilité traversa un instant l'esprit de Remus, avant de le chasser. Il avait peur pour lui. Sirius était un véritable imbécile. Chaque parcelles de son corps, criaient à ce sale animagus, de se transformer et de partir se cacher. Le sang qui coulait dans ses veines se figeait, se glaçait et se tordait par la crainte qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose.

– Qui donc tiens à moi? sourit-il mystérieusement.

– Tu plaisantes? As-tu bien regardé les yeux que Harry posait sur toi? As-tu seulement vu à quel point il t'admire à présent et à quel point il a confiance en toi? Tu représentes ce qui se rapproche le plus à une famille pour lui. Il n'a plus personne. Il ne te connaissait pas il y a un an et il te détestait il y encore deux jours, alors qu'aujourd'hui tu feras pour toujours parti de sa vie. Il a tout fait pour te sauver, prenant des risques inconsidérables. Ne te fais pas bêtement attraper. Ne ridiculise pas ses efforts en te mettant inutilement...

– Pourquoi es-tu en colère? s'étonna Sirius, en lui coupant la parole. Je suis désolé Lunard. Je voulais simplement te voir, te parler, te.. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais? Et je voulais te remercier.

Remus était si énervé, qu'il ne voyait même pas que son ami avait quitté son arbre, pour se rapprocher de lui.

– Me remercier, répéta Remus, légèrement décontenancé. Me remercier pourquoi?

– Pour être venu dans la cabane hurlante. Je sais que tu ne l'a pas fait pour moi, mais pour protéger Harry. Mais si tu n'avais pas été là, le môme ne serait sans doute pas aussi _admiratif_ envers moi, à l'heure qu'il est. Il me craindrait sûrement. Ou alors, je serais mort.

Remus baissa la tête. Comment pouvait-il le remercier alors qu'il le pensait coupable du meurtre de James, de Peter et de Lily, il y a encore si peu de temps? Il ne pouvait pas le regarder. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il s'en voulait.

– Je devais savoir la vérité, souffla-t-il simplement, après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je devais te voir, Sirius. Et la carte qui me montrait...

– Ne prononce pas le nom de ce rongeur de malheur, le coupa une nouvelle fois son ami, je commence à en faire une overdose.

Remus hocha la tête. De toute façon, ce n'était pas encore le moment de parler de tout ça.

– Tu as raison. Et tu ne peux pas rester ici. C'est bien trop dangereux. Où est Buck? demanda-t-il avant de laisser le temps à Sirius de protester.

– En sécurité. Je vais aller le retrouver.

– Excellent idée. Fais.

– Je vois que ma présence est encombrante et que tu as envie de te débarrasser de moi. Je suis heureux de le savoir.

– Jamais, grogna doucement Remus. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je m'inquiète pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu sois enfermé une nouvelle fois. Tu n'échapperais pas au baiser du détra..

– Eux aussi, je n'ai plus envie de les mentionner, soupira Sirius en attirant Remus dans une étreinte.

La respiration de Remus se coupa, lorsqu'il percuta violemment la poitrine de son ami. Sirius le serrait fort, comme s'il souhaitait lui broyer les côtes. Ils ne disaient rien, profitant l'un de l'autre. Il n'avait pas fait attention, mais Sirius s'était changé depuis la nuit de leurs retrouvailles. Il portait à présent une tenue des plus distinguées, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la tenue réglementaire des prisonniers d'Azkaban. Remus ferma les yeux et laissa l'odeur de son ami le pénétrer complètement. Toujours la même. Une lointaine odeur de bois et de vanille.

– Remus... souffla Sirius, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son ami.

– Pars, ordonna Remus, qui ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

– Attends.. je.

– Pars, répéta-t-il en s'éloignant de lui.

Sirius acquiesça à contre cœur et sans un mot supplémentaire, s'enfonça dans la forêt.

* * *

 _Bonjour!_

 _Bien évidement, les aventures que les personnages vont vivre dans cette fiction, sortent de mon imagination. Mais, les personnages et l'univers, appartiennent à notre reine, JK. Rowling, que je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment remercier. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment indispensable de le préciser. Qui serait assez stupide, pour s'approprier HP et qui serait assez stupide pour le prendre au sérieux?_

 _ps : l'icone de ma fiction provient de tumblr, je n'ai malheureusement aucune source, je m'en veux un peu, mais je ne sais absolument pas qui en est l'auteur._


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

– Harry! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes? s'inquiéta Hermione en le dévisageant. Tu as l'air bizarre.

– Laisse-le tranquille, Hermione, grogna Ron en croquant dans la dernière chocogrenouille qui lui restait. Tu serais heureuse toi à l'idée de passer l'été avec les Dursley? Il n'a aucune envie de quitter Poudlard, c'est normal.

Et plus encore que les années précédentes, alors que l'espace d'un instant, il avait eu la joie et l'espoir de pouvoir habiter avec son parrain.

– Et? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter?

– Si, tu le peux, mais la peine de t'étonner parce que son air est bizarre!

Harry ferma les yeux, ignorant cette nouvelle dispute.

Le Poudlard express ralentissait à mesure qu'il approchait de la gare. Le front appuyé contre la vitre froide, Harry soupira lourdement. En réalité, il ne pensait presque pas aux Dursley. Bien sûr, il n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de les retrouver. Loin de là. Seulement, son esprit n'était préoccupé que par Sirius. Il ne pensait qu'à lui. Il se demandait où il allait pouvoir se réfugier et ce qu'il allait faire de ses journées.

Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir tenir, seul en pleine nature, avec le ministère et les détraqueurs à sa poursuite? Il ne pourrait jamais souffler. Il avait survécu une année, il survivrait peut-être une année de plus encore, ou dix. Mais un jour, il allait forcément faire un pas de travers. Un jour, il se ferait attraper. Il ne méritait pas tout ça. Il devait être innocenté. La vérité devait impérativement être dévoilée au grand jour.

Tout était si injuste. Heureusement pour lui, son animagus n'était pas recensé dans les registres officiels. Et il pouvait toujours compter sur Buck. Cette pensée réconfortait un peu Harry. L'hippogriffe allait le protéger et être un ami précieux pour son parrain.

Il tourna le visage vers ses meilleurs amis qui, aussi remontés que des manticores, fixaient chacun une partie différente du compartiment. Au moins, ils ne se disputaient plus. Harry soupira, attirant l'attention sur lui.

– Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je suis un peu ailleurs. Je pense à Sirius.

– Je suis sûre que tout ira bien pour lui. Il est fort et c'est un puissant sorcier. Il va s'en sortir et va trouver le moyen de surmonter tout ça. Et puis, un jour où l'autre, la vérité finira par éclater.

– Il vaut mieux qu'elle éclate rapidement la vérité, grommela Ron, la bouche pleine de chocolat. Ça fait déjà presque treize ans qu'il attend.

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron. Alors qu'il allait protester contre ce geste, le visage fermé de son meilleur ami l'en avisa. Il se renfrogna dans son siège et se mordit la lèvre, attristé de ne pas savoir comment lui remonter le moral.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me disais, Hermione? demanda doucement Harry.

– Je te demandais si tu avais réfléchis pour cet été. Pour la finale de la coupe du monde de quidditch.

– Ça me ferait énormément plaisir de pouvoir venir avec vous! sourit le survivant, avec une lueur d'excitation non mesurée dans le regard.

– Ce n'est pas encore sûr, se désola Ron, d'après la dernière lettre que mon père m'a envoyé, il est encore en train de négocier à son travail, pour nous obtenir des places. Je t'enverrai un hibou pour te prévenir dans les semaines à venir.

– Si tu as les places, j'espère que mon oncle et ma tante me laisseront vous rejoindre. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront extrêmement heureux de me voir partir plus tôt, mais ils seraient capables de vouloir me garder, simplement parce que le match est important pour moi. Ils n'ont aucune envie de me voir m'amuser.

– Match ou pas match, tu peux venir au Terrier quand tu le souhaites.

Harry eut un sourire reconnaissant envers son meilleur ami et hocha la tête.

Le train s'immobilisa. Les trois amis se levèrent instantanément. Ron ouvrit brièvement sa valise et y fourra ses papiers de bonbons et son jeu d'échec version sorcier. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient pressés de retrouver leur famille. Tout le monde s'agitait et se poussait dans les wagons.

A travers la vitre, alors qu'ils piétinaient pour sortir, Harry vit les jumeaux Weasley qui descendaient les marches du train pour arriver sur le quai. Fred tirait deux valises derrière-lui. Sans doute celle de Ginny. En effet, la jeune fille apparut quelques secondes plus tard, sans valise à la main.

L'instant d'après, plusieurs têtes rousses fondirent sur les trois jeunes gens. Harry put reconnaître immédiatement Arthur et Molly Weasley. Mais il y avait également deux personnes qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais rencontré.

– Ron! s'exclama-t-il en maltraitant son épaule.

Ron suivit le regard de son meilleur ami et son visage s'éclaira. Il murmura les prénoms «Charlie» et «Bill», et se redressa sur la pointe des pieds, dans l'espoir de trouver Percy dans le train, pour lui annoncer la présence de ses frères.

– Tu vois Percy? demanda-t-il.

– Il doit être avec l'autre Préfet-en-Chef, suggéra Hermione. Ce sont tes aînés, n'est-ce pas?

Ron acquiesça d'un geste de la tête, tout en jouant des coudes pour sortir du train le plus rapidement possible. Ses frères allaient sûrement passer l'été au Terrier. Cela faisait si longtemps que sa famille n'avait pas été au complet dans leur maison. Il avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, ils furent tous dehors. Harry vit Malefoy, au loin, qui rejoignait son père. Lucius poussa un elfe de maison avec son pied, et la petite créature s'empressa de prendre la valise de Drago, avant de se volatiliser avec.

– Harry, mon chéri! s'exclama Mrs Weasley en serrant Harry contre elle, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

Ron se massait les côtes, après l'attaque de sa mère et se dirigeait à présent vers son père et ses frères aînés pour les saluer. Molly se sépara de Harry et l'entraîna à sa suite vers le reste de sa famille.

– Voici donc le fameux Harry Potter. Je suis Charlie.

– Et moi c'est Bill, ajouta l'aîné des Weasley, en lui serrant la main.

– Enchanté, sourit à son tour Harry, à l'encontre des deux frères de Ron.

Harry se sépara à contre cœur de la famille Weasley et d'Hermione, en se promettant mutuellement de s'écrire au moins une fois par semaine. Il chercha ensuite son oncle du regard. D'habitude, Vernon était toujours présent avant même l'arrivée du train. Ils partaient ainsi immédiatement. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Loin de s'en soucier, Harry se laissa tomber sur un banc de la gare, posa la cage d'Hedwige à ses côtés et installa ses pieds sur sa valise.

Le temps s'éternisait lentement. Toujours aucun signe de son oncle. Peut-être avait-il oublié qu'Harry devait arriver aujourd'hui? Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné si cela avait été le cas. De toute façon, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : personne n'allait venir le chercher. Il n'avait aucun argent moldu et il n'y avait plus que des visages inconnus dans la gare.

Il se leva, cala la cage de sa chouette sur sa valise et la tira péniblement derrière-lui. Elle était encore plus lourde que lorsqu'il était parti. Si seulement il pouvait lancer un sort pour la rendre plus légère. Hedwige qui s'était endormie, émit des cris sourds pour protester contre l'inclinaison désagréable de sa cage.

– Désolé, ma belle, soupira Harry. Je te laisse sortir de ta cage dès qu'on sort de la gare.

Comment allait-il pouvoir rentrer chez les Dursley? Ils avaient sûrement un repas important ou un foutu concours de pelouse. Il allait prendre le métro et frauder, ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il le ferait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir les portes de la gare, il aperçut Dudley, accompagné de deux policiers moldus. Harry leva des sourcils surpris, se demandant ce que Dudley avait bien pu faire. Oh, en réalité, il avait bien sa petite idée. Il avait dû maltraiter quelques enfants. Mais, il était rare qu'il se fasse prendre sur le fait. Un enfant avait-il enfin eu le courage de le dénoncer?

La curiosité remplaça la surprise, en voyant que l'un des agents serrait tendrement l'épaule de son cousin, comme s'il voulait le réconforter. S'il avait fait une bêtise, il n'aurait pas le droit à ce genre de traitement. Harry se déplaça vers eux d'une manière hésitante et s'arrêta devant son cousin, qu'il interrogea du regard. Dudley avait le visage plus pâle encore que lorsque Hagrid avait fait apparaître une queue de cochon sur ses fesses.

Voyant que le jeune Dursley gardait le silence, l'agent prit lui-même la parole.

– Monsieur Harry Potter? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, non sans adresser un regard perplexe vers la cage d'Hedwige.

– Oui, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a un problème?

– Veuillez nous suivre, mon garçon. Mon collègue et moi, vous expliquerons tout dans un endroit un peu plus calme.

Harry ne posa pas davantage de questions et suivit Dudley et les policiers qui sortaient de la gare, pour rejoindre une voiture de fonction. Ils invitèrent Harry à s'asseoir à l'intérieur, alors que Dudley s'était déjà machinalement installé sur le siège arrière. Il s'empressa de suivre son cousin et de mettre sa ceinture.

En arrivant au poste, les policiers les installèrent dans une petite salle chaleureuse, avant de les laisser seuls. Harry souhaitait profiter de ce moment de tranquillité, pour interroger son cousin, mais ce dernier gardait le silence. Il semblait en état de choc. Il ouvrait et refermait immédiatement la bouche, comme si les paroles qu'il voulait prononcer étaient trop douloureuses pour être dîtes à haute voix.

Harry n'eut pas le loisir d'insister davantage, puisque le policier, qui essayait de réconforter Dudley un peu plus tôt, entra dans la pièce les bras chargés de friandises, de gâteaux en tout genre et de biscuits secs. L'autre policier le suivait de près, un plateau remplit de tasses dans les mains.

– Chocolat? Café? Thé? souffla-t-il gentiment en posant le tout devant les deux adolescents.

Dudley ne répondit rien, mais Harry accepta l'offre avec reconnaissance. Il mordit avec gourmandise dans une part de brownie au chocolat. Du coin de l'œil, il observait le visage déconfit de son cousin et en ressentait presque de la peine pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais cela devait être grave pour que Dudley refuse catégoriquement de s'empiffrer.

– Voilà, mon garçon, soupira tristement le vieux policier sans lâcher le regard de Harry. Votre oncle et votre tante ont été enlevé à leur domicile, il y a quelques heures. Votre cousin a trouvé la maison vide et saccagée. La porte a été défoncée. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je sais que vous êtes orphelins et qu'ils sont les seuls parents qu'il vous reste.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Son oncle et sa tante faisaient tout pour se fondre dans la masse. Il n'y avait rien d'extravagant en eux et ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à être dans la banalité la plus plate. Ils avaient un peu d'argent, mais toutefois rien de bien extraordinaire. Qu'est-ce qui pourraient motiver quelqu'un à les enlever? «C'est totalement stupide.», pensa Harry qui n'y comprenait rien.

A moins que.. Ce devait être un sorcier. Sûrement des partisans de Voldemort, qui voulaient se venger une fois de plus. Il devait en rester en liberté. Des gens comme Lucius Malefoy, par exemple. Toutefois, s'attaquer aux Dursley, n'était pas forcément la meilleure technique pour l'atteindre. Ce n'était pas les personnes qu'il estimait le plus. Harry se força de prendre un air attristé.

– Vous avez des pistes, demanda-t-il timidement. Un suspect? Des indices?

– Malheureusement non, rien du tout. Mais ne vous laissez pas abattre mon garçon, nous finirons bien par les retrouver. Demain, la maison sera passée au peigne fin.

Mais dans quel état seront-ils retrouvés? Connaissant les partisans de Voldemort et leur haine pour les moldus, cela ne serait sans doute pas très beau à voir.

Harry ne put réprimer une grimace. Ils ne souhaitaient pas leur mort, mais il était totalement indifférent de leur sort. Peut-être qu'après-tout, c'était simplement un règlement de compte entre voisins.

S'ils pouvaient revenir en aillant oublier son existence, pour qu'il puisse se volatiliser tranquillement dans la nature, cela l'arrangerait. Il se retourna vers Dudley, qui le visage dans ses bras, était secoué par un sanglot muet. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer avant. Il l'avait déjà vu faire des caprices, mais jamais il n'avait pleurer de la sorte.

– Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous? Nous allons être placés dans une famille d'accueil? hoqueta Dudley, sans lever les yeux vers les agents.

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole. Les policiers l'avaient sans doute longuement interrogé, avant de venir le chercher à la gare. Mais Harry ne l'avait pas entendu dire un seul mot en sa présence.

– Non, bien sûr que non. Votre tante Marge, qui est bouleversé par la disparition de son frère et de sa belle-sœur, a gentiment accepté de vous héberger chez elle, jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve. Elle ne peut pas venir avant mardi. Ce qui veut dire que vous allez passer le week-end et la journée du lundi dans une maison d'enfants. Vous n'allez pas être séparés, mes garçons, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. La tante Marge. C'était pire encore que les Dursley.

– Oh, souffla Harry, légèrement sonné, en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin, pour que celui-ci s'acharne ainsi sur sa personne? Dudley aussi tressaillit à cette nouvelle. Il savait que la tante Marge l'adorait, il n'aurait aucun problème à vivre sous son toit. Seulement, sa tante n'était agréable à vivre pour personne. Même pour Dudley qui était incontestablement le fils parfait à ses yeux.

Le téléphone sonna, faisant sursauter Dudley qui s'arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et se redressa en s'essuyant les yeux. Il jeta un regard haineux à Harry, lui déconseillant de faire un quelconque commentaire sur son état et replongea dans un état comateux, tout en fixant les biscuits avec un air de dégoût.

Harry leva un sourcil. Son cousin n'avait pas à être sur la défensive. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se moquer de lui. Au contraire, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression d'être en présence d'une personne normale et pas d'une brute épaisse et sans cervelle.

– Le premier ministre en personne! Vraiment? s'exclama le policier, faisant sortir Harry de ses pensées. Mais qui sont ces mômes exactement? Bon, très bien, je m'occupe de ce qui me regarde, mon lieutenant. Il est déjà ici? D'accord, je vais le faire entrer.

Il raccrocha.

– Vous avez de la visite, murmura le policier en dévisageant les deux cousins.

Harry aussi était surpris. Le premier ministre moldus se trouvait derrière cette porte et venait pour eux? A quoi cela rimait-il? Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur un homme en costume et...

– Fudge... s'étonna Harry en se levant d'un bond, pour se ruer face à lui. Monsieur, mon oncle et ma tante...

– Je sais, je sais, le coupa le ministre de la magie. C'est une sale histoire. Veuillez me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît. Monsieur Dursley, vous aussi, suivez-moi.

Il se retourna vers le policier.

– Je vais m'occuper de ces enfants messieurs, vos supérieurs sont au courant. Et comme vous le voyez, le premier ministre également. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, la nuit va être longue pour ces deux jeunes gens. Nous allons y aller dès maintenant. Si vous avez des questions, le premier ministre sera heureux d'y répondre. Allons-y, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux cousins.

Le policier semblait surpris du toupet qu'avait ce petit homme au regard impérieux, mais se contenta de hocher la tête. Il paraissait également impressionné d'être devant le premier ministre en personne. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait un regard affolé, qui montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas à l'aise en la présence des sorciers.

– Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la cheminée à cause de votre cousin, expliqua calmement Fudge, alors qu'ils sortaient du commissariat de police. Nous allons donc avoir recours au transplanage d'escorte.

Ils rejoignirent un Auror qui attendait patiemment au milieu du parking. Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'ils n'étaient escortés que par un seul Auror, mais ne s'y intéressa pas vraiment.

– Harry, agrippez-vous fermement à mon bras.

L'Auror attrapa le poignet de Dudley. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au ministère de la magie, devant la porte d'entrée. Pour Harry, ce n'avait pas été agréable, mais il savait à quoi s'attendre. Pour Dudley, son visage avait à présent une inquiétante couleur verdâtre. Il se retourna, s'accroupit légèrement et vomit sur le trottoir. Fudge sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de nettoyage, avant de pousser la porte du ministère et de rentrer sans un regard en leur direction.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du ministre, qui d'un coup de baguette, referma la porte derrière eux. Dudley semblait à présent terrorisé. Lui, à qui on avait appris à craindre et à haïr la magie, se retrouvait en plein cœur de celle-ci. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter et ses épaules se voûtaient un peu plus à chaque fois qu'un nouveau bruit se faisait entendre.

– ..Sirius Black est responsable de ces disparitions, susurra Fudge d'une voix mielleuse, fièrement convaincu de son raisonnement.

– Le meurtrier qui passait sans arrêt au journal télévisé? s'horrifia Dudley. Mais pourquoi? Quel est le rapport avec mes parents?

Fudge adressa un regard à Harry et remarqua à quel point le jeune homme le fixait avec haine.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'étonna Fudge. Nous allons mettre la main sur lui et déjouer ses agissements. Tous les Aurors sont à sa recherche.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que Sirius Black est derrière tout ça? s'emporta l'adolescent.

– Et bien.. ça me semble logique, il..

– Donc vous n'en savez rien, trancha-t-il. Ce ne sont que des suppositions grotesques et mensongères.

– Mais voyons, Harry... Sirius Black en a après vous. S'en prendre à votre oncle et à votre tante, est un moyen efficace pour continuer de vous appâter.

– Pendant que vous cherchez Sirius Black, ceux qui ont réellement enlevé mon oncle et ma tante sont dans la nature!

– De toute façon, le ministère continuera de rechercher Black, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui mette la main dessus! Et puis, c'est la seule piste que nous avons, pour le moment.

– Et bien vous feriez mieux d'en chercher une autre! s'agaça Harry, qui s'irritait facilement lorsqu'on insultait son parrain de la sorte.

Fudge mit la colère du garçon sur le dos de l'inquiétude et ordonna aux deux adolescents de s'asseoir. Se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le policier, Harry reprit la parole.

– Je ne veux pas habiter avec ma tante Marge, siffla-t-il, d'un ton qui se voulait catégorique. Ne m'y forçait pas, je vous en supplie.

– Bien évidement. Ce serait bien trop dangereux de vous confier à une moldue avec Black dans la nature.

Les lèvres de Harry se plissèrent, mais il ne préféra pas relever la remarque.

– Et moi? demanda timidement Dudley.

– Oh, pour vous il n'y a aucun problème. Vous ne risquez rien.

Il hocha doucement la tête. Son visage reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, mais sa mâchoire tremblait par moment, comme s'il pouvait éclater en sanglot à n'importe quel moment.

– Mon ami Ron acceptera de m'accueillir chez lui, assura Harry avec un sourire plein de reconnaissance pour cette famille qui n'avait pas grand chose, mais qui pouvait offrir tout ce qu'elle possédait, pour arracher un sourire à quelqu'un.

Fudge tripota ses mains moites et adressa un sourire désolé au jeune garçon.

– Je n'en doute pas, je n'en doute pas, répéta-t-il avec nervosité. Cela a été ma première idée, en effet. Seulement, Dumbledore pense que ce n'est pas prudent et je dois reconnaître que je suis de son avis. C'est à cet endroit que tout le monde penserait vous trouver en premier. C'est justement pour cette raison, que ce n'est pas judicieux de vous envoyer là-bas.

– Alors...où est-ce que je vais aller?

– Et bien.. Nous en avons longuement discuté, vous savez, cela n'a pas été facile. Mais, votre professeur de potion a finalement accepté de vous héberger pendant les vacances d'été. Il sera votre tuteur, jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez retourner chez votre oncle et votre tante.

Le sol semblait s'ouvrir sous les pieds d'Harry. Son cœur sombrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, tandis que les paroles que Fudge venait de prononcer, tourbillonnaient en boucle dans sa tête.

– Le.. professeur Rogue.. répéta-t-il avec ahurissement. Il a accepté de me prendre?

– Oh.. soupira Fudge. Non.. enfin, si. Mais la question n'est pas là. Il n'a pas le choix. Votre sécurité est plus importante que vos petits différents.

– Petits.. Petits différents? bafouilla le jeune homme. Il me déteste. Il me hait sans aucune raison valable, depuis le premier instant où il a posé les yeux sur moi!

– On ne déteste pas quelqu'un sans raison. Et je suis persuadé que le professeur Rogue ne vous hait pas. Il n'est pas connu pour témoigner de l'affection. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas spécialement contre vous et que vous interprétez mal.

Harry baissa le regard sur ses mains, pour essayer de calmer la colère qui l'envahissait à cet instant.

– Il me déteste parce que je ressemble à mon père, répliqua froidement le jeune homme.

– Et bien, ce sera peut-être l'occasion d'apprendre à vous connaître et de cesser votre petite guerre puérile et pleine de pré-jugés.

Il posa ses yeux sur Dudley, avant de reprendre la parole vers le Gryffondor.

– Votre tante Marge ne peut pas être à Londres avant trois jours. Ce qui fait qu'en attendant son arrivée, vous aurez votre cousin avec vous. Cela sera sans doute plus facile de vous familiariser avec la maison de votre professeur, en ayant la présence de votre cousin à vos côtés. Et je suis persuadé que le professeur Rogue acceptera qu'il vienne vous rendre visite chaque fois que vous en éprouverez le besoin.

Harry grimaça. Génial.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord, je voulais sincèrement vous remercier pour vos reviews. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point elles m'ont fait plaisir. Je vous remercie vraiment, parce que ce sont vos messages qui encouragent les auteurs de fictions à publier et à écrire pour vous. Donc merci, merci infiniment._

 _Je suis impatiente d'écrire sur mes amours, Remus et Sirius, qui sont au centre de cette histoire. Cette histoire est pour eux. Parce que je ne veux qu'une seule chose, c'est les rendre heureux._ _Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et merci pour celles et/ou ceux qui laisseront une review, merci, merci._


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Ses pattes silencieuses semblaient survoler le goudron humide londonien. Suivant son flair, il flânait le long des rues, changeant parfois radicalement de direction ou traversant sur le trottoir d'en face, pour éviter le regard des passants. Après tout, il n'était pas habituel pour les moldus de voir un chien aussi grand.

Il le savait tout près. Pourquoi était-il dehors à cette heure-ci? Son instinct ne le trompait que rarement, il pouvait ressentir que son ami était triste et déboussolé.

Son cœur manqua un battement et se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Lupin était assis sur un vieux carton déchiré, sous les tuiles d'un magasin ancien et à moitié délabré. Ses jambes recroquevillées contre sa poitrine, il paraissait assoupi. Cette position semblait bien trop désagréable, pour que son corps tout entier ne le fasse pas souffrir.

Sirius observa autour de lui et renifla longuement. Ils étaient seuls, il ne risquait rien. Il reprit sa forme humaine et s'approcha de son ami. Il se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule tremblante et glacée de Remus. Son corps était si froid, que l'animagus poussa un soupir de consternation. Comment Remus avait-il pu en arriver là?

Et puis les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent. Une crainte sans nom retourna chaque organes de son corps, alors que tout se mettait en ordre dans son esprit.

A leur sortie de Poudlard, Remus avait reçu l'aide de James. Il gardait Harry pendant que James faisait ses études d'Auror et en échange, Remus avait de quoi se payer un appartement et remplir son frigidaire. Remus ne gardait jamais bien longtemps les petits boulots qu'il parvenait à décrocher, à cause de son problème de fourrure, mais l'argent de James l'aidait à garder la tête hors de l'eau.

C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cette raison que Peter pensait que Remus était le traître de l'Ordre. Il leur avait monté la tête, en leur disant que Voldemort avait sans doute promis une somme considérable d'argent, pour le sortir de la précarité. Une somme suffisante pour qu'il puisse aider sa famille et se procurer une potion qui lui permettrait de contrôler sa lycanthropie. A l'époque, la potion tue-loup était doucement en train d'être mise au point en Grande-Bretagne. Oh, bien sûr, personne n'était parvenu à la créer, elle n'était qu'en période d'expérimentation, mais les chercheurs disaient être sur la bonne bonne voie. Mais le produit allait être très coûteux et presque impossible à reproduire, même pour le meilleur des maîtres de potions.

L'animagus secoua amèrement la tête. Comment avaient-ils pu gober un seul mot de ce que ce sale rat avait prononcé? Ils ne voulaient pas le croire à l'époque, seulement de nombreux indices coïncidaient. Remus était distant, s'absentait souvent, ne leur parlait plus beaucoup et semblait inquiet pour autre chose que la guerre. Il avait changé. Sirius et James en avaient longuement discuté et en avaient déduit qu'il était peut-être sous l'emprise de l'Imperium.

C'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient changé de gardien du secret. Ils n'auraient jamais dû. Sirius aurait préféré mourir plutôt que trahir son meilleur ami et sa famille, qui était devenue la sienne également. Mais ils pensaient que personne ne soupçonnerait jamais Peter d'être le gardien. Ils avaient été si stupides, si irréfléchis, comme d'habitude. Si seulement ils avaient utilisé leurs têtes.

Une fois James mort et Sirius en prison, personne n'avait pris soin de Remus. Personne n'avait été là pour l'aider et pour le soutenir les jours de pleine lune. Il avait dû se sentir tellement abandonné, au moins autant que Sirius. Combien de mois et d'années avait-il passé ainsi, à ne pas savoir où aller?

L'animagus eut un sourire de dégoût, maudissant Merlin de leur avoir fait subir tout ça. Remus et Sirius avaient tout perdu du jour au lendemain, alors qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à combattre le chemin qui leur avait été tracé. Un Black et un loup-garou n'avaient donc pas le droit d'être heureux, c'était sûr à présent. Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils ne pouvaient pas avancer.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, Sirius laissa ses doigts caresser la joue gelée de son ami. Dessinant des spirales autour de ses yeux, sur ses lèvres, sur son menton et sur son front. Les sourcils de Remus se froncèrent et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La surprise le cloua sur place et il dévisagea Sirius comme s'il se trouvait en face d'un magyar à pointes.

– Que fais-tu dans la rue, Lunard? soupira-t-il tristement.

– C'est exactement la question que j'allais te poser! Ton inconscience me fatigue! Et arrête de m'appeler de cette façon. Il n'y a plus de Lunard et de Patmol, depuis que deux des Maraudeurs ne sont plus.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase dans un murmure.

Sirius fut plus touché que ce qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, par les paroles de son ami. En reniant leurs surnoms, il reniait leur passé et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Sirius savait qu'il agissait ainsi simplement pour l'éloigner. Il avait peur pour lui, il pouvait le lire dans l'inquiétude démesurée qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Il discernait également une pointe de culpabilité dans sa voix, qui lui arracha un nouveau soupir.

– Écoute-moi, Remus. Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner à Azkaban.

– Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer, railla son ami.

– Harry et toi, êtes les seules personnes qui comptent réellement à mes yeux et l'un comme l'autre, êtes malheureux en ce moment. Je le ressens. Et je ne peux pas ignorer ça. Je ne peux pas aider Harry en ce moment. Mais toi, je peux pe..

– Je ne suis pas malheureux, protesta le lycanthrope en une moue boudeuse, lui coupant la parole.

– Tu es par terre, dans une ruelle sombre et humide. Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien avalé depuis que tu as quitté Poudlard. Tu es glacé jusqu'aux os et tu as une mine affreuse.

– J'ai tout le temps une mine affreuse, tu devrais le savoir.

– Luna..Remus! siffla Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es encore pire que d'habitude.

– De toute façon, tu ne peux rien y faire. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais dormir un peu. Je suis fatigué. Mets-toi à l'abri, s'il-te-plaît. File.

Sirius ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille. Sa place était auprès de lui. Elle l'avait toujours été. Il se transforma sous les yeux désespérés de son ami et se glissa contre lui, pour lui tenir le plus chaud possible. Remus soupira, mais il devait avouer qu'il était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Il caressa un instant le dos de l'énorme chien qui se pressait contre lui et enfouit son visage dans sa fourrure chaude.

Ils s'endormirent aussitôt. Malgré l'endroit où il se trouvait, Remus soupira d'aise. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son cœur se pinça en remarquant qu'il était seul. Mais au fond, c'était mieux ainsi. Il devait être sept heure du matin. La ville se réveillait à son rythme, mais les trottoirs étaient encore désert.

Il allait se lever, lorsque le gros chien noir réapparut, un sachet coincé entre sa mâchoire.

Sirius posa sa trouvaille sur les genoux de Remus, qui découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle était bondée de croissants et de pains au chocolat.

– Bon sang! Sirius! Ce n'est pas possible! Comment as-tu eu ça? Ne me dis pas que tu es allé les acheter!

Le chien fit tomber sa tête sur le côté, légèrement amusé par la situation. Il aurait préféré qu'il les vole? Où était la bonne morale dans tout ça? Remus leva les yeux au ciel et le poussa doucement de son coude, en soupirant. L'animal se blottit contre lui et cala sa tête sur sa cuisse.

– Tu ne manges pas? demanda Remus en haussant les sourcils, alors que son ami se rendormait.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et les referma, montrant ainsi que tout ce qu'il y avait dans le sac n'était que pour Remus. Il s'en sortait bien en étant un chien, il n'avait aucune explication à donner, ni aucune excuse à fournir. Il ne se releva qu'une fois le paquet totalement vide. Remus était si heureux à cet instant. En effet, il n'avait rien mangé depuis le banquet de fin d'année de Poudlard. Il désespérait de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Il n'avait pas envie de gaspiller ses économies pour de la nourriture. Il était reconnaissant envers son ami.

– Merci, souffla-t-il en embrassant le front de l'animal.

Ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre, puis Sirius se leva et attrapa la manche de Remus, pour qu'il le suive. Son ami ne se fit pas prier et l'accompagna silencieusement entre les ruelles encore peu fréquentée. Ils ne rencontrèrent que quelques moldus pressés, dont le visage appelait leur lit et leur oreiller.

Ils marchèrent longtemps. Remus se questionnait, mais il se doutait que Sirius cherchait un endroit tranquille où il pourrait, sans aucun danger, reprendre sa forme humaine.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison que Remus reconnut immédiatement, pour y avoir été de nombreuses fois. C'était la maison que Sirius s'était acheté après Poudlard, pour ne plus avoir à encombrer James de sa présence. Ils avaient déjà passé sept ans dans le même dortoir, Sirius ne voulait pas s'imposer en plus à James, Lily et leur vie de couple.

Remus soupira en découvrant le lieu. Ce n'était pas très prudent. C'était sûrement à cet endroit que le ministère chercherait son ami en premier. Remus espérait que personne n'était au courant de l'existence de cet endroit, mise-à-part lui et cet idiot de Peter.

Sirius se transforma et s'étira longuement avant de tourner un visage souriant vers son ami.

– Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit pour me montrer ta désapprobation, souffla-t-il en redoublant son sourire, personne ne peut me trouver ici, sauf si Andromeda me trahit, ce qui n'arrivera jamais.

– Bon, répondit simplement Lupin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. On devrait peut-être rentrer, au lieu de rester sur le palier de la porte, tu ne crois pas? Ce serait moins dangereux.

Sirius roula des yeux. Où était passé son ami qui prenait des risques avec les autres Maraudeurs? Il avait grandi, sans doute.

– Alohomora, murmura-t-il en serrant doucement sa baguette magique.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement et les deux amis s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. La maison n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi chaleureuse et accueillante. Remus se sentait apaisé à l'intérieur. Les odeurs douces et familières qui se mélangeaient, lui donnaient l'impression d'être sur une autre planète.

Ils traversèrent l'entrée pour s'arrêter dans la cuisine. Sirius ouvrit le frigo qui était malheureusement vide. Il en sortit toutefois une bouteille de vin qu'il posa sur la table. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le placard, ou il récupéra deux verres poussiéreux, qu'il essuya rapidement avant de les remplir de nectar rouge.

– Remus, reste avec moi, l'implora-t-il alors que Remus prenait son verre.

– Quoi?

– S'il-te-plaît. Je voulais déjà t'en parler lorsque l'on s'est vu hier après-midi. Il y a largement de la place pour deux ici. Et puis, j'ai deux chambres d'amis, tu pourras choisir celle qui te convient. On sera bien. Comme au bon vieux temps.

– Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la charité. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, dit-il gentiment, sans pour autant pouvoir réprimer un ton de reproches.

– Bien sûr que tu peux te débrouiller tout seul, ce n'est pas ce que je dis. En réalité, ce que je te propose est plutôt égoïste. Je ne veux pas être seul... Je ne veux plus être seul. Je t'en supplie. C'est moi qui ne peux pas me débrouiller. Je ne veux pas me retrouver face au silence et à la solitude.

– Sirius..

– J'ai besoin de toi, comme tu as besoin de moi, reprit-il rapidement, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de refuser. Je te le demande comme une faveur. J'ai envie de te voir tous les jours, comme avant. J'ai besoin de ta présence à mes côtés, parce que c'est la seule chose qui peux me permettre de tenir et d'oublier l'enfer que j'ai vécu en prison. Ta présence pourrait m'empêcher de devenir complètement fou, enfin.. si je ne le suis pas déjà.

– J'ai envie d'être avec toi, mais je ne peux pas dépendre de toi.

Sirius porta son verre à ses lèvres, puis le laissa sur le buffet.

– On peut toujours s'arranger, murmura Sirius en posant son front contre la joue tiède de son ami. Tu pourras toujours faire la cuisine, je suis un vrai boulet. Si jamais tu veux un repas qui ne se compose pas que de pommes de terre, c'est plutôt dans ton intérêt. Ou le ménage. La seule chose que je sais faire avec un balais, c'est du quidditch. Et puis les courses, parce que toi tu peux sortir en tant qu'humain, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je me vois mal payer une caissière en tant que chien.. parce que.. enfin, bon. Allez, Lunard, s'il-te-plaît.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, soupira tristement le lycanthrope. En fait, tu veux que je sois ton serviteur? sourit-il. C'est ça?

Sirius eut un sourire démoniaque, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait gagné la partie et entoura Remus de ses bras, pour le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui.

– Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie, mon ami. Si tu savais comme tu me manques.

Remus tiqua en remarquant le temps du présent que Sirius avait employé.

– Je suis là pourtant.

Sirius le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras et hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas un rêve, il était revenu. Il n'était pas encore libre, mais il n'était plus enfermé et il avait retrouvé Remus. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Oui, Remus était là. Il était bien réel. Son odeur était réelle, sa peau était réelle, sa voix était réelle, son corps était réel. Remus était là.

– Tu sais, si j'ai tenu pendant tout ce temps, c'est grâce au chien, mais c'est aussi grâce à toi. Je nous revoyais à Poudlard. Je me souvenais de tes yeux reconnaissants lorsqu'on faisait tout pour devenir des animagi. Et je pensais ensuite au regard triste et déçu que tu devais avoir, en me sachant responsable de la mort de James, de Lily et de Peter. Et la seule chose que je voulais, c'était de sortir d'Azkaban pour te prouver que ce n'était pas vrai. Et puis, je t'imaginais seul les nuits de pleine lune, à t'arracher la peau et à combattre le loup. Parfois j'observais la lune ronde, à travers ma cellule, et je voulais sortir juste quelques heures, pour être auprès de toi, te calmer et courir dans le parc, comme on le faisait autrefois.

– Oh, Sirius! s'exclama Remus en pivotant légèrement pour coller sa poitrine contre la sienne et entourer son cou de ses bras. Je m'en veux tellement. Je suis vraiment désolé.

– De quoi parles-tu? s'étonna son ami.

Remus se recula et secoua la tête. Il se sentait encore bien trop mal. La pire trahison, c'était justement celle de l'avoir cru coupable. Pendant que Sirius pensait à lui de cette façon et qu'il se faisait du soucis, alors qu'il en avait des plus gros encore, Remus le détestait et le maudissait. Il baissa tristement les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

Sirius s'accroupit face à lui, en une moue désolée. Il comprenait ce qui le tourmentait.

– Je ne t'en veux pas, Remus. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Si c'est ce que tu penses, oublie ça très vite, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Peter était également ton ami, sa mise en scène était excellente et on t'avait fait croire que j'étais toujours le gardien du secret. Ce serait plutôt à moi de faire mes excuses, pour avoir douté de toi. Si James et moi avions eu un peu plus de jugeote, on aurait réfléchis davantage. Mais le temps nous manquait, on commençait à paniquer et on avait peur pour Harry. Je me sens responsable, tu sais. Pendant longtemps je me suis dis que je méritais d'être enfermé à Azkaban. Je me disais que ce n'était pas Peter, que ce n'était pas Tu-Sais-Qui, mais que c'était moi qui avait causé tout ça.

Remus releva les yeux et serra la main de son ami dans la sienne.

– Le seigneur des ténèbres a eu ce qu'il méritait. Peter aurait mérité plus que la mort, mais on va le retrouver et quand ce jour viendra, il regrettera d'avoir pensé qu'il serait protégé en s'alliant avec les forces obscures. Et cette fois, Harry ne sera pas là pour montrer de la clémence envers sa misérable personne. Mais pas toi, Sirius. Tu n'es coupable de rien.

Sirius lui sourit et après de longues minutes de silence agréable, il le força à se lever. Ils firent le tour de ce qui était à présent leur maison et Remus semblait absolument ravis. Le voir si amusé et souriant, en découvrant d'anciens objets à eux, ou des photos, rendait Sirius particulièrement heureux.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire en découvrant l'hippogriffe qui avait élu domicile dans le grenier. Il l'avait oublié celui là et ne s'était pas demandé une seule fois où il pouvait être. L'animal semblait très triste d'être enfermé à l'intérieur d'une maison, mais acceptait son sort avec obéissance et compréhension. De toute façon, ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui d'être enfermé, car il aimait particulièrement rester au chaud dans la cabane de Hagrid, lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, plutôt que de se mêler aux autres hippogriffe.

Il y avait également une cave qui avait l'air très solide. Un coup d'œil à Sirius, qui semblait extrêmement mal-à-l'aise, et Remus comprit à quoi elle servirait à l'avenir. Ses parents l'enfermaient aussi dans une cave les nuits de pleine lune, lorsqu'il habitait avec eux. Mais tout serait différent, à présent qu'il avait l'animagus à ses côtés. Il offrit un petit sourire à son ami et hocha la tête d'une manière reconnaissante.

– Merci pour tout, souffla Lupin, visiblement ému.

Sirius lui fit un clin-d'œil et ils continuèrent leur visite.

Le reste de la matinée fut particulièrement reposant et amusant pour les deux amis. Ils passèrent leur temps à discuter, à plaisanter et à rire. Cela faisait une éternité que Remus ne s'était pas sentit aussi vivant. Voir Sirius faire le pitre lui avait tant manqué.

– Je faisais que les narguer les détraqueurs! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire débordant de malice. Dès que j'en voyais un approcher, je me transformais et il me laissait tranquille. Je ne pouvais pas tout le temps le faire, ou cela aurait éveillé des soupçons, mais lorsque je les bernais, je me pensais plus fort qu'eux, plus fort que toutes les personnes qui voulaient me voir sombrer.

– Tu as eu raison de le faire. Ton animagus t'a sauvé la vie.

Sirius acquiesça d'un geste de la tête avant de se frotter le ventre.

– J'espérais que tu viendrais me rendre visite, pour que je puisse t'expliquer, souffla-t-il finalement. Mais.. Dis-moi, Lun..

Il ferma les yeux.

– Remus, reprit-il, tu penses que tu aurais pu me croire, si je t'avais dit que j'étais innocent?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sincèrement. J'étais totalement perdu et je t'en voulais trop pour venir te voir. J'avais peur de ma réaction une fois en face de toi. Et, j'avais peur que..

Il s'arrêta brusquement, conscient de la folie des mots qu'il allait prononcer.

– Que quoi? insista l'animagus après quelques secondes de silence.

– J'avais peur de te voir rire, comme sur les journaux. J'avais peur que tu me dises que tu nous avais bien trompé, que tu confirmes tout ça, que ça t'amuse, que tu en sois fier. Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette idée. Tu me faisais peur, Sirius.

Sirius, qui était assis sur le dossier du canapé, s'assit normalement, le visage si pâle, qu'il ferait sûrement concurrence à Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington lui-même.

– Je.. Je ne riais pas sur les journaux, s'horrifia-t-il. J'étais... juste.. ce n'était pas vraiment moi. J'étais complètement mort de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Je voulais me réveiller. Je mourrais de chagrin et je m'en voulais d'avoir laissé Peter me jouer un tour pareil. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je me faisais arrêter pour des meurtres que je n'avais pas commis. Je me sentais si impuissant et stupide. Et j'étais tellement tellement triste. Une partie de moi s'était arrachée avec la mort de James.

Remus se mordit la lèvre. Il s'en voulait de revenir toujours à ce genre de conversation, alors qu'ils étaient si joyeux quelques minutes auparavant. Sirius se força à reprendre un ton plus jovial et se frotta une nouvelle fois le ventre.

– Je meurs de faim! déclara-t-il finalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu es d'accord pour m'accompagner au magasin moldu du coin?

Remus fronça les sourcils.

– Parce que tu comptes sortir?

– Personne ne peux me reconnaître. Je ne risque rien tant que je reste un chien.

Le lycanthrope finit par accepté et ils sortirent ensemble de la maison.

Sirius expliqua calmement à son ami que Dumbledore savait la vérité, au sujet de leur animagus. Il valait mieux que le directeur soit au courant pour celui de Peter.

Remus haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas voulu décevoir le vieil homme, qui l'avait accueilli dans son école et qui s'était plié en quatre pour lui. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit auparavant. Mais il ne regrettait pas son geste. Si Dumbledore avait été au courant pour l'animagus de Sirius, il en aurait forcément parlé au ministère et le déguisement de Sirius aurait été inutile. Il aurait fini par être attrapé et il aurait subit le baiser du détraqueur, alors qu'il était innocent. Personne n'aurait jamais su la vérité.

Il firent leurs courses rapidement. En sortant du magasin, alors qu'ils traversaient le parking heureusement désert, Dumbledore transplana devant eux. Ils firent un bon de surprise. Remus était sûr d'avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque. Une main sur la poitrine, il observa un instant son ancien directeur. Il portait une ensemble marron avec des étoiles jaunes, qui pourrait se fondre facilement avec d'autres habits moldus, si les étoiles n'avaient pas été en mouvement.

Dumbledore dévisageait gentiment l'animagus à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

– Professeur Dumbledore! s'efforça de sourire Remus, une fois la panique passée. Vous m'avez fait peur.

– Je m'excuse, sourit le vieil homme. Vous étiez tout bonnement introuvables. Lorsque je vous ai enfin localisé, je devais attendre que vous soyez hors du magasin pour vous rejoindre. Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous trouvez en compagnie de Mr Black, car ce que j'ai à dire vous concerne tous les deux.

– Que se passe-t-il? s'affola légèrement le loup-garou.

– Oh, quelque chose qui vous fera énormément plaisir, j'en suis persuadé.

Remus haussa un sourcil curieux et se tourna vers le chien. Sirius s'agitait nerveusement, il avait envie de se transformer et de participer à la conversation, Remus le voyait.

– Venez, professeur. Allons dans un endroit qui sera plus intime et confortable pour discuter.

Sirius semblait du même avis, car il se mit à gambader devant eux, les guidant jusqu'à leur maison.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée d'Halloween et que vous n'avez pas été trop triste. Moi j'étais au bout de ma vie, j'ai passé ma journée à pleurer sur des fanarts de Lily et James, en me disant que l'enfer de Sirius, Remus et Harry, a commencé à partir du 31 octobre._

 _A bientôt pour la suite! Je vous remercie. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours._


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Fudge avait fait dormir les deux cousins dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Dudley avait insisté pour ne surtout pas être séparé d'Harry. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul, alors que des sorciers pouvaient entrer dans sa chambre à tout moment, pour le torturer, le transformer en il ne savait quoi, ou pire encore.

Harry avait déjà vu Dudley anxieux ou terrorisé. A vrai dire, à Privet Drive, à chaque fois que quelque chose touchait de près ou de loin à la magie, Dudley était au bord de la syncope. Mais, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans un état aussi extrême. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement dès qu'il tombait nez à nez avec une personne qui portait une robe, ou qui tenait une baguette à la main. Il se sentait menacé au moindre éternuement et tremblait de tout son corps, lorsque Harry s'absentait pour aller au toilette. Il l'avait même accompagné prendre sa douche, au plus grand désespoir d'Harry, et avait attendu près du lavabo qu'il ait fini, lui servant de porte-serviette.

Harry passait son temps à le rassurer, à lui dire qu'il ne risquait rien, que tout le monde s'en fichait de lui et que personne n'en voulait à sa vie. Ce rôle commençait à le lasser. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à toutes les fois où Dudley lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs et une partie de lui se disait qu'il avait mérité cette petite leçon. Il tirait un certain plaisir à le voir ainsi. C'était bien fait pour lui.

Mais, Dudley l'agaçait à le suivre partout. Il calquait chacun de ses gestes, faisant ainsi un pas à chaque fois qu'Harry en faisait un. Dudley s'était même mis dans la tête qu'il pouvait passer inaperçu s'il se comportait comme un sorcier. Il avait donc attrapé la baguette d'Harry, qui était rangée dans sa poche, et s'était mis à la secouer dans tous les sens. Harry était partagé entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et celle de lui foutre une droite dans la figure, pour qu'il se ressaisisse.

Il attirait plus l'attention qu'autre chose et face au ridicule de la situation, Harry lui arracha la baguette des mains.

– Arrête, idiot! Tu es un véritable danger ambulant!

Les yeux de Dudley s'agrandirent de stupeur, comme s'il réalisait qu'il aurait pu faire exploser quelque chose ou les envoyer tous les deux en Antarctique.

– Vraiment? s'étonna-t-il, visiblement impressionné, un sourire amusé lui étirant le visage. J'aurais pu lancer un sort?

Harry secoua la tête, lui rendant son sourire du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Non, évidemment que non. Il était incapable de faire marcher sa baguette magique. Elle n'obéirait jamais à un moldu et puis c'était tout bonnement impossible.

– Tu aurais pu surtout éborgner quelqu'un, soupira-t-il.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire.

Une jeune femme à la peau sombre, les coupa dans leur éclat d'hilarité, en leur adressant un faible «bonjour». Puis, elle tourna vivement les talons en les sommant de la suivre. En un signe de tête, Harry grogna à Dudley qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas traîner, en voyant qu'elle disparaissait déjà dans les couloirs.

Ils allaient sûrement retrouver Rogue, à présent. Harry aurait préféré passer ses vacances au Chaudron Baveur. Cela aurait été sans doute plus joyeux. Mais à choisir, son professeur était sans aucun doute préférable à la tante Marge. Quoi que. Il devait encore y réfléchir.

Ils furent installer dans une petite pièce, composée seulement d'un canapé, d'une petite table ou reposait de nombreux magasines, Harry pouvait reconnaître l'enseigne de la Gazette du Sorcier au bout de la pile, et d'une cheminée.

– Il ne va pas tarder, assura la jeune femme. Le ministre de la magie m'a demandé de vous conduire ici. Je vous laisse patienter, mais ça ne devrait pas être long. Au revoir.

Dudley la fixait avec une certaine arrogance et supériorité, qui ne semblait pas troubler le moins du monde la jeune femme. Harry avait presque envie de lui rappeler qu'elle aussi était une sorcière, mais y renonça. Il s'était visiblement calmé, il n'avait aucune envie de le voir de nouveau prendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il en avait assez du Dudley collant.

– Merci beaucoup, lui répondit poliment le jeune sorcier, qui fixait la cheminée avec appréhension. Bonne journée.

Très loin de se douter de ce qui allait arriver, Dudley se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se saisit du premier magasine qui passa sous sa main. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit un bel hippogriffe aux plumes cuivrées sur la couverture. Il soupira alors tristement et se mit à penser à son parrain. Dès qu'il serait chez Rogue, il lui enverrait une lettre. Il ne savait pas où lui écrire, mais d'après Sirius, Hedwige serait capable de le trouver n'importe où.

La veille, Fudge avait fait envoyer la valise et la chouette d'Harry, directement chez Rogue. Harry avait gardé avec lui que le strict minimum. Grâce à la magie, le ministre avait également fait parvenir quelques affaires de Dudley dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, en sortant de leur chambre, qui n'était payée que pour la nuit, Dudley avait lancé son sac à dos à Harry, en lui ordonnant de le lui porter. Avant de rechigner, Harry s'était dit qu'il le préférait encore ainsi, qu'en petit trouillard pleurnicheur et avait donc rassemblé ses affaires dans le sac à dos de son cousin et l'avait balancé sur ses épaules.

Il attendait Rogue à présent et cette idée le renfrognait davantage dans sa mauvaise humeur.

Harry pouvait lire «..RY POTTER» sur le morceau pliée de la Gazette du Sorcier. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il la déplia et en effet, il s'agissait bien de son nom. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que la disparition de son oncle et de sa tante était détaillée en long, en large et en travers, avec tout un tas d'hypothèses farfelues. Dégoûté en voyant que la plupart concernait son parrain, il l'a lança avec dédain sur la table.

L'attention de Dudley fut attiré par la cheminée, qui brûlait soudainement de flammes vertes. Harry le vit plisser les yeux et retrousser les lèvres en une grimace d'incompréhension. Lorsque Severus Rogue apparut en son centre, Dudley fit un bond en arrière et se laissa ridiculement tomber derrière le dossier du canapé. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'unique fils Dursley se tenait la poitrine comme si elle allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, puis les dévisagea silencieusement, avant de finalement soupiré.

– Professeur, je vous présente Dud..

– Je sais qui il est, le coupa Rogue d'un geste ennuyé de la main, tout en fixant Dudley avec mépris. Un empoté avec une tête pareille, ne peut être que le fils de Pétunia Evans.

Les sourcils d'Harry s'arquèrent, mais l'adolescent ne posa aucune question. Tout le monde semblait en savoir toujours plus que ce qu'il ne le devrait, de toute façon. Il avait arrêté de s'étonner de ce genre de choses. Harry vit Dudley serrer les poings, mais son dos cambré et ses yeux baissés, montraient à quel il craignait cet homme étrange de trente-trois ans, au long cheveux noir et au visage froid et sauvage. Le professeur Rogue parviendrait à calmer et faire taire des lutins de cornouailles d'un simple regard.

– Allez, dépêchez-vous, soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je ne suis pas votre nounou, Potter, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vienne vous prendre par la main.

Harry le suivit à regret, tout en entraînant son cousin derrière lui.

– C'est qui ce sombre abruti? grommela Dudley en dévisageant le dos de cet homme abject. C'est quoi son problème et comment connaît-il maman?

Harry haussa les épaules. Maintenant qu'il lui en faisait la remarque, c'est vrai que cela semblait encore plus absurde. Comment Rogue pourrait-il connaître Pétunia, alors que celle-ci haïssait au plus haut point la magie et voulait se tenir le plus loin possible d'elle.

– C'est un professeur à moi. Il me déteste et c'est largement réciproque.

– Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup de choses dans la vie, remarqua-t-il à voix basse. En tout cas, moi qui n'était pas ravis de passer l'été avec la tante, je pense m'amuser bien plus que toi avec ce vieux cornichon. Tu penses que papa et maman sont morts? dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, prenant Harry de court.

– Je.. je ne sais pas, Dudley.

Son cousin se mit alors à rire.

– Suis-je bête. Ça te ferait plaisir qu'ils le soient, évidemment. Je suis sûr que tu dois leur lancer des malédictions dès que tu le peux, pour que tes petits amis les sorciers qui les ont enlevé, en finissent avec eux. Tu les hais. Tu n'attendais que ça.

– Je ne lance pas des malédictions et je ne souhaite la mort de personne, répliqua sèchement le jeune sorcier.

– C'est de ta faute tout ça. Ton Fudge, le ministre des gens anormaux, l'a dit hier soir. Le sorcier voulait t'atteindre toi, en enlevant papa et maman! C'est donc à cause de toi tout ça. Ce Sirius Black en a après toi! Nous on a rien demandé et pourtant, on s'en prend plein la figure.

– Sirius ne veut pas me tuer! s'écria Harry. Il était le meilleur ami de mon père! C'est mon parrain!

Rogue qui marchait un peu plus loin se retourna vers eux en entendant les éclats de voix, puis leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel et continua sa route.

– C'est quand même toi le problème, Potter! Depuis que tu es arrivé, tu ne causes que des soucis!

– C'est une blague? Quel soucis j'ai causé exactement? J'ai toujours tout fait pour être le plus transparent possible!

– Bien sûr, comme la fois où tu m'as enfermé dans un bocal à serpent?

– Je ne l'aurais jamais fait intentionnellement, déjà, ce n'était pas de ma faute. Et je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu n'étais pas si stupide!

– Moi je suis stupide?

– Oui, toi et tes sales moldus de parents! Tout aurait pu être si facile! Si tu n'avais pas été si bête, méchant et cruel envers moi, on serait peut-être amis... comme deux frères. J'étais un bébé quand je suis arrivé. Je n'avais qu'un an, je ne savais même pas marcher encore. Je venais de perdre mes parents. J'étais tout seul. Et au lieu de m'aimer comme on aime un enfant, de mettre de côté la haine qu'ils ressentaient pour mes parents, ils ont décidé de me voir comme un parasite à exterminer. Tous les trois, vous avez fait de ma vie un véritable enfer, alors que tout aurait pu très bien se passer. On aurait pu être heureux tous ensemble.

Dudley ne disait rien, mais la colère déformait les traits de son visage. Toutefois, ce n'était rien à ce que pouvait ressentir Harry à cet instant. Il en avait longtemps rêvé de cette discussion avec lui. Ils suivaient Rogue, sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient, mais cela n'était pas important pour le moment.

– Je dormais dans un placard à balais. Alors que tu avais deux chambres à toi. J'ai vécu presque trois ans sans lumière, parce que l'oncle Vernon avait la flemme de changer l'ampoule qui était grillée.

– Ça ne t'a pas tué. De toute façon tu y allais pour dormir, non?

– Il m'y enfermait parfois en pleine journée!

– C'est que tu le méritais.

– Parce que j'avais éternué sans autorisation? ironisa-t-il. Alors que toi, tu pouvais taper du pied et insulter ta mère, parce qu'elle t'avait mis plus de viande que de mayonnaise dans ton assiette, mais tu n'étais jamais punis, ni même un peu grondé. Tu n'as qu'à exiger pour qu'ils rampent devant tous tes caprices, Dudley! Encore aujourd'hui, alors que tu as grandi. Tu avais toujours des tonnes de cadeaux à noël et pour tes anniversaires, alors que moi je n'avais que des regards méprisants. Tu crois que c'est quelque chose que l'on peut comprendre lorsqu'on a trois, quatre, cinq ans? Ne pas se sentir aimer, ni désirer, alors qu'on est si petit, alors qu'on a rien demandé à personne, c'est..

– Tu es jaloux, le coupa-t-il.

– Je ne suis p.. Tu ne comprends pas, ou plutôt tu ne veux pas comprendre. Ça ne sert à rien de parler avec toi.

Rogue s'approcha d'eux, la mine sombre et l'air désespéré. Harry observa autour de lui et remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient en plein cœur du chemin de traverse. Ils avaient tous les deux marché en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, ce qui leur avait empêché de voir où ils allaient et ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Dudley devait brûler d'envie de demander où ils étaient, mais sa fierté était trop grande. Il préférait foudroyer son cousin du regard et éviter celui du professeur.

– Vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêtez de piailler pendant deux petites secondes? s'agaça Rogue en les dévisageant de la tête au pied. Attendez-moi ici, j'ai besoin d'ingrédients.

– Des ingrédients? répéta Dudley en haussant un sourcil.

– Pour mes potions, expliqua-t-il froidement, avant de rentrer dans le magasin devant lequel ils se trouvaient.

Rogue fut extrêmement rapide dans ses achats, inquiet sans doute à l'idée de les laisser seul dans la rue. Ils furent ensuite rapidement chez leur professeur, comme si tout avait été chronométré à la seconde.

La maison de Rogue était plutôt décevante pour Harry. Il s'était toujours fait beaucoup de film, mais en réalité elle était banale et modeste. Toutefois, à l'intérieur, elle paraissait plus spacieuse. Elle était à l'image de son propriétaire, froide et sombre.

Rogue leur présenta une chambre où se trouvaient deux lits.

– Vous dormirez ici, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

– Pourquoi?

– Pourquoi quoi, Potter?

– Pourquoi m'accueillez-vous dans votre maison?

– Je suis au moins autant enchanté que vous, à l'idée de faire du baby sitting, je n'ai pas supplié Dumbledore pour que ce soit le cas. Vous et votre célébrité auriez peut-être préféré une place dans un palace cinq étoiles, je présume?

– Le professeur McGonagall est ma directrice de maison. Elle est brillante, peut-être même plus que vous. Elle a plus d'expérience, de patience et elle ne me déteste pas. Au contraire, elle est juste. Cela aurait été plus logique que j'aille chez elle.

– Cessez-donc votre insolence. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous donnez des retenues, que vous effectuerez une fois de retour à Poudlard.

– Est-ce que je peux au moins envoyer une lettre à mes amis? demanda Harry, préférant changer de sujet.

– Faites ce que bon vous semble. Je n'en ai rien à faire. D'ailleurs sortez cette chouette de cette maison, elle est enfermée depuis hier soir et elle n'a pas arrêté de hurler. Elle est aussi insupportable que son maître.

Une fois Rogue parti, Harry s'empressa de rédiger sa lettre.

« _Cher Ron,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tout se passe pour le mieux au Terrier. Tu dois être content de passer du temps avec tes grands frères. Vous devez sans arrêt avoir les fesses sur un balais, je me trompe? Si jamais tu veux m'envoyer une réponse, je pense notamment à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, cela ne sert à rien de me l'envoyer chez mon oncle et ma tante. Tu dois sûrement être au courant de l'histoire, j'ai vu qu'ils en parlaient dans la Gazette et ton père en a forcément entendu parler à son travail. Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant. Avec Dudley, nous nous trouvons chez Rogue. Je vais rester chez lui pendant les vacances. La vie s'acharne sur moi, comme tu le vois, mais il y a pire je suppose. Je suis impatient de venir te voir. J'espère qu'il me laissera partir._

 _Je t'embrasse, toi et ta famille. Rassure Molly en lui disant que tout va bien. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète._

 _Avec toute mon amitié,_

 _Harry Potter.»_

Le reste de la journée ne fut pas des plus agréables pour les deux garçons. Harry s'était replié sur lui-même, se battant contre deux fronts. D'un côté, Dudley lui envoyait des regards méprisants. Tandis que de l'autre, Rogue était simplement... Rogue. Égal à lui-même. Heureusement que Dudley allait très vite s'en aller. Mais il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir survivre un été entier dans une atmosphère pareille. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, il avait déjà passé de pires moments chez les Dursley.

Après le dîner, Rogue imposa à Harry de rester. Il ne lui en dit pas plus et l'entraîna dans son bureau.

Le jeune sorcier finit par s'asseoir, après que son professeur ait eu levé la voix pour se faire obéir. Harry n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter et il espérait qu'il allait être rapide.

– Vous voyez ceci, expliqua-t-il en désignant un flacon. C'est une potion tue-loup. Elle sera pour Lupin.

– Vous allez continuer à lui fournir de la potion, alors qu'il n'est plus à Poudlard? s'étonna Harry.

– Ne. Me. Coupez. Pas. La. Parole. Potter. Pour Lupin, il le faut bien. Vous viendrez la chercher une semaine avant la pleine lune.

– La chercher où ça?

– Cela fait déjà un moment qu'elle est faite celle-ci, continua-t-il en ignorant son élève. En réalité, c'est la potion qu'il n'a pas prise, pour la fameuse nuit où vous avez eu l'honneur de rencontrer votre.. parrain.

Il avait dit ce mot avec un profond dédain.

– Je me suis procuré des ingrédients pour en refaire, ce matin, reprit-il, lorsque nous étions sur le chemin de traverse. Il ne sera qu'un loup inoffensif, grâce à la potion, mais ne sera pas en mesure de vous protéger si besoin est. Il sera totalement abruti par la potion. Vous viendrez donc ici tous les vingt-huit jours.

– Mais... qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire?

– Vous ne comprenez pas quand je vous parle? Vous voulez peut-être que je vous explique tout ça en fourchelangue?

Harry failli répliquer qu'il en était incapable, mais préféra s'abstenir. Il était bien trop heureux à cet instant précis.

– Je vais..vivre..avec Lupin?

– Et bien! Il en faut du temps pour cela monte à votre cerveau. Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes si médiocre dans mes cours. Avant que vous ne soyez en surmenage, je vais continuer à vous expliquer ce qui va s'en suivre. Le professeur Lupin a déjà été averti par le professeur Dumbledore, qui s'est assuré de l'état convenable et sécurisé de sa...demeure.. si on peut appeler ça ainsi.., afin de vous accueillir. On raconte que les Weasley vivent dans le luxe, comparé à votre cher professeur.

Harry plissa les lèvres en l'entendant parler ainsi de la famille Weasley. Mais préféra se taire, plutôt que d'attirer sa colère. Il voulait en savoir plus. Voyant que Rogue était pensif, Harry prit la parole.

– Et quand est-ce que j'y vais? demanda doucement Harry, sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire des plus joyeux.

– Une fois que votre cousin sera parti, je vous mets dans la cheminée et vous serez hors de ma vue. Bien évidement, Fudge n'est pas au courant. Pour la lois, je suis votre tuteur. Vous habitez dans cette maison tout l'été, Potter. Tout le monde pense et doit penser cela. Est-ce bien clair? Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger ne seront bien entendu pas au courant de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez réellement, ni avec qui. Je vous préviens, un seul mot à qui que ce soit et vous revenez immédiatement ici. Suis-je bien clair? Et n'oubliez pas de venir chercher la potion ou vous risquez de servir de repas du soir.

– Oui, professeur.

– Une autre chose. Si jamais je vous appelle et que je vous ordonne de venir. Vous venez. Pas de questions. Pas de discussions. Vous obéissez, Potter. Si je reçois de la visite, il faut impérativement que vous soyez présent. Ma cheminée et celle Lupin seront reliées entre elles.

Après un long moment de silence, Harry le brisa une nouvelle fois.

– Puis-je me retirer professeur?

– Je suis en train de réfléchir, mais je ne vois rien de plus à ajouter. Donc oui, allez-y. Si quelque chose d'autre me revient, je vous avertirais. Pour ce qui est du reste, je ne veux aucune bruit à partir de maintenant. Je veux le silence le plus complet et à 22h, je veux que vous soyez tous les deux dans vos lits, en train de dormir. Demain matin, le petit-déjeuné est à 8h. Vous vous lèverez donc à 7h, pour vous préparer convenablement dans la salle de bain. Que je ne vois aucun de vous descendre en pyjama. Potter, j'attends de vous, évidement, que vous portiez votre robe de sorcier. Pas de vêtements moldus dans cette maison. Pas d'uniforme de Poudlard, non plus. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir les couleurs de Gryffondor entre mes murs. Sortez, maintenant.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bureau, Harry soupira lourdement, mais son cœur était bien plus léger à présent.

* * *

 _Merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent une review, vous êtes mes muses, sincèrement. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos mots m'encouragent. Vous êtes tellement gentils. Je vous remercie._

 _ps : aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 3 novembre. Joyeux anniversaire mon Sirius d'amour, pour la première fois._


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Lorsque Remus ouvrit les yeux, la pièce était totalement noire. Il s'était endormi en lisant un livre sur les plantes venimeuses particulièrement efficaces pour soigner certaines cicatrices. Il espérait trouver quelque chose pour les siennes, même s'il ne se faisait pas vraiment d'espoir. Il passa ses doigts sur celle qui défigurait sa joue, celle qui le gênait le plus. Elle ne passait jamais inaperçu celle-ci. Sirius aimait bien ses cicatrices. Il disait que cela lui donnait l'air d'un bandit mystérieux, qui aurait de nombreuses choses à cacher.

Il sourit doucement en pensant à Sirius. Son ami était si généreux. Il lui serait à jamais reconnaissant de lui avoir offert une place dans sa maison. Ils avaient passé la journée à discuter de tout et de rien. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Ils avaient même fait une partie de jeu d'échec version sorcier, que Remus avait gagné. Sirius avait préféré dire que les années à Azkaban lui avaient ramollis le cerveau pour perdre de la sorte, mais Remus soupçonnait une défaite volontaire. Son ami l'avait laissé gagner, même s'il disait le contraire.

Il posa le livre sur le canapé où il était assis et se leva.

– Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Avec l'aide de la lumière qui émanait de sa baguette, Remus se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Il devait être pas loin de deux heures du matin et son dos le faisait sévèrement souffrir, pour avoir osé s'endormir dans une position aussi désagréable.

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant un bruit qui provenait de la chambre de Sirius. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha, prenant toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas l'alerter de sa présence. Il poussa doucement la porte, qui n'était déjà pas fermé complètement. Sirius était allongé. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama. Allongé sur son lit, il semblait endormi. Remus allait faire demi-tour, lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement de douleur. Il tourna timidement la tête vers son ami. Il avait l'impression de le trahir, d'assister à quelque chose qui lui était interdit.

Sa baguette éclairant toujours la chambre, Remus fit un pas incertain vers le lit. Le visage de Sirius était crispé. Le lycanthrope posa sa main sur le front brûlant et transpirant de son ami. Il ne semblait pas avoir de la fièvre, mais quelque chose le tracassait.

– Non! Non! cria-t-il.

– Calme-toi, souffla Remus en le secouant légèrement.

– Non! répéta-t-il en se débattant. Lâche-moi! Je ne veux pas y retourner! Laisse-moi tranquille!

– C'est moi, Sirius, tu es en train de faire un cauchemar, réveille-toi, tout va bien.

L'ancien prisonnier ouvrit brusquement les yeux et dévisagea son ami avec insistance. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées et son esprit en place. Puis, le plus naturellement possible, il offrit au loup-garou un sourire des plus lumineux.

– Tu fais une de ces têtes Lunard.

– Ne m'appelle pas de cette façon. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue. Ça va mieux?

Au sourire qu'il lui offrait, oui, il devait aller mieux. Mais Remus souhait tout de même en avoir la confirmation.

Sirius observa un instant son ami et son visage se décomposa, déformé par une peur que Remus ne parvenait pas à saisir. Il savait juste qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Au contraire, Sirius ne semblait déjà plus penser à son cauchemar, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de banal et de courant.

– Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû mettre un sort de silence. Je n'y ai pas pensé. Je m'excuse de t'avoir réveillé. Tu ne vas pas t'en aller n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il avec crainte.

– Pour commencer, soupira Remus en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, tu ne m'as pas réveillé. J'étais à la salle de bain lorsque je t'ai entendu. J'ai instantanément compris que tu n'allais pas bien. Ensuite, même si cela avait été le cas et que tu m'avais réveillé, je n'en aurais pas fait une affaire d'état. Je ne vais pas faire mes valises parce que tu fais des cauchemars, Sirius.

Sirius plissa son nez.

– Je ne fais pas de cauchemars, se vexa-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait de la pire honte qui soit.

– Et pour finir, grommela Remus en ignorant la remarque de son ami, tu ne peux pas simplement lancer un sort de silence et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ça arrive souvent, n'est-ce pas?

– Ne te comporte pas comme ma mère, grogna Sirius en se renfrognant dans son lit.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna une frappe sur le front.

– Si je me comportais comme ta défunte mère, c'est moi-même qui t'aurais mit dehors, pour avoir osé perturber le silence de ta propre maison. Et réponds à ma question. Fais-tu souvent des cauchemars?

– Toutes les nuits.

Remus lui offrit une grimace compatissante. Il avait bien une petite idée de ce que pouvait contenir les rêves de son ami, toutefois il voulait le faire parler. Il n'y avait que de cette façon, que Sirius parviendrait à dormir paisiblement.

– De quoi rêves-tu?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire?

– En parler te fera du bien.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules.

– Sirius... gronda Remus d'une voix douce.

Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes. L'un et l'autre voulaient avoir le dernier mot. Remus se maudit lui-même de sa faiblesse, mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas le forcer à parler. D'un geste de la main, il lui demanda de se pousser et s'allongea près de lui, se glissant dans la chaleur des couvertures de son ami.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ce n'est pas parce que je t'invite dans ma maison, que tu dois faire comme chez toi dans mon propre lit. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais tu as ta propre chambre.

Remus se tourna vers lui, pour planter ses yeux clairs dans les siens.

– Je n'en reviens pas que tu oses me dire ça. A Poudlard, tu avais deux lits, puisque tu avais décidé que le mien t'appartenait également. Tu venais prendre toute la place, au moins deux fois par semaine.

– Comme si tu n'appréciais pas nos discutions nocturnes. C'est l'un des meilleurs souvenirs que j'ai du collège.

– Moi aussi, avoua Remus en lui souriant.

Après un instant de silence, le loup-garou reprit la parole.

– Sirius...

– Mmh? grogna Sirius d'une voix passablement endormie.

– Je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi, dans cette maison. Et dire qu'Harry va bientôt nous rejoindre. Je me sens...complet. Pourquoi pensais-tu que j'allais partir?

Sirius s'approcha de lui et colla son corps contre le sien, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son ami.

– Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes.

– Tu es bête.

Sirius haussa les épaules et Remus ne put s'empêcher de l'entourer de ses bras. Azkaban avait bien changé son ami. Sirius n'avait d'habitude peur de rien et surtout pas de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Combien de fois à Poudlard, Sirius s'était mis des gens qu'il appréciait à dos, sans que cela ne lui fasse ni chaud, ni froid? Mais à présent, il était si seul. Avant, il savait que James était toujours là pour le suivre. Ces deux là étaient connectés, identiques. Si l'un avait une idée, l'autre y pensait immédiatement. Comme s'ils se la transmettaient par télépathie. Il ne craignait donc pas d'être rejeté ou d'être jugé, puisqu'il avait toujours son alter égo qui le suivait. Ou alors, c'était lui qui suivait James. Mais qu'importe, ils n'étaient jamais l'un sans l'autre. Et puis, il était populaire. Tout le monde l'aimait, sans exception. Mise à part les Serpentards, bien que quelques filles ne pouvaient résister à l'envie de baver sur son passage.

– Toi aussi tu penses qu'Azkaban m'a bien amoché, n'est-ce pas? Tu es en train de le crier dans ton silence.

– Amoché, non. Enfin, moins que ce que je l'aurais pensé. Tu m'impressionnes tant Sirius. Animagus ou pas, peu de gens seraient encore debout après douze ans d'horreur.

– Même Dumbledore m'a dit que je confondais Harry avec James. Il n'a pas arrêté de répéter qu'il n'était pas son père. Comme si je ne le savais pas. Ce serait plutôt à Servilus qu'il faudrait le dire. Mais bien sûr, il ne sermonnera jamais son petit mangemort préféré. Ils vont tous autoriser à ce qu'il passe ses nerfs et sa frustration de jeunesse sur mon filleul, sans jamais lever le petit doigt. Si jamais Harry se plaint de quoi que ce soit. Je te jure, Remus, je te jure que je vais chez lui, pour lui faire avaler chacune de ses potions. Personne n'est du même avis que toi. Ils pensent tous que je suis fou.

– Oui, mais ça ils le pensaient déjà avant que tu te fasses enfermer à Azkaban.

– Merci, Lunard, grommela-t-il.

Remus préféra ignorer le surnom qu'il avait employé et desserra son emprise pour s'allonger plus confortablement.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour tout ça. Un jour ils verront ton véritable visage et tout sera différent. Bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit... Lunard.

– Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! s'énerva le loup-garou en le frappant une nouvelle fois.

Sirius se mit à rire et se tourna de l'autre côté, offrant son dos à son ami et s'endormit presque instantanément.

Cela faisait longtemps que Sirius n'avait pas dormi aussi bien. Il était particulièrement de bonne humeur en ouvrant les yeux. Remus était déjà debout. Il faut dire que c'était un lève tôt, qu'importe l'heure à laquelle il se couchait. Sirius s'étira et alla rejoindre son ami dans la cuisine.

Remus lisait encore son livre sur les plantes, le nez plongé dans une tasse de café. Pourquoi tenait-il autant à faire disparaître ses cicatrices? Remus lui adressa un bonjour, sans même lever les yeux vers lui. Sirius lui répondit brièvement et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, avant de faire apparaître des toasts et de la confiture.

– Je vois que tu n'as pas changé et que tu te réveilles toujours avant les coqs.

– Détrompe-toi. Je viens juste de descendre. Andromeda est passée très tôt ce matin, bien sûr tu dormais comme un loir, donc tu n'as rien entendu. Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait manger ici, avec sa fille, dans la semaine. Je suis ensuite retourné me coucher dans ma chambre, afin de finir ma nuit. Je n'ai pas osé revenir dans la tienne, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

– Andromeda s'est invitée? Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas? Mais il y aura Harry. Dumbledore nous a bien dit de ne révéler sa présence à personne.

– Elles seront discrètes.

– Ron et Hermione aussi ne trahiraient jamais Harry et ont toujours été dans la confidence. Pourtant, ils n'ont rien le droit de savoir. Ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien que Dumbledore nous a demandé de nous taire et c'est même plutôt injuste d'en parler à Andromeda et Nymphadora, alors que lui, n'a pas le droit d'en parler à ceux qu'il aime.

– Je pense au contraire que c'est une bonne chose. La jeune Tonks est bien métamorphomage, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il en appuyant sa question. Cela amusera énormément Harry et changera ses idées.

– De quelles idées parles-tu, au juste? Je te signale qu'il doit être en train de sauter de joie à l'idée, justement, de ne pas avoir à subir les humeurs de son oncle et de sa tante, durant l'été.

– Cette disparition est tout de même inquiétante, Sirius. Dumbledore était fou de rage. Il pensait que le sang de Lily qui coulait dans celui de sa sœur, pouvait être suffisamment puissant pour protéger Harry. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Et je pense que tu es le responsable.

– Moi? s'étonna Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

– Et bien, tu es sa nouvelle maison, Sirius. Dès l'instant où il a su la vérité sur toi, il t'a adopté. Avant il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter les Dursley et de considérer leur maison comme la sienne. Même si cela était difficile. Il a baissé la garde en s'imaginant vivre avec toi, tout a basculé à ce moment précis. Et Peter a dû le sentir. Je suis sûr qu'il est allé rapidement retrouver son maître pour lui faire un rapport détaillé de tout ça.

– Les temps sombres sont de retour.

– Et cette fois-ci, nous y mettrons un terme. Pour ce qui est d'Andromeda, nous pouvons toujours en parler à Dumbledore. Nous aviserons en fonction de ce qu'il dit.

Sirius hocha la tête, satisfait de cette réponse. Il aimait être prudent quand il s'agissait d'Harry. Il savait que le directeur de Poudlard pouvait décider de le retirer d'une seconde à l'autre, s'il en jugeait le besoin. Sirius n'avait aucune envie d'accélérer lui-même ce châtiment. Il voulait garder Harry auprès de lui. De plus, Remus était obligé lui aussi de rester. Et il les voulait tous les deux auprès de lui. Tant qu'Harry serait présent, Remus aussi.

Mais quelque chose le chiffonnait. Il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose que Remus omettait intentionnellement de lui dire. Pourquoi tenait-il absolument à la venue d'Andromeda et Dora? Enfin, peu importe.

* * *

 _Je sais, je publie rapidement. Mais je sais que pour mon cas, j'aime bien lorsque je peux lire plusieurs chapitres d'un coup quand je suis une fiction. Sinon j'ai tendance à oublier ce qui se passe, vu que j'en lis beaucoup. Et il s'avère que j'ai du temps (enfin pas vraiment, mais je le prends, disons), et que surtout j'ai la motivation pour le faire. Et ça ne sera pas toujours le cas. Alors avant que la procrastination prenne trop le dessus, autant que je m'y mette._

 _Une review fait toujours énormément plaisir. Merci infiniment._


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

– La maison doit être parfaite pour accueillir Harry! s'exclama Sirius en jetant un sort de rangement à la bibliothèque.

– Je sais Sirius, ça fait déjà dix fois que tu me le dis, sourit-il en sirotant la fin de sa tasse de café. Et ça fait aussi dix fois que tu changes l'ordre des livres. D'abord par couleur, puis par taille et maintenant par ordre alphabétique. Je crois que ce n'est pas le plus urgent, non?

– Ce qui ne fait que trois et pas dix, grogna Sirius. Je veux qu'il se sente chez lui.

– Ce sera le cas, soupira Remus en se levant pour mettre sa tasse dans l'évier. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ira vérifier le rangement de la bibliothèque. Et si on montait à l'étage pour lui préparer sa chambre? Je pensais lui mettre quelques livres justement, tu dois en avoir plusieurs sur le quidditch, non? Ça lui ferait plaisir.

Sirius lui offrit un sourire gêné.

– Et bien, je m'en suis déjà occupé hier.

– A quel moment? s'étonna Remus.

– Avant d'aller me coucher, lorsque tu étais en train de lire ton bouquin sur le canapé. Je n'ai pas résisté. J'ai également nettoyé deux fois toute la maison. Elle en avait bien besoin.

– Alors il n'y a rien à faire. Ne touche plus à rien, Sirius, c'est inutile et détend-toi un peu.

Comme s'il pouvait se détendre. Son filleul arrivait dans deux jours et Sirius ne savait pas du tout comment Harry allait réagir. S'il souhaitait voir ses amis, cela allait être impossible. Les sorties n'étaient pas vraiment permises, non plus. Il n'y avait absolument rien à faire dans cette maison. Il allait s'ennuyer. Et s'il ne voulait pas rester? Remus devinait sans doute la tournure que prenaient ses pensées, car un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage. Il éclata ensuite de rire et pressa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Sirius, alors que celui-ci le foudroyait du regard.

– Bon, puisque je n'ai aucun soutiens de ta part, je monte voir Buck. Lui au moins ne se foutra pas de moi.

Le rire de Remus raisonna une seconde fois, mais Sirius était déjà en train de gravir les marches qui le menaient au grenier. Harry avait intérêt d'arriver très vite, s'il ne voulait pas avoir la mort de son parrain sur la conscience. De plus, le savoir aux mains de Rogue, ne le séduisait absolument pas.

Il poussa doucement la porte du grenier. Buck releva la tête vers lui, pour le dévisager tristement, alors que Sirius ouvrait les fenêtres pour faire entrer de l'air frais.

– Je suis désolé, mon grand. Je sais que comme moi, tu aimerais pouvoir sortir. C'est vraiment injuste.

Buck s'approcha de lui et frotta gentiment son bec contre son bras. L'animal était vraiment magnifique. Au départ, Sirius craignait de le voir s'agiter, s'énerver ou rechercher son indépendance, mais Buck avait immédiatement compris que Sirius voulait le protéger et que sa vie était en danger à l'extérieur. Il avait donc accepté son sort avec le plus de courage possible.

– Un jour on sera libre. Tous les deux. Tu verras. On fera ce qu'on veut. Tu sais, Harry va venir vivre ici le reste des vacances. Il viendra te voir. Et peut-être que certains soirs, on ira voler tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Dans la nuit, on sera invisible.

L'hippogriffe semblait au comble du bonheur en entendant les paroles de Sirius. Il trépignait sur place en agitant ses ailes. Sirius se recula vivement, en riant, pour ne pas se prendre un coup.

Il pivota ensuite sur lui-même et son regard s'arrêta sur une vieille armoire, qui avait appartenu à Andromeda. Elle lui avait offert lorsqu'il avait emménagé ici. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de l'ouvrir. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle contenait. L'armoire était particulièrement difficile à ouvrir. La porte pouvait bien être coriace, rien ne venait à bout de sa baguette.

Mais une fois ouverte, Sirius poussa un soupir de déception, elle était vide. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur, mise à part... sa pensine. Il l'avait complètement oublié.

Ses oncles et ses tantes, l'avaient offert à Regulus et Sirius, lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

La pierre de la pensine était d'une jolie couleur crème. Ses doigts frôlèrent les runes et les symboles indéchiffrables, qui ornaient l'objet. Il adressa un coup d'œil vers Buck, puis vers la porte du grenier et haussa les épaules. Rien ne lui coûtait de se replonger un instant dans ses souvenirs.

Il observa un instant le liquide argenté qui brillait à la surface de la coupole et plongea son visage à l'intérieur.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard, seul. Quelque chose n'avait pas fonctionné comme il le fallait? Soudain, il se baissa. Deux balais venaient de passer, à pleine vitesse, au dessus de sa tête. Les éviter était absolument stupide, vu que Sirius n'était pas réellement présent, mais le réflexe était inconscient. Il releva les yeux. Sur le premier balais, Sirius pu reconnaître James, qui souriait éperdument, le corps pratiquement couché sur son manche. Et sur l'autre, et bien, c'était lui-même.

– Tout le monde sait que je suis plus rapide que toi, Black.

– Même pas dans tes rêves, Potter, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Ils faisaient la course. Sirius se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour là. Aucun des deux n'avaient gagné, si ce n'est un bon paquet de retenues. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre derrière lui. Remus et Peter arrivaient en courant, le rire au bord des lèvres.

– Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, soupira Peter en les observant avec envie.

– Ils s'amuseront beaucoup moins si McGonagall les fait descendre de leur balais en les tirant par les oreilles, se moqua Remus.

Peter allait répliquer quelque chose, lorsqu'un bruit sourd, semblable à une explosion, se fit entendre . Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et se précipitèrent vers leurs amis. Sirius avait lamentablement oublié cela. Les balais des deux amis s'étaient pris l'un dans l'autre, alors qu'ils voulaient se pousser et avaient terminé leur course dans un buisson.

– Patmol! Cornedrue! cria la voix essoufflée de Remus.

– Ça va, grogna James en se relevant péniblement. On est toujours vivant.

– Tu saignes, gémit Peter en se tenant la bouche comme si elle allait tomber.

– Ce n'est rien du tout, le rassura James en lui décoiffant les cheveux. Et toi Sirius? s'inquiéta-t-il en lui tendant une main amicale pour l'aider à se relever.

– Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville, grimaça-t-il en acceptant la main qui s'offrait à lui. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me foncer dessus comme ça? Tu ne sais donc pas voler droit?

James secoua la tête face à la mauvaise foi de son meilleur ami, mais son expression amusée s'évapora instantanément en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient observés. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le professeur McGonagall les fixait avec colère.

– Monsieur Black, Monsieur Potter. Dans mon bureau. Immédiatement.

Tout se brouilla autour de Sirius.

Ses souvenirs avaient brutalement changé. Il était à présent devant le Poudlard Express. Il pivota brièvement pour regarder autour de lui, afin de suivre sa version plus jeune. Le Sirius du souvenir traînait déjà sa valise à bord du train. Il devait être en sixième année. L'excitation se lisait sur le visage des quatre amis.

James et Remus s'adressèrent un coup d'œil complice et s'en allèrent en courant. Le Sirius de sixième année arqua ses sourcils et tourna la tête vers Peter, qui semblait tout aussi perdu que lui. Finalement il haussa les épaules et entraîna Peter dans le couloir du wagon, jusqu'au compartiment où leurs amis étaient entrés.

Il tira la porte et secoua la tête en les voyant tous les deux allongés sur les sièges.

– Désolé, soupira James qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout, alors qu'il s'étalait de tout son long sur le siège de gauche. Il n'y a pas de place ici.

– Ici non plus, s'excusa Remus en une moue moqueuse.

– Il me semble qu'il y a de la place dans le compartiment de Servilus, ajouta James en se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir de rire.

Sirius poussa Peter avec son coude, en lui adressant un regard en coin qu'il comprit aussitôt. Tous les deux rentrèrent dans le compartiment en leur adressant un sourire cruel. Surtout Peter. Il s'élança vers James et se laissa lourdement tomber sur lui, en s'asseyant sur son ventre. James se retrouva, en deux secondes, démuni de tout l'air de ses poumons.

Sirius, lui, s'avança doucement vers Remus, tel un félin. Il se laissa glisser sur lui et s'allongea contre son corps, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, comme il aimait tant le faire. Remus serra ses bras autour de la taille de son ami et lui sourit démesurément.

– Tu m'as manqué Patmol, souffla Remus dans le creux de son oreille.

– Tu n'es pas marrant, Sirius, grogna Peter quasi en même temps, alors que James se décalait pour lui laisser de la place et poser ses pieds sur ses cuisses.

Sirius tourna le visage vers ses deux autres amis et leur offrit un sourire étincelant.

– Moi je suis plutôt rassuré de voir que tu n'as pas été un bourrin comme Peter, sourit Remus en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami. Je me suis blessé au ventre pendant l'été, tu m'aurais fait vraiment mal.

Sirius se redressa, passa ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de Remus et releva délicatement son t-shirt.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'étonna Remus en essayant de remettre ses vêtements convenablement.

– Touche pas, s'agaça-t-il en tapant ces mains qui l'empêchaient de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il caressa un instant les nouvelles cicatrices qui parsemaient le ventre de son ami et soupira.

– Elles se sont infectées, non? On ira voir Mme Pomfresh immédiatement en arrivant. Il faut qu'elle examine ça. C'est vraiment moche, on dirait que ça va s'ouvrir de nouveau.

– Je sais, grogna Remus en poussant son ami pour s'asseoir correctement. Mes parents font ce qu'ils peuvent, mais cette magie les dépasse. Elle est différente de la magie des sorciers ou des simples blessures naturelles. Enfin, bref. Je vous laisse, je dois me rendre à l'avant du train, avec les autres préfets.

Le décor se brouilla une nouvelle fois et Sirius atterrit dans la cabane hurlante. Mme Pomfresh est là, penchée sur Remus, une main contre son front.

– Courage, Monsieur Lupin, sourit-elle tendrement. A demain matin.

– Merci, murmura-t-il en serrant les dents.

La douleur était insupportable pour le jeune homme. La tête baissée sur ses mains, il inspirait et expirait doucement, en réprimant un sanglot. Une fois l'infirmière partie, le Sirius des souvenirs se débarassa de la cape d'invisibilité de James, pour se ruer vers son ami, qui s'était laissé glisser sur le sol.

– Attends, viens Lunard, je vais t'aider à te remettre sur ton lit.

– J'ai mal. Je veux rester par terre.

– Tu es sûr?

– Oui, oui. Je... Je suis sûr.

Sirius vit sa version plus jeune se mordre les lèvres et s'allonger près de son ami, en entraînant avec lui une chaude couverture.

Il se souvenait très bien de cette nuit là. C'était un peu avant les vacances de noël. Il faisait très froid. James avait une retenue, tandis que Peter devait travailler son devoir supplémentaire de sortilège, à rendre pour le lendemain. James avait promis de l'aider après sa retenue. Sirius tenait donc compagnie à Remus tout seul.

– Le loup est en colère, se plaignit Remus en se réfugiant dans les bras protecteurs de Sirius. Il faut que tu te transformes.

– J'ai le temps, répondit-il calmement.

Remus pleurait à présent. Il agrippait la chemise de son ami comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il pouvait le libérer de cette torture. Il étouffait ses cris dans la poitrine de Sirius, qui se sentait totalement impuissant. Il lui caressait simplement le dos, en lui murmurant des paroles qu'il voulait rassurantes.

– Transforme toi! ordonna Remus en se tordant sous la souffrance.

Sirius le serrait plus fort contre lui. Les hurlements déchirants de son ami broyaient son cœur. La détresse se lisait sur son visage, qui se crispait et se secouait sous les spasmes de ses sanglots. Il ne méritait pas ça. Remus était la personne la plus gentille qu'il connaissait. Et la plus douce également.

– Sirius, je t'en supplie, sanglota-t-il en collant son front contre le sien. Si je te faisais du mal, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. Transforme-toi.

Sirius ferma les yeux et déposa ses lèvres contre la joue humide de son ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps du jeune homme était remplacé par celui d'un immense chien. Et l'autre, par un loup-garou, aux yeux féroces, qui se calmèrent instantanément en se plongeant dans ceux du chien noir.

Les souvenirs s'estompèrent une fois de plus. Et Sirius fut dans leur ancien dortoir, décoré des armoiries de Gryffondor, de différentes équipes de quidditch, de papiers de bonbons en tout genre, de jeux versions sorciers qui s'étalaient sur le sol et de posters de mages célèbres qui tapissaient les murs.

Sirius dormait dans le lit de Remus, le visage près l'un de l'autre. Peter, lui, ronflait sonorement, ses pieds hors du lit et son bras cachant une partie de sur son visage.

– On se réveille là-dedans! s'exclama James, qui avait déjà vêtu sa robe de sorcier.

Les trois autres grognèrent et le dévisagèrent comme s'il s'agissait d'un troll des montagnes.

– Tu es fou? grommela Peter en plaquant sa main contre ses yeux, qui avaient du mal à s'acclimater à la lumière du jour.

– Absolument pas, mon Queudver, sourit James en le tirant hors du lit pour danser un slow avec lui.

Sirius ricana en les observant, trouvant le tableau vraiment comique.

– Que se passe-t-il? demanda doucement Remus.

– Et bien, Lily est venue d'elle-même m'adresser la parole, hier soir, dans la salle commune. Et ce n'était même pas pour me crier dessus. Quelque chose à changé, vous ne pensez pas? Elle va peut-être venir me parler de nouveau. Elle descend toujours un peu plus tôt le matin, pour prendre son petit-déjeuné. Je veux être là en même temps qu'elle.

– Elle descend à l'heure normale, Cornedrue, se moqua Remus. C'est toi qui te réveille toujours à la bourre. Nuance.

– Peu importe. Allez vous préparer.

– La ferme, Potter, soupira Sirius en lui jetant son coussin dessus. C'est samedi aujourd'hui, moi je dors.

– Je suis d'accord, bailla Peter en sombrant de nouveau dans ses couvertures.

Sirius adressa un sourire complice à son meilleur ami. James était tellement amoureux de Lily. Il en venait presque à être attendrit par ce sourire qu'il qualifiait ordinairement de «débile» et qui ne quittait plus les lèvres de James.

Sirius s'étira et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Remus, pour s'en servir de nouvel oreiller. Et se rendormit aussitôt.

Les images se brouillèrent une nouvelle fois. Sirius était à présent au mariage de James et de Lily. Un verre à la main, Sirius dansait avec Lily, sous le regard complice et amusé de son meilleur ami, qui dansait avec Alice Londubat. Finalement, James donna un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa cavalière, dont le ventre arrondit ne laissait plus aucun doute et s'approcha de sa femme et de son meilleur ami.

Il prit la main de Sirius dans la sienne, en lui souriant gentiment.

– Ça ne te dérange pas si je te l'emprunte? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de sa femme, qui fit mine d'accepter avec joie, comme si elle espérait depuis longtemps de s'en débarrasser.

James entraîna son meilleur ami à l'abri des regards, leurs mains toujours serrées l'une dans l'autre.

– Où est-ce que tu n'emmènes comme ça? questionna Sirius, en le suivant péniblement.

– J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Mais j'ai besoin de ta discrétion pour le moment.

– Tout ce que tu veux. Tu le sais.

– J'aimerais... Je me demandais si...

– James! le coupa Sirius. Pas de ça avec moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

– Patmol, voudrais-tu être le parrain de mon enfant?

– Bien sûr. Attends, quoi? De ton...quoi?

– Je..

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina et il sauta au cou de son meilleur ami, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui.

– Pour l'amour de Camelot! James! On va avoir un bébé!

– Techniquement, Lily et moi allons avoir un bébé...

– C'est merveilleux! Dès que le mariage est terminée, je transplane plus vite que mon ombre pour lui acheter son premier balais! Tu crois qu'il pourra faire du quidditch à partir de quel âge? Moi je n'ai pas eu le droit de mettre une fesse sur un balais avant Poudlard, parce que ma mère jugeait ce sport de barbare. Donc je ne sais pas à partir de quand, les personnes normales, ont commencé à en faire. Il faudra aussi l'emmener à Honeydukes et...

– Sirius! le coupa James en riant.

– Quoi? s'agaça son meilleur ami, vexé d'être interrompu alors qu'il élaborait ses projets dans sa tête.

– Est-ce que tu veux être son parrain?

– Oh oui! Pardon! Évidemment que je le veux! C'est un immense honneur! s'exclama-t-il en serrant une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Oh, qu'est-ce que je t'aime. Il faut dire à Lunard et Queudver qu'ils vont avoir un enfant. On va avoir un enfant! se réjouit-il en sautillant sur place.

– Sirius...qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase «j'ai besoin de ta discrétion pour le moment.», s'amusa son meilleur ami. Lily va nous tuer.

Le souvenir se dissipa une fois de plus et Sirius fut transporté à contre cœur, dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus lourde et sombre. Il se trouvait chez James et Lily. Le souvenir de Sirius était assis face à eux, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux baissés vers le sol. Lily l'observait tristement. Harry était paisiblement en train de dormir dans les bras de son père. Il était loin, très loin, de se douter du mal qui rodait à l'extérieur et qui en voulait à sa peau. L'âme innocente dormait entouré des personnes qu'elle aimait et ne pensait que rien ne pouvait troubler d'une manière néfaste son repos.

– Donne-moi le, mon amour, souffla Lily en se levant. Je vais le mettre dans son lit. Et je suis fatiguée aussi. Je vous laisse. Bonne nuit, Sirius, ajouta-t-elle en embrassant le haut de son crâne.

La jolie rousse attrapa son fils et disparut dans les escaliers. James la regarda amoureusement partir, puis leva la tête vers son meilleur ami et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. C'est donc pour ça que Lily les avait laissé entre eux. Il n'avait pas compris au départ. Sa femme était toujours si observatrice. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long des joues de son meilleur ami.

La voix de Sirius brisa le silence.

– Pas Remus, s'horrifia-t-il en secouant vivement la tête. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas Remus.

James s'était accroupi devant lui et avait attiré son ami dans ses bras. Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu pleurer.

– Il y a peut-être quelque chose derrière tout ça, Patmol. Il ne le fait peut-être pas intentionnellement. Mais on ne peut pas nier que quelque chose cloche.

– Ce n'est pas possible, répétait Sirius en secouant la tête. Non, pas Remus.

– Calme-toi, voyons. Nous allons régler ce problème. Rien ne vient à bout des Maraudeurs, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Notre bon vieux Lunard va nous revenir.

– Je l'aime.

– Moi aussi.

– Non..je.. Je l'aime. Vraiment. Je suis complètement fou amoureux de Remus. Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. Et j'avais peur que ça parvienne aux oreilles de Remus, également. Je.. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un avant lui. Il est la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimé. Il ne peut pas nous faire ça, James. Il ne peut pas nous trahir. Pas Remus. Ce n'est pas possible.

– Par Mordred, laissa échapper James en serrant un peu plus fort Sirius contre lui.

Sirius se dégagea et sortit de sa pensine, qu'il rangea rapidement dans l'armoire avant de la refermer. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et respira profondément. Il n'aurait jamais dû se plonger dans ses souvenirs. C'était une très mauvaise idée. L'esprit troublé, il passa ses mains tremblantes sur son visage.

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment.

– Ah, tu es encore là, remarqua Remus.

– Oui.

– Ça fait deux heures que tu es enfermé ici, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

– Rien, je... J'arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Harry chercha son cousin du regard. Il se demandait où il pouvait être. La maison avait beau être grande, elle ne l'était tout de même pas assez pour qu'il soit introuvable. Pas qu'il se préoccupait de lui, au contraire, mais il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. La curiosité à son comble, Harry se mit à fouiller chacune des pièces, dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur Dudley. S'il était en train de fouiner dans les affaires de Rogue, ce dernier allait être rudement en colère. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce serait à Harry d'en payer les frais, pour ne pas avoir surveillé son moldu.

Les pièces étaient vides. Son cousin semblait s'être purement et simplement volatilisé. Dans ses recherches, il poussa la porte d'une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. C'était une salle immense, qui devait servir de laboratoire. Harry n'eut pas vraiment le temps de contempler les flacons, les fioles et les ingrédients dont il n'avait encore jamais eu connaissance et qui s'étalaient sur des vingtaines d'étagères, car un bruit se fit entendre. Rogue, qui était sorti depuis le matin, venait de rentrer.

Harry sortit et referma précipitamment la porte derrière lui. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer l'absence de son cousin? Dudley n'aurait pas été si stupide, pour fuguer de la maison, n'est-ce pas? La surprise cloua Harry sur place, alors que Rogue et Dudley étaient tous les deux sur le seuil de la porte, en train de discuter à voix basses.

Le jeune sorcier se mordit les lèvres. La jalousie le dévorait entièrement, sans qu'il n'en comprenne les raisons. Il les dévisagea un instant et fit demi-tour, pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il aurait dû y penser. Rogue avait la fâcheuse tendance d'apprécier et de préférer toutes les personnes que Harry détestait. D'abord Malefoy et maintenant Dudley. Un sentiment d'injustice le secouait totalement. Il s'en fichait, au fond, mais il en voulait tout de même à son professeur de l'avoir tenu à l'écart. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient allés faire à l'extérieur? Pourquoi Harry ne les avait-il pas accompagné?

Une fois la tension redescendue, Harry se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre, mais tomba nez à nez avec Rogue. A son expression sévère, le jeune sorcier savait qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment.

– Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir mettre le nez dans mes affaires, Potter.

– Pardon? s'étonna-t-il.

– Vous pensiez que vous pourriez pénétrer dans mon laboratoire, sans que je m'en rende compte? Il est vrai que je ne vous ai pas interdit d'aller où que ce soit. Mais il me semblait clair, toutefois, que cette maison n'était pas la votre et que vous n'aviez pas à fouiner partout.

– Je ne fouinais pas. Professeur, ajouta Harry en se rendant compte de la froideur de sa réponse. Je cherchais Dudley. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez décidé de faire une petite promenade en sa compagnie. Où est-ce que vous étiez?

– Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Rogue eut un sourire mauvais en voyant le regard légèrement troublé que lui lançait le survivant.

– Oh, ce n'est pas la réponse que vous attendiez? La petite célébrité favorite de Dumbledore, exige sans doute d'être tenue au courant de ce que fait chaque personne.

– Je n'en ai rien à faire, s'agaça Harry en le dépassant.

– Monsieur Potter, veuillez surveiller votre insolence si vous tenez un tant soit peu à vivre avec votre cher Lupin.

Harry aurait aimé accélérer le temps, d'ailleurs, pour se réfugier immédiatement chez son cher Lupin, comme le professeur Rogue le disait si bien. Là-bas, au moins, il ne serait pas entouré de personnes qui le détestaient. Il s'imaginait même passer les meilleures vacances de sa vie. Comme il ne savait pas quoi faire à l'extérieur de sa chambre, Harry fit finalement demi-tour, claqua la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Dudley le suivit de près, quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry l'observa un instant, alors qu'il quittait ses chaussures d'un air maussade.

– On est allé voir une assistante sociale, expliqua Dudley en s'asseyant sur son lit. On m'a posé des tas de questions sur la tante Marge. Ils voulaient savoir si elle voyait quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi? A part ses douze chiens, je suis pas sûr que beaucoup de personnes viennent lui tenir compagnie. Tu en penses quoi, toi?

– Vous avez fait ça pendant tout ce temps?

– Non. Il m'a emmené faire quelques courses. Il a remarqué qu'il me manquait certaines choses. Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

Harry secoua les épaules et se leva.

– Tu vas où? siffla Dudley.

– Au toilette. Je n'ai pas le droit? le fusilla-t-il du regard.

Mais alors qu'il s'y dirigeait d'un pas nonchalant, Dudley le poussa à l'intérieur, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. D'un coup dans le dos, il plia Harry en deux, qui se retrouva ridiculement positionné au dessus de la cuvette.

Il lutait contre la force de Dudley, qui voulait lui faire boire la tasse.

– Tu es complètement malade! Lâche-moi immédiatement! ordonna Harry en se débattant.

– C'est à cause de toi tout ce qui arrive, alors j'aimerais que tu me portes un peu plus de respect, à partir de maintenant. Tu m'entends?

– Arrête, Dudley, lâche-moi!

Dudley continuait de le pousser vers l'eau des toilettes. Harry fit glisser sa main dans sa poche et en retira sa baguette magique. Dudley desserra sa prise et se recula, le visage blafard.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en servir.

– Je te montre? le menaça Harry en la pointant vers le visage de son cousin.

– Potter! souffla la voix de Rogue, qui venait voir pourquoi ces deux gamins se hurlaient encore dessus. Rangez immédiatement cette baguette, si vous ne voulez pas avoir encore plus d'ennuis.

Harry obéit, non sans leur adresser un regard haineux. Mais la suite lui prouva que tout pouvait toujours se dégrader.

– Et bien, et bien, monsieur Potter se fait déjà remarquer, coula la voix impérieuse de Lucius Malefoy, qui se tenait derrière Rogue.

Drago était à ses côtés. Un sourire moqueur étirait son visage, qui ne quittait pas les deux cousins des yeux. Harry aurait aimé s'enfoncer dans le sol, pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

– Je m'excuse Lucius, mais comme tu le vois, je suis occupé. Viens donc dîner la semaine prochaine, avec Drago et Narcissa.

Lucius hocha positivement la tête, tout en dévisageant à son tour Harry et Dudley.

– Très bien. Nous continuerons notre conversation dans la semaine, alors.

Harry était en colère, comme rarement il ne l'avait été auparavant. Il se sentait en danger dans cet endroit. Et Dudley n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de pire. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Rogue. Lucius Malefoy était sans doute la pire personne qu'il connaissait, après Peter Pettigrow et Voldemort. C'en était trop pour lui. Il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison. Il observa les Malefoy ouvrir la porte, pour pouvoir transplaner hors de la maison. Malefoy, accroché au bras de son père, ne lâchait pas Harry des yeux, tandis qu'ils s'évaporaient.

Une fois partis, Harry se pressa vers la porte, sans un regard en arrière.

– Je peux savoir ce que vous faites.

– Oui. Je m'en vais.

– Arrêtez vos caprices et...

– Je ne fais pas de caprices. Je ne suis pas le bienvenue ici, alors je m'en vais.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Rogue ferma la porte et la verrouilla. En voyant Harry sortir sa baguette, son professeur leva les yeux au ciel et soupira lourdement.

– Ne soyez pas si stupide. Si vous l'utilisez, vous pouvez dire au revoir à Poudlard. Ça m'arrangerait de ne plus vous voir, mais pensez un peu à votre avenir. Allez dans votre chambre. Immédiatement.

Harry soupira et obtempéra finalement. Poudlard était le seul endroit qu'il considérait comme sa véritable maison. S'il perdait ça, il perdait tout. Il donna un coup d'épaule à Dudley, lorsqu'il passa près de lui et s'enferma une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre. Enfin, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il ne pourrait jamais se sentir chez lui dans cet endroit.

Le soir, Harry n'alla pas dîner. Mais à vingt-deux heure, alors qu'il n'entendait plus un seul bruit et que Dudley somnolait déjà, le jeune sorcier se leva et sortit. Doucement, il se dirigea vers la cheminée. Un feu crépitait en son centre. Il se laissa tomber devant et savoura l'apaisement que le feu sans chaleur procurait en lui. En effet, le feu était magique et servait uniquement de décoration. Mais les flammes dansantes parvenaient à calmer le survivant.

Il prit un livre qui se trouvait en haut d'une pile, près de lui, et commença à le lire. Il parlait de magie noire. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas. Soudainement, son livre fut arraché.

– Touchez encore à l'un de mes ouvrages personnels et vous n'aurez plus de mains.

Harry ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui et se concentra sur la cheminée. Une fois Rogue éloigné, il sortit un carnet de sa robe de sorcier, ou il avait glissé une photo de ses parents, dansant dans la neige. Il les observa longuement, dans le but d'y trouver du réconfort.

Il tourna vivement la tête, se sentant observé. En effet, Rogue était de nouveau dans son dos, les yeux rivés sur la photo. Il avait dû penser qu'Harry n'avait rien écouté et qu'il avait repris un de ses livres. L'espace d'un instant, Harry aurait juré voir un voile de tristesse passer dans les yeux de son professeur, avant que la colère ne s'y loge.

– Vous n'êtes pas fatigué? demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua doucement la tête. Résigné, Rogue attrapa son poignet et le tira derrière-lui.

– Asseyez-vous ici, ordonna-t-il simplement, en désignant la table de la cuisine. Si vous ne voulez pas dormir, vous allez faire vos devoirs de vacances.

– Mes devoirs? répéta Harry en haussant les sourcils.

– Vous êtes sous ma tutelle. Que diront mes collègues, si vos devoirs ne sont pas faits pour la rentrée, Potter, alors que vous vous trouviez sous mon toit? Ce n'est pas Lupin qui vous obligera à faire quoi que ce soit. Allez, au travail. Je vous ramène une tasse de thé et des biscuits.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, en prenant conscience des paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées.

– Vous n'avez rien mangé aujourd'hui, se justifia-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir vous conduire à St Mangouste, parce que vous ne pouvez plus tenir debout.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un plateau. Harry pouvait voir deux tasses de thé et des biscuits secs, qui ressemblaient à de gros pattés informes.

– Je suis peut-être maître des potions.. soupira Rogue en analysant le regard du garçon qui a survécu à un avada kedavra du Seigneur des Ténèbres, simplement pour le faire sortir de ses gongs. Mais je ne sais pas faire la cuisine.

– Vous n'avez pas d'elfe? murmura Harry.

Rogue hocha la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

– J'en avais un. Je devais avoir votre âge lorsqu'il est mort. Je passe tout mon temps à Poudlard, sauf l'été. A quoi me servirait-il?

– A vous nourrir convenablement pendant les vacances, plutôt que de risquer votre vie en mangeant quelque chose comme ça, s'indigna-t-il en brandissant le gâteau. Vous ferez sérieusement concurrence à Hagrid, dit-il en croquant dedans. Mais à l'inverse des siens, je ne risque pas de perdre mes dents. C'est déjà ça.

Harry exagérait, il le savait, car les biscuits de Rogue n'étaient pas si horrible que ça. Il plaisantait, bien sûr. Mais le jeune sorcier se demanda un instant s'il avait bien fait. Son professeur semblait dépourvu de tout humour. Il le fixait sans sourire, le visage fermé et froid. Harry baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de thé, buvant une gorgée, avant de se plonger dans ses devoirs de métamorphose. Hermione serait fière de lui, en le voyant s'y prendre à l'avance. Cette remarque lui arracha un sourire, car il s'imaginait à présent un Ron consterné, se demandant ce qu'on avait fait de son meilleur ami.

Rogue n'adressa plus la parole à Harry de tout le week-end. Il était sans arrêt enfermé dans son bureau ou dans son laboratoire. Le mardi matin, à la première heure, Harry eut le déplaisir d'ouvrir la porte à la tante Marge. La sœur de son oncle lui adressa un regard méprisant, avant de fondre sur son neveu pour le serrer dans ses bras.

– Allez, dépêchez-vous tous les deux, prenez vos affaires, ordonna-t-elle.

– Tous..tous les deux? répéta Harry, visiblement choqué par l'ordre qui venait de lui être fait.

– Bien sûr tous les deux! s'emporta Marge en le poussant sans douceur vers le milieu de la pièce.

Rogue la dévisageait d'un regard sévère, alors qu'il sortait de son bureau, mais Marge n'était nullement impressionnée.

– Je suppose que je dois vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de mon petit Dudleynouchet. Mais je suis persuadée que cela a été un véritable plaisir. Cet enfant est un ange.

Les sourcils de Rogue s'arquèrent. Il semblait visiblement ennuyé par cette petite femme, plus large que haute. Toutefois, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

– Et je m'excuse pour lui, grimaça-t-elle en jetant un regard en biais vers Harry. Vous savez, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Mon frère et ma belle-sœur ont bien essayé de le remettre dans le bon chemin, mais le mauvais sang de ses parents coule dans ses veines. Il est toujours difficile de se débarrasser de la vermine. Apparemment, la mort ne suffit pas. Les traces restent toujours.

– Ça suffit, grogna Rogue.

Il observa un instant Harry, qui serrait les poings, dont l'un serrait sa baguette, à l'abri dans sa poche. L'été dernier, il l'avait déjà inconsciemment gonflé comme un ballon, il n'hésiterait pas à le refaire.

– Ce n'est pas la peine d'insulter la mémoire de personnes défuntes. Ils n'y sont pour rien si leur fils a mal tourné. Il semblerait qu'ils soient morts, quand il n'avait qu'un an. C'est ce qu'on appelle sans doute un cas désespéré.

Harry se tendit davantage en entendant les paroles de son professeur et la colère augmenta. Le visage de Rogue était étrangement rosé et ses yeux flamboyants, ce qui étonna légèrement son élève. Rogue s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry.

– Absolument pas, soupira Marge. Si ce n'était que ça. Mais, son père était la pire racaille qui soit, quant à sa mère... je ne sais pas ce qui a cloché avec elle, ma belle-sœur est pourtant une personne des plus fréquentables.

Rogue eut un rictus méprisant pour la tante de Dudley, qui osait parler de Lily de cette façon, mais cette dernière ne le remarqua pas.

– Monsieur Potter va rester ici pendant les vacances.

– Pas question, répondit Marge en secouant négativement la tête. Je peux savoir qui vous êtes exactement?

– C'est.. un professeur de mon école, expliqua le jeune sorcier, en prenant un air effrayé. Vous savez, du centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus?

– Oh, souffla Marge.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

– Il va me tenir en main ici. C'est..c'est un véritable tortionnaire.

Marge semblait réfléchir. Rogue, lui, commençait à se demander si le gamin n'était pas en train de trouver un moyen pour s'en aller avec sa tante. Mais cela était totalement absurde, n'est-ce pas? Il allait vivre avec Remus. Il n'allait même pas rester avec lui. Alors pourquoi faire un cinéma pareil?

– Il utilise une cane pour te mâter?

– Oui, souvent.

Comment osait-il mentir de la sorte? Même s'il le poussait souvent à bout et que sa simple présence l'agaçait au plus haut point, Rogue n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, à présent, le survivant voulait qu'on le prenne en pitié.

– Potter! le prévint Rogue d'une voix menaçante.

– Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit Marge. Vous avez raison. Il faut ce qu'il faut. Je ne vous juge pas et je vous félicite plutôt. Bon et bien, je vois que tu es entre de bonnes mains ici. Dudley, nous y allons.

Elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle fut entrée, sous le visage souriant du jeune Potter. Rogue ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer instantanément et dévisagea longuement son protéger, avant de passer ses mains sur son visage.

– Bien. Vous aussi prenez vos affaire. Je vais prévenir Lupin de votre arrivée. Il doit vous attendre.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et s'élança dans sa chambre pour récupérer sa valise, ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires qui traînaient à droite et à gauche. Puis, d'un pas tout aussi rapide, alla retrouver son professeur, qui fut surpris par la vitesse à laquelle il l'eut rejoint.

– Tout est prêt. Allez-y en premier.

Il lui donna l'adresse et Harry attrapa une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette entre ses doigts, avant de disparaître derrière de longues flammes vertes.

– Harry! s'exclama Lupin, alors que l'adolescent toussait légèrement dans sa cheminée. Viens, ne reste pas là, le professeur Rogue va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

En effet, à peine eut-il posé un pied hors de l'âtre, que Rogue apparaissait également à l'intérieur. Harry épousseta sa robe de sorcier et se précipita dans les bras de son ancien professeur. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une attitude correcte, mais il était bien trop reconnaissant envers lui. Leur accolade fut brève, car Remus le repoussa presque immédiatement, afin de l'analyser avec profondeur.

– Vous ressemblez à Molly Weasley quand vous faites ça, s'amusa Harry en haussant les sourcils.

Remus lui rendit son sourire et leva les yeux, redoublant d'attention pour son ancien camarade, qui les observait avec dégoût.

– Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, surtout, grinça Rogue. La semaine prochaine, les Malefoy viennent dîner chez moi. Harry devra être présent.

Remus acquiesça et remercia poliment Rogue. Alors qu'Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, son professeur de potion s'avança vers lui pour attraper fermement son col.

– Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit? demanda-t-il furieusement. J'exige quelque chose de vous, vous l'effectuez immédiatement. Vous obéissez à chacune de mes demandes. Un point c'est tout. Ou vous ne quitterez plus ma demeure, pour que je sois certain de vous avoir sous la main, à chaque fois que j'en aurais besoin, afin de ne pas m'attirer des ennuis par votre faute. Est-ce bien clair?

Remus jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers les escaliers et l'étage supérieur, puis tira Harry derrière lui.

– Ça ira comme ça, Severus. Je pense qu'il a compris. Je te l'emmènerais à la date prévue. Tu ferais mieux de nous laisser à présent.

Rogue le fusilla d'un regard noir et, d'un coup de cape, se retourna vers la cheminée, ou il disparut instantanément.

– Je vais le tuer! raisonna la voix de Sirius, qui descendait en trombe des escaliers. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu garder mon calme. Servilus ne survivra pas à l'été. Je vais lui faire la peau avant.

– Sirius... s'étonna Harry, sous le choc. Mais...

Sirius s'arrêta pour le regarder. Puis, doucement, il ouvrit les bras, tandis qu'un sourire resplendissant étirait ses lèvres. Harry se jeta dans ses bras et ils restèrent de longues minutes silencieusement blottit l'un contre l'autre.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Allongés par terre, entourant un plateau de jeu, Sirius, Remus et Harry faisaient une partie de trival poursuite version sorcier. Des chips et des bonbons de chez honeydukes jonchaient le sol, ainsi que des verres de bièrraubeures et de jus de citrouille. Sirius avait souhaité marquer le coup, en s'amusant toute la journée. Ce qu'il avait parfaitement réussi. Son ami et son filleul semblaient prendre beaucoup de plaisir à jouer à de nombreux jeux.

Remus haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers le plus jeune.

– Tu es prêt Harry?

Le concerné hocha positivement la tête. Il essayait de ne pas rire, alors que Sirius s'amusait à lancer des dragées surprises dans les airs. Celles-ci rataient toutes leur cible. Au lieu d'atterrir dans sa bouche, elles finissaient à l'intérieur de sa chemise.

– Arrête de le déconcentrer toi, grogna Remus en jetant de l'eau sur sa figure, avec l'extrémité de sa baguette.

Sirius s'essuya avec sa manche et le foudroya d'un regard faussement outré.

– On ne peut plus rien faire dans sa propre maison, se lamenta-t-il finalement. Et peut-être que c'est mon but, tu ne crois pas? De le déconcentrer.. Il ne lui reste qu'une seule couleur et il a terminé. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre contre un gamin de treize ans moi.

Comme toute réponse, Harry lui fit une grimace.

– J'ai bientôt quatorze ans, sourit Harry.

– C'est pareil.

– Mauvais joueur, soupira Remus.

– C'est faux, sourit-il.

– Enfin, bref, Harry, couleur bleue, catégorie médecine. De quel sort les magicomages se servent-ils pour faire apparaître une attelle? Pas besoin d'être magicomage, cependant. Je l'ai bien fait pour Ron, quand Sirius lui a massacré la jambe.

– Ne l'aide pas! grogna son ami en lui sautant dessus pour l'écraser de tout son poids et plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Pendant que les deux adultes se chamaillaient en riant, Harry fouillait dans son esprit pour se souvenir de ce foutu sort. Il l'avait entendu, en effet, cette nuit là, même s'il n'y a pas vraiment fait attention. Alors que Ron était en train d'agoniser, en exagérant auprès d'Hermione en disant qu'il allait perdre sa jambe, Harry était bien trop occupé par Sirius. Son parrain l'avait entraîné à l'écart, pour lui demander d'habiter avec lui. Remus avait dû faire une attelle à Ron, alors qu'ils étaient encore dans la cabane. Ou juste devant. Pourquoi ne faisait-il jamais attention? Hermione saurait immédiatement la réponse, elle. D'ailleurs, elle gagnerait haut la main à ce jeu.

– Ferula! s'écria soudainement Harry, un sourire sincèrement joyeux sur le bout des lèvres.

Sirius se laissa tomber en arrière.

– Gagné! sourit Remus en levant sa main pour qu'Harry puisse taper dedans.

– Bande de tricheur, maugréa Sirius. Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi, en faisant clandestinement équipe l'un avec l'autre. Vous pensez que je n'allais rien remarquer?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se défendit Remus.

Sirius se redressa et planta des yeux amusés dans les siens.

– Tout à l'heure, tu as fait exprès de changer de carte, parce que tu savais pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas répondre à la question qu'il y avait dessus, pour en prendre une qui demandait l'ingrédient du polynectar qui devait être cueilli les jours de pleine lune. Tout ça parce que tu savais qu'il en avait déjà fait et qu'il pourrait répondre. Alors que moi, tu m'as posé toutes les questions qui n'avaient ni queue, ni tête.

– C'est faux.

– Menteur, murmura Sirius en pointant son doigt sur la poitrine de son ami.

– Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es un ignare, Sirius.

– Oh, excuse-moi de ne pas tout savoir sur les figuiers abyssinien.

– On apprend ça dès la deuxième année d'étude.

– Oui et bien désolée, mais j'ai quitté l'école depuis de longues années maintenant et la vie des figues ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Et dois-je te rappeler que je suis peut-être un ignare, mais j'ai eu plus d'optimal que toi aux BUSEs. Et James aussi, d'ailleurs.

– Normal, c'était la pleine lune. J'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. Tu n'es qu'un mauvais joueur, c'est tout. Harry aurait su pour les figuiers.

– Pas vraiment, répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Je n'aime pas trop la botanique. Puis, on a juste appris à les tailler.

Sirius tourna un visage moqueur vers Remus, avant de se relever et d'entraîner son filleul avec lui. Il tendit également une main à son ami et la garda un instant dans la sienne.

Remus avait fait des gaufres, ils en prirent une chacun et retournèrent dans le salon.

– Merci, souffla timidement Harry. Merci de me prendre avec vous. Je voudrais..même si mon oncle et ma tante réapparaissaient demain... J'aimerais rester ici. A vos côtés.

Le visage de Sirius se ferma, tandis que Remus soupirait tristement. Un éclair de compréhension traversa Harry, qui se fondit en excuse.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'étonna son parrain. Pourquoi t'excuses-tu?

– Je comprends. Vous n'avez pas envie d'être coincé ici, à vous priver de vivre, jusqu'à ce que je sois assez grand pour vivre ma propre vie de mon côté. Je suis désolé. J'ai dit ça comme ça. Je comprends que ce n'est pas très séduisant de m'avoir dans vos pattes. Sans mauvais jeu de mot pour le loup et le chien que vous êtes.

– Ce n'est pas ça, voyons. Je suis recherché par tous les Aurors du Royaume-Unis, Harry, lui rappela Sirius en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de rester coincer avec toi, comme tu dis.

– A moi aussi, avoua sincèrement Remus. Seulement, tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas possible pour le moment. Pour commencer, je suis un loup-garou. Je n'ai donc pas le droit d'avoir ta garde. C'est pour cette raison que le professeur Dumbledore a contourné cette lois et a fait croire à Fudge que tu passais tes vacances auprès de Rogue. Et Sirius et bien..il est toujours recherché. Et Rogue ne sait pas qu'il est ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait s'il l'apprenait.

– On fera quand même tout ce qui est en notre possible pour avoir ta garde, Harry. Même s'il faut encore s'allier avec Servilus pour ça. Et quand tu auras dix-sept ans, je présume que rien ne t'empêchera de vivre ta vie comme bon te semble. Il n'y aura plus d'obstacles qui s'opposeront entre toi et tes choix.

Harry hocha la tête et leur offrit une sourire empli de gratitude.

– Merci, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois de la journée. Je vais dans ma chambre. J'aimerais écrire une lettre à Hermione, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire.

– Ne lui dis pas la vérité. Pas encore.

– Je sais, répondit-il avec un faible sourire. Je vais simplement lui dire que je vais bien et que j'ai fait la moitié de mes devoirs.

Les deux amis regardèrent l'adolescent partir et s'écroulèrent sur un canapé chacun. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre et se souriaient. Ils avaient passé une bonne journée. Un journée chargée et mouvementée. Remus se pencha pour se saisir de l'un de ses livres, dans lequel il se plongea immédiatement. Sirius ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il l'observait avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Il aimait particulièrement le regarder lorsqu'il lisait. Remus plissait souvent son front ou son nez, lorsque quelque chose le contrariait. Ou alors, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, en faisant mine de réfléchir. Il aimait particulièrement ça et ses tics lui avaient manqué. Il se surprit à sourire à la manière «débile» de James, lorsqu'il regardait Lily. Qu'est-ce que James pouvait foutrement lui manquer.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Remus en se sentant observé.

– Rien. Je pensais à James et Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu lis? Ce n'est plus ton livre sur les plantes?

Le visage de Remus qui s'était fermé tristement en entendant le prénom de ses défunts amis, s'était de nouveau illuminé.

– Oh, non! J'ai peut-être trouvé comment me débarrasser de mes cicatrices. Mais j'en suis pas encore certain. Je vais voir. J'aurais sûrement la confirmation dans la semaine. Alors, je peux faire une pose dans ma lecture. Je commençais à en faire une overdose de ces plantes venimeuses.

Sirius se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté de son ami et le dévorer des yeux.

– Elles vont me manquer, bouda Sirius.

– Je ne pense pas.

– Si. Elles ont chacune une histoire.

– Ce n'est pas un jeu ou quelque chose d'amusant.

– Je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, Lunard.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son surnom, mais ne le réprimanda pas.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis?

Sirius prit le livre des mains de Remus et le déposa sur la table basse. Doucement, il fit basculer son ami sur le dos et prit place au dessus de lui, comme dans son souvenir, lorsqu'ils étaient à bord du Poudlard Express. Remus était attentif et ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Délicatement, Sirius laissa ses doigts survoler les cicatrices de son visage. Il en avait une sur la joue, qui était la plus foncée et la plus prononcée que les autres.

– Tu es arrivée avec celle-ci après les vacances de noël, pendant notre première année. Mes suppositions étaient de plus en plus fondées. Je commençais à comprendre petit à petit.

Remus en avait une autre sur la lèvre. Elle descendait jusqu'à son cou, mais elle était si pâle, qu'il fallait être de près pour la voir. Sirius la connaissait par cœur, malgré sa quasi invisibilité. Mme Pomfresh était presque parvenue à la faire partir entièrement. Les doigts de Sirius touchèrent sa lèvre et descendirent dans son cou. Remus ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, offrant même sa gorge pour permettre à Sirius de terminer sa course.

Puis, Sirius prit sa main dans la sienne et caressa la cicatrice qui se trouvait le long de son poignet.

– Celle-ci est de moi. C'est étrange qu'elle ne soit pas partie.

– Je ne l'ai jamais fait soigner, répondit la voix roque de Remus. Pomfresh ne l'a jamais vu.

– Pourquoi?

– Je savais qu'elle parviendrait à la faire disparaître et j'avais peur de la voir se douter de quelque chose. J'étais censé être seul dans la cabane hurlante. Pas dehors, en train de me battre contre des centaures. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je les aurais massacré.

– Ils sont tellement infréquentables, aussi.

Remus eut un sourire amusé et haussa les épaules. Ils avaient pénétré leur repaire et les centaures détestaient réellement ça. Seulement, un loup-garou en colère était difficile à raisonner et Remus avait failli blesser ses meilleurs amis. Sirius, qui était le plus fort des trois animagus, avait été obligé de lui faire du mal, pour l'entraîner loin des centaures. Il s'en était longuement voulu après ça. Mais ce n'était que son bras après tout.

Avec une certaine prudence, Sirius se baissa et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue blessée de Remus. Ce dernier lui sourit, mais il fut surpris de le voir embrasser son poignet, et puis remonter vers son visage, ou plus précisément vers ses lèvres. Les yeux du loup-garou s'agrandirent instantanément, mais Sirius l'embrassa à l'extrémité, les frôlant à peine, avant de descendre sur son menton et dans son cou. Légèrement troublé, Remus se laissa également faire lorsque Sirius lui retira son t-shirt.

Ses doigts caressèrent sa poitrine, son ventre et ses hanches meurtries par des cicatrices qui ne s'estompaient pas et qui prouvaient à chaque instant que Remus était différent.

– Sirius..souffla le lycanthrope dans un soupir.

– Tu avais bien failli réussir cette-fois là, hein? dit-il dans un murmure. Tu avais été à deux doigts de t'éventrer complètement.

Remus se renfrogna à cette pensée. Comme s'il avait pu y faire quelque chose.

Sirius se baissa et approcha son visage des cicatrices de son torse et de son ventre. Remus ne l'empêchait pas de goûter à cette peau qui le rendait fou et se tordait légèrement face à cet assaut. Il ne savait pas, n'avait pas conscience, de l'envie avec laquelle Sirius souhaitait lui faire ça. A cet instant, comme à chaque seconde de la journée, il mourait d'envie de prendre ses lèvres. Que se passerait-il s'il le faisait?

Finalement, il adressa un sourire complice à Remus, avant de se relever. Après tout, Harry pouvait revenir d'une seconde à l'autre. Et s'il ne s'était rien passé, leur position aurait été compliquée à expliquer. Remus se redressa à son tour, les joues légèrement rougies.

– J'aime tes cicatrices, ajouta-t-il simplement.

– Je sais, mais pas moi. A chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir, elles me rappellent que je suis un monstre.

– Tu n'es pas un monstre.

– Et ces cicatrices sont abominables. Elles font de moi quelqu'un de... il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas vraiment quel adjectif conviendrait le mieux.

– Tais toi, Lunard.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je suis horrible et je fais peur.

– C'est faux. Tu es absolument magnifique.

Comme toute réponse, Remus lui sourit et enfila son t-shirt. Ils avaient bien fait toutefois, car Harry les avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. L'adolescent paraissait satisfait. En effet, il avait eu un bon timing avec sa chouette, car Hedwige venait tout juste de revenir avec la réponse de Ron. Elle l'avait regardé comme s'il était Voldemort en personne, en voyant qu'il tenait une nouvelle lettre entrer ses doigts et était repartie de mauvaise humeur.

 _«Salut, Harry!_

 _Oui, mon père me l'avait dit dans la matinée, lorsque ta lettre m'est parvenue._

 _C'est vraiment pas de chance. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi._

 _Maman me dit de te dire, qu'elle n'hésitera pas à venir en personne pour te nourrir, s'il ne le fait pas bien._

 _Viens quand tu veux à la maison, notre porte t'est toujours ouverte et nous t'attendons avec impatience._

 _Mon père a les places pour la coupe du monde, qui aura lieu la dernière semaine des vacances, ça y est. Je ne tiens plus. Tu penses que Rogue te laissera venir?_

 _Je t'embrasse, bon courage et n'hésite pas à m'écrire si ça ne va pas._

 _RW.»_

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage du jeune sorcier. Tout allait pour le mieux, à présent qu'il était avec son parrain et Lupin. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire avec qui il partageait réellement ses vacances. Les Weasley ne se feraient pas autant de soucis, s'ils savaient la vérité. Car eux, s'inquiétaient sincèrement pour Harry et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette situation injuste. Il avait l'impression de leur mentir et il n'appréciait pas ça.

Sirius se leva et frappa dans ses mains.

– J'ai envie de faire un tour avec Buck. Je lui ai promis.

Le visage de Remus s'assombrit et il dévisagea son ami avec colère.

– Non, trancha-t-il simplement.

– Je ne suis pas sorti depuis que l'on a fait les courses. J'en ai marre.

– Tu es resté douze ans enfermé. Cette maison est plus agréable qu'Azkaban, tu ne crois pas?

– Ce n'est pas ce que je dis.

– Notre compagnie est donc si désagréable?

– Ça ne va pas? Ce n'est pas ça du tout. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, Lunard. Parce que, comme tu dis, j'ai été enfermé pendant douze ans. Et je suis loin d'être stupide, pour me laisser attraper une seconde fois. Je ne retournerai plus dans cet endroit de malheur. Buck aussi n'en peux plus. Il est cloîtré en haut. Tu n'as pas vu ses yeux qui me suppliaient de ne plus le laisser seul. Il s'ennuie et tourne en rond.

– Tu te donnes des excuses, afin de te déculpabiliser de prendre des risques.

– Peut-être.

– Écoute, ne sors pas ce soir. S'il-te-plaît. C'est encore trop tôt. Tout le monde te cherche encore et avec la disparition des Dursley, qu'ils te mettent sur le dos, ils ont augmenté le nombre d'Aurors. Ta tête est mise à prix et..

– Bon, se renfrogna Sirius en voyant à quel point Remus semblait terrorisé. Mais d'ici deux ou trois semaines, je ferais des sorties de temps en temps.

– Je ne t'en empêcherai pas, promis Remus. Pourquoi ne laisserais-tu pas vadrouiller dans la maison? Il aurait d'autre compagnie que les souris du grenier.

Sirius sembla étudier la question et approuva vigoureusement d'un signe de la tête. C'était une très bonne idée.

La journée se déroula rapidement. Harry était si heureux. Ils veillèrent jusqu'à tard, discutant de tout et de rien. Le plus raisonnable fut Remus, qui se leva en leur adressant une bonne nuit. Il s'écroula dans ses draps, après un rapide passage à la salle de bain. Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. La fenêtre ouverte, laissait passer des bruits d'animaux et d'insectes, que Remus trouvait agréable. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîné dans un repos paisible.

Il aurait aimé que Sirius vienne le rejoindre dans son lit, comme il le faisait à Poudlard, pour discuter. La seule fois où ils avaient dormi ensemble, depuis qu'ils habitaient dans cette maison, avait été plutôt dure, à cause des cauchemars de Sirius.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Sirius s'était faufilé dans sa chambre, afin de se glisser dans ses couvertures. Remus prit un faux air désespéré en le dévisageant.

– Et bien, je croyais qu'on avait tous les deux notre propre chambre? D'après tes propres paroles.

– Oh, tais-toi, Lunard, grogna gentiment Sirius en fixant le plafond.

Remus se mit à rire en posant une main sur son bras. Puis reprit un air plus sérieux.

– Je n'aimerais pas qu'Harry se fasse des idées, s'il nous trouvait dans le même lit. Tu imagines ce qu'il pourrait penser?

– James et Peter n'ont jamais rien pensé.

– Oui mais ils nous côtoyaient tous les jours. C'est différent.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

– Tu veux que je m'en aille?

– Non! s'empressa de répondre le lycanthrope.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à parler de l'avenir, des Dursley, de Harry, de Poudlard, de Severus et tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Lorsqu'ils s'endormirent enfin, le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir à travers leur fenêtre.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Sirius et Remus s'étaient arrangés avec Severus, pour que le repas avec les Malefoy et celui avec les Tonks, se fassent le même jour.

Le jour fatidique, un peu avant midi, Harry traînait des pieds dans le salon, en fixant la cheminée d'un air maussade. Il n'avait aucune envie de retrouver Rogue et de voir son pire ennemis et ses parents. Il espérait que le dîner ne s'éterniserait pas, pour pouvoir rentrer le plus vite possible.

– Ne fais pas cette tête, soupira Remus en le rejoignant dans le salon. Tout va bien se passer. Tu n'es pas obligé de participer ou de faire la conversation. Tu dois simplement faire acte de présence. Tu seras vite de retour.

Des assiettes et des couverts se suivaient les uns derrière les autres, en lévitation, derrière Remus. Harry ne les quittait pas des yeux, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande table de bois pour la dresser.

– Ou est Sirius? demanda l'adolescent en s'effondrant sur le canapé, pour cesser de faire les cent pas.

– Ici, répondit doucement le concerné.

Harry offrit un large sourire à son parrain, en le voyant pénétrer le salon vêtu d'un costume trois pièces absolument splendide. Remus avala difficilement sa salive, lui aussi semblait impressionné par le charisme sauvage et mystérieux qui s'échappait de son ami. En effet, ses longs cheveux emmêlés et son regard espiègle, qui lui donnaient l'air d'un vagabond, contrastaient vivement avec son costume élégant. Et l'un et l'autre fondaient très bien ensemble.

– Ce costume te va parfaitement bien, murmura le lycanthrope, tout en détournant le regard vers la préparation de la table.

Il soupira après une fourchette qui était tombée dans le pot-à-eau et la sauva de la noyade.

– Tu mets souvent des costumes moldus? s'étonna Harry, qui ne pouvait réprimer un sourire moqueur de se former sur son visage.

Sirius le foudroya gentiment du regard et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, près de son filleul, afin de lui frictionner douloureusement les cheveux. «Comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà assez difficiles à dompter comme ça», se lamenta Harry en se les raplatissant après cette attaque.

– Cette journée va être longue, se renfrogna Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois aller chez Rogue?

– Tu le sais pourquoi, soupira Sirius en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Si tu n'étais pas présent au dîner, les Malefoy se poseraient des questions et ce n'est pas bon. C'est ce qu'il faut absolument chercher à éviter. N'hésite pas à laisser traîner une oreille de temps en temps. Tu dis que Lucius et Servilus doivent avoir une conversation importante. Je doute qu'ils la tiennent pendant le repas. Si tu vois qu'ils s'éloignent à un moment donné ou que..

– Sirius! le réprimanda son ami en le dévisageant d'un regard sévère. Ne te mêle surtout pas de leurs histoires, Harry.

Harry se contenta d'adresser un regard complice à son parrain, pour lui montrer qu'il allait suivre ses conseils. Mais préféra se taire, afin de ne pas déclencher une guerre avant l'heure. Ce que Remus ne savait sans doute pas, c'est que Harry avait déjà interféré dans les histoires de Lucius Malefoy et que ce dernier ne l'avait sûrement pas oublié. Le dîner allait être terriblement _froid_. D'ailleurs, il était même un peu inquiet pour le contenu du repas. Si ce que Rogue leur servait, ressemblait de près ou de loin au repas que Dudley et lui avaient eu droit durant leur séjour, ils avaient tous du soucis à se faire.

– Ce que je voulais dire, reprit Harry, c'est pourquoi Rogue. Pourquoi pas McGonagall? Il m'a répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, n'est-ce pas?

– Non, bien sûr, mais Minerva aime bien trop respecter les règles. Elle ne t'aurait jamais laissé venir chez nous. Enfin, chez Lupin. Dumbledore savait que Rogue serait capable de te protéger si besoin mais aussi d'accepter que tu rejoignes notre maison pour que tu ne puisses plus mettre ton nez dans ses potions.

Harry fixa un instant son parrain, avant de lui adresser un regard perplexe.

– Quoi? sourit Sirius en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais?

– Si. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me protégerait si je me retrouvais en danger. Ça l'arrangerait si je disparaissais. Il... il me déteste vraiment. Ce n'est pas qu'un _petit différent_ , comme disait Fudge. C'est vraiment sérieux. Il éprouve une telle animosité pour moi.

– Je ne pense pas, souffla Remus.

– Bien sûr que si! Vous l'avez bien remarqué tout au long de l'année, non? Ses regards, ses paroles, son attitude. Il n'aime pas grand monde, surtout les Gryffondor, ça c'est un fait. Mais la haine qu'il éprouve pour moi, est bien supérieure à celle qu'il a pour les autres. Et ça aussi c'est un fait.

– Il te protégera toujours, Harry. Toujours. Déjà parce que tu es sous sa responsabilité et puis, parce que le professeur Rogue t'a toujours protégé. S'il avait souhaité se débarrasser de toi, comme tu dis, il aurait pu le faire à de nombreuses reprises déjà. Il n'a pas manqué d'opportunité. Tu as un don pour t'attirer des ennuis et il a toujours pris le parti de tout faire pour t'en sortir.

– Qu'il ose seulement penser à lui faire du mal et je le réduis en charpie, aboya Sirius. Même si ça me tue de le dire, soupira-t-il en s'adoucissant, Rogue ne te déteste pas gratuitement. Et j'ai ma part de responsabilité là-dedans.

– Tu vas vraiment lui en parler, s'étonna Remus en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

– Et bien, pourquoi pas?

– Rogue va être furieux, le prévint-il.

– Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

Harry savait que Sirius avait suggéré à Rogue de prendre le passage secret du saule cogneur, un jour de pleine lune, s'il voulait vraiment savoir ce que Remus était. Le mettant ainsi en grave danger. James l'en avait empêché juste à temps, lui sauvant ainsi la vie. Mais rien n'était vraiment clair dans tout ça.

Sirius adressa un regard furtif vers la cheminée, puis un sourire amer se dessina sur son visage. Parler de ses souvenirs était toujours difficile. L'animagus avait tendance à vivre avec un pied dans le passé. Et justement, parler de ce qui n'est plus, ne faisait que lui renvoyer à la figure que tout était définitivement révolu. Il inspira un bon coup, avant de porter un verre de whisky-pur-feu à ses lèvres.

– Tu dois savoir que Rogue était de la même année que ton père, Remus et moi, n'est-ce pas? On ne l'a pas détesté tout de suite. Nous n'aimions pas les Serpentard, mais il n'était pas le pire de.. son espèce. Il était silencieux, réservé et plutôt timide. De plus, traînait souvent avec ta mère entre les cours.

– Vraiment? s'horrifia Harry, qui se demandait comment sa mère avait pu trouver quelque chose d'intéressant en Rogue.

Sirius acquiesça d'une signe de tête.

– Ça nous surprenait également. Ils étaient très proches et s'entendaient à merveille. Ils se connaissaient avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Seulement avoir un ami à Gryffondor, lorsqu'on est un Serpentard, et l'inverse, c'est difficile. Rogue n'avait que Lily, il n'avait pas d'amis et aucun Serpentard ne lui adressait la parole, à cause de l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec ta mère. De plus, il était incroyablement studieux. Et en subissait beaucoup de moqueries. Un peu comme Remus. Toujours le nez fourré dans un bouquin. Sauf que personne n'aurait osé se moquer de Remus, étant donné qu'il était le meilleur ami des personnes les plus populaires de tous les temps.

A cette remarque, Remus frappa le haut du crâne de son ami, en lui adressant un regard faussement outré.

– Prétentieux, grogna le lycanthrope.

Sirius lui adressa un petit sourire, avant de reprendre son histoire.

– James aimait bien Lily, même si à onze ans, il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux encore. Il avait un faible pour elle surtout parce que ta mère, ne se laissait absolument pas impressionnée par lui. Alors que tout le monde voulait être l'ami de James Potter et de Sirius Black, la petite Lily Evans ne voulait absolument pas en entendre parler. Elle nous trouvait arrogant et trop sûr de nous. Ce qui était vrai. Par contre, elle appréciait Remus. Ils travaillaient souvent ensemble à la bibliothèque, quand ils avaient du temps de libre. Ils se parlaient même quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, au banquet ou dans la salle commune. James et moi, n'avons pas eu se privilège avant de nombreuses années. Ce qui rendait James dingue.

– Rogue vous rejoignait à la bibliothèque? interrogea curieusement Harry, qui se demandait si Remus était également l'ami de son professeur de potion, dans le temps.

– Oh, non, absolument pas, répondit Remus. Lily en souffrait, d'ailleurs, parce que celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, se faisait de plus en plus distant. Et il ne s'approchait jamais de ta mère, s'il voyait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Après un instant de flottement, Sirius reprit son récit.

– On était habitué à voir notre camarade de maison passer tout son temps avec un Serpentard de malheur, et puis du jour au lendemain, ils se voyaient moins. Ils passaient toujours des moments tous les deux, évidemment, mais quelque chose avait changé. On gardait un œil sur eux, de loin. Et puis, avec Peter, James et Remus, nous avons enquêté sur Rogue. On le suivait, questionnait furtivement d'autres élèves. Il lisait des bouquins, qui nous faisait grincer des dents. Que de la magie noire. Petit à petit, il a commencé à avoir des amis. Des amis de sa maison, qui n'étaient absolument pas fréquentables et qui tenaient des propos anti-moldus assez violents. On s'inquiétait pour Lily, qui était moldue de naissance. Alors, on lui en a parlé. Ta mère était tellement en colère qu'on se mêle ainsi de ce qui ne nous regardait pas, qu'elle a décidé, après cette confrontation, de faire comme si on n'existait plus. Ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude.

Harry souriait bêtement. Il appréciait ce qu'il entendait de sa mère. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé de cette façon. Sur la seule photo qu'il avait d'elle, elle semblait si douce et si amoureuse de son père.

– James était furieux après Rogue, sourit tristement Sirius, alors que l'image de son meilleur ami, qu'il considérait comme son frère, revenait dans son esprit. Du Serpentard sans intérêt, il est monté immédiatement au rang de vermine graisseuse à absolument exterminé. C'était la fin de notre première année. James a ruminé ses mauvaises pensées pendant toutes les vacances. En revenant, alors que j'avais complètement oublié l'existence de Servilus, James ne pensait qu'à sa revanche. Il avait préparé des tas de blagues puériles, qui étaient très amusantes à mes yeux. Pas à ceux de Remus, mais toutefois il ne disait rien. Elles consistaient à changer ses ingrédients de potion, pour qu'il se rate. Ce qui était le comble pour Rogue, tu dois t'en douter. Ou alors, on ensorcelait son encre, afin qu'il ne puisse plus rendre de note. Des trucs comme ça.

– Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'ignorer, s'étonna Harry qui ne comprenait pas vraiment où cela les menait de s'en prendre ainsi aux autres.

– On pensait que les Serpentard racistes et passionnés de magie noire, n'avaient pas leur place à l'école. Et comme ce n'était pas l'avis de Dumbledore, qui ouvrait ses portes à tout le monde, nous avions décidé de leur mener la vie dure. On détestait particulièrement Rogue, parce qu'il nous le rendait bien. Lily lui avait tout raconté et Rogue n'a pas du tout apprécié qu'on enquête sur lui. En retour, il a décidé de s'en prendre à Remus, en essayant de résoudre tous les mystères qui tournaient autour de lui. Si avant je ne me sentais pas vraiment concerné et que je le détestais simplement parce que c'était amusant de le faire, après ça, ma détermination était tout à fait sérieuse. S'en prendre à Remus était absolument absurde et je voulais le protéger. Remus ne savait pas qu'on était au courant. Moi, pendant l'été, je m'étais plongé dans des livres sur les loups-garou et quelque chose revenait sans cesse : ils ne s'en prenaient jamais aux animaux et leur présence les apaisait. Tout était clair dans mon esprit, il fallait que James, Peter et moi, devenions des animagus. Comme Remus se doutait que l'on tramait quelque chose dans son dos, on a fini par lui dire la vérité et c'est ainsi que sont nés les Maraudeurs. Notre petit groupe commençait à faire des choses bizarres, à disparaître, à chuchoter, et ça n'avait pas échappé à Rogue.

Sirius fronça le nez et respira avec dédain.

– En plus de tourner autour de Remus, il fourrait également son gros nez dans nos affaires. Et puis, comme je le disais, il était ami avec les pires Serpentard, qui sont devenus de redoutables mangemorts par la suite. Les idées de Rogue n'avaient rien de glorieuses. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son cas. Après l'épisode de la cabane hurlante, en cinquième année, Rogue était furieux d'avoir une dette envers ton père et il se rendait compte également qu'il avait failli perdre la vie. Alors il s'est mit à nous ignorer. Ton père avait cette sale manie de détester au plus haut point lorsqu'on l'ignorait. Alors, on a provoqué Servilus. Sans cesse. A l'humilier autant qu'on le pouvait. Parfois il se défendait. Mais à deux contre un, on avait l'avantage.

Il s'arrêta un instant, afin de boire une nouvelle gorgée de whisky-pur-feu.

– Heureusement, il avait Lily. Et en cinquième année, les sentiments de James envers ta mère avait considérablement changé. Il était fou amoureux d'elle et ne faisait que des choses ridicules pour attirer son attention. Il voulait absolument la séduire et l'inviter à sortir, c'était drôle, lourd et pathétique à la fois. Surtout que Lily était très en colère après lui, à cause de tout ce qu'il faisait subir à son meilleur ami. Elle s'interposait à chaque fois que l'on s'en prenait à Rogue. Et un jour, James et moi avons fait quelque chose d'horrible. Nous avons pendu Servilus la tête en bas, devant tout le monde. L'humiliation était à son paroxysme.

– Ce sort, _levicorpus_ , expliqua Remus, était à la mode. Tout le monde l'utilisait, que ce soit contre ses ennemis ou contre ses amis.

Sirius se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air amusé.

– Même James y a eu droit, un jour, alors que l'on sortait de botanique. Le malheureux Poufsouffle, qui avait lancé le sort sur lui, avait failli faire une attaque en voyant à qui il s'en était pris. Parce qu'il attendait juste derrière un buisson et comptait s'attaquer à la première personne qui se serait montrée. Et moi, j'ai bien failli mourir de rire ce jour là. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, j'en pleurais, alors que James suppliait qu'on le fasse redescendre. Après ça, nous avons retrouvé le Poufsouffle en question et nous lui avons offert une bièrraubeurre aux Trois-Balais.

Sirius tourna les yeux vers Remus, qui se mordait la lèvre d'un air détendu. Il semblait également trouver ce souvenir très drôle.

– Enfin, bref, quand Lily, comme à son habitude, est venue à son secours, Rogue honteux qu'elle puisse la voir dans cette position, l'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe et lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Après cet épisode, Lily ne lui a plus jamais adressé la parole. A nous non plus. Même Remus n'avait plus son attention, parce qu'elle était lassée de le voir si indifférent à ce que l'on pouvait faire, alors qu'il était préfet.

Sirius reposa son verre vide sur la table basse et posa un instant ses yeux sur Remus. Il savait que s'il ne disait rien, c'est parce qu'il était bien trop reconnaissant d'avoir des amis, pour risquer de se les mettre à dos. Remus ne les aurait jamais perdu, s'il s'était révolté contre leurs actes. Jamais. Mais ça, il avait du mal à l'entendre. Et quoi que James, Peter ou Sirius pouvaient dire, Remus qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis auparavant, ne parvenait pas à les croire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il ne leur avait rien dit par rapport à son problème de fourrure. Il avait peur de perdre les seuls amis qu'il avait eu dans sa vie, d'être jugé et d'être détesté.

Voyant qu'Harry attendait la suite de l'histoire, Sirius lui offrit brièvement un sourire et acheva son récit.

– Rogue était jaloux de James, pour de nombreuses raisons. Joueur de quidditch talentueux, beau gosse, extrêmement doué en cours alors qu'il ne bossait pas, personne populaire, James était tout ce que Rogue n'était pas. En septième année, James s'était vraiment assagit. Même si on continuait à faire les quatre-cent coups au concierge. Lily a apprécié le changement. Au fil du temps, ils se sont vraiment rapprochés. Ils sont sortis ensemble.

– Tu lui rappelle James, murmura Remus. Parce que tu lui ressembles tant physiquement, que c'en est troublant. Et puis, parce que tu t'appelles Potter. Lorsqu'il te regarde, il voit ton père. Il se souvient qu'il a perdu ta mère, à cause de ton père et que les excuses qu'il a pu lui faire, n'ont jamais réussi à faire oublier les paroles qu'il a pu prononcé. Tu lui rappelle également le conflit dont il faisait parti et toutes les humiliations qu'il a subi par notre faute. Et il te fait payer ça. Alors que tu n'es pas responsable.

Un silence gênant s'était installé dans la pièce, après la fin du récit.

– Sirius, tu devrais monter à l'étage, suggéra Remus. C'est bientôt l'heure. Rogue ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Harry fixait le vide, pensif. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette histoire. Ils étaient tous fautifs et critiquables. Mais en même temps, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Toutefois, tout semblait beaucoup plus clair dans son esprit.

Sirius pressa l'épaule d'Harry, avant de se lever pour s'effacer dans les escaliers.

– Au fait, Harry, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer.

– Je.. pardon.. c'est que.. c'est une habitude, je présume.

Remus lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

– Ce n'est plus la peine. Déjà parce que je ne suis plus ton professeur et puis, parce que je suis davantage qu'un ancien professeur. Enfin j'espère. Je suis un ami de ton père, de ton parrain et je.. Enfin.. tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Harry.

– Vous aussi.. Je veux dire.. toi aussi tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Remus.

Le lycanthrope serra doucement la main du jeune sorcier dans la sienne, visiblement ému.

– Oh, par pitié, arrêtez de me donner envie de vomir à chaque fois que je vous vois l'un avec l'autre.

Remus et Harry levèrent les yeux vers la voix qui venait de rompre le silence.

Harry était réellement troublé par le récit qu'il venait d'entendre. Rogue était donc le meilleur ami de sa mère. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il devait la connaître mieux encore que Sirius et Remus. S'il l'a connaissait avant Poudlard, comme Sirius l'avait suggéré, il devait peut-être même savoir des choses qu'ils ignoraient totalement.

Il repensa soudainement à la photo de ses parents qu'il regardait lorsqu'il était chez lui. Il avait surpris le regard bouleversé de Rogue, même si cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Il avait réagi ainsi, parce que sa mère était sur la photo. C'était sa mère qu'il regardait de cette façon. Harry ne l'avait pas compris au départ.

– Vous venez Potter, ou nous allons passer la journée ici?

Harry se leva à contre cœur, sans parvenir à le regarder dans les yeux. Il salua Remus d'un geste de la main, en lui souriant gentiment et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Remus observa Harry et Severus disparaître dans la cheminée, puis rejoignit Sirius à l'étage. Il le trouva dans sa chambre, en compagnie de Buck, qui dormait profondément sur le tapis, la tête entre ses puissantes pattes. L'hippogriffe semblait très heureux de pouvoir voyager à sa guise dans la maison. Il dormait même au pied de Sirius, dans le lit, quand venait le soir. Il ne se plaignait absolument plus d'être enfermé dans la maison. Ce qui n'était toujours pas le cas de son maître, qui ne comptait que les jours qui le séparaient de la liberté. Remus le comprenait, dans un sens. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir?

Sirius releva un visage souriant vers lui. Il possédait tant de sourires. Des moqueurs, des enjôleurs, des coquins, des taquins, des franchement heureux et des sourires plus tristes. Il en avait toute une palette et Remus les appréciait tous. Mais le sourire qu'il lui offrait à cet instant, avait une connotation plus particulière. Ce sourire lui était spécialement destiné, personne d'autre n'en avait le privilège. C'était un sourire sincère, qui illuminait chaque pore de sa peau. Un sourire, qui voulait dire que tout allait bien entre eux, qu'il était heureux de le voir et que sa présence lui faisait du bien.

Des voix féminines, provenant de l'étage inférieur, les firent sursauter. Un sourire différent prit place sur les lèvres de Sirius, qui se leva d'un bond pour se précipiter vers le salon où se trouvaient sa cousine et sa fille, qui bavardaient bruyamment.

– Et bien, mon cher cousin, gronda-t-elle en voyant Sirius arriver, tu pourrais ramoner les conduits de ta cheminée. Regarde-moi ça, je suis couverte de suie.

Sirius lui donna le temps d'épousseter un peu sa robe et la serra dans ses bras, puis réitérât son geste avec Nymphadora, qui était plus réservée. Lorsqu'il avait été enfermé à Azkaban, elle n'avait que huit ans. Elle ne se souvenait sans doute plus très bien de lui. Il était devenu un étranger. Une personne que l'on mentionnait parfois. Et surtout, un criminel et un homme abominable, d'après les journaux.

– Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Andromeda, railla Sirius. Et toi, tu es devenue une jeune femme magnifique, souffla-t-il à l'adresse de Nymphadora, qui en renversa le vase qui se trouvait près d'elle.

Elle bafouilla une forme d'excuse, avant de sortir sa baguette pour réparer son erreur. Sirius, qui pensait avoir troublé la jeune femme par ses paroles, se souvint alors de la fois où elle avait cassé l'aquarium de sa chambre, un jour où il la gardait chez Andromeda. Ils avaient dû ramasser les vingtaines de petits poissons qui s'agitaient sur le sol. Et l'instant d'après, elle avait renversé son goûter sur des papiers importants de Sirius. Elle avait toujours été maladroite et le temps ne semblait pas avoir arrangé ça.

Il eut un sourire tendre, afin de lui montrer qu'il ne se formalisait pas de ce vase cassé. A présent, il était comme neuf, de toute façon.

– Remus, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ma petite cousine, Nymphadora elle a -

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! siffla la jeune femme.

– ..bien grandit depuis la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, continua Sirius d'un air perplexe. Et comment veux-tu que l'on t'appelle, si ce n'est pas par ton prénom?

– Tonks, répondit-elle simplement.

Sirius semblait dubitatif mais ne pipa pas mot.

– Vous voulez boire quelque chose? demanda timidement Remus, qui semblait étrangement envoûté par les cheveux verts de Nymphadora.

– Pour ma fille, ce sera un jus de citrouille. Elle doit transplanner, après.

– Maman.. grogna la jeune femme, les joues légèrement rose.

Remus lui adressa un sourire compatissant et amusé, qu'elle s'empressa de lui rendre.

Sirius, affichait un air satisfait, en voyant que son ami s'intégrait bien parmi les femmes de sa famille. Il invita tout le monde à s'asseoir sur les canapés et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la cuisine, pour prendre des bierraubeurres et une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu, qu'il avait déjà entamé pendant qu'il contait son récit à son filleul.

Pour Harry, d'ailleurs, chez son professeur de potion, tout allait très mal. Les Malefoy n'étaient toujours pas arrivés et Rogue commençait à s'impatienter. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards sévères, comme si Harry en était le responsable. De plus, le jeune sorcier ne parvenait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. A chaque fois qu'il le faisait, l'image de sa mère lui revenait à l'esprit.

– Bon, Potter! grogna Rogue en le dévisageant d'un œil sévère.

– Je n'ai rien fait, répondit Harry, qui refusait de subir une nouvelle injustice, alors qu'il n'avait absolument pas bougé un cil depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

– Je le sais bien. C'est cela qui m'étonne. Vous êtes le seul élève qui ne baisse pas le regard devant moi. Même mes Serpentard ne se le permettent pas. Vous êtes le seul élève qui me tient tête sans une once de peur. Alors que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi restez-vous si stoïque, en fixant le sol de cette façon? Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant sur vos chaussures?

Son professeur s'ennuyait-il? Voulait-il absolument provoquer Harry, pour lui cracher au visage toute la haine qu'il avait pour lui? Cela était après tout impossible, si l'adolescent restait silencieux et fuyant.

Harry allait répliquer une phrase sanglante, mais l'attention de Rogue fut reportée vers la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un venait de frapper d'une manière si imperceptible, que si Rogue ne s'était pas retourné, Harry ne l'aurait pas entendu. Il leva les yeux vers son professeur qui se hâtait vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, affichant un regard furieux, pour montrer à ses invités que la moindre des politesses est d'arriver à l'heure.

Harry laissa s'échapper un soupir de surprise en voyant la mère de Drago. Narcissa Malefoy était, sans nul doute, l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il lui était donné de rencontrer. Il savait qu'elle était la cousine de Sirius, il voyait même une légère ressemblance. Il ne pouvait que sourire face à cette coïncidence, car pendant que son parrain dînait avec Andromeda, lui dînait avec la sœur de celle-ci. Si elles savaient. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-elles pas vues?

– Quand tu auras finis de baver sur ma mère, Potter, maugréa Drago en arrivant près de lui, coupant net le fil de ses pensées, tu rangeras mon manteau et celui de mes parents dans le cellier.

– Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison, grogna Harry qui avait déjà servi de serviteur tout le long de son enfance.

Drago était déjà loin, l'abandonnant sur le seuil de la porte, avec trois énormes vestes dans les bras. Il s'empressa de les ranger en vrac, avant de les rejoindre d'un pas morne et résigné. Harry eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant que deux tables étaient dressées. Sur le moment, Harry avait pensé que Rogue ne l'estimait pas assez bien pour mériter de partager leur table, mais la surprise le cloua sur place en voyant qu'il y avait deux assiettes.

Drago semblait lui aussi amer, alors qu'il s'installait à sa place. Rogue l'incita d'un regard froid à le suivre et Harry ne se fit pas prier.

– Tu as intérêt de manger proprement, réprimanda Mrs Malefoy à l'adresse de son fils.

Le visage de Drago se colora légèrement, honteux. Harry se mordit la lèvre, pour ne pas rire. Son regard amusé n'échappa pas à Malefoy, qui le fixa avec dédain, avant de reporter son attention vers ses parents, pour montrer qu'il était très ennuyé de la manière dont il était traité. Il ne mangeait jamais autrement que _proprement_.

– Quel âge pensent-ils que nous avons? s'éberlua-t-il en désignant la table reculée vers le coin de la pièce. C'est inadmissible. Mon père..

– .. _en entendra parler?_ se moqua Harry, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

– La ferme, Potter. Je voulais dire que même enfant, durant les repas, mon père n'a jamais accepté que l'on me sépare des adultes. Alors qu'il était pourtant courant, que les autres enfants aient une table à part, afin de jouer et discuter entre eux, sans gêner leurs parents. Mais ça, tu ne peux pas connaître.

Harry le foudroya du regard. Mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Malefoy fixait la table des adultes avec horreur. Harry suivit son regard, mais ne remarqua rien.

– Quoi? s'étonna-t-il.

– Je rêve! s'indigna Drago, le visage décomposé.

– Quoi? répéta Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

– Tu n'es pas plus malin que cet idiot de Londubat. Tu ne remarques donc rien?

– Neville n'est pas un idiot et non je ne remarque...

Harry se stoppa net dans sa phrase. En effet. _Rien_ était le mot. Severus, Lucius et Narcissa étaient en grande discussion et il n'entendait rien. Il se frotta un instant les oreilles, se qui arracha un rire désespéré à Drago, qui hésita une seconde à lui lancer sa fourchette à la figure.

– Ils ont osé jeter un sort de silence, pour qu'on ne puisse pas entendre leur conversation. Je suis persuadé que c'est de ta faute. Ils ne m'auraient jamais rien caché, si tu n'étais pas là. Me voilà obligé de manger avec toi pour te tenir compagnie. Quelle farce!

– Ils ne se seraient pas privés de me laisser manger tout seul, Malefoy. Si tu n'es pas là-bas, c'est parce qu'ils ne le veulent pas.

Drago lui jeta un regard froid, avant de reporter son attention sur l'entrée qui venait d'apparaître dans son assiette. Harry fut surpris par ce qui s'y trouvait. Les crudités étaient parfaitement bien présentées et semblaient plus que mangeables, à l'inverse de ce dont il avait eu droit pendant son séjour.

Mais ce qui le surpris davantage, fut sa conversation avec Drago. Même si elle était très froide, elle était diversifiée et intéressante. Ils parlèrent du quidditch, de défense contre les forces du mal et même de Rogue. Ils échangèrent également quelques rires polis. Mais Drago ne cessait d'envoyer des regards inquiets à son père.

– Arrête, Malefoy, s'exaspéra le survivant. Tu as bien le droit de rire pour autre chose que pour te moquer de quelqu'un.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? grommela le blond en haussant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, au juste, que je ne plaisante jamais avec mes amis? Tu serais surpris si tu les connaissais et tu verrais que l'on s'amuse plus encore que toi avec ta Sang-de-Bourbe et ton Weasmoche. Crois-moi, tu aurais mieux fait de serrer ma main, en première année, lorsque je t'en ai fait la faveur.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Tout était pourtant bien parti, le repas avait presque était agréable.

– Sinon, reprit plus posément Malefoy, d'après-toi, qui va être notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal?

– Comment veux-tu que je le sache?

Malefoy fronça ses sourcils et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la chaise.

– C'est toi qui vit avec un professeur! Tu aurais pu savoir certaines choses, surtout avec le don que tu as, pour te mêler de tout ce qui ne te regarde pas.

– Peut-être que Dumbledore n'a toujours pas trouvé de nouveau professeur. Personne ne se bouscule pour avoir ce poste.

– Et on le refuse à la seule personne qui aimerait l'occuper, soupira-t-il en tournant le visage vers Rogue.

Harry s'agita sur sa chaise. Il avait envie de répliquer que Lupin aussi, aurait aimé l'occuper plus longtemps, mais qu'à cause des Serpentard, ce n'était plus possible. Toutefois, il ne fit aucun commentaire, pour ne pas briser cette bonne entente partielle. Ron n'allait jamais en croire ses oreilles. Il avait pu discuter aimablement avec Malefoy, c'était une première. Ron allait en rire et il allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps.

– En tout cas, il va se passer quelque chose à Poudlard, l'année prochaine. Quelque chose d'important.

– Quoi donc? s'étonna Harry, piqué au vif par la curiosité.

– Je ne sais pas encore. Mais mon père ne tardera pas à me le dire.

Harry et Drago finirent leur dessert au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Les adultes ne semblaient pas en avoir demandé, car ils touillaient à présent un café, dans une petite tasse en porcelaine. Harry sursauta en entendant claquer la voix de Lucius. Ils venaient d'enlever le sort de silence. La sensation était bizarre, à présent que leurs voix vives se répercutaient dans ses oreilles.

– Merci, Severus. Drago viendra donc passer neuf jours ici, au milieu du mois.

– Comment? s'égosillèrent Harry et Drago en chœur.

Lucius et Severus tournèrent un regard sévère vers les deux adolescents.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Rogue, qui ne semblait pas plus enchantés que les deux garçons.

– Nous allons-y aller, à présent.

– Mais...père... souffla Drago.

Pour toute réponse, Lucius plissa ses lèvres et ordonna à son fils de se taire. Narcissa remercia chaleureusement son hôte et adressa un regard dédaigneux à Harry, qui ne s'en formalisa pas. A sa grande surprise, Drago lui adressa un signe de tête, accompagné d'un sourire encore une fois poli, et se hâta à la suite de ses parents.

Une fois partis, Rogue dévisagea un instant Harry et soupira.

– Vous direz à Lupin que vous viendrez chez moi passer quelques jours dans le mois.

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête. Que pouvait-il y faire? Il n'avait pas le choix.

– Bien, murmura Rogue. Je vais voir si la voie est libre et si je peux vous ramener chez lui. Il avait un dîner, c'est ça?

– Oui, répondit Harry, sans entrer dans les détails.

– Attendez-moi ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue fit son apparition en hochant positivement la tête.

– Vous pouvez y aller. Ce n'est pas la peine que je vous accompagne?

– Non, professeur.

– Allez-y, alors.

Sans ajouter un seul mot supplémentaire, ni pour le repas, ni pour le remercier, Harry se pressa vers la cheminée.

Il trouva Sirius et Remus, qui débarrassaient la table d'un air ravis.

– Bonjour! s'exclama Harry, pour annoncer sa présence.

– Ah, Harry, souffla Sirius en venant en sa rencontre. Ça n'a pas été trop dur?

– J'ai été coincé avec Malefoy, pendant que Rogue et ses parents discutaient entre eux. Je n'ai rien pu obtenir de leur conversation, car ils s'étaient protégés. Mais apparemment, Drago va venir passer neuf jours chez Rogue, ce mois-ci. Je vais devoir y aller également, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. C'est déprimant.

Un silence étrange s'installa ensuite. Si au départ, Harry avait juré voir Sirius et Remus de très bonne humeur, cette illusion s'ébranla un instant alors qu'il scrutait le visage de son parrain. A l'inverse, Remus semblait toujours parfaitement joyeux. Mais Sirius paraissait triste et inquiet.

– Et pour vous? demanda Harry. Ce repas?

– Oh, répondit Sirius. Je me suis bien amusé à faire tourner Nymphadora et Lunard en bourrique. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de me lancer des «ne m'appelle pas comme ça». C'était vraiment très drôle.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, sans perdre pour autant le sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Harry, lui, n'avait pas très bien compris et Sirius avait dû éclaircir certains points.

– Tonks est très charmante, ajouta Remus une fois les explications de Sirius faites. Vraiment très gentille. Je suis sûr que tu l'aimerais beaucoup, Harry.

– Je n'en doute pas, répondit le jeune sorcier.

Sirius s'était légèrement assombri.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

– Rien. J'étais en train de penser aux objets que nous avons dû réparer, parce qu'elle ne sait rien toucher sans le briser en mille morceaux.

– N'exagère pas, Sirius.

En voyant le visage tendu de son parrain, Harry songea qu'il était temps de s'éclipser.

– Je vais me changer, expliqua-t-il en commençant à retirer sa cape de sorcier.

Les deux amis le regardèrent s'éclipser dans les escaliers. Sirius ouvrit la bouche et la referma immédiatement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Remus.

– Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, Sirius, dis-le donc. Ne tourne pas autour du pot.

– Je n'ai rien à dire. Je réfléchis, simplement. Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Nymphadora.

– Ne change pas de sujet.

En réalité, il ne changeait absolument pas de sujet, mais ça Remus ne le savait pas.

– Elle est très intéressante, reprit Remus. Je vais sûrement la revoir très prochainement. J'ai besoin de discuter avec elle et elle a accepté.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de parler à voix basses durant tout le repas. Cela n'avait donc pas été suffisant? Il fallait donc qu'ils se voient encore?

– De quoi voulez-vous parler?

– C'est une surprise, répondit mystérieusement Remus.

L'animagus grommela des paroles incompréhensibles, qui étonnèrent son ami.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

– Je dis que tu vas donc sortir de la maison.

– C'est ce que je comptais faire, oui. Mais vu que Harry va passer quelques jours chez Severus, je suppose que cela ne posera pas de problème si elle vient ici. Non?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

– Fais ce que tu veux, répondit sèchement Sirius. Elle te plaît?

– Qui donc?

– Ma mère..maugréa-t-il. Nymphadora, bien sûr, qui d'autre?!

– C'est une gamine, soupira Remus en haussant les sourcils. Elle n'a que vingt ans. Et tu me connais assez, il me semble, pour savoir que je ne serais jamais avec quiconque. Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux et personne ne pourra jamais l'être de moi. Je ne peux pas forcer une personne à passer sa vie à mes côtés. Elle ne serait que misérable. Comment qui que ce soit pourrait supporter de vivre avec un monstre? Personne ne serait assez fou pour vouloir rester en l'apprenant.

– Harry et moi restons bien.

– C'est..c'est différent, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas comparer.

– Je t'ai simplement demandé si elle te plaisait, tu sais, sourit-il, pas si tu allais l'épouser demain.

Il était légèrement rassuré par les paroles de son ami. Une fois la jalousie évaporée, il retrouva rapidement une attitude joyeuse. Il se demandait de quoi Nymphadora et Remus avaient pu parler, mais ne s'en préoccupait plus de la même manière.

Peut-être le devrait-il. Mais une voix dans sa tête, préférait être aveugle et sourde.

En fin d'après-midi, Harry faisait ses devoirs, tandis que Remus et Sirius feuilletaient les petites annonces pour trouver un travail au lycanthrope.

– Le chaudron baveur cherche une nouvelle femme de ménage, remarqua Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin. Ça va, je plaisante, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter face au regard appuyé de son ami.

– Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai déjà travaillé là-bas.

Sirius se renfrogna dans sa chaise. Son ami semblait avoir travaillé partout.

La journée se déroula lentement.

A la tombée de la nuit, Sirius se faufila dans la chambre de son filleul. Il dormait paisiblement. Il retrouva donc Remus, qui infusait du thé et le serra doucement contre lui, en appuyant sa poitrine contre son dos.

– Sortons ensemble, avec Buck, dehors. Tous les trois. Pas besoin d'aller bien loin.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à refus, il fut surpris de voir Remus approuver d'un geste de la tête.

– Et Harry? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Il dort.

– Bien. Mais qu'une petite heure, alors. Après, on rentre.

Sirius et Buck n'auraient pas pu être plus heureux. Il y avait une forêt près de leur maison. Les arbres cachaient l'hippogriffe, alors qu'il courrait, battait des ailes et s'envolait au dessus d'eux. Sirius était adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre et Remus s'était assis entre ses jambes. Le loup-garou fixait le ciel et la lune avec une certaine inquiétude, comme s'il craignait de la voir s'arrondir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux et les caressa longuement. Il sentait Remus se détendre et prendre davantage appui sur lui. Il soupira d'aise, alors que le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait se lovait contre lui.

– Dis-moi, demanda soudainement Remus, si tu pouvais revoir une fille de Poudlard, laquelle choisirais-tu?

– Une fille?

– Oui, parmi toutes celles avec qui tu as eu une liaison, il y en a une qui te manque?

– Tu connais les seules personnes qui me manquent, Remus, répondit-il plus aigrement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Aucune fille de Poudlard n'a compté. Je ne me souviens même pas de leur prénom. Comment pourraient-elles me manquer?

Remus haussa les épaules.

– J'ai un peu froid. De toute façon, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer.

Sirius grogna une approbation. Il aurait souhaité rester plus longtemps à l'extérieur et Buck aussi, mais ils étaient déjà restés plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait. Ils grimpèrent sur le dos de l'animal et Remus serra ses bras autour de la taille de Sirius.

– Je n'avais encore jamais fait de l'hippogriffe, sourit-il.

– Et ça te plaît?

– Absolument.

Buck poussa un cri ravis, en faisant un tour sur lui-même. Ça, Remus apprécia beaucoup moins. Il se cramponna violemment au ventre de son ami, qui était secoué par un rire moqueur. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'obscurité de la nuit, serrés l'un contre l'autre et riants à pleins poumons.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Harry nettoyait son éclair de feu, assis sur le tapis du salon, près de la cheminée éteinte. Sirius avait commandé une télévision moldue, qui était arrivée dans la matinée. Avec l'aide de Remus, dont la mère était moldue, il essayait désespérément de la faire fonctionner.

– C'est bien un truc de moldu, ça, se renfrogna-t-il en abandonnant la télécommande aux mains expertes de son ami. Tiens Lunard, débrouille-toi, ça m'énerve.

– Tu n'as aucune patience, Sirius. Et pour la dernière fois, arrête avec ce surnom.

Comme toute réponse, Sirius lui offrit un sourire qui n'avait rien de désolé et s'allongea sur lui, posant sa tête sur ses cuisses. Il observait Remus par dessus ses sourcils, alors que ce dernier était concentré sur la télévision qui prenait des couleurs inquiétantes.

Sirius le trouvait tellement beau. Il aurait souhaité ne l'avoir que pour lui. Que Remus lui appartienne totalement. Qu'il éprouve la même chose que lui, pour qu'il comprenne que tous les gestes et toutes les attentions, qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, agissait sur lui comme la pire des brûlures. C'était une torture que de le toucher, sans jamais pouvoir aller plus loin. Une merveilleuse torture, dans un sens, car il en demandait toujours plus. C'était comme tendre sa main, en désirant absolument atteindre un objet, mais sans jamais y parvenir et ne faire que le frôler.

Si leur complicité n'avait pas été si tactile, il ne serait peut-être pas tombé amoureux de lui. Il ne se souvenait même pas de comment cela avait commencé. En première année, déjà, leur relation était ainsi. Tout était si naturel envers Remus. Il avait l'impression de le trahir en éprouvant des sentiments si puissants pour lui, alors que Remus n'y voyait que l'amitié. Comment pouvait-il désirer son ami, comment pouvait-il l'aimer autrement?

– Je pense que c'est bon, souffla Remus pour lui-même.

– Moi je pense plutôt qu'elle va exploser, jugea Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'appareil.

Les étranges couleurs laissèrent bientôt place à deux moldus, se trémoussant et chantant au milieu d'une scène.

– Quelle horreur, se marra Sirius en se relevant pour admirer le spectacle de plus près, c'est d'un niveau au moins aussi élevé que celui de Celestina.

Harry releva la tête pour voir les chanteurs et au moment où il allait donner plus d'informations sur leur sujet, la cheminée s'ébranla, laissant apparaître de longues flammes vertes. Remus eut tout juste le temps de plaquer Sirius contre lui, que Rogue apparaissait déjà dans l'âtre. Le professeur de potion essuya sa robe de sorcier, tout en fixant la télévision avec un profond dédain.

– Severus! gronda Lupin, qui essayait de cacher la panique qui vibrait dans sa voix. Tu ne peux pas débarquer ici sans te manifester avant.

– Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça, Lupin. Potter, dépêchez vous de me suivre.

– Que.. je me dépêche.. de vous suivre? répéta Harry d'une manière incertaine.

– En ce moment même, Fudge se trouve dans ma cuisine et attend de vous voir. Alors oui, dépêchez-vous de me suivre.

Il laissa traîner ses yeux sur ce que portait Harry. L'adolescent était encore en pyjama. Il leva les yeux au ciel, en pensant à la réputation qu'il allait lui faire, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et se jeta dans la cheminée. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers les deux moldus criards de la télévision et un nouveau rictus dédaigneux déforma les traits de son visage.

– Maintenant, Potter, siffla-t-il avant de prononcer distinctement l'adresse de sa maison.

Sans perdre une seule seconde, Harry se rua dans la cheminée et s'effaça à son tour.

Remus secoua désespérément la tête et adressa un regard en biais vers Sirius, qui se mordait la lèvre alors que Remus l'écrasait sous son poids. Le lycanthrope se dégagea pour le laisser respirer.

– Désolé, murmura-t-il. C'était moins une.

Sirius approuva d'un geste et se redressa, l'air inquiet. Il voulait connaître la raison de la venue de Fudge. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Remus devait sentir son angoisse, car il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra d'une manière apaisante. Harry ne pouvait pas être retiré à Rogue, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'était pas possible.

– Peut-être sait-il pour l'anniversaire surprise? envisagea Sirius. Il pourrait demander à Servilus de ne pas laisser le gamin y aller.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi Harry ne pourrait pas y aller. Molly Weasley nous a assuré que la salle qu'ils avaient retenu pour la fête, était parfaitement sécurisée. Elle a mon entière confiance et je sais qu'elle ne le mettrait jamais en danger. Ni lui ni personne, certes, mais elle éprouve une grande affection pour Harry, c'est indéniable. Elle l'aime comme l'un de ses enfants. Sa sécurité passera toujours avant tout.

Rogue était venu, il y a trois jours, pour donner une lettre des Weasley à Lupin. Dean, Seamus, Hermione et Ron, voulaient organiser une fête d'anniversaire surprise à Neville et à Harry, pour leur quatorzième anniversaire. Leurs anniversaires n'étaient que le 30 et le 31 juillet, mais ils devaient le faire avant, car Neville partait ensuite avec sa grand-mère, rendre visite à des amis. Remus avait été convié le lendemain pour le repas du midi, où les adultes pouvaient se mêler aux adolescents. Dans un temps, il avait pensé refuser, trouvant cela injuste vis-à-vis de Sirius, mais ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'il y aille.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Harry était revenu. Sirius s'était contenté d'éteindre la télévision et d'inciter son filleul à les rejoindre sur le canapé, afin d'écouter son rapport complet sur ce que le ministre de la magie lui avait dit. Harry se laissa tomber entre eux et Sirius attendit.

– Tout va bien, le rassura Harry alors qu'il croisait les yeux inquiets de son parrain. Il est juste venu pour me dire que les recherches persistaient. Que, parce que je n'avais aucune nouvelle, je ne devais pas penser qu'aucune mesure n'était en cours. Que le ministère allait parvenir à mettre la main sur toi et que mon oncle et ma tante me seraient rendu en un seul morceau.

– Il n'a pas été surpris en te voyant? Il n'a pas posé de question sur le temps que tu as mis à le rejoindre?

– Rogue lui a dit que j'étais malade et que je dormais. Comme je suis en pyjama, ça ne l'a pas démenti et même au contraire.

Sirius hocha pensivement la tête. Il observa un instant le jeune sorcier et maudit cette période, qui avait arraché tant de vies.

– Je suis sûr que les margemorts, si ceux sont bien eux les coupables, finiront d'eux-même par relâcher Vernon et Pétunia. Ils ne doivent déjà plus les supporter, railla-t-il finalement.

Cette remarque fit sourire Harry.

– Rogue a dit que ce n'était plus la peine de nous importuner, s'il n'avait rien d'intéressant à nous fournir et Fudge est monté sur ses grands chevaux : «c'est de mon devoir de vérifier que Mr Potter se porte en pleine santé et qu'il est heureux d'être ici.», conta Harry en prenant la voix du ministre de la magie. J'ai répondu que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux.

– Ce crétin de Fudge a dû penser que Rogue était une parfaite petite nounou. Rogue doit être passablement énervé de la réputation que tu lui donne.

– Rogue savait très bien que je ne parlais pas de lui, répliqua doucement Harry.

– Alors c'est Rogue, qui doit penser que je suis une parfaite petite nounou, sourit Remus en attirant Harry contre lui, pour lui déposer un baiser sur le haut du front.

Sirius offrit, dans son regard, toute la tendresse qu'il possédait. En voyant les deux hommes qu'il aimait le plus si heureux, il se promit de ne jamais laisser personne lui enlever ça.

Après le dîner du soir, un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre et tomba dans l'assiette vide du jeune sorcier. Harry s'empressa de retirer la lettre des pattes de l'animal et poussa un soupir de surprise en reconnaissant l'écriture de Mr Weasley.

– Comment sait-il que je suis ici? Je n'ai rien dit à personne, je vous assure.

– Nous le savons, Harry. Rogue l'a sûrement fait parvenir chez nous, en voyant que la lettre ne lui était pas adressée.

– Je.. ne comprend pas.. bafouilla Harry en leur tendant le mot. Mr Weasley veut que je me rende immédiatement à cette adresse.. seul. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Vous pensez que c'est un piège?

Remus fit semblant d'étudier la lettre.

– Non, il ne me semble pas. Tu devrais y aller. C'est peut-être urgent.

– Tu ne m'accompagne pas?

– Il y a écrit que tu dois y aller seul, Harry. Je pense que Mr Weasley sait ce qu'il fait. C'est peut-être encore un problème avec le ministère. Ils ont peut-être réellement du nouveau, cette fois-ci. Si je venais avec toi, ils se poseraient des questions. Ce serait à Severus de t'accompagner, s'il le devait. Et, je suis persuadé qu'il a lu cette lettre. S'il la jugeait inquiétante, il n'aurait pas renvoyé le hibou, mais serait plutôt venu te la remettre en main propre.

– Et si... continua Harry. Êtes-vous sûr que l'on peut faire confiance à Rogue? Je veux dire..

– On a déjà eu cette discussion, Harry, le coupa gentiment Remus. Mon intuition ou ce que je pense, n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt. Toutefois, je fais confiance à Dumbledore et Dumbledore a confiance en Severus. Et ça me suffit amplement.

– Dumbledore n'est qu'un homme. Grand sorcier, ou pas. Il lui arrive d'avoir tort et de se tromper sur quelqu'un. Pendant douze ans, il a pensé que Sirius était coupable.

– S'il-te-plaît, Harry.

Remus et Sirius soupirèrent et encouragèrent Harry à se lever pour rejoindre Mr Weasley. Son parrain lui avait fait un clin d'œil, ce qui l'avait motivé à les écouter. Il ne le mettrait pas en danger. Jamais Sirius ne lui ferait faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux.

La maison sembla une fois de plus bien vide, une fois Harry disparut. Sirius se jura qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'y faire, si un jour son filleul devait repartir chez les Dursley. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr, non plus, de supporter son retour à Poudlard.

Remus se leva brusquement du canapé où il était assis.

– Est-ce que c'est..?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et ouvrit le buffet aux vitres transparentes.

– De la vodka mystère..souffla Remus.

– En effet.

– Je n'en ai pas revu depuis.. notre septième année.

Il attrapa fermement la bouteille et l'observa longuement. Un puissant alcool. Très puissant alcool.

Pour fêter la fin des cours avant le début des ASPICs, les Gryffondor avaient organisé une fête dans leur salle commune. Furieuse de savoir ses élèves éveillés, à près de trois heures du matin, le professeur McGonagall, en robe de chambre et les cheveux décoiffés, étaient venue les réprimander. Peter, tout sourire, avait sauvé la soirée en lui offrant un verre de jus d'œillet. Il savait à quel point Minerva en était friande. De toute façon, elle n'avait fait ça que par principe. Elle n'allait pas réellement les punir. Au contraire, elle les avait longuement fixé et ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes émues, fières et tristes. Elle était toujours malheureuse de voir ses élèves partir, même les pires d'entre eux. Si elle s'était écoutée, ce soir là, elle les aurait tous étouffé dans ses bras, en leur disant de redoubler leur année.

Le reste de la soirée, les élèves de Gryffondor avaient bu de la vodka mystère. James en avait fait rapatrié une vingtaine de bouteilles. Au même principe que les dragées surprises de Berthie Crochue, elles avaient une palette incroyable de goûts différents, à chaque gorgée.

– C'est la seule survivante de la soirée, sourit Sirius en lui prenant des mains, coupant net le fil de ses pensées.

– Vraiment? Je ne pensais pas qu'il en restait encore. Depuis tout ce temps..

– Oui, répondit-il simplement, en tapotant sa baquette sur le bouchon, afin de l'ouvrir.

– Tu veux la boire maintenant? Sirius, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Tu sais à quel point cet alcool rend ivre. Au bout de seulement quelques gorgées, la moitié de la salle commune était inerte sur le sol et ronflait comme des bœufs. Et une fois que l'on commence, il est presque impossible de s'arrêter avant d'avoir terminé la bouteille.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Le petit ne va pas rentrer ce soir. On peut bien s'amuser un peu.

Remus haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Sirius porta le goulot à ses lèvres et en bu une gorgée. Il ferma les yeux avec un air de délice et laissa échapper un «pêche et poire». Il tendit ensuite la bouteille à son ami, qui accepta après un soupir résigné et bu également une gorgée du liquide. Au départ, il ne sentit que la puissance de l'alcool, qui descendit violemment dans sa gorge. Une fois la surprise passée, le goût le frappa et une grimace de dégoût le secoua entièrement.

– Légumes gâtés, expliqua-t-il avec un soupir écœuré. Ou compost, peut-être. Je t'interdis de rire. Ne pense même pas à sourire, Sirius, ou je me vengerai.

– J'aimerais bien voir ça, se marra son ami en lui lançant un air de défis.

Remus le poussa de tout son poids sur le canapé et les deux amis se mirent à se battre gentiment, tout en riant, déjà retournés par l'effet de l'alcool. Une gorgie suffit. Lorsque Remus souhaita se remettre sur ses pieds, la gravité le fit retomber ridiculement sur Sirius, qui fut prit par un nouveau fou-rire en s'apercevant que Remus était déjà atteint.

– Oh, arrête, je vais bien, grogna Remus en reprenant une gorgée du précieux nectar.

A son expression, celui-ci fut meilleur, car un sourire sincère fendit son visage. Il se lécha la lèvre avec une telle sensualité, que le ventre de Sirius se contracta violemment.

– Délectable, susurra Remus, les yeux légèrement vitreux.

– Quel goût? demanda Sirius, en essayant de cacher son trouble.

– Aucune idée, répondit son ami, en riant légèrement.

Sirius savait qu'il l'avait déjà perdu.

Remus laissait parfois sa tête tomber contre le dossier du canapé, dans le but de reprendre ses esprits. Il y parvenait presque, comme s'il cherchait la force et l'aide du loup. Après un nombre incalculable de gorgées, Sirius ne faisait plus le malin et était dans un état si lamentable, qu'il préféra, de lui-même, éloigner cette bouteille de malheur. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le tapis du salon, celui où Harry nettoyait son balais, le matin même.

– Cet alcool est terrible, sourit Remus.

Sirius se pelotonna contre son ami. Il avait l'intention de passer la nuit en chien et s'en voulait presque de laisser Remus avec son cerveau tourbillonnant d'humain en proie à l'ivresse. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'allaient pas parvenir à se lever. Il leur était impossible de rejoindre leur chambre. Ils allaient dormir à même le sol, comme à leur septième année.

– Tu te souviens, mon Lunard? On avait dormi par terre, avec James et Peter. A cause de ce même alcool.

– C'est vrai. J'aimerais me réveiller demain et me rendre compte que ces dernières années n'étaient qu'un horrible cauchemar. J'aimerais me réveiller demain et voir Peter et James à nos côtés, avec une mauvaise gueule de bois. J'aimerais les voir se moquer de moi, parce que je suis dans un état qui est plus pitoyable qu'eux.

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite. La nostalgie et l'alcool ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la tristesse.

– Je ne comprends pas Peter, soupira-t-il finalement, avec une profonde tristesse. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il a fait ça. Je le déteste tant.

– Ce n'est qu'un lâche, siffla Remus en collant son front contre celui de Sirius. Au fond... on l'avait toujours su. Il n'a aucun amour propre, aucun remord. J'ai honte de mettre trompé à ce point sur une personne. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait que ça, toute ses années. Me tromper, encore et toujours.

– J'aurais donné ma vie pour la sienne. Il le savait. Il savait à quel point il était important pour nous. Et pourtant, il n'a pas luté, n'a pas hésité, il a simplement changé de bord.

– A Poudlard, il restait avec nous seulement parce que James et toi étiez les plus populaires et les plus redoutables de l'école.

– C'est faux.. il aimait être avec nous. Il nous suivait depuis le premier jour de la première année. On le défendait, on l'aidait en classe, on lui faisait confiance.. C'était réellement mon ami.

– Je sais, Sirius. Il était mon ami, à moi aussi. Mais il a gâché notre vie et ça, je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner.. même s'il venait demain, en ayant tué Tu-Sais-Qui de ses propres mains, je continuerai à le haïr. Il a prit douze ans de notre vie. Douze ans que l'on aurait pu partager ensemble. Il a condamné James et Lily. Il a volé à Harry sa famille. A cause de lui, il a dû grandir avec des moldus abjectes et un cousin violent, aussi intelligent qu'un groupe de moutons égaré et effrayé.

Le front de Remus était toujours contre celui de Sirius. Il fermait les yeux, pour essayer de canaliser les effets de l'alcool et de la colère qui le submergeait à présent. Doucement, Sirius caressa sa joue et son dos. Il le serra dans ses bras, en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il respira l'odeur du parfum de Remus, qui se mélangeait à l'alcool qu'il s'était renversé sur lui et se laissa empoigner par l'allégresse du moment. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et sur sa mâchoire et regarda son ami dans les yeux.

Remus ne réagissait pas. Le regard dans le vide, il ne semblait pas conscient de ce que Sirius pouvait lui faire. Alors, le sorcier arrêta immédiatement et embrassa tendrement son front. Ce geste sembla faire revenir Remus à la réalité, car il lui offrit un sourire et se mit à lancer une discussion sur des livres moldus, dont Sirius n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il l'écouta du mieux qu'il pouvait, alors qu'il n'était attiré que par ses lèvres qui se mouvaient avec enthousiasme au fil de son récit.

Soudain, Remus s'arrêta brutalement. Une moue attendrissante et boudeuse déformait son visage.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'étonna Sirius, qui dû se tenir la tête, alors qu'un deuxième Remus apparaissait à côté de l'original.

– Je t'ennuie.

– Quoi? Absolument pas! J'aime t'écouter parler. Tu pourrais même me parler de ce foutu figuier abyssinien, que je trouverais ça passionnant.

Remus approcha son visage de celui de Sirius et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il l'observa un temps infini, alors que le cœur de Sirius bombardait violemment contre sa poitrine.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? répéta Sirius après de longues secondes de silence.

– Rien. C'est juste que si je suis loin, je ne te vois pas. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis approché. Je ne voyais qu'une grosse masse noire, sur le moment j'ai cru que tu t'étais transformé.

Sirius éclata franchement de rire.

– J'aime t'entendre rire, murmura Remus.

Sirius perdit son sourire, et tout rire s'estompa, alors que la main de son ami se glissait sous sa chemise. Les yeux fermés, il inspira et expira doucement, pour que Remus ne puisse, en aucun cas, se rendre compte de son trouble et de l'accélération démesurée. Le lycanthrope ne l'avait jamais touché avant. Jamais.

Les mains de Remus voyageaient sur le torse de son ami avec douceur. Il se serra ensuite contre lui et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Avec la délicatesse d'une pétale de fleur, qui tomberait sur l'eau d'une rivière, il effleura de ses lèvres celles de Sirius.

L'animagus retenait sa respiration. Les yeux grands ouverts, il se sentait comme un adolescent, qui embrassait quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi maladroit. Il restait immobile, attendant la suite comme un suspect attendrait le verdict de la cour pénale.

Puis, Remus pressa plus fort ses lèvres contre celles de son ami, qui les entrouvrit légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise. Sirius ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, alors que Remus découvrait le plaisir d'un baiser. Pour Remus, c'était réellement le tout premier qu'il offrait. Sirius le savait. Et Merlin qu'il était reconnaissant que ce premier baiser soit pour lui.

La langue du lycanthrope, timide mais entreprenante avec l'aide de l'alcool, caressa les lèvres de Sirius, avant de se glisser dans sa bouche et de rencontrer sa jumelle. Sirius savoura ce baiser, qu'il trouvait doux et léger. Il n'osait pas le pousser davantage, de peur d'effrayer Remus.

Mais la fièvre l'emporta rapidement sur la tendresse, et le baiser s'enflamma. Le ventre de Sirius sembla alors prendre feu. Jamais un simple baiser ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Il se sentait se consumer de l'intérieur et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Remus, explosa entre leurs lèvres unies.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Sirius se détacha à regret de son ami. Il avait peur d'aller trop loin. Remus le questionnait du regard, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait interrompu leur moment. Mais Sirius ne pu que lui offrir un sourire qu'il voulait le moins émotif possible. Le désir dans les yeux de Remus, devait refléter le sien, mais l'alcool brouillait ses sens. Il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

Sirius ne savait même pas s'il rêvait ou non.

Tendrement, Sirius déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Remus, avant de l'attirer contre lui, pour qu'il puisse s'endormir sur quelque chose de plus confortable que le tapis du salon.

* * *

 _Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avis sur mes chapitres. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous en pensez, ni si je vous ai perdu en route._


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Les rayons du soleil venaient caresser le visage endormi de Sirius. Il ouvrit brièvement les yeux et les referma en lâchant un juron. Son corps lui faisait si mal, qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais se réveiller. Il contracta son dos en grimaçant, même à Azkaban, il n'avait jamais dormi si mal. Mais le pire à ce moment précis, était clairement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Un violon à la mélodie particulièrement aiguë et stridente, semblait prendre un plaisir malsain à grincer à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Un rire raisonna dans le salon. C'est à ce moment là que les pensées de Sirius se remirent en place. En un éclair, la soirée de la veille se déroula de nouveau devant ses yeux et les battements de son cœur devinrent frénétiques. Remus l'avait embrassé. Enfin, un Remus complètement déchiré l'avait embrassé. Mais il l'avait embrassé.

Alors qu'il se répétait cette même phrase en boucle, le rire de Remus ne s'estompait pas.

– Arrête donc de rire, veux-tu? maugréa Sirius en se redressant sur ses coudes. J'ai le crâne qui va sans doute exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

D'un pas de félin, Remus s'avança vers son ami. Il l'observa un instant et bu une gorgée du café fumant qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il devait être encore bouillant, car il grimaça un instant et retira son visage de sa tasse.

– J'étais le plus lamentable hier, mais c'est toi qui en bave le plus ce matin. Laisse-moi savourer ce moment, s'il-te-plaît.

– Tais-toi, grogna l'animagus en se tenant les tempes.

Finalement, il dévisagea le lycanthrope avec attention. En effet, à part des cernes aux couleurs inquiétantes, qui venaient troubler son éternelle peau trop pâle et maladive, Remus semblait parfaitement en forme. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'abus d'alcool. Son esprit semblait parfaitement en ordre.

En tout cas, son sourire était rayonnant.

– Je te signale, reprit Sirius, que tu as dormi à moitié allongé sur moi, tu as donc passé une nuit plus correcte que la mienne. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point mon dos me fait souffrir. J'aimerais sortir et me faire masser dans l'institut moldu où Lily nous avait emmené une fois. C'était vraiment délicieux.

– Bien sûr, sors et les détraqueurs se feront un plaisir de faire ton massage eux-même.

Sirius haussa un sourcil perplexe devant son ami qui paraissait totalement détendu malgré l'événement de la veille. Il ne releva pas sa remarque et se mit douloureusement sur ses pieds. Remus n'était pas gêné ou si c'était le cas, il ne le montrait pas. Avait-il oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille, ou faisait-il semblant pour mieux l'ignorer? Sirius était légèrement blessé par l'attitude de son ami, mais n'en fit rien paraître. Il attrapa la tasse de Remus et la porta à ses lèvres. Le café était parfait, dosé exactement comme il l'aimait. Satisfait, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et alluma l'écran de télévision moldu.

– Je t'en prie, prends mon café, je vais m'en servir un autre, soupira Remus.

– Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps? le questionna Sirius en ignorant une fois de plus la remarque de son ami.

– Non, pas vraiment. Mais je vais bientôt devoir rejoindre Harry à son anniversaire, alors il faut que j'aille me préparer. Je suis désolé, tu sais.

Le cœur de Sirius s'arrêta de battre en entendant cette phrase. Remus était désolé? Allaient-ils enfin parler de leur baiser? S'en voulait-il? Sirius allait répliquer que cela ne faisait rien, que c'était déjà oublié, lorsque Remus le devança.

– J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu puisses te joindre à moi. Tu mérites de t'y rendre toi aussi. Ce n'est pas juste.

– Oh, répondit idiotement Sirius, qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. On le fêtera plus tard. Je suis sûr que le gamin sera enchanté à l'idée de le fêter une deuxième fois. D'ailleurs, tu vas y aller les mains vides?

– Pour ce qui est du petit Londubat, je n'ai malheureusement rien pour lui offrir. Mais pour Harry, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire.

Sirius hocha pensivement la tête. Il n'était même pas curieux de savoir ce que Remus allait lui donner. En réalité, il était profondément triste et amer. L'indifférence de Remus le touchait plus que ce qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder son ami, car dès que ses yeux se posaient sur lui, il le revoyait en train de pencher légèrement son visage sur le côté, afin de l'embrasser. Il l'avait embrassé, bordel. Embrassé. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Et s'il l'avait tout bonnement imaginé? Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois.

– Tu es bien dans la lune, remarqua Remus en s'asseyant à ses côtés, une nouvelle tasse à la main.

– J'étais en train de me dire que Servilus allait sûrement faire parti de la fête, mentit Sirius.

– Tu crois?

– Oui. Ça ne doit définitivement pas l'enchanter. Si je le lui demandais, il accepterait de me laisser boire du polynectar pour que j'aille à la fête à sa place.

Remus manqua s'étouffer avec le café qu'il était en train de boire.

– Toi..dans la peau d'un homme qui te révulse depuis tes onze ans? ria-t-il

– Je plaisantais. Les loups n'ont donc aucun sens de l'humour?

Remus haussa les épaules, sans perdre le sourire enjôleur qui illuminait son visage. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la bouteille presque vide de vodka mystère. Alors que Sirius s'attendait à voir un trouble apparaître sur le visage de son ami, Remus éclata une nouvelle fois d'un rire joyeux et moqueur.

– Quel maudit alcool, lâcha-t-il enfin, en prenant un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. Mon comportement est inexcusable. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé hier soir. Ne m'en tiens pas trop rigueur, d'accord? En y repensant, c'était plutôt drôle. Et tu embrasses très bien.

Sous le choc, Sirius ouvrait et fermait sa bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il aurait dû s'en douter, de toute façon. La relation qu'ils partageaient était suffisamment ambigu, pour être fragilisé par un simple baiser. C'était beaucoup. Ils avaient franchi une limite certaine. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était pas assez pour que Remus en soit gêné.

– Je suis le meilleur dans le domaine, murmura Sirius, après quelques secondes de silence. Même Azkaban n'a pas pu m'enlever ça.

– Ta modestie te tuera, ironisa Remus en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment comparer, non plus.

– Non. Mais je te le dis, tu ne trouverais pas meilleur cobaye.

– Tant mieux, alors. Parce que je ne compte plus jamais réitérer la chose.

– Lunard, tu sais que tu pourrais très bien...

– Ne continue pas ta phrase. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu vas encore me sortir que je peux très bien vivre ma vie avec quelqu'un et que je ne suis pas un monstre. Tu sais que tu rabâches? Seulement, non, je ne peux pas infliger ce fardeau à personne et si, je suis un monstre. Un loup-garou est un monstre et c'est ce que je suis.

– Toi aussi tu rabâches. Et tant que tu continueras à te voir comme un monstre, je continuerais à te dire le contraire. Tu ne te transforme qu'une seule fois par mois. Le reste du temps, tu es la meilleure personne que je connais. Tu n'as pas à te priver de vivre ta vie, pour quelque chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et se leva brusquement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il offrit tout de même un faible sourire à son ami et monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Une bonne heure plus tard, il transplannait devant la salle prévue pour l'anniversaire de Harry et de Neville. Il pouvait entendre les rires et les bavardages à l'intérieur. Molly lui avait dit que seul les invités pouvaient pénétrer dans la salle et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre une autorisation avant de le faire. Il frappa donc doucement à la porte, simplement par pur principe et l'ouvrit.

Tous ses anciens élèves se précipitèrent vers lui pour le saluer et serrer sa main. Ils semblaient tous très heureux de le revoir, même en sachant sa condition de loup-garou. Ému, Remus chercha Harry du regard. L'adolescent se trouvait près d'Hermione et le fixait avec un air de faux reproches sur le visage. Son sourire criait «vous vous êtes tous bien foutu de moi, n'est-ce pas?». Remus lui rendit son sourire et alla à sa rencontre.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et Harry lui tendit une main légèrement hésitante.

– Bon, et bien, joyeux anniversaire en avance.

– Merci..monsieur, répondit le jeune sorcier.

Rogue les fixait d'un regard méprisant. Un léger rictus moqueur s'était formé sur ses lèvres. Remus l'ignora et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

– Comment ça va, Severus?

– Comme quelqu'un que l'on a forcé à participer à une fête idiote composée de gryffondor minables. Quoi que, gryffondor et minable sont des pléonasmes.

– Ravi de voir que tout va bien. Je vais très bien également, merci de poser la question.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Remus se demandait comment Molly l'avait menacé et ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire, pour parvenir à le faire sortir de son antre.

Il se concentra ensuite sur Harry, qui riait avec Dean et Ron.

Seamus s'approcha timidement de son ancien professeur et lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

– Professeur Lupin, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir revenir à Poudlard, l'année prochaine? Vous savez, vous êtes le meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qu'on a jamais eu.

Rogue soupira avec dédain.

– Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est mieux ainsi.

– Mais vous avez donné votre démission. Vous pourriez peut-être revenir? Je suis sûr que Dumbledore en serait ravi.

– Je ne le peux pas.

Seamus baissa tristement la tête et haussa les épaules. Au moins, il avait essayé. Même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer, Remus était profondément touché par l'attention que lui montrait ses anciens élèves, depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il recevait des sourires sincères de tous les côtés.

Molly posa un dernier plat sur la table et serra doucement Harry par les épaules, sans lâcher Rogue du regard. La mère de famille semblait, par ce geste, vouloir montrer au maître des potions la manière avec laquelle il fallait traiter l'adolescent. Rogue avait dû également le comprendre, car il fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard d'un air las.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement. Harry bavardait joyeusement avec Hermione et Ron. Il semblait toujours un peu hésitant et gêné, lorsqu'ils lui demandaient comment se passaient ses vacances. Il restait très évasif et ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails. Hermione semblait surprise par son attitude. Cette petite était bien trop intelligente, son cerveau devait surchauffer.

– Drago va venir chez Rogue pendant neuf jours.

– Neuf jours? s'horrifia Ron en haussant les sourcils. Tu pourrais peut-être venir à la maison pendant ce temps, non?

– Rogue ne le permettra pas.

– Neuf jours.. répéta Ron en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

– Il faudra que tu sois prudent, Harry, s'inquiéta Hermione, il va sûrement chercher à te pousser à bout. On ne sera pas avec toi, alors ne le cherche pas et ne répond pas à ses provocations. Peut-être que si tu l'ignores, il se lassera tout seul?

Harry haussa brièvement les épaules. Sa cohabitation avec Malefoy ne le tracassait pas plus que ça. Après tout, il avait vu qu'ils pouvaient avoir un échange correct s'ils le voulaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Fred et George qui faisait rire les invités. Bill et Charlie étaient en proie à une grande conversation, qui s'accentuait souvent par des sourires complices. Ginny, quant à elle, discutait calmement avec Neville. Harry se tourna finalement vers Ron, les sourcils froncés.

– Percy n'est pas là, remarqua-t-il.

– Il passe tout son temps au ministère, comme je te l'ai expliqué hier soir. Il est de plus en plus insupportable. Il devait venir dîner aujourd'hui, mais apparemment il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.

A la fin du repas, les assiettes et les plats s'évaporèrent pour laisser place à deux magnifiques gâteaux et de nombreux cadeaux. Les deux adolescents se levèrent et commencèrent à les déballer. Hermione avait offert la toute nouvelle version de bataille explosive à Harry, qui la remercia d'un large et reconnaissant sourire.

– Tes vacances ne doivent pas être très plaisante, murmura-t-elle doucement, pour que Rogue ne puisse pas l'entendre. Alors je me suis dis qu'un jeu te ferait plus plaisir qu'un livre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

– Merci.

Harry prit ensuite un cadeau à l'emballage sombre. Il ne savait pas de qui il provenait, mais à présent qu'il en avait ouvert une bonne dizaine, il ne pouvait provenir que de Lupin ou de Rogue. Il avala difficilement sa salive, en imaginant Rogue lui offrir un présent et déchiqueta doucement l'emballage. A l'intérieur se trouvait un livre «les potions pour les cas désespéré». Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur sa provenance. Tout le monde éclata de rire et Harry remercia timidement Rogue, qui restait impassible et froid.

Hermione lui arracha le livre des mains et l'observa de plus près, le trouvant très intéressant.

– Il t'aidera beaucoup, Harry, précisa-t-elle, après avoir effleuré quelques pages.

Le jeune sorcier prit donc son dernier cadeau, qui était de Remus. Il lui adressa un sourire complice avant de le déballer. Il s'agissait d'un carnet, qui contenait de nombreux dessins, brouillons et notes en tout genre. Un carnet qui avait été tenu par Sirius et son père, quand ils étaient à l'école. Il était très bien tenu, même s'il était gribouillé par endroit. Un étrange sentiment broya alors l'intérieur de son corps et Harry se sentit à la fois profondément heureux et triste.

Harry sauta au cou de Remus, tout en le remerciant. Tout le monde était surpris par ce geste et retenait son souffle, attendant la réaction du lycanthrope. Même s'il était facile d'apprécier Lupin, personne n'aurait eu ce geste si intime à son égard. Mais, un large sourire étira les traits fatigués du lycanthrope, qui entoura tendrement son jeune protéger de ses bras.

– Merci, Remus. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

– De rien, mon grand. C'est aussi de la part d'une boule de poils que toi et moi connaissons bien.

Harry lui sourit à cette remarque.

Le jeune sorcier se détacha de Remus et observa son carnet avec une grande attention. Il dévora les premières lignes et se tourna vers Remus avec un sourire amusé.

– Heureusement que mon père et Sirius n'étaient pas à Poudlard en même temps que Fred et George, ou le château n'aurait plus de mur pour le porter.

La salle se raidit à la mention de Sirius Black. Furieuse, Molly s'empressa de prendre le carnet des mains de Harry, pour en lire brièvement le contenu.

– Comment pouvez-vous faire ça? s'emporta-t-elle. Êtes-vous inconscient? Ce pauvre petit n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça.

– Il a l'air plutôt satisfait de son cadeau, répondit Ron en se saisissant à son tour du carnet, pour en feuilleter quelques pages.

– Évidemment! Il a été écrit par son père, mais il n'a pas besoin de voir quel point il s'entendait avec cet infâme meurtrier! Comment croire en l'amitié après cela? C'est à cause de Black que ses parents sont morts.

– Félicitation Lupin, sourit mauvaisement Rogue. Cinquante points pour Gryffondor.

Remus le foudroya du regard. Ron et Hermione étaient profondément embarrassés par la situation. Ils avaient envie de défendre Sirius, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils se contentaient de fixer Harry et leur ancien professeur, comme s'ils craignaient de les voir réagir.

Finalement, Harry prit doucement la parole.

– J'aimerais que vous n'insultiez plus Sirius Black devant moi, s'il-vous-plaît. Je sais que je ne peux pas vous demander de ne plus le faire du tout, mais seulement si vous pouviez éviter de le faire en ma présence, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

– Mais Harry, soupira tristement Mr Weasley. Je pensais que tu étais au courant. Cet homme..

– Je sais, le coupa Harry.

– Écoute..

– Papa, grogna Ron.

Rogue scrutait Lupin et Harry avec attention.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. Puis, Ginny s'exclama que ce gâteau lui faisait sacrément envie et tout le monde lui en fut reconnaissant.

La journée se déroula ensuite sans incident.

– Potter, allons-y, trancha Rogue alors que le soir commençait à tomber à travers la fenêtre.

– Avec vous? murmura Harry.

– Bien sûr avec moi, s'agaça-t-il sur un ton tout aussi bas, en levant les yeux au ciel. Faites discrètement comprendre à Lupin que l'on s'en va et rejoignez-moi à l'entrée.

Rogue partit sans même dire au revoir aux autres. Harry, lui, prit soin de remercier tout le monde et Molly le serra longuement dans ses bras.

– Surtout, Harry, n'hésite pas à nous écrire si quoi que ce soit ne va pas.

– Merci, Mrs Weasley, mais vous savez, vivre avec le professeur Rogue n'est pas si abominable que ça.

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle le regarda tristement partir et Harry s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il comprenait que Rogue souhaitait transplanner et pas prendre la poudre de cheminette. Il s'accrocha à son bras en soupirant. Il détestait transplanner, il détestait la sensation que cela résultait.

Une fois de retour chez Rogue, Harry se dirigea machinalement vers la cheminée, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha, le retenant par le bras.

– Si vous ne me dîtes pas la vérité, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à user du veritaserum sur vous, Potter.

– De quoi voulez-vous parler?

– De votre cher parrain.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

– Je ne comprends pas, répondit sèchement Harry, qui n'appréciait pas la conversation.

– Je crois bien que si.

– Puis-je rejoindre Lupin, professeur? Il doit être arrivé à présent.

– Non. Pas avant d'avoir obtenu quelques explications. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il vous avez épargné, alors qu'il était parvenu à s'infiltrer dans votre dortoir. Il aurait si simple de se débarrasser de vous, soupira-t-il, légèrement dubitatif.

– Il ne voulait rien me faire. Il voulait s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre ce soir là.

– Lily et James sont morts à cause de lui.

– Non! Sirius n'était pas le traître. Peter Pettigrow est responsable de la mort de mes parents.

– Ne dîtes pas de stupidité plus grosse que vous. Cet imbécile de Pettigrow adulait totalement votre crétin de père. Black était le gardien du secret. C'est à cause de lui.. C'est totalement de sa faute.

– Vous ne savez pas écouter, professeur, alors pourquoi demander des explications?

Rogue le foudroya d'un regard sévère, avant de soupirer d'un air las et de l'inciter à continuer.

– Ils avaient changé à la dernière minute. Mon père et Sirius pensaient que Remus était le traître. Ils pensaient faire une ruse à Voldemort, en agissant ainsi.

– Ne prononcez pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter. C'est absurde d'avoir fait ça. Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, Black aurait préféré mourir plutôt que trahir son meilleur ami. Alors pourquoi avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide?

– Donc, vous me croyez?

Rogue ignora la question de son élève d'un geste de la main, comme s'il souhaitait chasser une mouche invisible.

– Où se trouve-t-il en ce moment?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Ne me mentez pas.

– Je vous dis que je ne sais pas. Il doit se cacher quelque part, sans doute. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Tous les Aurors du ministère le recherchent.

– Comment a-t-il pu s'échapper d'Azkaban? continua Rogue d'un air intéressé.

– C'est un sorcier remarquable.

– A d'autres! Il y a autre chose, et vous le savez. Dîtes-moi le, s'il-vous-plaît, ajouta-t-il brièvement en voyant à quel point son ton était agressif. Je veux simplement comprendre.

– Je ne laisserais jamais personne atteindre Sirius. Vous le détestez autant que vous haïssiez mon père. Je n'ai pas confiance en vous.

– Vous, les gryffondor, ressentez toujours le besoin de faire les grands dramaturges. C'est vraiment pathétique. Potter, je veux bien croire en l'innocence de Black. Il est après tout accusé d'être responsable de la mort de vos parents. Vous êtes celui qui est le plus touché par ces accusations. Si vous ne le croyez pas, alors je veux bien revenir sur mon propre jugement. Et je vois bien que Lupin lui a également pardonné. Je le soupçonnais d'être son complice, de l'avoir fait rentrer dans le collège, mais j'ai dû admettre mes torts. Lupin ne vous mettrait jamais en danger, il vous apprécie bien trop pour ça. Même si je déteste Black, et il ne pourrait en être autrement, il me semble qu'Azkaban est bien cher payé pour me venger de nos querelles de jeunesse.

– Vous oubliez le numéro que vous avez fait à l'infirmerie? Je ne vous ai pas trouvé très mature à ce moment là. Et vous ne l'avez pas non plus été, lorsque vous avez lâchement dénoncé le statut de Lupin.

– Ne me traitez pas de lâche, Potter. Je n'accepterais pas ça, souffla-t-il avec colère. Mon orgueil était profondément touché cette nuit là. Me faire ridiculiser ainsi par trois élèves de troisième année, que je venais sauver en plus de ça et encore par les maraudeurs, m'a mit dans une rage noire. Je pensais que Lupin était son complice. Et Black.. je le voyais s'enfuir, je pensais qu'il avait été responsable de la mort de votre mère.. et.. de votre père. Pure question de professionnalisme.

Rogue se mordit violemment la joue. Les yeux dans le vide, il semblait réfléchir, légèrement pâle. Il avait vendu les Potter sans le savoir. Il était responsable de la mort de Lily. Mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas. Il était aussi responsable que Black, ou que Pettigrow, peu importe.

– Vous avez raté Pettigrow de peu, ce soir là.

Rogue le foudroya du regard. Il n'avait pas oublié que son élève lui avait lancé un sortilège.

– Pettigrow est mort, trancha-t-il sévèrement.

– Non! Croutard, le rat de Ron et Pettigrow sont la même personne. Sirius ne l'avait pas tué. Peter avait monté une véritable mise en scène pour faire croire en la culpabilité de Sirius et le faire arrêter. Il a tué les moldus et s'est coupé un doigt, avant de s'enfuir dans le caniveau le plus proche, sous l'apparence d'un rat.

– Il faut être un animagus pour se transformer en rat.

– C'est un animagus.

Rogue se mit à rire. Un rire sombre, qui n'avait rien de joyeux.

– Cet incapable, ce minable de Pettigrow, un animagus? C'est sans doute ce que j'ai entendu de plus drôle ces dernières années.

– Vous ne me croyez pas, grogna Harry en fronçant les sourcils, fatigué par cet échange qui ne menait à rien.

– Soit. Admettons deux secondes que ce soit réellement un animagus non déclaré.

– C'en est un! C'est un animagus! Un rat! Et il est toujours bien vivant et quelque chose me dit qu'il est allé retrouver Voldemort.

– Ne. Prononcez. Pas. Ce. Nom. Comment cet idiot est-il parvenu à réaliser un tel exploit?

– ...Mon père était un cerf. Il l'a aidé. Ils ont travaillé ensemble sur ce projet, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

– Votre..non.

– Si. Ils ont fait ça pour Remus. Pour qu'il ne soit plus seul les nuits de pleine lune.

Rogue se fit pensif un instant et Harry restait silencieux. Il s'en voulait de trahir ainsi le secret des Maraudeurs, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au maître des potions. Même si cela le tuait de le dire.

– Et votre parrain peut se transformer en chien.

– Quoi? s'exclama Harry, légèrement décontenancé. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

– Je le voyais souvent traîner autour du château. Je me suis déjà posé la question sur ce que ce sale cabot pouvait venir faire dans les parages. Mais à chaque fois que j'essayais de l'attraper, il parvenait à s'enfuir. Il semblait garder un œil sur vous, car à chaque fois que je le voyais, vous n'étiez jamais bien loin.

– Qu'allez-vous faire de ces informations?

Rogue soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage.

– Rien.

Harry s'en voulait à présent. Mais il savait que Rogue détestait le ministère. Jamais il n'irait dire quoi que ce soit à Fudge. Et Pettigrow dehors, tous les mangemorts devaient être au courant de l'animagus de Sirius. Alors, ce n'était pas vraiment important.

– Déguerpissez, soupira-t-il.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous. Ces derniers jours, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire. J'espère que vous allez tous bien et qu'aucun de vous n'a perdu de proches dans ces attentats. Faites attention à vous._

 _Emilie-Okami : je poste mes chapitres un peu n'importe quand, je ne suis pas vraiment régulière mais je veux tout de même être rapide, pour vous faire attendre le moins possible_


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Harry observait à travers la fenêtre, la ville assombrie par la pluie. Le temps semblait s'être lié avec sa malchance, pour rendre sa vie plus misérable que ce qu'elle ne pouvait l'être. C'était le jour du départ, dans quelques heures Rogue viendrait le chercher. Il passerait alors les neufs prochains jours en sa compagnie et celle de Drago. Il n'avait pas envie de partir d'ici. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser Remus et Sirius, pour des journées ennuyeuses et monotones, auprès de personnes qu'il détestait. Il se plaisait auprès de Remus et de son parrain. Il avait le sentiment de faire parti d'une famille. Il y était bien.

Un bruit provenant de l'escalier le fit sursauter, il tourna vivement la tête pour voir Sirius qui traînait sa valise derrière lui.

– Il ne fallait pas, s'étonna Harry, j'allais m'en charger.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Sirius en la posant près de la cheminée. Au moins on en parle plus.

Il s'approcha de son filleul et le pressa contre lui, en entourant son bras autour de ses épaules. Harry ne cessait de grandir. A mesure que les jours passaient, les traits de son père s'accentuaient sur son visage et ceux de sa mère grandissait dans son cœur. Harry lui rendit son étreinte et une bouffée de tendresse submergea Sirius. Si seulement il n'avait pas été enfermé à Azkaban, si seulement Harry n'avait pas été confié au Dursley. Il aurait eu une enfance heureuse avec son parrain. Il voulait rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu. Et voilà qu'il devait déjà repartir chez Rogue.

– Viens, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Harry acquiesça et suivit son parrain dans sa chambre. Buck émit un grognement de bienvenue en les voyant entrer. L'hippogriffe s'étalait de tout son long sur le lit de Sirius, prenant le plus de place possible et faisait le ménage dans ses longues plumes grises. Harry caressa brièvement la tête de l'animal, tout en observant l'animagus qui se mouvait dans la pièce.

– Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? demanda curieusement Harry.

– Ça, répondit Sirius en brandissant un album.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de surprise et de joie. Allait-il lui montrer des photos de ses parents?

– Oh, détrompe-toi, soupira Sirius qui comprit le cheminement que prenait l'esprit de son filleul. Toutes les photos et les souvenirs que j'ai de tes parents sont dans mon coffre à Gringotts. Ils y ont mis tous mes effets personnels. Il y a ma baguette également.

Il tapota celle qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

– Ma véritable baguette, précisa-t-il, celle que j'ai eu à mes onze ans. Je ne peux encore rien récupérer, tu te doutes bien.

– De quoi s'agit-il alors? Que contient cet album?

Sirius lui offrit un sourire plein de mystères et l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Harry s'empressa de lui obéir, dévoré par la curiosité et lui adressa un regard en biais. Il se pencha sur l'album, alors que son parrain l'ouvrait. Sirius lui présenta vaguement ses parents. Il n'avait visiblement aucune envie de s'attarder sur eux.

Harry pointa du doigt un jeune homme très séduisant, qui ressemblait un peu à Sirius.

– Qui est-ce?

– Mon défunt de frangin. Regulus.

Il sourit tristement. Un sourire amer que Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Il n'aurait su dire ce que Sirius pensait de son frère.

– Je veux te présenter une personne en particulier, car un jour tu vas très certainement devoir l'affronter.

Des rumeurs selon lesquelles les détraqueurs d'Azkaban s'agitaient, étaient parvenus à Remus et Sirius. Ils craignaient une évasion des Lestrange. Il tenait absolument à ce que Harry voit le visage de sa cousine, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui. Si jamais les choses tournaient mal, Sirius voulait que son filleul puisse être sur ses gardes et savoir à quoi ressemblait l'ennemi.

– C'est Narcissa Malefoy, la femme de Lucius, souffla Harry en désignant une version plus jeune de la femme qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Elle est vraiment très belle.

– Oui, c'est vrai. A côté il s'agit d'Andromeda Tonks, qui est venue dîner avec sa fille lorsque tu étais chez Rogue. C'est une bonne personne. Merveilleuse, même.

Il tourna brièvement les pages pour en retirer une photo.

– Voici Ted Tonks, son mari. Et ça, ajouta-t-il en désignant une fillette de son index, c'est leur fille, Nymphadora.

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête.

– Lorsque tu reviendras, nous te les présenterons tous les trois. Dumbledore nous a donné sa bénédiction il y a quelques jours. Il leur fait confiance. Ted aussi est un bon gars. Je suis sûr que tu t'entendras très bien avec lui. Pour ce qui est de leur fille, elle est un peu maladroite mais elle te fera beaucoup rire.

Sirius tourna les yeux vers Harry, qui était très sérieux. Il fixait les photos avec attention.

– La sorcière qui ressemble à Andromeda, à mes côtés sur cette photo, se prénomme Bellatrix Lestrange. Née Black, évidemment. Les Lestrange sont les plus fidèles serviteurs de Tu-Sais-Qui. Elle est à Azkaban en ce moment, avec son mari, mais elle n'y restera pas éternellement. Et j'ai bien peur que la première chose qu'ils fassent, une fois hors d'Azkaban, est de te retrouver.

– Il est toujours impossible de s'échapper d'Azkaban. Tu as réussi parce que tu es un animagus, mais eux ne peuvent pas y parvenir. Je me trompe?

– Azkaban les retient simplement parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est encore trop faible pour les faire sortir de là ou pour organiser leur fuite. Je te mets simplement en garde, Harry. Peut-être que cela s'avérera inutile. Seulement elle sait qui tu es, elle connaît ton histoire et ton visage. Elle saura te reconnaître. A présent, tu sais aussi à quoi elle ressemble.

– Merci.

Devant cet air si solennel, Sirius le poussa sur le lit et se mit à le chatouiller. Harry éclata de rire et tenta de le repousser, mais Sirius semblait bien décidé à dérider son filleul. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer ou faire grandir la psychose qui tournait autour d'eux.

Harry se demandait pourquoi Sirius ne restait jamais sérieux plus de deux minutes. Il voulut se défendre en aplatissant un coussin sur la tête de son parrain et fut surpris de voir que cela avait marché, même s'il avait arrêté son geste à la dernière seconde.

Sirius sourit, se saisit à son tour d'un coussin et attrapa le poignet de son filleul, qu'il tira derrière lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'étonna Harry qui le suivait péniblement, alors que Sirius trottinait presque dans le couloir.

Sirius l'intimida de rester silencieux et lâcha son poignet pour pousser la porte de la chambre de Remus. Le lycanthrope sursauta en les voyant entrer. D'un geste de la main il fit s'évaporer le chaudron qu'il avait devant lui et fronça les sourcils face aux deux intrus, tout en rangeant sa baguette.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? s'énerva Remus.

L'animagus, qui était légèrement décontenancé en voyant à quel point leur entrée avait troublé son ami, qui s'était empressé de faire disparaître ses activités, se souvint ce qu'il était venu faire et tourna un regard entendu vers Harry. Le jeune brun serrait toujours son coussin dans sa main. Il comprit instantanément et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il rajusta ses lunettes et toute son attention se tourna vers son ancien professeur, qui commençait à suspecter quelque chose de louche. Satisfait, Sirius se tourna également vers Remus et avança doucement vers lui.

– Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe?

Sa réponse arriva très vite. Les deux autres lui sautèrent dessus en levant leur coussin au dessus de leur tête. Les yeux écarquillés, Remus eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le lit pour les éviter. Sirius et Harry le suivirent rapidement. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Remus attrapa son coussin et se précipita vers la porte, afin de fuir le plus loin possible des deux fous.

– Trouillard, grommela Sirius en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

– Deux contre un? Ce n'est pas juste! s'indigna Remus qui déboula les escaliers pour se réfugier derrière le canapé.

Harry le contourna par la droite, tandis que Sirius le rejoignait par le côté gauche. Remus allait passé par dessus le canapé, lorsque Sirius l'encercla par la taille et le tira contre lui. Le lycanthrope se débattit comme il le pouvait, alors que Harry les observait en attendant de pouvoir attaquer à son tour.

– Nous étions comme des mousquetaires, un pour tous et tous pour un! Où est passé la solidarité et l'entraide des Maraudeurs, Sirius?

– Elle s'est envolée le jour où tu m'as dit que Patmol et Lunard n'existaient plus.

– Tu tiens compte de mes paroles seulement lorsque ça t'arrange, espèce de traître, ria Remus. Pardon.. ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Le mot traître brûlait la langue de Remus, comme s'il avait prononcé un mot interdit et particulièrement douloureux. Sirius qui le tenait toujours contre lui, relâcha sa prise et le retourna pour qu'il puisse voir qu'il en était nullement affecté.

Harry jugea que la trêve avait assez duré et frappa doucement les deux hommes à l'aide de son coussin. Sirius tourna un visage outré vers son filleul qui avait osé s'attaquer à lui alors qu'il était son allié. Il se jeta alors sur Harry et le balança par dessus son épaule, malgré ses protestations.

La bataille dura de longues minutes, entre coups de coussins, cris et rire.

Essoufflés et épuisés, ils se laissèrent ensuite tomber le long du mur du salon. Remus se leva un instant, se saisit d'un sac et retourna s'asseoir entre Harry et Sirius.

– C'est un sac de chez Honeydukes, s'étonna l'animagus. Quand es-tu allé à Pré-au-Lard?

– Tout à l'heure. Je devais m'y rendre impérativement.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il trouvait que son ami lui cachait bien des choses en ce moment. Cela avait commencé lorsqu'il avait absolument insisté pour que Dora vienne dîner avec sa mère, alors que celle-ci serait sans doute venue seule. Dora n'avait aucune envie de participer à ce repas, cela se voyait. Remus avait passé son temps avec elle, à lui parler. Et la jeune femme comptait bien revenir chez lui et sans sa mère. A quoi cela rimait? Sirius n'y avait pas vraiment accordé d'attention, mais à présent cela lui sautait aux yeux. Puis, ce chaudron que Remus avait fait disparaître quand Harry et lui étaient entrés sans prévenir dans sa chambre. Que contenait-il? Et maintenant, il apprenait que Remus avait fait une virée soit disant indispensable à Pré-au-Lard. De quoi avait-il besoin? Qui avait-il rejoint?

Loin de se douter des pensées de son ami, Remus s'affala contre son épaule et ouvrit le sac. Il offrit à Harry un sachet contenant de nombreuses sortes de friandises.

– C'est pour ton séjour chez Serverus. Je t'ai acheté également du chocolat, au cas où.

Harry sourit à cette remarque et s'affala à son tour sur Remus. Le loup-garou prit ensuite un autre sachet, qui contenait d'autres sucreries en tout genre. Les trois hommes s'empiffrèrent, tout en faisant des hypothèses, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, sur les Dursley et l'endroit où ils étaient captifs.

– Je devrais m'inquiéter davantage pour les Dursley. Si on ne les retrouve pas très vite, ils pourraient être gravement en danger. Ils sont peut-être déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Dudley se retrouverait seul.

– Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry, soupira Sirius. Et nous non plus. On est coincé. On ne pourra jamais enquêter de notre côté sans nous mettre en danger.

– Depuis quand cela te dérange de te mettre en danger? murmura Remus, près de son visage.

– Même si tout le monde pense le contraire, ma stupidité et ma folie ont des limites et je sais pour qui j'ai envie ou non de risquer ma vie.

La cheminée s'ébranla soudainement et Remus maudit Rogue d'arriver sans prévenir alors qu'il lui avait fait jurer de toujours s'annoncer avant. Sirius se transforma et un énorme chien allongea ses pattes sur les jambes du lycanthrope. Harry secoua la tête, effrayé par ce qui allait suivre. Lorsque Rogue allait voir le chien, il allait forcément faire le rapport avec la conversation qu'ils avaient eu. Sirius était en danger et il était trop tard à présent.

– Je vais devoir verrouiller la cheminée, Severus, si tu continues à venir sans t'annoncer préalablement.

Rogue posa ses yeux noirs sur le chien et un sourire moqueur déforma son visage.

– Si mes oreilles ne me font pas défauts, j'ai cru entendre que Black pensait avoir une limite dans sa stupidité. J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux? souffla-t-il en s'adressant au chien. Il n'y a pas plus bête que toi.

Sirius se transforma et se leva, pour se mettre à la hauteur de Sirius. La rage se lisait sur son visage. Remus et Harry firent de même, un peu dépassés par les éléments et redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

– Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant? siffla Sirius en le foudroyant du regard.

– Demande-donc à ta bête sauvage et ton cher filleul. A trop prendre ta défense, alors qu'ils devraient te haïr, ils ne font qu'attirer les soupçons.

Rogue ne le dénonçait pas. Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris par le geste du maître des potions, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Si Harry avait trahi aussi facilement son parrain, c'est parce qu'une part de lui attendait désespérément que quelqu'un retrouve Pettrigrow. Il voulait que Rogue soit au courant, pour qu'il puisse faire avancer les choses. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Remus et Sirius n'y pouvaient rien. Si rogue avait vraiment été ami avec sa mère, il souhaiterait peut-être la venger, qu'importe le prix et qu'importe la haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui ou envers Sirius.

– Je lui ai dit la vérité, s'excusa alors le jeune sorcier, en baissant honteusement la tête. A propos de ton animagus et de Pettigrow. Je suis désolé.

Sirius posa une main dans le dos de Harry et soupira.

– Ce n'est pas grave, ne fais pas cette tête. C'est fait, de toute façon. Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Imagine ce qu'il se serait passé s'il était apparu alors que je ne m'étais pas transformé. Il m'aurait sûrement tué sur place avant de me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour ma défense.

– Vous saviez qu'il était ici? demanda Harry en relevant les yeux vers son professeur de potion.

– Je m'en doutais, répondit-il simplement. Lucius et Drago ne vont pas tarder. Vos affaires sont prêtes? Il vous faut encore préparer votre chambre, pour faire croire aux Malefoy que vous y vivez depuis le début des vacances.

Harry acquiesça et désigna sa valise d'un geste de tête. Rogue leva sa baguette et l'envoya chez lui, à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé. A contre cœur, il y expédia également la cage d'Hedwige, qui poussa un cri de mécontentement.

Harry se retourna et serra Remus dans ses bras. Le lycanthrope lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux.

– A bientôt, Harry.

Le jeune sorcier se sépara de lui pour sauter au cou de son parrain, qu'il vida de tout l'air de ses poumons. A sa grande surprise, Rogue ne les regardait pas avec dégoût ou avec mépris. Au contraire, son visage était patient et profondément calme. Il foudroya tout de même Sirius du regard avant de partir vers la cheminée d'un mouvement sonore de cape. Harry le suivit de peu et ils s'effacèrent tous les deux à travers les flammes vertes.

Sirius observa Remus qui se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers le secrétaire. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un papier et un crayon.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

– Je vais écrire une lettre à Tonks pour qu'elle passe chez nous demain.

«Chez nous», ces deux mots sonnaient si bien.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?

– Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une surprise.

Sirius s'approcha de Remus en faisant la moue mais cela ne semblait pas marcher. Remus donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de son ami alors que celui-ci essayait de lire par dessus son épaule.

– Tu n'as rien à voir, je lui demande juste de passer.

– Je veux savoir ce que tu es en train de manigancer! Pourquoi as-tu tant de secrets pour moi? On se disait tout avant.

– Je veux être sûr que ça marche avant de t'en parler.

Que ça marche? Était-il en train de parler de sa «relation» avec Dora? Voulait-il voir où cela allait les mener, avant d'officialiser la chose? L'avait-il rejoint à Pré-au-Lard dans la journée? Si Remus était amoureux d'elle, il devait sûrement penser que Sirius serait enchanté de l'apprendre. Combien de fois lui avait-il recommandé de ne plus être seul et d'être heureux avec quelqu'un?

Remus attacha fermement la lettre à sa petite chouette et la laissa s'en voler par la fenêtre. Il se pressa ensuite derrière les fourneaux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir? Je meurs de faim.

– Ce que tu veux, maugréa Sirius.

– Arrête de faire la tête.

Sirius prit ses mots au pied de la lettre et s'efforça de paraître agréable.

Ils passèrent leur soirée à lire. Buck, étendu aux pieds de Sirius, ronronnait en dormant. Cette mélodie épuisa Sirius, qui commençait en s'endormir contre son ami. Remus leva les bras pour laisser Sirius allonger sa tête sur ses cuisses. Ses doigts s'entortillèrent dans les cheveux fin de l'animagus, qui s'endormit avec un soupir de bien-être.

Il fut réveillé par la voix du lycanthrope qui l'appelait doucement. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il lisait alors qu'il était épuisé, simplement parce que son ami dormait parfaitement bien.

Sirius grogna pour la forme et referma les yeux.

– Lève-toi. Je suis fatigué.

Face à cet ordre, Sirius se redressa et s'étira longuement. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de bain, avant de regagner la chambre de Remus. Ils se glissèrent tous les deux dans les draps et Sirius se pelotonna contre son ami, avant de s'endormir de nouveau. Remus continua de caresser les cheveux de Sirius. Il les trouvait doux et soyeux. Plus encore que d'habitude. Il laissa ensuite ses doigts caresser la joue de son ami, cherchant à l'apaiser alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Ses cauchemars ne s'estompaient pas. Pendant combien de temps son séjour à Azkaban le hanterait-il encore? Des semaines? Des mois? Des années? Toute sa vie?

Il délaissa la joue de Sirius pour toucher la sienne. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa cicatrice et il pensa à Tonks. Un sourire fleurit alors sur son visage.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Harry entendait son professeur de potion vociférer dans le salon. Étendu sur son lit, il repensait au temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Il songeait à ses vacances, qui étaient de loin les meilleures qu'il n'avait jamais passé. Même s'il allait d'un endroit à l'autre, comme un vulgaire objet qui n'a pas son mot à dire et qui doit simplement se laisser faire, elles étaient merveilleuses. Il aimait cette instabilité, ce piment que lui apportait le danger constant d'être démasqué dans son petit manège. Il s'en voulait de trouver cela amusant, mais pourtant c'est bel et bien ce qu'il ressentait. Toutefois, il aurait aimé passer tout son temps auprès de Remus et de son parrain.

Il était bientôt sept heure du matin, il savait qu'il allait devoir se préparer et descendre prendre le petit-déjeuné, conformément aux règles établies par le maître des lieux. Épuisé, il aurait bien dormi davantage, mais cela était tout simplement impossible, avec un Rogue en colère qui grognait sans aucun répit aux alentours de sa porte. Il n'avait pas dû dormir, Harry en était certain. Le caractère de Rogue allait en être d'autant plus exécrable.

Harry se leva, enfila ses chaussons et se traîna en baillant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé et les cheveux trempés. Il s'empressa de rejoindre Rogue, qui maltraitait une tartine de pain grillé. Harry se demanda s'il allait la manger ou s'il allait la réduire en bouilli.

– Il y a un appareil moldu qui sèche les cheveux dans le placard du haut, grommela Rogue en dévisageant Harry. Je ne sais pas comment on s'en sert, mais en appuyant sur tous les boutons vous devrez bien trouver. Ne restez pas dans cet état. Vous êtes en train de dégouliner de partout.

– D'accord, merci.

Harry ne voulait pas mettre Rogue plus de mauvaise humeur que ce qu'il ne pouvait déjà l'être. Il tourna donc les talons et retourna dans la salle de bain, afin de se sécher les cheveux. Rogue avait de nombreux appareils électrique moldus. Il ne devait sûrement pas s'en servir. Ils portaient tous un sceau du ministère. Fudge avait dû les donner pour Harry. La maison de Rogue, à l'inverse de celle de Sirius, était totalement dépourvue d'électricité. Sirius, lui, habitait dans une maison moldue, qu'il avait aménagé à son goût et qui était à moitié moldue et à moitié magique.

Une alarme retentit alors, pour avertir Rogue d'une intrusion dans sa propriété. Harry tendit l'oreille, alors que son professeur ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

– Bonjour Severus, souffla la voix d'une femme.

– Tu diras à ton mari que s'il me fait encore perdre mon temps, il se débrouillera tout seul.

– Nous avons eu un contre-temps.

– Et prévenir c'est trop demandé, je présume? Je vous ai attendu toute la nuit.

Harry rangea le sèche-cheveux à sa place et descendit doucement les escaliers. Le visage de Narcissa était tordu par l'agacement. Elle fixait Rogue avec lassitude mais intensément, comme si elle cherchait à communiquer avec lui par la pensée. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, ses lèvres se plissèrent légèrement. Elle poussa Drago devant elle et embrassa doucement sa joue, avant de se tourner vers Rogue pour le saluer. Elle s'éclipsa ensuite, en pressant une dernière fois ses lèvres sur le front de son fils.

Rogue soupira lourdement et adressa un regard vers Harry, qui se tenait immobile dans les escaliers.

– Monte, Drago. Potter te montrera votre chambre.

– Notre chambre? répéta le blond en haussant les sourcils. Nous n'allons quand même pas dormir ensemble? Nous ne ressemblons pas à des Weasley, qui sont sans arrêt entassés les uns sur les autres.

– Je n'ai qu'une seule chambre, en plus de la mienne. J'ai un canapé si tu préfères, répliqua sèchement son professeur.

Drago se redressa de tout son long et la tête haute, s'empressa de rejoindre Harry. Ce dernier soupira et le conduit jusqu'à leur chambre. Drago observa la petite pièce à l'allure hautaine et se laissa tomber sur le lit qui avait été à Dudley.

– Au moins tu n'as pas décoré ridiculement cette chambre avec des affaires stupides. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir un peu mieux personnalisé? Tu te sentirais sans doute mieux si ta chambre te ressemblait un peu plus.

– Je risque de partir d'une seconde à l'autre, je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler.

Drago eu un reniflement dédaigneux et observa longuement Harry. Il ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire. Il semblait en pleine réflexion. Le brun se laissa à son tour tomber sur son lit, légèrement gêné face à ce silence qu'il ne savait pas comment combler. Le blond était différent de ce qu'il avait pu connaître à Poudlard. Il avait toujours su comment le détester. Il ne savait rien faire d'autre, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Malefoy. Toute cette situation était étrange et le laissait quelque peu hésitant. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop entreprenant avec lui, en s'offrant totalement et en devenant son ami, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et il ne voulait pas non plus se montrer froid et distant, alors que Drago semblait vouloir faire des efforts.

Il fixa vaguement le jeune adolescent qui se tenait face à lui. Il le détestait tant. Au fond, rien ne pourrait jamais effacer toutes les méchancetés que Drago avait prononcé et toutes les entraves qu'il avait mis dans sa vie et dans celle de ses amis.

Drago se leva alors et ouvrit sa valise. Harry observait le Serpentard du coin de l'œil, alors que celui-ci sortait ses habits pour les ranger dans l'armoire.

Il sourit en voyant que Harry lui avait laissé de la place.

– Tu aurais dû aller à Poufsouffle, rit-il en secouant doucement la tête d'un côté et de l'autre.

Il ne pu toutefois pas réprimer une grimace en voyant que ses affaires étaient pliées n'importe comment et négligemment entassées dans un coin de l'armoire. Drago, lui, avait des affaires parfaitement repassées. Il prit garde de les ranger avec soin et se retourna vers Harry qui somnolait à moitié.

– Tu n'as pas l'air habitué de te lever tôt, remarqua Drago en s'asseyant à ses pieds.

– On est en vacances, se défendit le brun.

Tout au long de la journée, Drago s'était montré particulièrement agréable. Du moins, à sa façon. Harry et lui avaient eu des conversations sérieuses, d'autres un peu plus joyeuses, mais en aucun cas, l'on pouvait se dire qu'il s'agissait de deux ennemis. Harry se sentait bien. Peut-être que ces neufs jours n'allaient pas être si abominables que ça, finalement. De plus, Rogue restait enfermé dans son laboratoire et ne les dérangeait pas. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient, sans être réprimandés.

– Tu as ton balais? demanda Drago, qui croquait dans une pomme.

Ils étaient tous les deux par terre, allongés sous un vieux pommier et observaient les nuages qui se déplaçaient doucement au dessus de leur tête.

– Oui, répondit Harry avec un froncement de sourcils suspects.

– Génial. Vas le chercher. Nous allons faire un petit tour.

– Je ne peux pas, répondit précipitamment Harry. Rogue m'a interdit de l'utiliser et de bouger d'ici. Je suis coincé chez lui. Et je ne tiens pas forcément à le mettre en colère.

– Allez, Potter, il ne le saura pas. Il ne sortira pas avant le dîner. Il ne se rendra compte de rien.

– Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

– Tu as peur? sourit Drago en le dévisageant. Et bien, quel courage! Tu es sûr d'être dans la bonne maison?

Agacé, Harry retourna dans sa chambre et se saisit de son balais. S'il se faisait punir à cause de Malefoy, il se promit de faire de sa vie un véritable enfer. Il s'empressa de le rejoindre. Il se sentait profondément stupide d'agir en fonction des désirs du blond, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait terriblement envie de voler. Une partie de lui, lui en était même reconnaissante. Il enfourcha son balais et donna un grand coup sur le sol. Il se retrouva alors dans les airs et laissa le vent lui chatouiller doucement la peau. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire du bien.

Drago l'observait silencieusement, lui laissant le temps de savourer ce moment. Harry serra un peu plus fort le bois de son éclair de feu et s'éloigna à toute vitesse de la maison. Il entendit Drago lâcher un juron, pour ne pas l'avoir attendu. Ils firent la course dans la petite propriété, qui était à l'abri des regards indiscrets, puis Drago lança un sort de confusion sur lui-même et sur Harry.

– Malefoy! Tu viens d'utiliser ta baguette! Tu es fou? Tu veux te faire virer de l'école?

Harry lançait des regards affolés de tous les côtés, comme s'il craignait de voir apparaître un hibou du ministère d'une minute à l'autre.

– Tu vas me faire croire que cela te poserait un problème? Allez, viens, suis-moi.

Harry lâcha le manche de son balais pour se gratter le sommet du crâne et poussa un grognement désapprobateur en le voyant s'éloigner.

– On ne peut pas sortir d'ici! s'écria-il. Il fait jour, les moldus vont nous voir!

Drago soupira et fit demi-tour en maugréant.

– Je viens de nous lancer un sort. Les moldus penseront voir des oiseaux et ne se poseront pas plus de questions. Bouge-toi, maintenant, ou Rogue pourrait nous voir de sa fenêtre, on est planté devant comme deux imbéciles.

Drago semblait légèrement nerveux. Harry tourna les yeux vers la maison de Rogue qui semblait éteinte et sans vie. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son balais et n'hésita plus. Il avait envie de voler. Il rattrapa donc le Serpentard, qui avait pris de l'avance. Mais son Nimbus 2001 était moins rapide et puissant que le sien et il le devança rapidement.

Malheureusement pour les deux jeunes hommes, le temps qui s'était calmé dans la nuit, s'emballa une nouvelle fois. En quelques secondes, de lourds nuages noirs remplacèrent ceux de cotons. Un éclair fendit le ciel et de minuscules goûtes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur leur visage.

– 'Fait chier ce temps, maugréa Drago. Apparemment il ne va faire que pleuvoir cette semaine.

Il paraissait impatient et en colère. Harry haussa les sourcils. La pluie n'avait jamais tué personne. Ce n'était pas très grave pour lui, au contraire. La chaleur était insupportable, il trouvait donc ce temps agréable. Toutefois, il tombait à présent des cordes et ils eurent leurs vêtements trempés en quelques instants. Ils s'empressèrent de rentrer.

Le visage fermé, Drago poussa la porte et sursauta. Harry, qui n'avait pas vu son immobilité, manqua lui rentrer dedans. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui poser de questions pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Les bras croisés, Rogue les toisait d'un regard sévère.

– Séchez-vous. Changez-vous et allez dans votre chambre. Vous ne descendrez que lorsque je vous en donnerai l'autorisation. Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher une punition qui sera à la hauteur de la colère que j'éprouve à cet instant.

– Vous ne pouvez pas me punir, répondit Drago en croisant à son tour ses bras sur sa poitrine.

– Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. Tous les deux. Vous aviez ma confiance et vous l'avez trahi. Imaginez seulement si vous vous étiez blessés ou autre.

– On ne faisait que voler, s'agaça Harry.

– Je vous conseille fortement de vous taire, Potter, si vous ne voulez pas passer le reste des vacances enfermé dans votre chambre. Vous pensez sans doute que vous pouvez outrepasser toutes les règles, que vous pouvez désobéir et vous mettre en danger, vous et les autres, sans jamais recevoir de reproches? Depuis votre première année, vous êtes récompensé lorsque vous n'en faite qu'à votre tête. A présent c'est différent. Je vous ai laissé faire ce que vous voulez et je n'aurais pas dû. Comme l'on dit souvent, «donnez une main et on prendra votre bras». Je suis déçu, mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Déguerpissez. Immédiatement.

Harry soupira. Il était touché par les paroles de son professeur. Il le détestait, pourtant savoir qu'il venait de le décevoir le rendait plus triste que ce qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

– Et donnez-moi vos balais, siffla Rogue en tendant les mains vers les deux adolescents.

Le visage outré de Drago lui répondit, sans même ouvrir la bouche. Il le fixa avec consternation, mais Rogue soutenait son regard. Le jeune Malefoy soupira et plaqua, plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, son balais dans les mains de son professeur. Harry fit de même, après de longues secondes d'hésitation et rejoignit silencieusement sa chambre.

Drago pointa sa baguette sur lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'énerva Harry.

Il chercha sa baguette dans sa poche, mais le rire amusé de Drago le rassura.

– Je ne vais pas te jeter de sort, sombre idiot. Enfin, si, mais..

Harry se sentit bien tout d'un coup, ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient secs. Il secoua la tête et dévisagea Drago.

– Encore de la magie? C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

– Tu vas compter à chaque fois que je vais me servir de ma baguette? répliqua sèchement Drago en se jetant un sort à lui-même.

– Mais..

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Drago se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit et quitta ses chaussures, en faisait exprès de le viser. Il paraissait passablement énervé, mais à la fois très amusé de la situation. Harry, lui, était de mauvaise humeur. Après tout, c'était son problème et pas le sien. Si Drago se faisait renvoyer de Poudlard, tant pis pour lui. Il n'en avait rien à faire, à vrai dire.

Drago attrapa un jeu sorcier et incita Harry à prendre place face à lui, avec toute l'arrogance et la froideur qui le représentaient si bien.

– Non. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi.

– Oh, Potter, ne me dis pas que tu me tiens responsable pour ce qui s'est passé? Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je t'ai peut-être encouragé à voler, mais tu étais plutôt heureux de le faire.

– Je ne parle pas de ça, Malefoy, je te demande pourquoi je voudrais jouer avec toi alors que tu me traite comme un moins que rien.

Drago se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira.

– D'accord, excuse-moi, grommela Drago. Je vais te le demander plus poliment, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Est-ce que tu as envie de jouer avec moi?

– Je veux bien, répondit Harry en s'efforçant d'être aimable et de calmer le sarcasme qui s'entendait dans le son de sa voix.

Même si Drago ne paraissait pas réellement sincère dans ses excuses, il faisait des efforts et cela semblait lui coûter beaucoup. Il s'assit donc face à lui et attrapa les pions et les cartes que le blond lui tendait. Le jeu s'avéra être amusant et les deux adolescents prirent beaucoup de plaisir. Il y avait toujours une certaine rivalité entre eux. Aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre. Harry trouvait le fait de se battre contre quelqu'un qui était acharné à remporté la partie, réellement plus intéressant que de jouer contre un ami. Drago s'en fichait d'être aimable et ne laissait aucune chance à Harry. Et cela lui plaisait.

Rogue les appela finalement à l'heure du dîner. La tête haute et les yeux fuyants, les adolescents descendirent donc dans la salle à manger. Ils s'installèrent en face de leur professeur et ne dirent aucun mot.

Après un long moment de silence, Rogue prit la parole d'une voix forte et grave.

– Je comprends votre envie de voler. Seulement vous ne pouvez rien faire sans mon accord, car vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. Je ne veux aucun problème. Je ne veux ni Lucius et Narcissa, ni Fudge et Dumbledore, sur mon dos. Je vais vous rendre vos balais mais je veux, à partir de maintenant, que vous me demandiez la permission avant de faire la moindre petite chose. Vous avez le droit de vous servir de vos balais dans la propriété, mais bien sûr, il vous est formellement interdit d'en sortir. Si vous le faite, j'en serais immédiatement avertis et les sanctions seraient à la hauteur de votre désobéissance. Vous le regretterez.

Harry et Drago hochèrent patiemment la tête. Rogue ne les punissait pas et leur permettait de voler dans sa propriété, Harry n'en revenait pas. Le professeur de potion passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant.

– Serait-il possible de nous rendre au Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard, Harry et moi, dans la semaine?

Harry manqua s'étouffer avec ses légumes. Drago était fou? Rogue n'accepterait jamais et sa question n'allait que l'énerver.

– Très bien. Mais vous aurez un couvre-feu, ainsi qu'une protection et un dispositif d'alarme sur vous.

Drago grimaça, mais Rogue le fit taire avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

– C'est cela où rien, monsieur Malefoy.

– Bien, professeur, grogna Drago.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago se montrait si rebelle. Une protection et une alarme, en échange d'une journée en ville, cela en valait bien la peine. Si l'attitude de Rogue était surprenante et intrigante, celle du blond était réellement agaçante.

Une fois leur assiette vide, Rogue débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette. Les deux adolescents se réfugièrent dans la bibliothèque de leur professeur, pour faire quelques devoirs et lire un peu. Puis, ils regagnèrent leur chambre d'un pas serein, heureux de savoir qu'ils sortiraient bientôt de la maison.

– Je ne suis pas fatigué, sourit Drago en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

– Moi non plus, avoua Harry en retirant ses habits pour se mettre en pyjama. Mais il est dix heure et Rogue veut nous voir dormir à cette heure-ci.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit.

– J'ai lancé un sort d'insonorisation sur la chambre. Il ne peut pas nous entendre.

Harry haussa les sourcils mais ne répondit rien, bien trop désespéré par l'attitude de Drago. Si c'était lui qui avait usé de ses pouvoirs, il aurait déjà eu trois beuglantes et un séjour à Azkaban. Il savait qu'il exagérait, mais personne ne lui avait jamais rien laissé passer à lui. Mise à part lorsqu'il avait fait gonfler la tante Marge, mais les conditions étaient différentes. Comme Drago était un Malefoy, il avait droit à des traitements de faveur. Harry était clairement jaloux. Oui, il l'était.

– Bonne nuit, Malefoy, soupira Harry.

Ces trois mots alignés sonnaient si étrangement aux oreilles du jeune sorcier. Souhaiter une bonne nuit à Drago lui semblait si irréaliste. Il le détestait et pourtant aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Il avait peut-être sincèrement envie d'être son ami. Peut-être parce que le garçon qu'il apprenait à connaître, était différent de l'être désagréable qu'il côtoyait à Poudlard.

– Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit? s'indigna Drago, le coupant dans ses pensées. J'ai lancé un sort d'insonorisation. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas fatigué!

– Et alors? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Rogue finit par savoir tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il sait toujours tout, d'une façon où d'une autre. Je n'ai pas envie de trahir une nouvelle fois sa... enfin..

– Par Merlin, Potter, ne me dis pas que tu as fini par t'attacher à Rogue?

– Tu l'aimes bien toi.

– Oui, mais moi c'est différent. Tous les Serpentard l'apprécient plus ou moins.

– Et bien, je ne l'apprécie pas, se défendit Harry, seulement je n'ai pas envie de lui désobéir.

– Tu passes ta vie à négliger les règles. Ne fais pas semblant de t'en préoccuper maintenant.

– Je ne le fais jamais pour rien! s'agaça Harry. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, toute les fois où j'ai enfreins les règles, je l'ai fait pour quelque chose d'important et non par pure arrogance. Je l'ai fait pour...je ne sais pas... arrêter Voldemort ou sauver une élève coincé dans l'antre d'un Basilic..par exemple.

Drago haussa les épaules, même s'il savait que le brun ne pouvait pas le voir dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Harry se renfrogna dans son lit. Il ferma ses paupières, cherchant désespérément le moyen de s'endormir le plus vite possible, mais quelque chose vint lui chatouiller la joue. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec un serpent d'un bleu azur magnifique.

Harry sursauta et observa le phénomène en se relevant sur ses coudes. Le petit animal était fait de poudre étincelante, qui éclairait partiellement la pièce et avait l'apparence d'un dessin animé. Harry tourna le regard vers Drago, qui souriait avec une once de défis dans le regard.

– De quoi s'agit-il exactement? demanda Harry, non sans pouvoir cacher un agacement dans la voix.

– C'est un jeu très commun chez les sorciers. J'oublie parfois que tu as été élevé par des moldus. Ce n'est pas très grave, il te suffit simplement..

– Pas question, le coupa Harry. Si toi tu as certaines faveurs, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Peut-être que tu ne risque rien, parce que ton père a des relations avec le ministère. Pour ma part, ma place à Poudlard serait menacée, si je m'amusais à lancer des sorts de tous les côtés comme tu le fais depuis ce matin.

– Potter...marmonna Drago. Le ministère est capable de discerner la magie, mais il est incapable d'en pointer précisément la source et l'auteur. Quoi que nous faisons, c'est Rogue qui le fait, puisque nous sommes sous son toit. Nous ne risquons rien. Donc décoince-toi un peu, tu es épuisant.

Après une longue discussion, Harry finit par céder et accepter. Il usa de sa baguette et un splendide lion se métamorphosa sous ses yeux. La bête, plus petite que sa main, était toutefois plus imposante que le serpent de Drago, qui ressemblait à présent à une limace.

Harry se mit alors à rire, vexant Drago qui lança son reptile à la gorge du lion, qui fit un bond en arrière pour l'éviter. Harry et Drago sautèrent sur leur lit, sans quitter leurs animaux des yeux. Après une bataille épuisante, les deux adolescents s'endormirent de bonne humeur.

* * *

Bonjour à tous!

Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser ; avec les révisions, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher sur ma fiction. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous passez de bonnes fêtes.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Drago s'étira longuement. Il était encore très tôt. Il avait l'habitude de se lever à la première heure. C'était une obligation chez les Malefoy, pour qui l'expression «le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt», avait tout un sens et une grande importance. Il tourna les yeux vers Harry, qui dormait encore paisiblement. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. Il paraissait totalement inoffensif et plus enfantin que d'habitude. Il fronça le nez avec dédain, comme si respirer le même air que le survivant lui donnait la nausée.

Il s'étira une nouvelle fois, avant de se mettre sur ses pieds. Puis, il enfila sa robe de chambre, qui avait presque la même couleur que ses cheveux et descendit les escaliers. La maison était calme, silencieuse et éteinte. Il entrouvrit légèrement un rideau, pour observer un instant à travers la fenêtre. Le ciel était dégagé, mais tout semblait humide et trempé. Il avait dû pleuvoir toute la nuit. Si le temps restait ainsi, Harry et lui pourraient peut-être sortir avant la fin de la semaine.

Il détestait son père qui l'avait forcé à venir ici. Il détestait sa mère qui n'avait pas cherché à l'en dissuader et à le garder près d'elle. Pourquoi devait-il faire le sale boulot à leur place? Il n'avait rien demandé. Il ne se l'avouait jamais, mais il n'était au fond qu'un enfant. Un enfant à qui l'on confiait des missions réservés aux adultes. Un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite.

Il détestait également Harry, pour être.. Harry Potter. Pour être le survivant. Pour être celui qui avait refusé d'être son ami en première année, qui avait refusé de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait. Pour être celui qui était si parfait et qui passait son temps à l'humilier, alors que c'était lui qui devait briller. Il le haïssait et le jalousait.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie ; lui faire du mal. C'était tout ce qui importait pour Drago. Il voulait briser la vie de Harry Potter. Le prendre dans sa main, comme l'on prend un oisillon, pour pouvoir mieux le serrer entre ses doigts et sa paume, jusqu'à ce qu'il explose.

Il observa ses mains et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément. Il voyait du sang imaginaire couler le long de ses doigts. Des flaques rouges tachaient le sol blanc. Il se frotta contre sa robe de chambre, puis contre le mur, jusqu'à se blesser réellement. Il fixa un instant les paumes de ses mains, qui étaient véritablement écorchées et rougies. Il les passa sur son visage et soupira.

La respiration de Drago s'accéléra douloureusement et il finit par se déplacer jusqu'à l'évier pour boire une verre d'eau. Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, le jeune Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. La pièce semblait très froide et très sombre et toute la chaleur qui habitait son corps, l'avait soudainement quitté.

Il avait peur. Drago avait peur. Terriblement peur. Il se rendait compte qu'une fois de plus, on attendait trop de lui. Il avait bien trop de poids sur ses épaules. Il n'avait rien demandé. Il ne voulait pas de toutes ces responsabilités. Il ne savait pas comment les gérer, comment s'en sortir et s'il en était capable.

La cheminée s'ébranla, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers elle et s'accroupit face au visage de son père, qui le fixait avec un sourire en coin.

– Bonjour, mon fils.

– Père, répondit Drago en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, pour s'assurer que personne ne les espionnait et son attention fut de nouveau attiré vers son père.

– Comment cela s'annonce-t-il?

– Très bien. Je pense avoir gagné sa confiance.

– Déjà?

– Oui. J'avais commencé à l'amadouer durant le dîner. N'oublions pas que nous parlons de Saint Potter. Il est tellement naïf. Il passe son temps à chercher le meilleur dans les personnes qui l'entourent. J'étais sûr qu'il allait m'accueillir les bras ouverts ici.

– Bon travail. Je veux que tu continues ainsi. Je pensais que tu l'aurais déjà fait sortir de la maison. Tu n'as pas besoin de le conduire bien loin. Il nous sera très facile de nous emparer de lui.

– J'ai essayé. J'y suis parvenu. Nous sommes allés voler à l'extérieur, mais il y a eu un déluge et...

– Je ne veux rien savoir, Drago. Tu n'as pas réussi, c'est la seule chose qui est à noter ici. Mais tu vas te rattraper. Tu as encore le temps.

– Oui, père. Je vous l'amènerai.

– Tu sais à quel point c'est important.

– Oui, je le sais.

– Je compte sur toi.

– Je ne vous décevrai pas.

– Bien. Nous avons assez discuté. Ce serait bien trop dangereux de parler davantage. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un surprenne notre conversation. A bientôt, mon fils.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de dire au revoir à son père. Il avait déjà disparu.

L'adolescent soupira et se laissa tomber par terre. Il s'allongea sur le carrelage froid et fixa le plafond avec attention. La pièce avait reprit une température agréable. Les battements de son cœur avaient de nouveau une allure correcte. Il s'écouta respirer et se laissa bercer par son pou qui cognait dans sa tête. Il finit par s'endormir.

– Malefoy, souffla la voix grave de son professeur de potion. Je ne pensais pas que dormir avec Potter vous dérangerait au point de dormir par terre dans le salon.

Le jeune garçon sursauta et se leva d'un bond. Il arrangea sa tenue et dévisagea Rogue comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il cherchait désespérément une excuse à lui fournir, n'importe quoi. Une crise de somnambulisme? Les insupportables ronflements du Gryffondor, qui l'avait poussé à muter dans cette pièce? Que pouvait-il inventer? Il se contenta de fixer devant lui, en prenant bien garde de ne pas regarder son hôte dans les yeux. Il ne devait pas savoir. Il ne devait rien deviner.

– Je m'excuse, lâcha-t-il finalement. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'étouffais. J'avais soif, ajouta-t-il en désignant son verre vide qui était resté par terre, près de la cheminée. Et j'ai voulu m'asseoir. J'ai dû m'endormir.

– Je ne veux pas vous voir vous balader en pyjama dans ma maison. Il vous reste encore un peu de temps. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre lit ou vous habiller.

– Je.. vais monter, alors, répondit le blond en se pressant vers les escaliers.

– Drago! siffla Rogue.

– Oui? s'inquiéta-t-il, en avalant péniblement sa salive.

– Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais ramasser moi-même votre verre, n'est-ce pas?

Le problème fut réglé en quelques secondes. Drago se dépêcha ensuite de rejoindre sa chambre et se jeta dans ses draps. Il avait encore la possibilité de dormir une bonne heure, mais il était bien réveillé. Il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Il se tourna donc vers Harry et le regarda dormir.

Il se sentait bien dans son lit. Il se sentait en sécurité et c'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Stupide, non? Il serra sa baguette dans sa main. Elle seule pouvait le défendre en cas de besoin, et non pas une stupide couverture. D'ailleurs, il avait chaud. Bien trop chaud. Il s'en dégagea et la poussa sans douceur jusqu'à ses pieds.

Drago en avait assez de fixer bêtement Harry. Pourquoi devait-il être si serein, celui-là? Il tourna et vira dans son lit, changeant de position à la recherche d'une qui serait confortable. Finalement, il finit par se lever. Il attrapa de quoi se vêtir et se rua dans la salle de bain, où il resta de longues minutes à observer son corps dans le miroir. Il réfléchissait à la soirée qu'il avait passé. Aux jeux qu'il avait fait avec Harry. A la promesse qu'il avait donné à son père. A Rogue.

Il prit une douche froide, qui s'éternisa. En fermant les robinets d'eau, Drago tremblait comme une feuille. Il s'enroula dans une serviette et se laissa tomber contre le mur, comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le soutenir.

Des coups à la porte le firent sursauter.

– Drago, c'est moi, fit la voix endormie de Harry. Tu as bientôt terminé? Tu n'es pas tout seul.

Le blond serra les poings. Le simple son de sa voix, parvenait à le mettre sur les nerfs. Il respira doucement, inspirant et expirant l'air de ses poumons dans le but de se calmer.

– Drago? répéta le brun.

– Oui, oui, je sors, s'agaça Drago en enfilant rapidement ses vêtements.

Il laissa sa serviette par terre, ouvrit la porte et passa devant Harry sans même lui adresser un regard. Il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits, sinon tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni jusqu'à présent, allaient bientôt partir en fumé. Il s'assit sur son lit et l'attendit. Le brun fut beaucoup plus rapide que ce que Drago ne l'avait été et le rejoignit en une quinzaine de minutes.

– Ça va? demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans la chambre.

– Oui, mentit Drago. J'ai juste mal dormi.

Ce qui était vrai, au final. Harry haussa les épaules et lui offrit un sourire sincère et amical. Drago en fut légèrement déstabilisé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à cet imbécile? Il n'était pas question que le blond lui rende ce sourire, qu'il trouvait bien trop intime. Il ne souriait jamais à personne de cette façon. Pas même à ses amis les plus proches. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils. Son attitude fit rire Harry, qui se laissa tomber sur son lit. Sur son lit, le lit de Drago, son lit à lui alors que le sien se trouvait à quelques pas.

Drago se renfrogna.

– J'ai faim, grommela-t-il, même s'il s'agissait une fois de plus d'un mensonge. Et si on descendait?

– Bonne idée! s'exclama le brun en se levant d'un bond.

Drago se leva à son tour et suivit le survivant qui dévalait déjà les escaliers. L'enthousiasme du Gryffondor pouvait être réellement épuisant. Parfois, Drago avait l'impression de faire face à un gamin de cinq ans. Toute son énergie semblait être aspirée par la bonne humeur du brun, qui était tout sauf contagieuse. Drago avait envie de s'enterrer vivant dans le jardin.

Le visage de Harry se ferma et devint légèrement pâle en voyant son professeur qui était déjà à table. Rogue dévisagea les deux garçons et soupira.

– Vous êtes en retard, grogna-t-il.

– Et alors? s'étonna froidement Harry. Il est toujours bien trop tôt.

– Il y a des règles Potter et elles sont faites pour être respectées.

– Nous sommes là, non?

Drago vit les sourcils du professeur de potion se lever si haut, qu'il failli éclater de rire.

– C'est parce que Monsieur Malefoy est ici, que vous pensez avoir le droit de faire votre malin et de me tenir tête de la sorte? Vous êtes ici chez moi, tous les deux et si vous voulez que tout se passe bien, il vous faut..

– Suivre vos règles, oui, s'énerva Harry. On a comprit.

– Potter!

Drago bailla face à cette scène profondément ennuyeuse à son goût et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il attrapa le beurre et la confiture de fraise, qu'il tartina sur un morceau de pain. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait changé en Harry. Il semblait pourtant d'une humeur désespérément joviale en entrant dans la pièce. Quelque chose s'était brisée en un instant et Drago ne savait absolument pas comment cela était arrivé.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Me menacer de me tenir cloîtrer dans ma chambre, que je ne quitterais plus jusqu'à la fin des vacances?

– Vous êtes exactement comme votre père.

– Ne parlez pas de mon père. Laissez-le en dehors de tout ça. Ne prononcez pas son nom, il ne mérite pas d'être sali de cette façon.

Rogue se leva brusquement et dévisagea Harry avec incrédulité.

– Potter.. souffla Drago, qui trouvait qu'il était allé bien trop loin. Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Harry tourna brièvement le regard vers le blond. Il semblait si triste à cet instant, que Drago s'était demandé si le Gryffondor n'avait pas un problème de bipolarité ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il se servit un verre de jus de d'orange, sans perdre une miette de cette dispute, qui commençait à devenir vraiment intéressante.

Harry était resté assis, mais ne lâchait pas Rogue du regard. Mauvaise technique. Rogue allait lire en lui. Il allait tout savoir en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Harry serait percé à jour et allait perdre. Drago se gratta la nuque et croqua dans sa tartine.

– Vous ne connaissez pas votre père, siffla Rogue entre ses dents. Vous ne savez pas à quel point il était..

– Il était? Il était quoi? Il a donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne et celle de ma mère. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous. Il est devenu un animagus pour que Remus ne soit plus seul les jours de pleine lune et pour qu'il ne se fasse plus de mal. Il a accueilli Sirius et lui a offert un toit et une famille, lorsqu'il n'avait plus personne. Il s'est battu pour le droit de tous les sorciers et pour les moldus, alors qu'il était lui-même de Sang-Pur et que cela ne le concernait donc pas. Et vous, que faisiez-vous pendant ce temps là? J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit. Vous étiez face à ma mère. J'étais dans ses bras. La voix de Voldemort vous demandait de tuer tous les «Sang-de-Bourbe» et les Sang-mêlés. Vous avez pointez votre baguette sur nous. Et puis après un jet de lumière verte, je me suis réveillé. Je me suis rendormi immédiatement, mais j'ai compris une chose très importante. J'ai compris que je n'avais pas à avoir honte de mon père. De ce qu'il avait pu vous faire. Mon père était un héro. Vous ne méritez pas ma mère.. vous ne méritez même pas un quart de l'amitié qu'elle a accepté de vous offrir. Si elle revenait aujourd'hui, que dirait-elle en voyant que vous traitez son fils comme un moins que rien à Poudlard? Que dirait-elle en voyant que vous haïssait celui qu'elle a mis au monde? Celui pour qui elle a donné sa vie? Que dirait-elle en voyant que vous êtes l'épouvantard de vos élèves, que vous les terrorisez et que tout le monde déteste vos cours?

– Vous avez terminé? s'agaça Rogue.

– Non, je n'ai pas terminé. J'en ai assez de vous voir parler mal de mon père. Je pense que tout le monde a la possibilité de changer. Un jour où l'autre, tout le monde peut essayer de réparer ses erreurs. Mon père n'était qu'un enfant. Ma mère ne voulait pas sortir avec lui, parce qu'il était arrogant et parce qu'il osait se moquer et faire des blagues à des Serpentard...qui étaient aussi des partisans de Voldemort.

– Arrêtez de prononcer son nom.

– Non, je ne vais pas arrêter. Alors, mon père s'est assagit, est devenu quelqu'un de plus calme et vous a laissé tranquille. Il a gagné le cœur de ma mère parce qu'il est parvenu à changer. Et vous? Qu'avez-vous fait lorsque ma mère vous a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus vous parler après la remarque raciste que vous lui avez balancé au visage?

– Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont osé vous dire la vérité! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le faire. Je ne vous donne pas le droit de me juger, Potter! Je vous demande de vous taire et d'aller dans votre chambre.

– Je pense au contraire que c'est totalement mon droit. Parce que tout ça me concerne. Plus que n'importe qui. Comme vous ne semblez pas vouloir répondre à ma question, je vais le faire à votre place. Au lieu de changer, après les paroles de ma mère, vous vous êtes enrôlé d'autant plus dans une horde de racistes, pour exterminer tous les gens qui étaient comme ma mère!

– Ça suffit! rugit Rogue. Disparaissez. Immédiatement. Je ne veux plus vous voir! Montez dans votre chambre.

– J'ai tellement de chose à dire encore, soupira Harry. Je vois que la vérité est toujours très difficile à entendre.

Drago se leva et entraîna Harry dans les escaliers, en le serrant sans douceur par le bras.

– Tu es complètement fou. A cause de toi, on peut dire adieu à notre sortie en ville.

– Il y a des choses plus important que ça, Malefoy, s'écria Harry en claquant la porte de leur chambre. Il faudrait que tu ouvres les yeux sur ce qui est réellement important dans la vie.

– Tes parents sont morts, Potter. Te mettre dans un état pareil et manquer de respect à un de tes professeurs, ne va pas les faire revenir.

– Et quand lui nous manque de respect ou nous harcèle, ça ne fait rien?

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Hier encore tu faisais de grands discours, comme quoi tu ne voulais surtout pas le décevoir.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit et se frotta les joues.

– Tu crois qu'il aurait tué ma mère, Malefoy? Comme dans mon rêve? Tu penses qu'il l'aurait tué?

Drago baissa les yeux au sol et soupira lourdement.

– Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'on fait toujours ce que le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres nous demande. On a pas le choix. On suit toujours les ordres qu'il nous donne. Comme moi, je suis toujours ceux de mon père. Notre vie ne nous appartient plus. On obéit, c'est tout.

– S'il nous devions posséder plus qu'une seule chose, Malefoy, si tout devait nous être enlevé et que nous pouvions garder avec nous ce que nous avons de plus précieux, ce serait bel et bien la liberté de penser et d'agir selon notre propre volonté. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Il ne faut jamais laisser sa vie être dictée par quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même.

Drago dévisagea longuement Harry. Il se sentait mal-à-l'aise. Il prétexta avoir encore faim et descendit dans la cuisine. Rogue y était toujours. Les yeux fermés, il restait immobile en plein milieu de la pièce. Drago fit demi-tour. Il n'avait aucune envie de le voir dans cet état. Il s'enferma donc dans la bibliothèque et entreprit d'y passer sa journée. Harry n'allait pas le déranger, puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de la chambre et il allait pouvoir être tranquille.

A l'heure du repas, Rogue ne permit pas à Harry de descendre. Drago et lui dînèrent donc silencieusement, en tête à tête. Le blond était gêné par cette atmosphère lourde et maussade.

– Il ne pensait peut-être pas tout ce qu'il a dit, souffla finalement l'adolescent.

Rogue leva les yeux vers lui et soupira.

– Si, il le pensait. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a parfaitement raison. Sur toute la ligne.

Malefoy baissa les yeux sur son assiette et la repoussa.

– Vous pensez qu'il dit vrai.. que tout le monde.. que tout le monde peut changer? Vous pensez que c'est possible pour tout le monde?

– Vous pensez à votre père?

Le blond haussa les épaules en grimaçant. Il ne savait pas vraiment à qui il songeait en disant cela. Il ne pensait à personne en particulier et à tout le monde à la fois. Il pensait à lui-même, avant toute autre personne.

– Il faut en avoir envie, je présume.

– Et vous? Vous n'en avez pas envie? Si j'ai compris, sa mère était votre amie. Ça a l'air de beaucoup plus le toucher que ce..

– Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je pense que pour changer, il faut en avoir la force.. ou alors, il faut être placé au pied du mur. Si on a plus le choix et que l'on ne peut plus avancer, alors on finit par faire marche arrière.

– C'est ce qui est arrivé pour vous?

– Comment ça?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse.

– Ne parle pas de ce dont vous ne comprenez pas, Drago.

– Je me rends compte parfois que je ne comprends pas grand chose, professeur. J'aimerais savoir qui je suis et ce que je veux. Mais je suis complètement perdu.

– C'est normal. Je pense qu'avec Potter, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup pour ça. C'est l'adolescence.

– Où est-ce que l'on trouve toutes les réponses à nos questions?

– Je ne sais pas. C'est la vie qui nous les apporte.

– Sauf si on s'appelle Dumbledore. Là, on sait tout d'office.

Rogue ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un rire amusé.

– Ce n'est pas vrai. Dumbledore a beaucoup vécu et justement, la vie lui a apporté de nombreuses réponses. Sa liste de questions s'est donc rétrécie. Mais il y a toujours des mystères qu'il n'arrive pas à résoudre. C'est un homme et comme tous les hommes, il lui arrive de faire des erreurs. Un jour, tu seras peut-être aussi sage que lui, Drago.

Drago leva les yeux face au tutoiement que venait de prendre son professeur. Cela lui arrivait souvent. Rogue le tutoyait et le vouvoyait parfois dans la même phrase.

– Personne ne vivra jamais aussi longtemps que Dumbledore. Il est impossible d'avoir autant de connaissance que lui. S'il se retrouvait face à Merlin et qu'il devait le battre duel, je ne serais même pas dire lequel des deux gagnerait.

– Drago, que ce soit Merlin ou Dumbledore, ils ont un jour été des garçons de quatorze ans, eux aussi. Avec des questions plein la tête, comme toi.

Le blond avait du mal à les imaginer à son âge.

– Et Merlin sait, d'ailleurs, à quel point Albus Dumbledore a fait des erreurs dans sa jeunesse.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il la poussa sous la table et offrit un faible sourire à son professeur de potion.

– Je peux vous poser une question?

Comme toute réponse, Rogue leva les yeux vers lui, pour lui montrer qu'il avait toute son attention.

– Sera-t-il toujours possible de sortir cette semaine? Malgré tout ce qu'il vient de se passer...

– Je tiens toujours mes promesses, soupira Rogue. File, maintenant.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Étendue sur le lit de Remus, Tonks lisait attentivement le livre sur les plantes, qui voletait au dessus de sa tête grâce à la magie. Une main derrière la nuque et l'autre sur son ventre, la jeune femme se concentrait attentivement sur ce qui était écrit dessus. Remus l'observait furtivement, alors qu'il remuait l'eau bouillante.

– Ils disent que tu dois tout mettre. Pas forcément d'ordre.

– Je mets tous les ingrédients d'un coup? demanda Remus en attrapant le petit panier qui contenait une dizaine de plantes différentes.

Tonks sembla hésiter un instant. Les ingrédients étant très coûteux, il était préférable de ne pas se tromper. Elle se redressa pour se saisir de l'ouvrage et le feuilleter une dernière fois. Une fois satisfaite, elle le referma et alla rejoindre le lycanthrope.

– Oui, assura-t-elle. Une fois dans le chaudron, il faut laisser infuser les ingrédients pendant quinze minutes, puis remuer très lentement.

– C'est tout?

– Et bien c'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit, en tout cas.

– Très bien et ensuite?

– Il faut laisser reposer la potion toute la nuit. Demain nous ajouterons les autres ingrédients.

Remus acquiesça d'un sourire et versa presque la totalité du contenu du panier. L'eau claire et transparente devint rapidement turquoise, avant de prendre, après quelques minutes d'infusion, une apparence jaunâtre. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'eau fumait et crachait des bulles de gaz, tandis qu'un ronronnement curieusement agréable s'échappait du chaudron.

– Ce doit être la potion la plus étrange que je n'ai jamais fait, sourit Tonks en se penchant pour mieux l'analyser.

– Fais attention, conseilla Remus en levant doucement une main en sa direction.

– Pardon, soupira Tonks. Tu as raison, je suis tellement maladroite, que je serais capable de la renverser.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, souffla-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesse, voilà tout. Nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'une explosion et puis c'est très chaud. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'être responsable d'un accident.

Tonks haussa les épaules.

– Bien.. maman.

– On dirait Sirius, râla le loup-garou.

– Vous avez l'air de vraiment bien vous entendre tous les deux. On dirait un vieux couple.

– Severus Rogue nous a dit exactement la même chose, rit l'ancien professeur en se saisissant de sa spatule. Je mélange lentement, tu m'as dit?

– Oui. Apparemment il ne faut pas casser les bulles.

Remus se mordit la lèvre et plongea sa spatule dans le chaudron. Il était rassuré de savoir que l'ouvrage parlait de bulles. Cela voulait dire que leur potion ne devait pas être si ratée que ça.

– Tu as toujours été ami avec Sirius?

– Oui, depuis l'âge de onze ans. Enfin.. j'ai passé douze ans à le détester. Je ne le considérais plus comme mon ami durant cette période. Je le regrette tant maintenant que je sais la vérité.

– Ma mère a toujours cru en son innocence.

– Vraiment? s'étonna Remus.

– Oui, elle n'a jamais douté de lui. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à venir le retrouver, lorsqu'il lui a fait parvenir un hibou. Elle était vraiment heureuse de le savoir en liberté. Elle n'a jamais cessé de croire en sa bonté et en l'amour qu'il portait à James Potter. Sirius a été l'une des seules personnes à avoir gardé contact avec elle, après qu'elle ait épousé mon père.

– Je sais, murmura Remus. Avant qu'elle ne rencontre ton père, Andromeda passait beaucoup de temps avec Sirius et Regulus. Je me souviens en première année, à la fin des vacances de noël, elle avait amené Sirius au Poudlard Express et Regulus était présent également. J'avais fait leur connaissance, à tous les deux, à ce moment là. C'était très bref.

Tonks se mit alors à rire, ce qui intrigua Remus.

– Je pense que tu peux arrêter là, suggéra la jeune femme.

– Pourquoi ris-tu? s'étonna Remus en déposant sa spatule et en couvrant le chaudron.

– Parce que nous ne pouvons pas avoir une conversation sans parler de Sirius. Il finit toujours pas s'y incruster d'une façon ou d'une autre.

– C'est vrai. Je connais un autre endroit où il aimerait pouvoir s'incruster.

– Pourquoi ne le tiens-tu pas au courant? Ce n'est pas un secret d'état, si? Tu m'as dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu fasses disparaître tes cicatrices, mais la décision n'appartient qu'à toi. Il ne s'y opposera pas et d'ailleurs, il n'a pas réellement son mot à dire.

– Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas que je les fasse disparaître, expliqua Remus en se frottant le front. Il ne veut pas que je complexe dessus et préférerais que j'apprenne à les accepter. Je ne pense pas que ça lui importe que je les garde ou pas. Tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est que je sois bien avec mon corps.

– C'est adorable, trancha Tonks en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Remus lui rendit le sourire qu'elle lui offrait et l'entraîna hors de sa chambre.

– C'est vraiment injuste que tu ne puisses pas t'en débarrasser avec un remède habituel, murmura Tonks alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir.

– Elles sont spéciales. Celle des sorciers est largement inférieure et différente. Si elles avaient été banales, cela ferait longtemps qu'elles n'existeraient plus.

– Et c'est là que j'entre en jeu. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui est loin d'être banal pour les éradiquer.

Ils retrouvèrent Sirius dans la cuisine, qui essayait de s'en sortir avec un plat de lasagnes.

– Exactement, sourit Remus. Tu es ma super-héroïne.

– Ça me plaît bien, rit la jeune femme en lui adressant un clin-d'œil. Ça sent super bon Sirius!

L'air froid et indifférent, Sirius leur adressa un rapide regard avant de hausser les épaules.

– On verra si c'est mangeable, répondit-il sèchement. Tu restes dîner?

Surprise par le ton employé par l'animagus, la jeune femme hésita un instant, avant de bafouiller une excuse.

– J'ai des révisions à faire. Je vais vous laisser. A demain, Remus, souffla-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

– Merci, Tonks. Ton aide m'est vraiment précieuse. Merci de me consacrer du temps et de faire tout ça pour moi.

– C'est normal. Je le fais avec plaisir. Au revoir.. Sirius.

Sirius lui répondit quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à un grognement d'ours ennuyé qu'à une réponse civilisée. Tonks s'éclipsa après un dernier sourire destiné à Remus. Une fois partie, le lycanthrope s'approcha de son ami et lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

– Ça fait mal, grommela Sirius.

– Pas suffisamment à mon goût. Tu as été vraiment odieux envers Tonks. On aurait dit un gougeât.

– Un gougeât? répéta Sirius en haussant les sourcils. Désolé d'être de mauvaise humeur, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je contrôle forcément.

– C'est un problème récurant en ce moment.

– Et alors? J'en ai marre d'être enfermé dans cette maison. En plus je me sens encore plus seul, depuis que mon meilleur ami passe tout son temps à rire avec quelqu'un d'autre et que je ne peux même pas être dans la confidence.

– Tu es jaloux, s'amusa Remus en frottant son nez dans le cou de Sirius.

– Je ne suis pas jaloux, ça me gonfle, voilà tout.

– Ne t'énerve pas..

– Je ne m'énerve pas! s'exclama Sirius. Je suis très calme! Laisse-moi terminer mes lasagnes!

Sirius posa sa louche sur le plan de travail et se tourna vers Remus pour lui faire face.

– Continue tes petites cachotteries. Ça n'a aucune importance.

– Sirius.. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas montrer un peu de patience? Tu as le droit d'avoir tes secrets toi aussi. Je ne m'acharnerais pas dessus avant que tu ne m'en parle par toi-même.

– C'est bien ça qui nous différencie, Remus. C'est que moi je n'aurai jamais de secrets pour toi. Et je ne m'acharne pas sur le tien! C'est toi qui remet tout sur la table à chaque fois.

– Tu t'enflamme vraiment pour rien, tu le sais ça? Tu peux être un véritable gamin parfois.

– Je te laisse terminer le repas. Je monte. Je n'ai plus faim.

Remus le dévisagea un instant et fut surpris en le voyant réellement s'en aller.

– Sérieusement? Sirius, voyons!

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, Sirius n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Remus. Il était descendu déjeuner et était remonté sans même un regard vers son ami. Remus ouvrit à Tonks vers onze heure. La jeune femme déposa son sac et ses affaires sur la table du salon et serra doucement Remus dans ses bras.

– J'ai ce qu'il nous faut, se ravit la jeune femme en brandissant un petit bol et une seringue.

Remus lui offrit un sourire amusé et acquiesça brièvement.

– C'est bien. Ce n'est pas encore nécessaire de le faire tout de suite. La potion doit reposer durant quelques semaines avant d'y administrer le sang.

– Non. Ils disent qu'on peut le faire dès cinq jours passés. Et le sang doit être à l'air libre pendant quelques jours avant d'être ajouté au reste de la potion. C'est donc le moment.

– Les résultats sont plus concluants si on prend son temps. C'est écrit dans plusieurs manuels.

– On ne sait pas, puisque personne n'a jamais essayé de le faire. Ce ne sont que des hypothèses. Remus, je pense qu'il vaut mieux suivre ce que conseille le livre des plantes. Ils disent que si on doit rajouter quelque chose, il faut que ce soit dans les jours qui suivent la préparation.

– Si tu veux, soupira le lycanthrope qui n'était pas très convaincu.

Tonks fronça les sourcils et le fixa longuement.

– Que se passe-t-il? Tu m'as l'air triste.. Tu devrais plutôt être content, tout se passe bien.

– Ce n'est pas ça. Je me suis disputé avec Sirius. Il ne me parle plus depuis hier.

– Ça va passer. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas bien hier, il m'a fait de la peine.

– Tu rigoles? Il a été tellement exécrable avec toi. Comment peux-tu lui trouver des excuses?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et incita Remus à le suivre dans sa chambre.

– Je ne sais pas, j'essaie juste de le comprendre et de me mettre à sa place. Ce n'est pas amusant et agréable d'être laissé de côté.

– Pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre que je veux lui faire une surprise? s'agaça le loup-garou.

– C'est une étape qui est tout de même importante dans ta vie, Remus. Peut-être que le résultat n'est pas ce qui compte le plus, finalement. Sirius devrait participer. Si on réussi, ta vie changera totalement. Plus tard, tu aimerais sans doute te dire que ton ami t'a aidé à réaliser un de tes rêves. Et Sirius aimerait peut-être aussi se dire qu'il a fait en sorte que ce projet puisse aboutir et que si tu es heureux, c'est un peu grâce à lui.

– Tu dois avoir raison.

– Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Et surtout, à trois nous prendrions plus de plaisir, tu ne crois pas? Au lieu de ça, il est tenu à l'écart et ça le blesse. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu veux.

– Bien sûr que non.

– Je pense qu'il y a autre chose et que tu ne me le dis pas.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Remus et il referma la porte derrière eux. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et Tonks s'accroupit face à lui, tout en lui tendant son bras. Il piqua une veine avec sa seringue et déposa quelques goûtes de sang dans un petit bol. Il jeta ensuite un sort pour que le sang ne se sèche pas et le déposa sur son étagère.

– C'est compliqué. Je préfère me tenir éloigné de Sirius en ce moment.

– Pour quelle raison? Que se passe-t-il en ce moment?

Remus haussa les épaules.

– Je crois que j'ai un peu peur.

– Peur de quoi?

– Un jour tout va s'écrouler. Tout ce qu'on a construit avec Sirius et Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de les perdre. Je m'attache trop, je le vois bien. Si tu savais à quel point je les aime tous les deux. J'ai peur de me réveiller un jour et de devoir retourner sous un pont ou dans un de mes anciens taudis. Je sais qu'un jour Sirius va sortir d'ici, parce qu'il étouffe totalement et j'ai peur qu'il se fasse attraper. S'il devait retourner à Azkaban, je le perdrais définitivement. C'est le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Pas une deuxième fois. Pas après l'avoir retrouvé.

– Profite de lui, alors.

– Tu ne comprends pas. Personne ne peut comprendre ce que Sirius et moi partageons. Après plus de douze ans de séparation, c'est toujours aussi fort. J'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Tonks retira le tissu qui couvrait le chaudron et observa son contenu avec attention avant de relever les yeux vers Remus.

– Un jour le monde des sorciers saura la vérité et Sirius sera innocent à leurs yeux.

– Peut-être bien. Et ce jour là, Sirius aura la garde d'Harry. Il pourra de nouveau sortir. Il m'aidera sans doute à me loger quelque part, parce qu'il est généreux et qu'il tient à moi. Il sortira et pourra de nouveau voir des femmes. Et moi je perdrais mon meilleur ami et Harry.

– Et dire que je pensais que c'était Sirius qui était jaloux, plaisanta la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

– Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Son bonheur est tout ce qui m'importe. Son rire aussi. Et ses yeux qui pétillent lorsqu'il se sent libre. Je ne l'empêcherai jamais de m'abandonner s'il peut ressentir tout ça.

– Tu es quelqu'un de bien et lui aussi. Vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux. De ce que j'ai pu voir depuis que je viens ici, c'est que Sirius n'a aucune envie de se séparer de toi.

– C'est normal, il se sent seul et il n'a personne d'autre. Tout changera lorsque j'aurais de la concurrence, lâcha Remus avec un petit rire.

– Tu es devin depuis combien de temps? Tu aurais dû être prof de divination, plutôt que de défense contre les forces du mal.

Remus soupira et lui lança son coussin dans la figure.

– Hé! Fais attention à la potion, rit la jeune femme.

– Je sais comment ça va se finir, voilà tout. Je l'ai déjà vécu une fois.

– Comment ça?

– A Poudlard je partageais tout mon temps avec Sirius. A la fin de notre scolarité, la séparation a été brutale et douloureuse. On continuait à se voir le plus souvent possible, mais rien n'était plus pareil. Je n'avais plus Sirius à chaque seconde de ma vie et c'était réellement horrible.

– Je ne vois qu'une seule solution ; marriez-vous!

Remus grogna et lui lança son deuxième coussin.

– Ce n'est pas drôle.

Tonks se mit alors à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

– Allez, debout et viens m'aider à terminer la deuxième partie de la potion, espèce de fainéant.

– Oui, chef! s'amusa Remus en la rejoignant.

– Ah, ces hommes.. ils passent toujours leur vie à se plaindre et à se lamenter sur leur sort! Ce n'est pas possible! Quel sexe faible.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et la poussa de son épaule.

– En parlant de sort... la menaça gentiment Remus. J'en connais justement quelques-uns qui pourraient te faire taire définitivement.

– Oh! Mais c'est que tu me ferais presque peur si tu ne ressemblais pas autant à un chiot... Tes menaces ne m'atteignent pas. Je te rappelle que tu as besoin de moi.

– C'est faux. J'ai juste besoin de ton sang et je l'ai déjà.

– Me tuer te vaudra ma mère sur le dos et ce n'est sincèrement pas quelque chose que je te souhaite.

Remus fit semblant de réfléchir.

– Tu viens de me convaincre.

– M'en voilà rassurée.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un long fou-rire avant de reprendre leur travail. Ils discutèrent longtemps de tout ce qui pouvait leur passer par la tête. Tonks était très attentive à ce qui préoccupait Remus. Elle l'écoutait et le conseillait. Remus lui parlait de Sirius et lui donnait quelques anecdotes sur lui. La jeune femme riait beaucoup et Remus trouvait cela agréable.

Remus ne connaissait rien en l'amour. Il se demandait ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on tombait amoureux. Il observa avec tendresse la jeune femme qui était en plein monologue et se dit qu'être amoureux d'elle ne devait pas être difficile. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de comparer l'amour avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Sirius. Si être amoureux devait être encore plus fort que ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami, alors ce sentiment devait être extrêmement ravageur. Et il se demandait comment il était possible d'aimer autant.

– Je dois y aller, s'horrifia la jeune femme. Je suis déjà en retard. Je reviens demain?

– Tu peux, souffla Remus. Mais je ne pense pas que nous toucherons à la potion. Elle a besoin de reposer jusqu'à ce que l'on introduise le sang.

– Et tu veux que je vienne quand même?

– Pourquoi pas?

La jeune femme fit une grimace avant d'embrasser la joue de Remus.

– Non. Je crois que tu devrais en profiter pour recoller les morceaux avec Sirius.

– Ça ne t'empêche pas de passer.

– On verra. A dans très bientôt alors. Pas besoin de me raccompagner, je connais la route.

Elle le salua d'un signe de la main et sortit rapidement de la chambre. Remus soupira et s'en alla à son tour. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Sirius. Son ami ne lui répondit pas. Il prit la liberté de l'ouvrir. Sirius était à son bureau et s'amusait avec un vif d'or qui avait appartenu à James.

Remus s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui massa les épaules, avant de passer nerveusement ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son ami.

– Tu viens goûter à tes lasagnes? demanda-t-il avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Sirius ne répondit pas.

– Je n'aime pas lorsque tu me fais la tête.

Sirius fit pivoter sa chaise roulante. Une fois face à Remus, il se pressa contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Remus se laissa faire et soupira lourdement.

– Tonks m'aide à faire une potion à base de plantes pour guérir mes cicatrices. Une potion que l'on trouve dans le livre que je n'arrête pas de lire ces derniers temps.

– Mais.. je pensais que c'était inefficace sur toi.

– Avec quelques goûtes de sang de métamorphage, cela pourrait fonctionner. Son sang est très puissant et comme celui d'un loup-garou, il est vraiment très complexe. Elle a possibilité de se régénérer rapidement, de changer son visage, ses cheveux, de se métamorphoser et c'est un coup de pouce immense qu'elle pourrait me faire pour ma peau.

– J'espère que ça fonctionnera.

– Vraiment? s'étonna Remus.

Sirius se releva et caressa la joue de son ami. Il suivit la ligne que formait sa cicatrice et lui offrit un faible sourire.

– Avec ou sans, tu seras quand même le plus beau.

– Espèce d'idiot, soupira Remus en secouant désespérément la tête. C'est sûr que quoi qu'il arrive, je suis toujours plus beau que toi.

– Menteur! rit Sirius.

Le rire de Sirius lui avait tant manqué.

* * *

Bonjour! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année ; quelle vous apporte beaucoup de bonheur, de réussite, d'amour et de surprises.

J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Je ne sais pas trop comment je me suis dépatouiller avec tout ça. La suite ne va pas être toute rose pour le Wolfstar, mais ça se concrétise petit à petit. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je consacrais le prochain chapitre à Harry, Rogue et Drago ou si je faisais un double Wolfstar et donc continuer le Remus/Sirius pour le chapitre 17. Qu'en pensez-vous? Quel côté vous plairez le plus?


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Une fois la colère passée, Harry se maudit intérieurement d'avoir osé dire à Rogue tout ce qui pesait en lui. Il avait parlé avec la colère et, même s'il pensait tout ce qu'il avait dit, il se rendait compte qu'il y était allé un peu fort. Rogue le méritait, mais Harry s'en voulait tout de même.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, observa le jardin de son professeur et soupira lourdement. Et si Rogue ne le laissait plus jamais retourner auprès de Remus et Sirius? Il avait pourtant été clair en disant qu'il ne devait faire aucune tâche, s'il voulait rester avec eux. Harry aurait dû se tenir tranquille. Il avait si souvent eut de reproches à faire au maître des potions et il n'avait jamais explosé comme une bombabouse pour autant.

Drago le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il était enfermé avec Rogue dans la bibliothèque. Depuis trois jours, le Serpentard prenait des cours avec son directeur de maison. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air très satisfaits de l'avancée de leur travail. Harry se sentait un peu à l'écart, mais se gardait bien de faire le moindre commentaire. Il pouvait très bien travailler seul et, de plus, il n'avait aucune envie de se trouver seul dans la même pièce que son professeur de potions. Rogue n'avait plus reparlé de l'incident de l'autre soir. Il lui adressait quelque fois des remarques ou des requêtes, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Harry ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

– Tu devrais venir avec nous, Potter, suggéra Drago. Ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé de faire des cours particuliers. Rogue est très exigeant avec moi et me fait travailler vraiment dur. Si tu étais là, les charges seraient divisées en deux et il serait moins sur mon dos.

– Il n'a pas envie que je vienne.

Drago haussa les épaules et les laissa lourdement retomber.

– Il dit que vu tes résultats dans sa matière, tu ne devrais pas te sentir trop bien pour venir t'entraîner avec moi.

– Il ne m'a pas proposé de venir! s'énerva Harry en se relevant.

Il dévisagea un instant Drago et lui tendit une main amicale. Le blond s'en saisit après quelques secondes d'hésitation et Harry l'aida à se relever.

– Si tu t'attends à ce qu'il fasse le premier pas, je pense que tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Selon moi, il a compris qu'il avait tort et que son attitude n'était pas digne d'un professeur. Il a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que tu sois enchanté à l'idée de passer tes vacances chez lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il te laisse tranquille et qu'il ne te force pas à travailler tes cours avec nous.

– Je n'en crois pas un mot. Rogue n'a aucun remord pour quoi que ce soit qu'il fasse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Potter? Tu n'es pas dans sa tête. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il ressent.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, avant que Drago ne brise une nouvelle fois le silence.

– Tu sais ce que mon père m'a dit, un jour?

– Non?

Les deux garçons marchaient dans le jardin. Drago passa un bras autour des épaules du brun et donna un coup de pied dans une pigne. Il entraîna Harry sous le plus grand arbre que possédait Rogue et entreprit de grimper dessus. Alors qu'il s'agripper fermement à une des branches, le jeune homme se retourna vers Harry, qui attendait toujours sa réponse, et lui offrit un faible sourire rempli de compassions.

– Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas joyeux, grommela Drago. J'aimerais que tu montes avec moi dans l'arbre.

– Je ne compte pas rester à terre, pendant que tu t'amuses à faire Tarzan, Malefoy. Bien sûr que je vais monter.

– Pendant que je m'amuse à faire quoi? répéta-t-il en grimaçant.

– Rien, oublie ça, trancha Harry en le suivant de près.

Une fois en haut de l'arbre, les deux jeunes sorciers s'assirent calmement sur une branche qui leur paraissait solide. Harry ne lâchait pas Drago du regard, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

– Rogue avait entendu une conversation entre Dumbledore et quelqu'un. Une femme, je crois. Elle parlait d'une prophétie. Rogue est allé immédiatement le rapporter à Tu-Sais-Qui.

– Quelle était cette prophétie?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Drago. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon père la sache non plus, il ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle te concernait toi et Londubat.

– Neville et moi? s'étonna Harry en haussant les sourcils.

– C'est ce que tout le monde dit, en tout cas. Rogue ne le savait pas encore, lorsqu'il l'a dit à Tu-Sais-Qui.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça? Je ne comprends pas...

– Cette prophétie, Potter... C'est la raison pour laquelle il s'en est pris à ta famille. Tu-Sais-Qui a tué tes parents, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la voir se réaliser.

– Donc Rogue est responsable de la mort de mes parents... conclu Harry avec un sourire amer. Je peux ajouter à la longue liste de raisons qui me poussent à le détester.

– Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'essaie de te dire, soupira Drago. Il m'a raconté des choses.. tu sais.. quand on était dans sa bibliothèque. Il voulait m'expliquer pourquoi tu lui avais crié dessus, pour que je n'interprète pas des choses. Il m'a parlé de ta mère, de leur enfance, de moments qu'ils avaient échangé ensemble et de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

– Il l'a trahi et plus d'une fois.

– C'est vrai. Je pense qu'il s'en veut et qu'il ne voulait lui faire aucun mal.

– Il a toutes les raisons de s'en vouloir, Malefoy. De quel côté es-tu?

Drago haussa les sourcils et hésita longtemps avant de lui répondre.

– Depuis quand est-ce que je suis du tien?

Harry se troubla légèrement et son visage se ferma. Le blond soupira une nouvelle fois et posa une main sur son genoux pour le presser dans un geste réconfortant.

– Écoute.. Si je te dis ça, ce n'est pas pour que tu détestes Rogue davantage, expliqua Drago avec un certain détachement dans la voix. En rapportant la prophétie à Tu-Sais-Qui, il ne savait pas que tu étais concerné. Je pense que s'il l'avait su, il la lui aurait caché. Je te dis tout ça, parce qu'il est préférable que tu saches toute la vérité pour éviter d'autres drames plus tard.

– Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire? S'il a des regrets, c'est simplement par égoïsme! Il a des remords parce que ma mère est morte et qu'elle lui était chère. Même si quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu ne le traite pas de Sang-de-Bourbe.

– Potter... souffla Drago.

– Si ma mère n'avait pas été concernée, il n'aurait jamais eu aucun scrupule d'avoir vendu une famille et un bébé à Voldemort. Tu trouves ça normal?

Drago observa longuement Harry, comme s'il réfléchissait. Le brun aurait bien aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées à cet instant.

– Laisse-lui au moins une chance.

– Que je lui laisse une chance? A quoi cela pourrait bien servir? Il me déteste!

– Fais ce que tu veux.. mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne dois pas lui dire ce que je t'ai avoué. Il m'a fait promettre de me taire.

Il se laissa glisser en bas de l'arbre et laissa Harry seul. Le brun pouvait reprocher de nombreuses choses à son professeur, mais il devait avouer qu'il essayait de faire des efforts pour que son séjour ne soit pas un abominable cauchemars. Si on mettait l'incident de côté, Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que leur cohabitation se passerait aussi bien. Rogue pouvait presque se montrer gentil quelques fois.

Mais ce qui l'étonnait par dessus tout, était de loin le comportement de Drago. Il n'avait même plus envie de se souvenir des années qu'ils avaient passé à se haïr. Il restait toujours le Malefoy qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il avait onze ans. Seulement, Harry se rendait compte qu'il était aussi très intéressant et qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs. Peut-être que le surnom d'ami était encore trop poussé pour désigner Drago, mais il voulait croire qu'il s'en approchait. Tout dépendrait de son attitude une fois de retour à Poudlard.

Harry descendit à son tour de l'arbre. Suivant les conseils du blond, il frappa à la porte du laboratoire de Rogue et attendit de recevoir l'autorisation de rentrer. C'est finalement la porte qui s'ouvrit, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'actionner la poignée. Le professeur le dévisagea un instant, puis fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi me dérangez vous? demanda-t-il avec un agacement visible.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il faisait des efforts en venant le trouver pour parler de ce qui s'était passé, puisque Rogue n'avait aucune intention de le faire, et il réagissait ainsi? Profondément énervé, Harry plissa les lèvres et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour. Lui aussi n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

– Potter... attendez.

Harry prit sur lui pour se retourner et lui faire face. Rogue soupira et l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la tête. Devait-il se rabaisser à lui obéir, alors qu'il venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était clairement pas le bienvenu? La tête haute, il obtempéra finalement et s'autorisa même à prendre une chaise et à s'asseoir face au bureau du maître des lieux. Rogue se semblait pas s'en formaliser et s'appuya sur son bureau sans lâcher Harry du regard.

– Que se passe-t-il? Vous avez une question par rapport à demain?

– Demain? répéta Harry, légèrement déstabilisé.

– Vous ne voulez plus aller en ville?

– Oh! Si. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Je voulais vous dire que ne regrette pas ce que je vous ai dit l'autre soir et que vous n'avez pas le droit de me demander de vous faire des excuses. Vous ne vous êtes jamais excusé auprès de personne.

– Ais-je exigé des excuses? demanda doucement Rogue. Il ne me semble pas. Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'en faire. Mais méfiez-vous toutefois de l'honnêteté ; elle peut être une précieuse alliée, comme elle peut aussi parfois nous causer de nombreux préjudices.

– Je pense qu'il y a une différence entre l'honnêteté et la méchanceté. Il y a des façons plus convenables de dire les choses et...

– Vous avez toutes les raisons du monde pour montrer de la méchanceté envers moi, avoua Rogue. Personne ne peut vous en vouloir. Je vous ai jugé avant même de vous connaître, tout simplement parce que vous étiez le fils de votre père. Ce qui en soit, vous a privé de votre individualité. Peut-être que vous ressemblez bien plus à votre mère, finalement. Lily aurait aussi enterré la hache de guerre avec Drago, elle aussi lui aurait laissé une chance de montrer sa véritable personnalité, elle aussi aurait accepté son amitié alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Ce que votre père n'aurait peut-être pas fait.

– Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de le critiquer, n'est-ce pas? s'agaça Harry.

– Ce n'est pas une critique, assura Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel. Pouvez-vous faire confiance en Drago? Avez-vous hésité une seule seconde, avant de lui tendre la main? Votre père aurait simplement montré de la prudence, alors que Lily était aveuglé par son envie de croire aux autres. Elle voulait penser que tout le monde avait une part de bonté en lui.

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules. Non, il n'avait pas hésité parce que Malefoy n'avait aucun intérêt à jouer la comédie. Et au moins, ils ne passaient pas leur temps à se disputer bêtement.

– Êtes-vous déçu de voir que votre élève préféré pourrait devenir l'ami de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu? railla Harry, en défiant Rogue du regard.

– Peut-être bien un peu, sourit Rogue. Mais une bonne influence, pourrait l'empêcher de mal tourner...

– Je suis une bonne influence maintenant? s'étonna Harry en haussant les sourcils.

– Votre côté Lily Evans, seulement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

– Que direz-vous d'aller chercher Drago pour boire une tasse de thé? suggéra Rogue en amorçant une avancée vers la porte du laboratoire.

Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit son professeur à l'étage. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour expliquer au brun qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre le feu sous son chaudron. Il fit demi-tour et Harry partit à la recherche du Serpentard.

Il finit par le trouver au pied de la cheminée. Harry fronça les sourcils face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Drago était accroupi par terre, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Il grimaçait comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup dans l'estomac. Le visage pâle et déformé par la douleur, il se frottait les bras comme s'il cherchait à faire disparaître des tâches invisibles.

– Malefoy? l'appela doucement Harry.

Drago ne lui avait pas répondu. Il ne semblait pas entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Harry se pencha donc et posa une main sur son épaule. Le blond sursauta et poussa violemment le Gryffondor qui tomba à la renverse.

– Ne me touche pas! s'exclama Drago.

Harry le dévisagea sans comprendre. Malefoy allait très bien lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'arbre. Qu'avait-il pu se passer? Il fixa un instant la cheminée. Avait-il parlé avec quelqu'un? Si oui, avec qui? Qu'est-ce que cette personne avait pu lui dire pour le mettre dans un état pareil?

– Je voulais juste savoir ce qui n'allait pas, se vexa le brun en se relevant.

– Pardon. Ce n'est rien. Je viens... simplement de me faire réprimander par mon père.

– Il t'a frappé? s'horrifia le survivant, en repensant à la posture qu'avait Drago.

– Quoi? Mais non, idiot! Il ne peut pas me toucher à travers la cheminée et mon père ne lève jamais la main sur personne.

– Il faudrait dire ça à Dobby, tiens.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

– Dobby est un elfe de maison. Ça ne compte pas.

– Et ça, il faudrait le dire à Hermione, répondit froidement Harry qui n'aimait pas cette insinuation. D'ailleurs ne la lance jamais sur le sujet, reprit-il d'un ton plus doux.

– Je n'adresserai jamais la parole à cette Sang-de-B... Enfin.. ce n'est pas mon amie, tu n'as donc pas de soucis à te faire pour ça.

– Et moi? l'interrogea Harry en se rasseyant à ses côtés.

– Quoi, «toi»?

– Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi, Malefoy? Sommes-nous amis?

Drago eut un sourire en coin et se releva.

– On verra demain pour ça. Tu vas passer un petit rite d'initiation.

– Un petit.. quoi? Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

– C'est une surprise! Tu verras demain!

Après le thé, Drago proposa à Harry de faire une partie de cache-cache.

– Ne sommes-nous pas trop grand pour jouer à ça? s'étonna Harry qui ne semblait pas vraiment emballé.

– Allez, Potter! Je m'ennuie. Ça va être drôle.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir le choix. Ils commencèrent donc une partie. Finalement, cela s'avéra être plaisant. Un tour, Drago était tout bonnement introuvable. Après une longue heure de recherche, Harry alla trouver Rogue pour lui demander s'il avait vu le blond.

– En effet, je sais où il est.

Rogue ne semblait pas vouloir lui en dire davantage. Harry soupira donc et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant.

– C'est bon, Malefoy! Tu as gagné.

Un rire se fit alors entendre et Drago sortit d'un tableau. Il s'agissait d'un phénomène semblable à que ce que l'on pouvait voir à la voie 9¾, lorsqu'il fallait traverser le mur. Harry s'approcha du tableau, visiblement impressionné et posa les paumes de ses mains dessus.

– Comment tu as fait? Le passage ne s'ouvre pas!

– C'est parce que seul les Serpentard peuvent y entrer.

– C'est de la triche!

– Non, c'est faux. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne fais pas parti de l'élite et que tu ne peux pas y accéder. Il n'y a aucune règle qui dit que je ne pouvais pas me cacher là-dedans. C'est tant pis pour toi. Ce qui fait que.. nous sommes à égalité! Plus qu'une partie et le perdant s'occupe de faire les corvées de l'autre ce soir.

– Tricheur, maugréa Harry en s'éloignant.

S'il voulait jouer à ce jeu, il allait être servit. Harry se faufila dans le salon en prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire voir par Rogue. Il se saisit d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette et rejoignit la maison de Sirius et Remus. En le voyant apparaître devant lui, Sirius fit tomber la pile de verres qu'il tenait dans ses mains et qu'il allait ranger dans le placard. D'un sort, il fit voler les bouts brisés et les fixa les uns avec les autres. Une fois réparés, il ragea les verres et se retourna vers Harry.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi? demanda-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Harry ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon d'être ici. Il sourit un peu bêtement et serra Sirius de toutes ses forces.

– Harry, ça ne va pas? C'est Servilus? ….S'il t'a fait quelque chose, je...

– Non, tout va bien. Je suis simplement heureux de te voir et tu me manquais.

– Tu m'a manqué aussi, gamin, souffla Sirius. Drago est parti? Pourquoi es-tu ici?

– On est en train de jouer à un jeu. Drago a triché à se cachant dans une pièce où seul les Serpentard pouvaient aller, alors j'ai décidé de lui jouer un tour. Je n'y retournerai que dans une heure. J'espère qu'il va se casser la tête comme moi. Et Rogue aussi. Parce que je suis sûr que Drago n'a pas trouvé cette cachette tout seul.

– Attends deux minutes, tu fais des jeux avec le fils Malefoy et Rogue?

– Rogue lui a simplement donné un coup de main. Il ne joue pas avec nous. Et il s'avère que Drago n'est pas si terrible que ça.

Sirius posa une main dans le dos de son filleul et l'entraîna à l'étage, afin de faire une surprise à Remus. Sirius paraissait un peu perplexe et il devait se demander si son filleul n'allait pas avoir des ennuies en se trouvant ici alors qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation.

Ils ouvrirent la porte en criant et en sautant sur Remus, qui lisait avec Buck allongé au pied du lit. L'hippogriffe sautilla sur place en voyant Harry et frotta son bec contre sa joue.

– Harry! s'exclama Remus. Mais?

Le brun lui expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était passé. Il raconta également son altercation avec Rogue, ainsi que la sortie prévue à Pré-au-Lard pour le lendemain.

– Sois prudent, répondit Remus une fois son discours terminé.

– Rogue va nous mettre tout un tas de protections. On ne pourra pas s'éloigner d'un certain périmètre et on aura de nombreux sorts de localisation sur nous.

– Dumbledore est au courant?

– Ce n'est que Pré-au-Lard, soupira Sirius. Que veux-tu qui lui arrive?

– Tu oublies que son oncle et sa tante ont été enlevés et que ceux qui ont fait ça, n'attendent peut-être qu'une opportunité de ce genre pour pouvoir se saisir de lui!

– Il ne sera pas seul et il aura un dispositif d'alarme sur lui. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Lunnard.

– Il ne sera pas seul? Il sera avec le fils de Lucius Malefoy, alors excuse-moi mais si, ça m'inquiète un peu.

– Je fais confiance en Drago, murmura Harry en baissant la tête pour cacher sa gêne. C'est bizarre mais je lui fais confiance.

– Je te demande juste de rester sur tes gardes et de rentrer au moindre fait suspect.

– Oui, maman! plaisanta Harry.

– Il faut que vous arrêtiez avec ça! se lamenta Remus qui se faisait appeler ainsi par la troisième personne consécutive.

Il se pencha et chatouilla le ventre de son protégé, qui se tordait à présent dans tous les sens. Ils firent une trêve et s'allongèrent tous les trois dans le lit. Le brun se blottit entre les deux hommes et leur raconta ses journées. Remus en profita pour lui avouer ce qu'il faisait avec Tonks et lui parler de ses cicatrices qu'il souhaitait faire disparaître.

Harry comprit rapidement qu'il n'aimait que très moyennement cette fameuse Tonks. Remus en parlait avec un peu trop de dévotion et d'admiration à son goût. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette soudaine jalousie. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius et soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à Sirius et Remus. Après tout, s'ils étaient ensemble dans cette maison, ce n'était que pour lui. Que se passera-t-il ensuite? Si quelque chose arrivait à son oncle et sa tante, peut-être que Harry resterait avec Rogue et donc avec Sirius. Mais pour ce qui est de Remus? Allait-il rester toujours avec eux? Harry savait que non.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Un vent frais secouait les longs cheveux de Sirius. Il ne les repoussait pas, alors qu'ils se plaquaient avec douceur devant son visage. Toutefois, il ajusta le col de sa veste, pour empêcher le froid de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux et en profita pour inspirer et expirer tout l'air de ses poumons. Il se sentait enfin libre. Il était seul, planté comme un imbécile au beau milieu de nulle part... mais il se sentait libre. Et rien ne peut être plus beau que la liberté. Rien.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait toujours au milieu d'une ruelle déserte. Un chat l'observait d'un œil suspicieux, tandis qu'il se reposait sur le couvercle d'une poubelle. Des restes de poissons se trouvaient entre ses pattes. Une faible buée grisâtre, s'échappait de sa gueule à moitié ouverte. L'animagus de Sirius avait beau être un énorme chien, il n'en éprouvait pas pour autant une aversion pour les chats. Au contraire. D'ailleurs, ce stupide cliché, qui voulait que les chiens et les chats se détestent, était une pure calomnie. Du moins, c'était de l'avis de Sirius. Et il en connaissait pas mal de chiens! Ils pouvaient tous témoigner! D'ailleurs, pas plus tôt que tout à l'heure, il en avait justement croisé qui venait de sauter sur le type de la fourrière, pour protéger une chatte. Il faut dire qu'elle allaitait trois chatons. Comment auraient-ils pu survivre seuls? Si ça, ce n'était pas une preuve irréfutable qui détruisait cette théorie qui voulait absolument réduire les chiens et les chats à deux ennemis!

Au loin, Sirius pouvait entendre l'alarme d'une voiture qui hurlait dans la nuit. Il décida de prendre le chemin inverse, préférant marcher d'un pas souple jusqu'à l'hôpital. Là-bas, il trouverait sans doute un endroit pour se cacher. Peut-être même de quoi passer la nuit au chaud? Il se frictionna les bras à cette pensée. A mesure que les heures passaient, le temps se rafraîchissait. Il allait geler sur place, si cela continuait! Lui qui était craint, admiré parfois et célèbre pour s'être évadé d'une prison où on ne s'évade jamais, ne pouvait pas mourir à cause du froid! Quelle insulte, quelle honte, quelle mort de moldu.

– Sirius? fit une voix derrière lui.

L'animagus sursauta. Le cœur battant, il se retourna vers cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il en aurait presque pleuré, s'il n'avait pas l'impression de perdre totalement la tête. Oui, il devenait complètement fou, il ne voyait aucune autre explication. Il se fit mal en fermant violemment les yeux, comme s'il souhaitait les faire rentrer à l'intérieur de sa tête.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? rit le jeune homme en se rapprochant.

– Non! s'écria Sirius sans ouvrir les yeux. Ne bouge pas!

Il entendait les pas de l'individu qui raisonnaient contre le goudron et son cœur accéléra douloureusement. Un fantôme ne pouvait pas marcher, n'est-ce-pas? Un fantôme voletait au dessus du sol, comme Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, ou encore le Baron Sanglant. Comme un fantôme, quoi! Il devenait fou à lier.

– Tu restes où tu es! siffla Sirius en ouvrant les yeux.

– Mais enfin, Patmol! Que se passe-t-il?

Non. C'était stupide, James n'était pas un fantôme. Il le savait. Il n'y avait donc qu'une explication plausible, Sirius était bel et bien en train de délirer. Le froid sans doute. Il devenait complètement barge. Ce n'était pas à Azkaban qu'on devait l'enfermer, mais à St Magouste!

– Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, grimaça James. Viens chez moi, tu me raconteras.

Sirius secoua vivement la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et cette voix, elle semblait si réelle.

– James? C'est bien toi?

– Bien sûr que c'est moi, abruti! s'exclama-t-il mi-amusé, mi-inquiet, en passant un bras sur les épaules de Sirius. Allez, bougeons-nous, je me les gèle!

Après un long moment de silence, alors que les deux amis marchaient les mains dans les poches, James poussa doucement Sirius avec son coude. Il ne devait pas supporter ce silence, ni ce malaise qui régnait entre eux. Ce dernier sursauta et dévisagea James comme s'il se trouvait face à un hideux troll des montagnes. Comment devait-il réagir? Il n'était pas préparé à le voir revenir.

– Arrête de me regarder comme ça où tu vas finir par me vexer, plaisanta James en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui ne va pas où je vais devoir deviner? Je sais que je te connais par cœur, mais lorsque l'on s'est quitté ce matin, tu m'avais l'air parfaitement normal. Enfin, «normal» je m'entends parce qu'avec toi ce n'est jamais vraiment...

James s'arrêta de parler lorsque Sirius l'étouffa dans une étreinte. Le souffle coupé, il serra un peu maladroitement ses bras autour de son meilleur ami et éclata de rire.

– Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura Sirius en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

– Lâche-moi espèce de cinglé! plaisanta James avec douceur. Tu m'étrangles! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Sirius ne semblait visiblement pas apte à le laisser respirer. Prenant son mal en patience, James lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Son ami n'allait pas bien, il l'avait immédiatement senti en le voyant seul et perdu au beau milieu de la rue.

– Je te préviens que si tu ne me lâche pas dans les secondes qui suivent, j'appelle à l'aide! le menaça James après de longues minutes qui commençaient à devenir gênantes.

– Mais ferme-la Cornedrue! sourit Sirius en se reculant. Tu ne peux pas me laisser profiter de cet instant, non?

– J'en connais une qui ne va pas être contente, si je lui dis que tu veux profiter de moi...

– Attends... Lily est là aussi?

James ne put s'empêcher d'éclater une nouvelle fois de rire.

– Tu es vraiment bizarre ce soir, tu le sais ça? Tu n'aurais pas abusé avec le Whisky-Pur-Feu? Elle est à la maison.. avec son gros ventre elle ne peut plus vraiment bouger. Elle m'a demandé de sortir pour lui acheter ses biscuits préférés. Franchement, t'as une idée du merdier que c'est pour trouver une épicerie ouverte à 2h du matin? Je suis à bout moi, elle va finir par me tuer!

– Ne dis pas ça! se renfrogna Sirius, le teint virant tout de suite au très pâle.

– Je plaisantais. Elle tient bien trop à moi pour me tuer. Puis elle ne trouverait jamais mieux que moi, de toute façon.

Ils reprirent la route. Sirius attrapa fermement le bras de son meilleur ami, comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaître à un moment où à un autre. Que venait-il de se passer? Avait-il voyagé dans le temps? James se laissa faire et observa Sirius du coin de l'œil.

Une fois arrivée à destination, il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et débarrassa la veste de son meilleur ami.

– Installe-toi, je vais donner à Lily ses biscuits et je reviens. Va chercher deux bierraubeurre dans le frigo. Je me grouille.

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il connaissait cette maison comme sa poche. Ses doigts touchèrent chaque meuble, chaque objet, chaque photo qui était exposée. Il ouvrit tous les placards, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelque chose qui ne devait pas se trouver là et qui prouverait que tout cela n'était qu'une farce. Mais tout semblait bien réel.

– Patmol! l'appela James. Tu veux bien monter? Harry veut que tu lui fasses un bisou.

– Harry? répéta Sirius. Je croyais qu'il n'était pas encore né, tu as dit tout à l'heure que Lily avait un..

– Sirius, tu es vraiment très bizarre ce soir. Si tu ne veux pas embrasser ton filleul préféré, il s'en souviendra et il te le fera payer plus tard, plaisanta son ami en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le visage de Sirius s'élargit en un large sourire. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de voir son filleul. Il se souvenait de lui bébé, il était si sage et si adorable. Il rejoignit rapidement James, qui lui donna une tape sur les fesses lorsqu'il passe près de lui. Pour se venger, Sirius déclencha une mini bagarre dans les escaliers, ce qui valu l'intervention de Lily.

– Vous avez bientôt terminé tous les deux? soupira la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Le petit ne va jamais s'endormir si vous faites un raffut pareil devant la porte de sa chambre!

– Lily...! souffla Sirius en se jetant sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué!

– Sirius! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

– Ne pose pas de questions, mon amour, répondit James à sa place, avec un sourire désespéré. Il est dingue ce soir. Je pense que le froid lui a grillé le cerveau. Bon, je vous attends au salon, moi. Ne sois pas trop long Sirius, Harry cherche juste un moyen pour rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible.

Sirius laissa enfin Lily tranquille mais ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers son ventre. Pourquoi James lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte? Tout tournait par rond. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de Harry et sourit en voyant le môme endormi dans son lit. Il se pencha et baisa son front.

– Je crois qu'il y en a un qui était trop fatigué pour m'attendre, s'attendrit Sirius.

Il se retourna vers Lily qui se trouvait derrière lui et poussa un cri étouffé. La jeune femme était allongée par terre. Le visage en sang et le regard dans le vide, elle était tournée vers Sirius avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

– James! cria Sirius.

– Quoi? répondit paresseusement son meilleur ami.

– Viens! Vite! Lily va mal! Il y a du sang partout!

Sirius se laissa tomber au côté de la jolie rousse et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne respirait plus. Son visage était si pâle. Si pâle.

Harry s'était réveillé et pleurait en les regardant.

– James! hurla Sirius à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Pourquoi ne venait-il pas? Qu'attendait-il? La colère et la tristesse montait en lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Un cri lui répondit. Sirius lâcha Lily et descendit les escaliers quatre par quatre. James était lui aussi étendu par terre, près de la porte d'entrée. Il serrait les poings et hoquetait comme s'il cherchait de l'air. Sirius se laissa tomber par terre, allongea son ami sur lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer, pourtant il se sentait complètement déchiré de l'intérieur. Il avait envie de crier et de ravager toute la pièce. Comment avait-il pu laisser ça arriver?

– Patmol. Tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu.

– Tais-toi, James, tu dois économiser tes forces. Tu ne vas pas mourir! Ne m'abandonne pas...Je t'en supplie. Tu ne peux pas mourir une nouvelle fois!

– Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, cracha James alors qu'il était secoué par un rire douloureux. Prends soin de Harry et de Remus.

– Toi aussi, tu prendras soin d'eux.

– Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible.

– C'est injuste!

– Tu prêches un convaincu. Je préférerais vivre aussi longtemps que Dumbledore, crois-moi.

– Arrête de faire le con deux minutes. C'est très sérieux.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de James et il porta sa main sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

– Je voudrais que tu parles de Lily et moi à Harry, pour qu'il puisse nous connaître un peu. Et qui mieux que toi, pourrait lui parler de son crétin de père? Je t'aime tellement Sirius, tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. J'espère que tu seras heureux, tu mérites de l'être.

– Je ne peux pas être heureux sans toi, murmura Sirius en le serrant dans ses bras. James? l'appela-t-il doucement. James!

Il ne répondait plus. James était mort. Lily était morte. Ils étaient tous les deux morts une seconde fois. Un sanglot se logea dans la gorge de Sirius, mais il ne pleura pas. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, le corps chaud de James toujours contre lui et passa ses mains tremblantes sur son visage. Le chagrin qu'il ressentait à cet instant, était sans précédent.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand. Remus et Peter se tenaient sur le seuil de la porte, le visage déconfit par ce qui se tenait devant eux. Sirius repoussa légèrement James et se releva d'un bond.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? s'horrifia Remus en se laissant tomber à genoux.

– Ce n'est pas moi! se défendit Sirius en s'approchant de lui. Tu sais que ce n'est pas moi! Lunard, regarde-moi! Ce n'est pas moi!

– Je suis désolé, Sirius, soupira Peter avec un léger sourire. J'ai dû les appeler.

– Qui? Qui as-tu appelé?

Il eut bientôt la réponse à sa question. Une dizaine de détranqueurs entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils encerclèrent Sirius. Ils n'allaient pas le renvoyer à Azkaban, cette-fois. Il allait goûter à leur baiser. La seule chose qui comptait pour Sirius à cet instant, était de faire comprendre à Remus qu'il était innocent.

– Remus! Tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi! Tu sais à quel point j'aimais James et Lily! Tu sais que je ferais tout pour Harry! Je ne vous ferais jamais aucun mal... Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher! Ce n'est pas moi! Je n'ai rien fait! Crois-moi! Dis-moi que tu me crois! Remus! Dis-le moi!

Remus se releva, esquiva les détraqueurs et s'arrêta devant Sirius. Il le dévisagea un instant et posa une main chaude contre sa joue.

– Je te crois, Sirius. Tu n'as rien fait. Ce n'était pas toi. C'était Peter le traite. Réveille-toi, maintenant.

– Quoi? s'étonna Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

– Réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

Sirius sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, au fond de ses couvertures. Remus était accroupi près de lui. Sa main était toujours posée contre sa joue. L'animagus soupira et se décala pour inviter son ami à prendre place dans ses draps.

Depuis que Remus voyait Tonks, Sirius et lui ne partageaient que très peu de moments. Sirius s'était de lui-même éloigné. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. S'il voulait que Remus soit heureux et trouve enfin le bonheur auprès de quelqu'un, il devait se retirer. Leur relation n'était pas saine, il avait fini par le comprendre. Mais cette nuit, il avait besoin de son ami à ses côtés. Ce rêve lui avait semblé si réel.

– Tes cauchemars ne vont pas en s'arrangeant, n'est-ce pas?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

– Non, pas vraiment. Ils se ressemblent tous plus où moins, tu sais.

– Tu ne veux toujours pas m'en parler? demanda doucement Remus en se couchant à ses côtés. J'étais dedans cette-fois, je t'ai entendu m'appeler et...enfin. J'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit dans ton rêve.

– J'étais avec James et l'instant d'après, il était mort.

Sirius pivota la tête pour regarder son ami.

– J'aimerais que ce genre de rêve dure plus longtemps. Du moins, faire durer davantage les moments que je passe avec James et Lily. J'aimerais les serrer dans mes bras du début à la fin et ne plus jamais les laisser partir. Si seulement je pouvais les protéger, mais ils meurent.. ils meurent à chaque fois et je ne peux rien y faire.

Il se tenait délibérément à une distance raisonnable de Remus. Il voulait garder une limite entre eux. Lorsque le lycanthrope s'approcha, en amorçant un geste réconfortant, Sirius l'évita et se recula à l'autre extrémité du lit. Remus haussa les sourcils et le dévisagea sans comprendre.

– Es-tu en colère après moi?

Sirius secoua négativement la tête. Il n'était pas en colère après Remus. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'être, Remus était parfait. Il ne l'aimait pas comme il le fallait, voilà tout, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Comment cela pouvait-il être de sa faute? Sirius ne pouvait pas lui reprocher quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas commander.

– Tu me manques... Patmol.

La respiration de Sirius s'accéléra et il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Depuis combien de temps Remus ne l'avait-il pas appelé ainsi? Il n'eut pas le temps de savourer cet instant, que Remus se glissait déjà vers lui. Il soupira lorsque son ami se colla contre son corps, entremêla ses jambes aux siennes et l'encercla de ses bras. Comment pouvait-il résister ou le repousser? Et comment pouvait-il avancer et passer à autre chose, lorsque Remus agissait de la sorte? Ce n'était pas loyal. De plus, Remus se comportait jamais ainsi. Sauf lorsqu'il était bourré. C'était toujours le rôle de Sirius.

Finalement, Sirius ne préférait pas se monter la tête inutilement. L'homme dont il était amoureux se tenait contre lui et n'était nulle part ailleurs. C'était la seule chose qui lui importait sur le moment. Il se rendormirent facilement et au matin, ils se trouvaient toujours dans la même position.

– On fait la grasse matinée? proposa Remus en s'étirant.

Sirius haussa des sourcils surpris.

– Toi.. Remus Lupin.. tu es en train de proposer de faire la grasse matinée... Dis-moi que je suis encore en train de rêver?

– Je suis fatigué. La pleine lune approche et j'ai mal de partout. J'ai besoin de me reposer. Mes os me font tellement mal, comme s'ils étaient en train de s'étirer et de me broyer la chair.

Sirius grimaça. Il détestait le voir ainsi.

Doucement, il attrapa le t-shirt de Remus et le fit glisser vers le haut.

– Déshabille-moi, je ne te dirais rien, grommela Remus qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que son ami était en train de faire. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis fatigué, que je ne me défendrais pas si tu essaies d'abuser de moi.

Sirius soupira et lui retira entièrement son t-shirt. Il se retint pour ne pas passer ses mains sur son torse et retourna Remus d'un geste ferme, pour qu'il se mette sur le ventre.

– Sirius... Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?

– Tais-toi et profite, sourit Sirius en s'asseyant sur le haut de ses fesses.

Il frôla le dos de son ami avec ses doigts, avant de poser les paumes de ses mains sur ses épaules. Il les massa avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de les briser. Il fit la même chose avec son dos. Les muscles de Remus se détendaient sous lui. Sa peau était si douce. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Sirius se retenait pour ne pas embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qu'il parcourait de ses mains. Il avait envie de se baisser et de coller son torse contre son dos. Il voulait mordre ce cou légèrement penché sur le côté. Si seulement il pouvait le retourner et l'embrasser. Pourquoi Remus ne pouvait-il pas être à lui? Sirius savait que lui, n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre. Remus allait hanter son esprit jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sirius se laissa glisser sur le côté et libéra Remus qui le remercia d'un sourire, avant d'enfiler son t-shirt et de descendre ouvrir à Tonks.

– Salut! s'exclama-t-elle en embrassant la joue de son ami. Je te réveille?

– Non, non, répondit Remus en acceptant les croissants que la jeune femme lui tendait. Quelle heure est-il?

– 10h30. Comme ça fait quelques jours que je ne suis pas venue, je me suis dis que je devais passer pour voir où en était la préparation. C'est demain qu'on y ajoute le sang. J'espère que tout va bien se passer.

– Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, le rassura Remus. C'est moi qui devrait être le plus stressé, pas toi.

– Je suis stressée de nature, rit la jeune femme en croquant dans son croissant. Comment ça va avec Sirius?

– Bien, assura le lycanthrope avec un sourire en coin.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne devrait pas bien aller entre nous? s'étonna Sirius en volant le croissant de Remus et en se jetant sur le canapé. Tu peux faire du café?

– Je ne suis pas ton esclave, lui répondit Remus en le toisant d'un regard sévère.

– Je t'ai fait un massage. Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et se déplaça jusqu'à la cafetière. Rassurée de voir les compères aussi complices qu'avant, Tonks ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de cloître sur ses lèvres pleines de miettes. Une fois le roi Sirius servit, ils allèrent à l'étage. Remus avait laissé Sirius seul en bas, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait l'inviter à prendre part à l'expérience.

– Tu as dit la vérité à Sirius? demanda Tonks tout en observant le bol qui contenait quelques goûtes de son sang.

– Oui.

– Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça réglerait le problème.

– Je crois qu'il m'avait pardonné avant. Il ne pouvait pas rester fâché contre moi. Je suis quelqu'un de bien trop génial pour ça.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

– Je ne peux que confirmer, susurra-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Amusé, Remus secoua désespérément la tête et releva la couverture qui couvrait le chaudron. Les deux amis observèrent un instant le curieux mélange. Tout semblait parfaitement en ordre. Ils s'assirent ensuite sur le lit, le livre des plantes dans la main et entreprirent de le feuilleter, tout en discutant de ce qu'ils avaient fait cette semaine.

– Tu dis que mon cousin et Harry sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, alors qu'ils se sont toujours détestés?

– C'est peut-être un peu exagéré, mais ils se supportent en tout cas.

Tonks haussa les épaules.

– Drago est peut-être sympa si on apprend à le connaître. Ma mère m'a souvent dit que Narcissa avait beau être hautaine, parfois froide et prendre toujours le parti de Lucius, cela n'enlevait rien au fait que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

– Quelqu'un de bien? répéta Remus. A-t-elle adressée la parole à sa sœur, depuis qu'elle est partie avec un moldu?

– C'est compliqué.

– Il n'y a rien de compliqué. Tu sais ta mère et Sirius, eux, sont de véritables héros. Ils ont tous les deux dépassé le racisme de leur famille. C'est ça que j'appelle «être quelqu'un de bien». Je trouve Narcissa bien lâche.

– Je lui en veux aussi d'avoir abandonné ma mère et de l'avoir rendu malheureuse. Mais... elle continue de l'aimer, pourtant. Je ne sais pas, au fond ça me suffit. Ma mère hait complètement Bellatrix. Si elle continue à avoir quelconque sentiment pour Narcissa, c'est qu'elle mérite peut-être que je lui laisse une chance.

Remus grimaça en refermant le livre et serra la main de Tonks dans la sienne.

– Peut-être, répondit-il simplement.

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de dîner. Tonks ne pouvant rester, la jeune femme se leva et rassembla ses affaires. Remus la regarda se mouvoir dans toute la chambre, à la recherche de son sac ou de ses lunettes de soleil. Amusé par la situation, l'ancien professeur souriait avec douceur. Une fois prête, Tonks s'approcha de lui et le fixa silencieusement. Remus fronça les sourcils en la voyant si proche, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, deux lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes.

– A demain, murmura Tonks avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

 _Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews. C'est vous qui me donnez la motivation nécessaire qui me permet de continuer à écrire. Merci._


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Étendu sur le bureau de la petite chambre qu'il partageait avec Drago, Harry essayait de rédiger une lettre à ses meilleurs amis. Ron et Hermione avaient envoyé de nombreux mots et Harry n'avait pas forcément eu le temps de leur répondre. Maintenant que le papier se trouvait face à lui et que sa plume était dans sa main, il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas par où commencer. Il avait énormément de choses à leur dire et dans un même temps, il n'était pas autorisé à tout leur révéler. Ce qui au final, se retrouvait être une torture.

Si Harry ne leur avouait pas tout ce qu'il savait sur l'état de Sirius, c'était uniquement par peur que leurs échanges soient interceptés. Une lettre était, après tout, facilement perdue. Des informations aussi importantes, dans les mains de n'importe qui, pourrait mettre Sirius en grave danger. Toutefois, il se promit de les tenir très vite au courant, même s'il n'était pas autorisé à le faire.

Harry attrapa la lettre destiné à Hermione, qui était identique à celle qu'il avait écrite pour Ron et la lit pour s'assurer que rien n'était incohérent dans ses écrits.

 _«Chère Hermione,_

 _Tu vas trouver cela peut-être étrange, mais je m'amuse beaucoup avec Drago. Ce matin, Rogue nous a donné une boite qui renfermait différentes balles de Quidditch. Je ne sais pas d'où il tient ça. Il nous a dit de les garder le temps de notre séjour. Nous avons lâché un vif d'or et nous nous sommes amusés à lui courir après. J'ai gagné à chaque fois, tu imagines bien. J'ai hésité à le laisser remporter au moins une partie, car j'avais peur de le mettre en colère ou de le vexer. Mais bizarrement, Drago semblait avoir la tête ailleurs. (Tu verras qu'il s'en servira d'excuses, plus tard, pour expliquer sa lamentable défaite) Il était donc plutôt bon joueur dans l'ensemble. C'est vraiment étonnant._

 _Nous avons passé le reste de la matinée à cuisiner. Si aucun de nous n'est empoisonné à la fin du dessert, c'est que nous ne sommes pas si mauvais que ça. Rogue nous a un peu aidé. Il faut dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir jeter un coup d'œil à ce que l'on faisait. Il craignait que nous ne fassions exploser sa maison. On a fini par lui demander s'il voulait se joindre à nous, il a dit qu'il était très occupé dans son laboratoire et puis il nous a retiré ce qu'on avait dans les mains, parce que : «vous êtes deux dangers ambulants, vous êtes en train de faire n'importe quoi avec ce poulet, laissez-moi arranger ça»._

 _Tu sais, je pensais que mon séjour ici serait atroce. Mais finalement, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça. Drago se révèle être agréable et intéressant, (oui, je sais, ça sonne faux, mais pourtant c'est bien le cas) Quant à Rogue, il n'est pas beaucoup présent. Il passe tout son temps dans son laboratoire et lorsqu'il en sort, il est parfois -je dis bien parfois- sympa. Depuis une très lourde dispute, où j'ai vraiment haussé la voix, Rogue fait des efforts. Je crois bien qu'il voudrait se racheter._

 _Après le repas du midi, nous irons à Pré-Au-Lard. Je suis impatient. Drago ne cesse de me parler d'une surprise. Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il s'agit, mais il n'arrête pas d'en rire. Il me dit que c'est un rite d'initiation pour rentrer dans sa bande. Je ne sais pas du tout de quelle bande il parle, mais ça ne me dit rien de bon. Je te tiendrai au courant une fois de retour chez Rogue._

 _Je t'embrasse, j'espère te revoir très vite,_

 _ton ami,_

 _H. Potter.»_

Il plia ensuite ses lettres en deux et les attacha aux membres d'Hedwige, qui s'amusait à lisser les cheveux de Harry avec son bec. L'adolescent caressa un instant les plumes de la chouette blanche et lui offrit un sourire plein de douceur et de reconnaissance. Hedwige avait parfois son caractère bien trempé, mais il appréciait ça. Elle avait été sa toute première amie.

– Pourquoi souris-tu si bêtement? soupira Drago en grimaçant.

– Je suis en train de penser au jour où j'ai eu Hedwige. Hagrid est venu me chercher chez mes moldus, il m'a accompagné au Chemin de Traverse et il me la offerte. C'était mon premier véritable cadeau d'anniversaire.

– J'oublie parfois que tu as été élevé par des moldus. Ce devait être horrible.

– Ce n'est le fait d'avoir été élevé par des moldus qui a été horrible. Ce sont ces moldus là qui l'étaient.

Drago s'avança jusqu'à Harry et le dévisagea un moment, avant de répondre.

– Souhaites-tu sincèrement les retrouver? demanda-t-il avec un sérieux que le Survivant ne lui connaissait pas.

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir à cette question. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais eu d'affection pour Harry et n'avaient jamais essayé de lui rendre la vie facile. Ils l'avaient enfermé dans un placard à balais. Il n'avait pas forcément de jouets pour se distraire et passer le temps, et il portait les vieilles affaires trois fois trop grandes de Dudley. Il devait faire toutes les tâches ménagères, ainsi que la cuisine et si Vernon et Pétunia ne levaient pas la main sur lui, ils ne disaient jamais rien lorsque Dudley et ses copains lui couraient après pour lui faire la tête au carré.

Est-ce que Harry leur en voulait, au point de les laisser croupir auprès des Mangemorts? La réponse était non. Le brun balança doucement la tête de haut en bas, sans lâcher Drago du regard. Le Serpentard soupira lourdement et haussa les épaules. Il était visiblement étonné par la réponse de son ami.

 _Son ami?_

Ni Harry, ni Drago, ne savaient réellement où ils en étaient. Ils commençaient sincèrement à s'apprécier et ne savaient pas comment se définir. Drago fixa un instant la lettre accrochée à la chouette et se demanda si un jour, Harry lui en écrirait une également. Un sourire amer fendit son visage. Il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question idiote. Il ne recevrait jamais de lettres de Harry. Personne n'en recevrait jamais plus. C'était peut-être les dernières qu'il envoyait. Un sentiment de panique fit accélérer les battements de son cours et il s'empressa de détourner les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, ou il allait finir par faire des vagues.

– Ça va? souffla Harry en fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

– Oui, mentit Drago. Je te trouve bien trop gentil. Tu devrais avoir envie de te venger.

– Ah oui? Si je devais me venger du traitement que j'ai subis chez mes moldus, alors je _devrais_ me venger de ce que toi tu m'as fait subir pendant trois ans.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas, Potter? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me colle pas une droite en pleine gueule, comme ta Granger la fait, en m'insultant et en me crachant au visage toutes les crasses que j'ai pu te faire? Tu penses que je ne le mérite plus? Je t'ai connu moins ramolli.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui fit grincer les dents de Drago. Il ne pouvait donc jamais cesser d'être si.. pur et naïf? Lui qui n'avait pas eu d'enfance à proprement parlé et qui avait dû se méfier de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, n'apprenait donc jamais les leçons?

– Pourquoi es-tu si gentil? maugréa Drago. Tu es faible et tu ne le devrais pas. La vie s'acharne sur toi. Tu devrais être sur tes gardes. Tu devrais grogner constamment et te tenir prêt à mordre. Au lieu de ça, Potter, tu es gentil.

– Gentil? répéta Harry en haussant les sourcils de manière perplexe. Je ne savais pas que tu me trouvais gentil, Malefoy.

– C'est pour cette raison que tu me répugne tellement, siffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle crise de rire au brun. Et tu veux bien arrêter de rire? Tu es en train de me déprimer.

– Mais tu me fais rire, se défendit Harry en levant les bras au ciel.

– Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je dis. Je suis très sérieux. Tu aurais toutes les raisons du monde d'en vouloir à la terre entière, aux moldus et j'en passe. Même à Dumbledore! Tu aurais toutes les raisons du monde pour être.. comme moi. Et pourtant, tu es tellement... Poufsouffle.

– Mes parents ne sont pas morts pour que je devienne quelqu'un dont ils ne seraient pas fiers. Molly et Arthur Weasley, Hagrid ou encore Lupin, ne m'ont pas donné leur confiance et.. et plus que ça, pour que je les trahisse. Mon parrain a passé douze ans à Azkaban et c'est toujours une des meilleures personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Et pourtant, il avait déjà passé une bonne partie de sa vie, à contre-courant avec sa famille. Ce que j'ai vécu, moi, à côté de ça, c'est presque.. rien.

Le visage de Drago se figea. Un froid particulièrement désagréable, semblait s'installer au fond de ses entrailles.

– Ton parrain...? tu parles de Sirius Black? Le cousin de ma mère? Tu sais où il est?

Harry se serait jeté immédiatement de la fenêtre, s'il avait pu bouger. Il était cloué sur place, les joues brûlantes. Il pouvait être si stupide parfois. En parler à Rogue n'avait pas forcément été une erreur et il ne le regrettait pas. Mais à Drago. Drago Malefoy. Il aurait dû se montrer plus prudent.

– J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, avant sa seconde évasion. Je ne sais pas où il est maintenant. Je n'ai pas bougé de la maison de Rogue depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard.

Drago acquiesça lentement, le visage baissé.

– Il doit se cacher, sans doute, murmura le blond en levant les yeux vers Harry. Il doit être constamment sur ses gardes, s'il ne veut pas se faire prendre.

A la grande satisfaction de Harry, Drago changea radicalement de sujet. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, puis descendirent prendre le repas dans la cuisine. Rogue les attendait et ne semblait pas content de les voir arriver en retard. Les deux garçons s'excusèrent et s'assirent en silence. Bientôt, leurs conversations résonnaient de nouveau dans la pièce froide et grisâtre. Rogue les observait d'un œil attentif et ne trouvait pas si désagréable d'avoir une maison vivante et joyeuse.

– Vous allez prendre un portoloin pour vous rendre à Pré-au-Lard, expliqua Rogue entre deux bouchées de ragoût. Il sera ensorcelé pour vous faire rentrer à la seconde où vous déciderez de toucher l'objet. Bien sûr, vous avez jusqu'à dix-huit heure, sinon je vous ramènerai de force.

Les deux garçons se contentèrent de fixer Rogue, acceptant silencieusement les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

– Potter, j'ai quelque chose pour vous, reprit le maître des potions en fouillant dans la poche de sa robe.

Il en tira une enveloppe et la lui tendit.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est?

– Quelque chose que je garde avec moi depuis trop longtemps et que votre mère aurait aimé que je vous donne.

Harry allait la déchirer, lorsqu'une main se posa sur la sienne. Rogue s'empressa de la retirer.

– Ne l'ouvrez pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie d'être présent lorsque vous le ferez.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre, complètement mort de curiosité, mais finit par obéir. Il plaça la lourde enveloppe dans sa poche et baissa les yeux sur le dessert qui venait d'apparaître dans son assiette.

Drago était si pressé et excité, qu'il engouffra son gâteau comme si c'était de l'eau. Il ne cessait de parler du rite d'initiation de Harry, sans jamais lui dire de quoi il s'agissait, et jetait parfois des coups d'œil entendu à son directeur de maison. Rogue devait être au courant de cette histoire, Harry s'en doutait. Sinon, il n'aurait pas ce sourire au coin des lèvres. Cette affaire avait quelque chose de louche.

A la fin du repas, Rogue installa tout un tas de sortilèges sur les deux adolescents. Une fois cela fait, il vérifia une dernière fois que tout allait bien et leur donna l'autorisation de partir. Drago attrapa brusquement le poignet du brun et le tira dans le jardin.

– Ça va être génial! s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant devant une botte usée et poussiéreuse.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Harry. Comment est-ce qu'on va se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard?

– Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'il a dit? Il a installé des portoloins... répondit Drago. Tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, évidemment! Et bien c'est pratique pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas transplanner. On a pas besoin d'avoir dix-sept ans pour nous en servir. Tu dois simplement attraper la botte et elle fera le reste.

Harry hocha la tête en dévisageant l'objet déchiqueté et sale. Il n'avait aucune envie de poser ses mains dessus. Il releva les yeux vers Drago et fronça les sourcils. Rogue lui avait glissé quelques mots avant qu'ils ne sortent et la curiosité de Harry était à son comble.

– Qu'est-ce que Rogue t'a dit? souffla-t-il en prenant un air détaché.

Il se doutait que s'il montrait un réel intérêt, Drago le fasse rager en se taisant.

– Il a demandé à ce qu'on se montre gentil avec toi.

– On? répéta Harry en haussant les sourcils.

Avec un large sourire, Drago se saisit de la main de Harry et la posa sur la botte.

Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, le blond traînait littéralement le Survivant derrière lui. Il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, pour essayer de voir par dessus la foule qui était dense en ce début d'après-midi. Tout le monde semblait vouloir profiter du beau temps pour sortir. Ce qui était normal, après ces longues journées pluvieuses qui s'étaient abattues sur l'Angleterre.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement, avec la désagréable impression d'être suivi. Il força Drago à faire de même, ce qui le fit grogner. Bouillonnant d'impatience et d'excitation, le Serpentard lui attrapa une nouvelle fois le bras et l'obligea à avancer.

– Si tu ne te bouge pas un peu, on va jamais dépasser ces mollusques, grommela-t-il en désignant de la tête un groupe de sorciers et sorcières âgés.

Harry obtempéra, mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer quelques regards suspicieux autour de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as, à la fin? reprit Drago qui fut une nouvelle fois obligée de ralentir le pas.

– Je suis certain que quelqu'un est en train de nous suivre.

Le visage de Drago s'empourpra, puis il fronça les sourcils et avala difficilement sa salive, tout en observant à son tour derrière eux.

– Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il doucement. Tu dois rêver.

– Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Quelque chose nous suit et se cache dès que je me retourne.

Drago lâcha son bras qu'il tenait depuis un moment et le dépassa. Il analysa le périmètre avec attention et revint vers Harry en haussant les épaules.

– C'est peut-être un de tes admirateurs. En tout cas, je ne vois rien. Allez, bouge-toi, on est attendu.

Le brun se gratta la nuque en soupirant. Il ne faisait absolument aucune confiance en ce «on» et il était pratiquement certain que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Et en effet, son cœur s'arrêta en voyant tout un groupe de Serpentard, attablés à la terrasse d'un café que Harry ne fréquentait jamais. Il n'était encore jamais venu ici.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux personnes présentes, tandis que Drago leur serrait la main ou leur faisait la bise. Il y avait Pansy, que Harry connaissait et détestait particulièrement. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, coupés au carré, ne lâchait pas Drago du regard. Il y avait une certaine admiration dans ses yeux, admiration que Harry ne comprenait absolument pas. Drago ne faisait rien pour. Il semblait profondément indifférent à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui. Drago en profita pour lui frictionner les cheveux. La jeune fille poussa un juron aigu et s'empressa de se recoiffer, avant de lui lancer un papier à la figure.

Avec un sourire un peu distant, Drago serra la main d'un garçon à la peau noire. Il était particulièrement séduisant et paraissait bien plus mature que son âge. Le garçon affichait un air joueur et lança gentiment son poing dans le ventre du blond. Bon.. peut-être que pour la maturité, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Drago souhaita lui rendre son geste mais Pansy, qui avait les fesses du blond au niveau de sa figure, le poussa violemment pour qu'il se déplace. Drago tomba en avant et se rattrapa de justesse à la chaise d'une grande blonde aux épaules et à la mâchoire carrées. Il se saisit de ce moment peu flatteur pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Drago s'en sortait toujours. Harry se souvenait d'elle. Hermione s'était bagarrée avec elle et pensait avoir volé un de ses cheveux, en seconde année, lorsqu'ils préparaient du Polynectar. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un poil de chat. Elle s'appelait Millicient.

Drago contourna la table pour serrer la main d'un autre garçon, qui se tenait un peu en retrait des autres. Il adressa un faible regard à Harry et ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié. Il était le seul à l'avoir remarqué, personne d'autre ne semblait faire attention au Gryffondor. Drago s'arrêta ensuite face à deux jeunes filles. L'une semblait plus jeune qu'eux, mais était aussi beaucoup plus jolie. Il se baissa pour les embrasser doucement sur la joue, puis se tourna vers l'aînée.

– Je vois que tu as amené la demie-portion avec toi, sourit-il.

– Figure-toi que je n'ai pas eu le choix, grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. On m'a obligé à le faire.

La gamine, qui devait être sa sœur, la foudroya du regard et lui tira la langue. Drago secoua désespérément la tête et s'essaya entre le garçon énigmatique et la sœur aînée.

Harry restait là, comme un imbécile. Il les regardait sans bouger. C'était donc ça son rite d'initiation? Il devait s'installer avec eux et se faire humilier? Il était à deux doigts de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre la botte. Il n'était pas venu à Pré-Au-Lard pour ça. Il voulait passer une journée tranquille.

Le garçon qui l'avait remarqué, commençait à comprendre que la présence de Harry n'était pas un hasard et qu'il était venu avec Drago. Ils devaient être au courant, que Drago et lui, étaient tous les deux chez leur professeur de potions. Mais, peut-être pensaient-ils qu'ils se seraient séparés une fois à Pré-Au-Lard. Comme Harry ne semblait pas vouloir partir, le garçon donna un coup de coude à Drago.

– Si tu ne dis pas à ta petite copine de venir, je crois qu'elle va s'enraciner.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Harry, qui était de plus en plus gêné.

– Je l'avais oublié, rit Drago se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ramène-toi, Potter.

Toute la table se mit à rire et à le détailler comme un troupeau de bêtes affamées regarderaient un morceau de viande.

– Allez, personne ne va te manger.

Harry en doutait fortement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança vers eux. Pansy tira une chaise qui se trouvait à la table derrière elle, et l'invita à prendre place à ses côtés. Un peu hésitant, Harry se laissa lourdement tomber dessus et regretta immédiatement cette proximité avec la Serpentard. Elle semblait l'analyser sur toutes les coutures et s'arrêta un instant sur sa cicatrice.

– Je te présente Pansy, Blaise, Millicient, Théodore, Daphné et son adorable peste de petite sœur, Astoria.

La gamine lui tira une nouvelle fois la langue et s'avachit sur sa chaise. Elle glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille de sa sœur qui leva les yeux au ciel.

– Encore? se lamenta-t-elle. Mais tu as mangé il y a vingt minutes.

– Et alors? Maintenant que Malefoy et Potter sont là, on peut recommander, non?

Daphné soupira et lui tendit des mornilles. Absolument ravis, la gamine se leva et se dirigea vers une serveuse. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec un plateau de bierraubeurres et une énorme glace.

– Tu es vraiment un ventre sur pattes, remarqua Drago. Je me demande comment tu peux être si mince, avec tout ce que tu manges.

Astoria allait une fois de plus lui tirer la langue, mais Drago fut plus rapide qu'elle.

– Sort-là encore et je te la coupe, la menaça-t-il.

Daphné frappa le front de Drago en une moue outrée.

– Laisse-donc ma sœur tranquille! râla-t-elle avec un soupir faussement désespéré.

Le visage de Blaise se ferma et il observa attentivement derrière Harry. Tout le monde suivit son regard avec interrogation et l'adolescent haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

– J'ai cru voir quelqu'un qui nous regardait. Mais il y a beaucoup de monde, j'ai dû imaginer des choses.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Lui aussi avait le sentiment d'être observé et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il leva les yeux vers Drago juste à temps pour voir que celui-ci lui mimait quelque chose avec ses lèvres. Harry se concentra et comprit que le blond lui demandait s'il pouvait s'agir de Sirius. Il hocha négativement la tête. C'était impossible.

Tandis qu'Astoria dévorait sa glace et que les autres sirotaient leur boisson, Pansy racontait à toute la tablée ce qu'elle avait fait pendant les vacances. Millicient, plus timide que les autres filles présentes, n'osaient pas intervenir, alors que Daphné et Astoria prenaient un malin plaisir à interrompre la jeune fille. Exaspérée, Pansy leur jetait des regards mauvais et reprenait à chaque fois son discours, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Vint ensuite le tour de Blaise, puis de Drago. Harry se sentit légèrement mal-à-l'aise, en se rendant compte qu'il était au cœur de pratiquement tout ce que le blond disait. Toutes les paires de yeux étaient braquées sur lui et le rouge lui montait désagréablement aux joues.

– Vous ne savez pas quoi! s'exclama Astoria, la bouche pleine de chocolat/pistache. Comme j'ai eu les meilleures notes dans 97% des matières, maman et papa vont m'acheter un balais. Sûrement un nimbus 2001, comme Malefoy.

– Pourquoi faire, Greegrass? s'amusa Drago. L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard n'accepte pas les filles. Et sûrement pas des petites princesses de douze ans. On veut des durs. Le but du jeu est de gagner.

– Pourtant quand tu étais en seconde année, ils ont bien accepté une princesse de douze ans comme attrapeur, pouffa Blaise, ce qui lui valu un coup de pied par dessous la table.

– Tout le monde n'a pas forcément les moyens d'offrir un balais de la dernière mode à tous les joueurs, pour pouvoir rentrer dans l'équipe, susurra la gamine. Mais s'il est si facile de d'acheter les Serpentard, alors peut-être qu'une fille pourrait y rentrer facilement.

La bouche entrouverte, Drago la dévisagea avec hargne. Sentant la moutarde monter au nez de son ami, Pansy décida de changer de sujet en s'attaquant à Harry. Elle lui adressa un sourire, qui n'inspira aucune confiance au brun.

– Alors, Potter, dis-moi comment un gosse qui a été élevé par des moldus, et qui ne connaissait rien en la sorcellerie avant de mettre les pieds à Poudlard, peut être à ce point un as sur un balais. Tu sais que tu fais rougir Drago de honte.

– N'importe quoi, se renfrogna le concerné. Est-ce que vous avez décidé de tous vous acharner sur moi aujourd'hui? Si c'est le cas je vais me casser. Je vous laisse le balafré, puis qu'apparemment il ne semble pas vous déranger lui et moi je rentre.

Pansy lui offrit son plus beau sourire, en guise d'excuse.

– C'est le talent, expliqua Blaise en haussant les épaules. Comme Rogue. Je suis sûr qu'il est tombé dans un chaudron quand il était petit.

– Comme Obélix, voulu plaisanter Harry. Obélix... le gaulois.. laissez tomber, ce n'est pas grave.

Comme personne ne semblait connaître ce personnage de BD française, Harry fit un signe de la main pour inciter les autres à continuer leur conversation.

– Il paraît qu'en première année, continua Millicient d'une petite voix, il était capable de comprendre et de réaliser des potions qui n'étaient habituellement traitées que pendant les BUSEs!

– Moi aussi j'ai un talent inné, murmura Blaise avec un sourire en coin. C'est pour ça que je sais de quoi je parle.

– Et quel est ce fameux talent, au juste? cracha Théodore. Je crois que tu as oublié de nous tenir au courant.

– La beauté, avoua Blaise en gonflant le torse.

Un silence étrange s'installa à la table, avant que tout le monde n'éclate de rire. Après ce moment, Harry était tout à fait détendu. Les Serpentard ne l'avaient pas jugé une seule fois et il n'avait eu le droit à aucune remarque désagréable. Au contraire, ils se montraient tous sympathiques et la petite Astoria semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Il voyait qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférent et une part de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il attirait toujours les plus jeunes.

«Ginny a de la concurrence», plaisanta-t-il pour lui-même.

Harry parvint difficilement à s'insérer dans les conversations. Le petit groupe se montrait respectueux envers lui, mais ne se privait pas pour lancer quelques piques à sa maison. Si au départ, les paroles de Drago étaient vivantes et mouvementés, il se faisait de plus en plus inquiet et absent. Harry le sentait et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le dévisager. Il était plus pâle encore que d'habitude.

– Harry! Il y a Weasmoche là-bas! le prévint Drago en désignant un groupe de personnes du doigt.

A ces mots, le brun se leva d'un bond et se retourna vers la direction que lui montrait le Serpentard. En effet, Fred, George, Ginny et Ron, étaient en train de marcher dans l'allée. Les jumeaux avaient des sacs plein les bras. Sans doute pour leurs expériences. Ils en avaient longuement discuté ensemble, durant la fête d'anniversaire. Le brun se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers eux et les salua d'un geste de la main. Surpris, Ron le serra dans ses bras et lui parla si rapidement, que Harry ne comprit ne comprit pas la moitié de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire répéter, que Ron dévisageait déjà la table des Serpentard avec dégoût. Son attitude énerva profondément Astoria, qui fit mine de remonter ses manches et de se lever. Sa sœur leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et la tira par le bras, pour l'inciter à regarder ailleurs.

– Moi qui m'inquiétait pour toi, souffla Ron, je vois que ce n'était pas la peine. Ce sont tes grands amis maintenant?

– On ne peut pas dire ça, sourit Harry. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, au moins il n'y a pas de sang qui coule.

– J'espère que ça va durer. Bon courage, en tout cas. On doit y aller nous.

– Je t'ai envoyé une lettre tout à l'heure.

– Super! s'exclama Ron. Je l'aurai en rentrant! A bientôt, Harry.

Les jumeaux et Ginny le saluèrent également. Harry avait un pincement au cœur en les observant s'éloigner. Il aurait aimé rester avec eux. Ron lui manquait tellement. Le Survivant retourna avec les Serpentard, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir que Drago plantait ses ongles dans son bras. Il lui arracha un cri de douleur et Harry le repoussa plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

– Tu es fou? Tu m'as fait mal!

– On s'en va, le prévint Drago.

– Quoi?

– On s'en va, répéta-t-il. Désolé les gars, mais on va y aller.

Tout le monde semblait surpris et déçu autour de la table.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on a encore tout notre temps!

– Lève-toi, je te dis! On s'en va!

– Mais..

– Potter! Boucle-la et suis-moi!

Il agrippa Harry par le bras et l'entraîna vers le portoloin.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Malefoy?

«Je sauve ta misérable vie, idiot», pensa le Serpentard.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Un léger courant d'air s'infiltrait dans le salon. La pièce, baignée d'une lumière claire, était chaleureuse et sentait bon le produit ménager. Le temps était absolument splendide et l'humeur de Sirius l'était également. Il portait un short en jean noir et un vieux t-shirt gris, d'un groupe sorcier que James et lui affectionnaient particulièrement étant adolescents. Dans cette atmosphère silencieuse et ce calme agréable, on ne pouvait entendre que les pieds nus de Sirius qui claquaient sur le carrelage froid.

Ses longs cheveux s'entremêlaient sauvagement et retombaient sur ses épaules. Il les décoiffa un peu plus en les frottant, puis fit disparaître le saut plein de savon et la serpillière. C'est à ce moment précis que Remus revint. Il était sorti toute l'après-midi faire quelques courses.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en prenant compte de la propreté de la pièce. Il posa ses sacs à ses pieds et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Et bien.. souffla-t-il visiblement impressionné. Je pensais que la seule chose que tu savais faire avec un balais, c'était du Quidditch?

– Il faut croire qu'il me reste encore quelques talents cachés, répondit Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Tu veux de l'aide pour ranger tout ça? demanda-t-il ensuite en jetant un œil sur les courses.

– Non, ça ne sera pas long.

Remus se baissa, attrapa les sacs, puis disparut dans la cuisine. Il poussa un léger soupir et revint quelques secondes plus tard, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. Cette fois-ci, il paraissait plus interrogateur qu'impressionné.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous les pots de peintures qui ont envahis la cuisine? grommela-t-il en dévisageant son ami. Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes en faire?

– M'en servir, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils. C'est pour la chambre de Harry. Les murs sont blancs. Je pensais peut-être les repeindre avec les couleurs de Gryffondor et j'ai de quoi décorer sa chambre avec des objets qui ne seraient qu'à lui. C'est une belle surprise.. Tu ne crois pas? C'est pour lui faire plaisir.

Remus se mordit la lèvre. Le temps d'infimes secondes, Sirius crut déceler une ombre de tristesse dans les yeux clairs de son ami.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'étonna-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

– Sirius... Harry ne va pas rester éternellement ici. Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Tu es en train de te faire du mal et tu vas lui en faire également.

– Ce sera toujours sa chambre, répondit-il en relevant les épaules. Je ne me fais pas d'idées, ni de faux espoirs, je sais qu'il peut repartir d'une minute à l'autre. Seulement en attendant il va revenir ici, avec nous et c'est tout ce qui importe. Il aurait dû vivre avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à Azkaban et il aurait dû vivre avec moi.

Sirius baissa les yeux.

– Je veux lui offrir cette chambre, reprit-il plus calmement. M'aideras-tu à la décorer? J'aimerais le faire à la manière moldue, pour que ce soit plus personnel et pour qu'il y est un véritable travail. Seulement je n'ai jamais fait ça. C'est pour cette raison que je t'attendais, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour le faire.

Il releva les yeux. Remus souriait gentiment, en acquiesçant d'un signe attendrit de la tête.

– Bien sûr que oui, quelle question! Surtout si tu veux que ça ressemble à quelque chose.

Sirius allait répliquer quelque chose, quand un bruit se fit entendre. Il sursauta et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Kreatur derrière lui. L'elfe de maison tenait dans ses bras un carton plus gros que lui.

– Que fais-tu déjà là? siffla en Sirius en le lui prenant.

– Maître Sirius m'a demandé de suivre le Sang-Mêlé et le jeune Malefoy à Pré-au-Lard et ensuite d'aller lui chercher ses affaires. C'est ce que Kreatur a fait, maître, croassa-t-il en se courbant devant Sirius. Kreatur s'en serait bien passé, maugréa-t-il plus bas.

– Harry et Drago sont déjà rentrés?

– Oui.

– Tout s'est bien passé?

– Oui, sinon Kreatur serait revenu immédiatement, comme maître Sirius l'avait ordonné. Kreatur a failli plusieurs fois se faire surprendre, mais personne ne l'a vu. En rentrant de Pré-au-Lard, Kreatur est passé par la maison de sa chère maîtresse pour récupérer les affaires que maître Sirius lui avait demandé.

Remus s'avança et offrit un sourire chaleureux à l'elfe de maison.

– Merci Kreatur, murmura-t-il avec bienveillance.

L'elfe se recula, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui cracher dessus. Il maudit Remus à voix basse, ainsi que sa condition de loup-garou et pleura sa maîtresse défunte qui ne pouvait pas être là pour le sortir de cette misère.

– Kreatur! pesta Sirius avec froideur. Ça suffit! Retourne au square Grimmaurd, maintenant!

L'elfe de maison se courba une nouvelle fois en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, avant de disparaître. Remus pressa l'épaule de son ami, en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais engagé Kreatur pour qu'il suive Harry et Drago.

– J'ai décidé de le faire sur un coup de tête. Harry n'est qu'un gamin. Le savoir à l'extérieur, avec pour seule compagnie le fils de Lucius Malefoy, ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça. Mais apparemment, il semblerait que je m'inquiétais pour rien.

– Et dire que tu m'as laissé passer pour la mère poule de l'histoire, alors que tu étais encore plus inquiet que moi.

– Quand est-ce que nous nous sommes mariés? sourit Sirius en entourant son ami par la taille.

Remus rougit légèrement et le repoussa avec douceur en secouant désespérément la tête.

– Et si on allait commencer à la peindre cette chambre, au lieu de dire des idioties?

«Des idioties», se répéta tristement Sirius, avant de faire apparaître un pot de peinture rouge et de la plaquer un peu trop brusquement dans les mains du lycanthrope. Remus ne sembla pas y faire attention et pivota sur lui-même pour se diriger d'un pas traînant vers l'étage, Sirius sur ses talons.

L'animagus observait avec un certain interdit le dos de son ami, son cou, ses cheveux clairs et grisonnants par endroits, sa peau pâle et les quelques cicatrices qu'il devinait sous sa chemise. Il serra les poings, jusqu'à en avoir mal. L'envie de lui déballer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était si forte à cet instant. Il était à deux doigts de faire la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas perdre Remus. Que penserait-il, en apprenant que son ami de toujours, en qui il avait pleinement confiance, avait des sentiments pour lui? Il se sentirait sans doute trahis. Trahis d'avoir laissé Sirius dormir à ses côtés, le toucher, le serrer dans ses bras. Lui qui était si pur, si innocent, que dirait-il de Sirius s'il avait conscience de ses pensées les plus secrètes?

Une fois dans la chambre de son filleul, Sirius fit apparaître les autres peintures, ainsi que les pinceaux et ustensiles dont ils avaient besoin. Remus prit sa baguette et jeta un sort qui fit disparaître tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Il ne restait plus que les murs blancs, qui n'attendaient que leur nouvel habillage.

Sirius ouvrit le premier pot qui se présentait à lui. Il plongea son pinceau dans le liquide épais et pâteux. Il n'avait encore jamais touché à de la peinture de sa vie. Remus l'observait avec amusement. Son regard était si tendre à cet instant, que le cœur de Sirius s'emballa une nouvelle fois. Pour cacher son embarras, il le poussa doucement avec son coude.

– Il ne va pas se peindre tout seul, grogna-t-il.

Remus suivit les mêmes gestes que son ami et s'avança à son tour jusqu'au mur. Sirius l'attendait. Une fois côte à côte, les deux amis se jetèrent à l'eau. Ils passèrent de silencieuses minutes à se concentrer sur leurs œuvres. Inquiet de mal faire, Sirius ne cessait de lancer des regards en coin à son ami, qui le rassurait toujours d'un sourire bienveillant.

Une fois terminée, totalement décompressé, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de faire des siennes. Il décida de repeindre également Remus, qu'il trouvait un peu trop pâle ce jour là. Il étala une couche importante de peinture sur sa joue, avant de viser son bras, puis son front. Le loup-garou se défendit en le repoussant comme il le pouvait. Dans un geste désespéré, il se jeta sur le pinceau qu'il avait posé sur le couvercle d'une des peintures et attaqua à son tour.

Sirius riait à gorge déployée, tandis que son ami lui repeignait le nez en doré. L'animagus plongea une fois de plus son pinceau dans le saut et étala une couche généreuse de peinture sur la quasi totalité du visage de Remus. Ce dernier ne put que fermer les yeux et ouvrir sa bouche en grand.

– Sirius, je vais te tuer! le menaça-t-il en en passant ses mains sur son visage.

Absolument enchanté par ce qu'il venait de faire, l'animagus se tordait sur lui même, complètement hilare.

– Très bien, reprit Remus, si tu veux jouer à ça, alors..

Il se saisit du saut et le souleva dans les airs. Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent et il hésita entre se jeter sur Remus pour l'arrêter ou partir en courant. Finalement, il choisit la première option et attrapa ses bras, dans le but de lui faire lâcher sa prise.

– Tu n'es pas sérieux? Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

– Si, je le suis et je vais le faire.

– S'il-te-plaît! Je me rends!

– Trop facile! C'est trop tard.

Il vida l'intégralité du saut sur l'évadé de prison, qui poussa un soupir d'indignation.

– Espèce d'idiot, sourit-il en s'approchant de lui, le forçant immédiatement à prendre des distances raisonnables entre eux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais? se méfia Remus. Tu n'oserais pas, n'est-ce pas? Je n'ai fait que te rendre la monnaie de ton galion.

– Et bien, mon petit Lunard, tu devrais savoir que j'ai toujours le dernier mot.

– Sirius... le prévint le lycanthrope.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit davantage et il se colla à Remus. Il eut beau user de toutes ses forces pour se défaire des bras de Sirius, rien n'y fit. Sirius le serrait contre lui, les bras autour de son cou. En ayant toujours dans l'esprit de se venger, Remus le poussa si fort, que Sirius en perdit l'équilibre. Surpris, l'animagus tenta de s'agripper au bras de son ami pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Il se rattrapa in-extremis et se jeta de nouveau sur lui pour le faire tomber.

Le rire au bord des lèvres, Remus se débattait gentiment et cherchait des stratégies efficaces pour ne pas tomber ridiculement sur le sol. Toutefois, Sirius était beaucoup plus fort que lui et il ne faisait clairement pas le poids dans cette bataille. Il se retrouva donc rapidement par terre, entraînant avec lui Sirius qu'il tenait par le t-shirt. Allongé par terre, penché au dessus de son ami, Sirius se fit étrangement sérieux et pensif. Il observa un instant ce visage rieur et se trouva extrêmement chanceux d'avoir ce rire dans sa vie. Il aurait aimé être nulle part ailleurs. Il voulait croire que l'unique but de sa vie, était de contempler éternellement ce visage.

Il se laissa tomber sur le côté. Toujours couché sur le sol, il en profita pour admirer le travail qu'ils avaient fait.

– C'est magnifique ce qu'on a fait, murmura Remus en glissant sa main dans celle de Sirius.

L'animagus jeta un coup d'œil en coin vers leurs doigts entrelacés et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– Tonks devrait venir demain.

– Vous allez ajouter son sang à la préparation, c'est ça?

– Oui. J'espère qu'il sera compatible. C'est totalement inédit.

– Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux? Comment être sûr qu'il n'y aura aucun effet secondaire?

– On ne peut pas en être sûr, soupira Remus en haussant les épaules. Si la potion me paraît trop inquiétante, je ne me risquerais pas à la boire, c'est certain. Dans le pire des cas, je peux toujours demander conseil à Severus.

Sirius se crispa à ses mots.

– Comme si on pouvait lui faire confiance...

– Je lui fais confiance, assura-il posément. Il n'a jamais oublié de me faire ma potion. Tous les mois il m'en a donné une fiole et il n'y a jamais eu de soucis.

– Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Dumbledore gardait un œil sur lui et sur les préparations qu'il te donnait. Il n'aurait pas pu te faire du mal sans se trahir.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Remus en serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, avant que Remus ne reprenne la parole.

– Sirius..

– Mmh?

– Tonks... je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça, mais.. elle m'a embrassé ce matin.

– Elle t'a embrassé... répéta Sirius dont le cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre.

L'atmosphère se fit lourde. Il contrôlait de son mieux les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient douloureusement.

– Sur la bouche, précisa Remus comme si c'était indispensable.

– Je me doute, ne put s'empêcher de rire Sirius en essayant de cacher sa jalousie du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Vous êtes ensemble?

– C'est à peine si elle m'a éraflé les lèvres, tu sais, se justifia-t-il. J'appréhende un peu le fait de la revoir. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je suis un peu perdu.

– Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

– Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible.

– Je m'en fiche de ce que tu crois pouvoir te permettre de faire et de ressentir. Je te demande de me répondre sincèrement. Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle?

Remus ferma les yeux et haussa les épaules.

– C'est mon amie.

– Tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question.

Le lycanthrope lâcha la main de Sirius pour se frotter le visage. Il soupira lourdement et se releva.

– Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler. Je me sens ridicule.

– Pourquoi? s'étonna Sirius. Les amis se parlent de ce genre de chose, Remus, c'est normal. Il me semble que James et moi, t'avons suffisamment bassiner avec nos histoires à Poudlard.

– C'est bien ça le problème, Sirius. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard et nous ne sommes plus des adolescents. Je suis un adulte. Un adulte responsable qui n'a pas le droit à ce genre de chose. Ce n'est pas pour moi. Aimer m'est interdit.

– Arrête, Lunard.

Remus s'empressa de sortir de la pièce. Sirius le rattrapa facilement, le retint par le bras et le força à se retourner.

– Si James avait pu passer plus de temps avec Lily, il l'aurait fait, tu ne crois pas? Il n'aurait jamais laissé passer sa chance de gagner même seulement quelques infimes secondes. S'il avait pu le faire, il aurait grappillé toujours plus de temps, toujours, toujours plus de temps... Il l'aurait aimé démesurément, encore et encore.

– James n'était pas un monstre! Lily ne risquait pas d'être montrée du doigt en s'affichant avec lui, d'être jugée et recluse de la société. Au contraire. James était le mari idéal. Je ne suis pas James!

– Si James était là, il te dirait que ça n'a aucune importance. Si la personne que tu aimes veut être avec toi et si c'est ce que tu veux, alors rien d'autre ne compte. Lunard, rien d'autre ne compte. Si James était là, il aimerait te voir profiter de chaque secondes que tu peux passer avec la personne que tu aimes, comme il aurait aimé le faire avec Lily.

Remus plongea son regard clair dans celui de son ami. Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur, qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Ils restèrent un instant muets. Sirius se perdait dans les yeux du lycanthrope et aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à s'en détacher. Il fit glisser le dos de sa main sur sa joue et soupira d'une manière presque inaudible.

– Tu serais partant pour une partie d'échec version sorcier?

Remus acquiesça, visiblement heureux de pouvoir changer de sujet et suivit, sans un mot, son ami qui descendait dans le salon.

Assis sur le tapis, au même endroit où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, Sirius n'avait jamais désiré son ami à ce point. Il fixait les lèvres que Remus se mordait en cherchant à améliorer sa stratégie. Il aurait tout donné pour les capturer violemment. Ou avec douceur. Ou les deux. Oui, les deux.

Les pions de Sirius râlaient et l'insultaient car il n'était pas concentré. Comment pouvait-il l'être, alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à embrasser l'homme qui se trouvait face lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti un corps sous le sien. Sirius se frotta les yeux, conscient de la tournure que prenaient ses pensées.

– Ça va? demanda Remus qui chercher à lire en lui.

– Oui. Je suis en train de perdre.

– Justement, ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu as l'air préoccupé et ailleurs.

Il faillit mentionner Harry, en disant qu'il lui manquait. Par Merlin, quelle horrible excuse. Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir pensé au gamin pour justifier son air songeur, qui était causé par des pensées plus ou moins érotiques. Il avait tant envie de Remus, qu'il s'en serait arraché tous les cheveux de la tête. Il renouvela l'air de ses poumons et haussa les épaules.

– Pardon, répondit-il simplement. J'en ai un peu marre de jouer et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es en train de gagner. Je sais que tu es déjà sorti aujourd'hui, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner dehors?

Remus dévisagea un instant son ami et finit par accepter. Sirius monta brièvement dans sa chambre, afin de remplacer son short et son t-shirt par des vêtements plus chaud. Il s'attacha les cheveux, se saisit d'un chapeau, ainsi que de ses lunettes de soleil. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être reconnu par un moldu.

Il rejoignit Remus qui l'attendait près de la porte.

– Où veux-tu aller?

– Nulle part et partout. C'est sans importance. Je veux juste marcher.

Ils prirent le chemin d'un sentier et s'enfoncèrent à l'intérieur. Ils discutèrent calmement de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Le silence de la nuit les englobait entièrement. On ne pouvait entendre que les voix des deux amis, ainsi que leurs rires qui éclataient quelques fois.

L'air un peu maussade, Remus releva brusquement la tête vers la lune qui ne cessait de s'arrondir de jour en jour. Elle allait bientôt être parfaitement ronde. Sirius passa son bras sur ses épaules et le tira contre lui.

– N'y pense pas. On est dehors pour se changer les idées.

Remus baissa la tête et ne répondit rien. Ils se contentèrent de reprendre leur conversation et le lycanthrope en oublia partiellement ses soucis. Ils sursautèrent en entendant un bruit. Ils s'approchèrent de buissons, ou ils percevaient une fumée qui s'élevait derrière.

– C'est un cirque, chuchota Remus. Sûrement équestre.

Sirius plissa les yeux et observa avec plus d'attention ce qui se cachait derrière les arbustes. Une grande clairière abritait plusieurs caravanes et un petit chapiteau. Une vingtaine de cheveux, tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres, étaient attachés tout autour. Des hommes et des femmes aux tenues légères et pailletées, discutaient entre eux, tourbillonnaient dans les airs, exécutaient mille et une figures et riaient avec chaleur.

Les deux sorciers se perdirent à les contempler.

Une jeune femme, vêtue d'un maillot blanc, dansait avec élégance. Un homme s'approcha d'elle, la souleva dans les airs et la fit doucement glisser contre lui. Une fois son visage face au sien, il se pencha doucement et prit ses lèvres, avant de retourner près du feu pour l'attiser. Ce qui semblait être un agneau, rôtissait en son centre. Une odeur agréable se répandait autour du campement.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil vers Remus, qui venait de baisser tristement la tête.

– Je sais à quoi tu penses, soupira le loup-garou. Arrête immédiatement.

– A chaque représentation, ils risquent leur vie. Pourtant ils s'aiment quand même. Ils peuvent se perdre d'une seconde à l'autre, mais ne se privent pas d'être ensemble.

– Tu ne vas pas recommencer.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Si, il recommencerait, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il posa une main sur son dos et l'entraîna vers la suite de leur ballade.

* * *

 _Bonjour! :-)_

 _Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas de comptes fanfiction et qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews. Vous êtes tous adorables et je vous remercie infiniment. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, comme je le fais pour les autres. Posséder un compte fanfiction, ne veut pas forcément dire publier. Vous n'avez pas d'obligations en créant un compte et ça serait peut-être plus pratique pour vous (pour de nombreuses raisons). L'avez-vous déjà envisagés? Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie une fois de plus._

 _Je vous remercie tous pour votre présence, votre patience et vos encouragements. A très vite!_


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

A cet instant précis, tout ce que voulait Drago était de se fondre totalement avec l'armoire de la chambre. Il aurait aimé devenir l'armoire. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Il se colla un peu plus contre elle, sans lâcher Harry du regard. Ce dernier avait un don pour le trouver rapidement. Il devait avoir un sixième sens qui l'attirait instinctivement vers lui. Drago était beaucoup plus lent pour le trouver et n'arrêtait pas de perdre à ce jeu. Quel jeu stupide.

Il faut dire que l'envie de rire ne le lâchait pas, ce qui n'était absolument pas destiné à aller dans son sens. Alors que Harry, lui, jouait à ce jeu comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était si sérieux lorsqu'il devait rester immobile, que le blond n'entendait strictement rien. Ce qui était inquiétant. Il se demandait à chaque fois s'il n'avait pas quitté la pièce.

Harry se prenait sans arrêt les pieds dans tout ce qui traînait au sol. Il se cognait également au lit ou au bureau. A chaque fois qu'il jurait, Drago devait se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se foutre de lui. Les yeux bandés, Harry balayait l'air avec ses bras, pour éviter de se prendre quelque chose dans la figure.

Drago se demanda un instant s'il ne faisait pas exprès de faire le pitre pour le faire rire et le trouver plus rapidement.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta soudainement de respirer, tandis que Harry passait prêt de lui. Alors qu'il pensait être hors de danger, le brun jeta son bras devant lui, puis sur les côtés et Drago reçu sa main dans la figure. Il lâcha un grognement plaintif et Harry s'accrocha à son poignet, un sourire enchanté sur le visage.

– Trouvé! J'ai gagné! Je suis toujours plus rapide que toi, tu ne fais pas le poids, Malefoy.

Il retira sur son bandeau pour voir Drago en train de se masser le nez.

– Oui mais au moins quand c'est moi qui joue, tu sors en un seul morceau.

– Oh ça va, rit Harry en attrapant son menton pour l'analyser avec plus d'attention. Tu n'as absolument rien.

Drago se dégagea sans aucune douceur et le foudroya du regard.

– C'est juste que ça ne se voit pas.

– C'est juste que tu as toujours été un grand comédien.

– Ferme-la, Potter.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge du Gryffondor, qui lui tendit le bandeau.

– Une dernière partie? murmura-t-il avec espoir. Tu ne vas pas rester sur une défaite, n'est-ce pas?

– Tu rêves. J'en ai marre.

D'un air morose, Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit, suivit par Harry. Le brun s'allongea à ses côtés, en fixant attentivement le plafond.

– Tu as ouvert l'enveloppe de Rogue? souffla Drago en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et pivota pour lui faire face. Drago le regarda un instant dans les yeux, avant de se détourner vivement. Il était complètement cinglé d'avoir trahi son père pour ces foutus yeux verts. Harry n'était pas son ami. Il n'était rien pour lui. Il devait juste l'appâter pour l'emmener dehors, et il avait tout raté. Quelle excuse allait-il pouvoir trouver à Lucius?

Il allait rentrer chez lui sur un échec. Il n'avait pas envie de lire de la déception dans les yeux de son père. Il n'allait peut-être pas se mettre en colère, il serait juste.. profondément déçu. Drago n'était même pas capable de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ce n'était qu'un trouillard.

– Que contenait l'enveloppe? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu trop roque, avant de tousser légèrement.

– Plusieurs lettres. L'une avait été envoyé de France à Rogue. Ma mère était partie skier une semaine en Lozère. C'est dans le Sud, je crois.

– Skier? répéta Drago en haussant les sourcils.

– Le ski est un sport moldu qui se pratique sur la neige, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Il m'a donné également quelques photos de ma mère, faite sûrement avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Elle posait. C'était mignon car elle semblait à la fois gênée et amusée d'être photographiée. Elle avait un regard exaspéré mais toutefois complice.

Il y avait tant d'émotion dans la voix de Harry, que Drago ne pouvait que l'observer en silence. Il aurait aimé voir ces photos qui semblaient si précieuses aux yeux du Gryffondor, mais il ne s'autorisa pas à le lui demander. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Un sentiment étrange remuait les entrailles de Drago. Il ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Il aurait aimé détester Harry, pour parvenir à faire ce que son père lui avait demandé. A la place, il ne faisait que se tourmenter inutilement.

Il serra fermement les poings pour s'empêcher de soupirer et d'attirer l'attention du brun sur lui.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Drago avait tout fait pour éviter de s'approcher de la cheminée du salon. Une peur sans nom le prenait, dès qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Comment son père avait-il réagi, face à un Pré-Au-Lard vide de son fils et de Potter? Il avait peut-être trouvé Pansy et les autres, seuls, à la table. Et si son père était présent, attendant patiemment dans un coin, lorsque Drago s'était enfuit comme un voleur en traînant Harry par la manche?

Drago inspira et expira doucement, en s'efforçant de garder un masque détaché et profondément calme. C'est avec une pointe de lassitude, qu'il se leva pour enfiler un pantalon. La chaleur insoutenable, les avait poussé à passer la matinée en caleçon. Harry fit de même, suivant ensuite machinalement le blond à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Il y a quelque temps, les deux adolescents ne pouvaient pas être dans une même pièce sans s'entre-tuer. Drago se gratta un instant le front, tout en lissant sa chemise grise de sa main de libre. Et là, cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils vivaient ensemble, qu'ils partageaient leurs activités et tout leur temps. Drago avait parlé de ses parents à Harry, de son enfance et de ses amis. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été sincère à ce point avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'était ouvert à lui, sans aucune crainte et aucun complexe. Il avait également appris à connaître le brun et il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait absolument rien de lui.

Il se maudissait d'agir ainsi. Ils ne pouvaient pas être amis, c'était impossible. Puis, il n'avait aucune envie d'être l'ami du Survivant. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Exaspéré par son attitude et sa faiblesse, Drago sortit de la chambre en ruminant ses pensées. A sa grande surprise, Rogue leur adressa un signe de tête bienveillant en les voyant entrer dans la bibliothèque. Tout le monde tournait par rond en ce moment. Rogue qui devenait tendre était presque aussi inquiétant que Drago appréciant Potter.

Il se renfrogna davantage. Il ne _l'appréciait_ pas. Non.

Rogue était en train de feuilleter un livre, préparant les cours qu'il allait faire pour les étudiants d'ASPIC de la prochaine rentrée scolaire. Drago avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il ne voulait penser ni à Potter, ni à son père. Quoi de mieux, pour ça, que de se ressourcer auprès des gens de sa maison?

– Puis-je vous parler? souffla Drago avec une timidité qu'il se ne connaissait pas.

Il faut dire qu'il avait clairement le sentiment d'abuser avec ses demandes. Harry semblait surpris et curieux, peut-être même un peu déçu de ne pas avoir été tenu au courant. Drago évita soigneusement son regard et ne lâcha pas celui de son professeur.

– Venez-en au but, Malefoy, soupira Rogue en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Que voulez-vous?

– Je ne me sentais pas très bien hier. Nous ne sommes pas restés très longtemps à Pré-Au-Lard. Peut-être serait-il possible d'inviter mes amis, ici, pour faire une partie de Quidditch?

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il voyait suffisamment ses élèves, pour qu'ils viennent les hanter jusque dans sa tranquillité. Drago s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse, mais fut une fois de plus surpris par la réponse du maître des potions.

– Au point où j'en suis, siffla-t-il. Invitez les Serpentard que vous voulez, mais évitez Crabbe et Goyle, si possible. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de recevoir ces deux idiots dans ma maison.

– Merci! s'exclama Drago en essayant d'étouffer son enthousiasme débordant.

Ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur chambre, trottinant légèrement dans les escaliers.

– Je peux t'emprunter Hedwige? murmura le blond en se jetant sur son lit.

Harry accepta et lui donna également de quoi écrire et une plume. Drago le remercia brièvement et gribouilla rapidement sur les bouts de papier. Il accrocha les mots, tous identiques, aux membres de la chouette, qui s'envola de bonne humeur, visiblement heureuse du défi qui se posait à elle.

Dans le courant de l'heure, les hiboux défilèrent dans la chambre des deux adolescents. Ils semblaient tous trouver cette idée merveilleuse et, avant quinze heure de l'après-midi, tous les Serpentard conviés furent dans le salon avec leur balais.

Daphné semblait de mauvaise humeur. Sa sœur qui l'avait une fois de plus suivi, ne devait pas y être pour rien. Astoria affichait d'ailleurs un air suffisant, en tenant son petit brossdur 7 avec une fierté sans limite. Drago souriait intérieurement en l'observant, curieux de voir ce que cette gamine avait dans le ventre.

Pansy et Millicient embêtaient Harry, ce qui fit également redoubler le sourire Drago. Il avait demandé à ses amis de tolérer le Gryffondor, mais finalement cela n'avait pas l'air trop désagréable pour les filles. Pourtant, Pansy le détestait réellement. Le contexte était sans doute différent, il n'y avait plus vraiment de maisons, mais juste un groupe d'adolescents qui se cherchaient des points communs.

Théodore était calme. Il attendait patiemment la suite des événements. Blaise, lui, baillait comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois semaines.

– Ça va? Le questionna justement Pansy, en laissant tomber Harry pour analyser le Serpentard avec attention.

– Oui, grommela-t-il froidement. Je suis mort, c'est tout.

– Il faut dormir la nuit, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude du jeune homme.

– C'est gentil de te soucier de moi, mais je crois que tu devrais te passer de me donner des conseils.

– Ce n'est pas pour toi que je dis ça. Ça te rendrait juste plus aimable de dormir un peu plus.

Blaise lui fit un geste obscène de la main, avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer vers lui. Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Pansy, qui se tortilla dans tous les sens pour essayer de se libérer de cette étreinte étouffante. C'est à ce moment précis que Rogue fit son entrée dans le salon. Il dévisagea chacune des personnes présentes, qui s'empressèrent de le saluer poliment.

– Si vous ne voulez pas mettre mes nerfs à l'épreuve, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir rester dans le jardin et de ne pas venir glousser comme des dindes dans la maison.

Avec un sourire en coin, Drago invita donc ses amis à rejoindre l'endroit où ils allaient jouer. Daphné et Astoria se chamaillaient à l'arrière. Lassé, Théodore leur offrit un regard explicitement mauvais.

– Vous ne voulez pas vous la fermer, un peu?

Astoria lui tira la langue, mais les deux jeunes filles acceptèrent toutefois de se taire.

Drago s'avança vers eux avec une petite boite. Il sourit à ses amis et les incita à se saisir d'un papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

– En fonction de ce que vous allez piocher, vous allez être de l'équipe des Pitiponks ou des Demiguises. Avec ça, on formera deux équipes complètement aléatoires. Allez-y!

L'équipe des Pitiponks se composait d'Astoria, Drago, Harry et Millicient. Celle des Demiguises de Pansy, de Blaise, de Théodore et de Daphné. Ils chevauchèrent leur balais et s'élevèrent dans les airs. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de règles, ni de postes attitrés. Le but était simplement d'éviter les cognards et de marquer le plus de points possible.

Drago s'amusait beaucoup et riait à s'en arracher la mâchoire. Il n'y avait aucune compétition entre les deux équipes. Ils étaient tous bien trop occupés à plaisanter et essayer de se faire tomber de balais, pour se soucier des points. Toutefois, tout le monde fut profondément surpris lorsque la gamine se saisit du vif d'or.

Tous les joueurs immobilisèrent leur balais et regardèrent Astoria, qui souriait démesurément en brandissant la petite balle dorée au dessus de sa tête. Même Harry n'avait pas cherché à se concentrer sur le vif d'or, s'occupant uniquement du souafle.

Une fois l'étonnement passé, ils regagnèrent le sol en hurlant. Les uns de déception, les autres de joie. Harry, Millicient et Drago se jetèrent sur Astoria pour la soulever dans les airs. Ils se serrèrent tous les quatre les uns contre les autres en criant de plus belle. Millicient passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago, avant de réitérer son geste avec la gamine. Inconsciemment, Drago pris Harry dans ses bras.

– Bravo! C'était un beau match! murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il se dégagea rapidement, en prenant compte de son acte. Il évita soigneusement le regard étonné du brun. Mais, face à eux, Pansy, Théodore, Blaise et Daphné les fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Embarrassé, Drago détourna le regard de ses amis pour féliciter celle qui les avait fait gagner.

– Et bien Greengrass, je dois dire que je suis impressionné! s'exclama-t-il en levant une main en sa direction.

– Merci, sourit la jeune fille en frappant dedans. Je suis assez fière de moi, c'est vrai.

– Tu aurais ta place dans notre équipe, soupira-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs ; tu ne seras pas prise. Il faut que tu réalises ça. Tu ne seras même pas autorisée à participer aux sélections. Les filles ne peuvent pas entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

– Je sais, maugréa-t-elle.

– Toutefois, avec toi dans notre équipe, on aurait enfin la chance de battre ce sale Potter. C'est vraiment dommage.

Cette remarque lui valu un sourire de la part de la gamine et un coup de poing dans l'épaule du _sale Potter_ en question.

– Maintenant, j'ai faim! s'exclama Astoria en se frottant le ventre.

– Tu as toujours faim, se désola sa sœur en la poussant de son épaule.

– Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis en pleine croissance et que j'ai besoin de bien manger pour grandir comme il faut. Je me demande si Rogue cache des gâteaux dans ses placards.

– On dirait Ron, sourit Harry.

La gamine fit une grimace et le fusilla d'un regard outré.

– Tu viens de me couper l'appétit, s'indigna-t-elle en se collant à Daphné qui la repoussa comme si elle avait la gale.

Ils passèrent par la cuisine, avant de se rendre dans la chambre de Drago et Harry. Une fois à l'intérieur, les invités firent comme chez eux en s'installant sur les lits, par terre ou sur le bureau.

– Pourquoi tu as souhaité partir si tôt hier? demanda Pansy en mâchonnant un biscuit.

Tout le monde, même Harry, semblait soudain très intéressé par la question de la jeune fille. Mal-à-l'aise, Drago haussa les épaules et se laissa à son tour tomber sur le lit. Au passage, il écrasa à moitié Blaise, qui ne chercha pas à se dégager pour autant.

Drago la fusilla d'un regard qui voulait dire «mêle-toi de tes affaires», mais Pansy ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Elle continuait à le questionner silencieusement, sans le lâcher des yeux.

– Ça ne vous regarde pas, siffla Drago après quelques secondes de silence.

– Il me semble que si, soupira Théodore. On s'est tous déplacé parce que tu nous l'avais demandé et tu es parti après une heure. On était si ennuyeux que ça? Si on te fait chier, tu peux tout aussi bien nous le dire et on ne t'encombrera plus de notre présence.

– Arrête de dire des conneries, grinça Drago entre ses dents. Je ne me sentais pas bien, c'est tout.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Personne n'insista, comprenant que Drago n'était pas disposé à leur donner plus d'explications. Ils discutèrent encore quelques heures, avant de dépeupler la maison de leur professeur de potions. Une fois les Serpentard partis, les deux adolescents rejoignirent la cuisine pour se saisir des assiettes et mettre la table. Lorsqu'il vit Rogue, Drago lui offrit un sourire sincère.

– Merci de nous avoir autorisé à inviter nos amis, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant.

– _Tes_ amis, le corrigea Harry avec un air mauvais.

Drago haussa les sourcils et le dévisagea un instant. Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'effaça dans la cuisine.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'étonna Drago.

– Rien, grogna Harry en prenant place à son tour autour de la table.

Le blond commençait à comprendre.

– On ne pouvait inviter que des Serpentard. Je n'ai rien décidé.

– Je sais. J'aimerais inviter mes amis, moi aussi. Ils me manquent. Pourtant je n'ai pas eu l'occasion encore, alors que je suis là depuis plus longtemps que toi. Tu es là depuis quelques jours et tu obtiens tout ce que tu demandes. Moi je peux courir pour obtenir une faveur de ce genre.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout en secouant légèrement la tête.

– Tu as ressassé ces pensées toute la journée ou c'est juste que tu aimes prendre la tête des gens au moment du repas?

Drago croisa le regard de Rogue. Il ne savait pas qu'il était là. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry pour le prévenir silencieusement et baissa les yeux vers son assiette vide. Le repas se fit dans un silence désagréable. Lorsque Drago releva les yeux, Harry lui offrit un faible sourire de réconciliation. Le blond lâcha un petit rire et lui lança sa serviette sur la tête.

– Tu sais que tu es un imbécile, Potter?

Sa remarque accentua le sourire du Gryffondor, qui lui renvoya vivement son bien. Drago l'attrapa au vol et la posa sur ses jambes.

– Potter... souffla Rogue.

Harry sursauta légèrement.

– Je crois que vous avez tendance à vous monter la tête pour rien. Si vous vouliez voir vos amis, il vous suffisait de me le demander. Si les amis de Drago sont venus aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il a prit la peine de m'en faire la demande.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, l'air légèrement gêné.

– C'est un peu tard pour revenir sur le sujet, continua Rogue d'une voix un peu moins assurée, toutefois je veux que vous sachiez que je n'aurais jamais délibérément fait de mal à votre mère. J'aurais préféré mourir, si ça avait pu la sauver.

Drago comprit rapidement qu'il faisait référence au rêve du brun.

– Je sais, répondit Harry. C'est la seule personne qui a compté pour vous, n'est-ce pas?

Drago aurait juré voir Rogue rougir

– En effet, répondit-il avant de se racler la gorge.

– Pourquoi est-ce que votre allégeance pour Voldemort a été plus forte que ce que vous ressentez pour elle, alors? Pourquoi avoir choisi un camp qui vous opposez à celui de ma mère, dès vos premières années à Poudlard? Pourquoi être devenu l'ennemi de la personne que vous aimiez le plus?

Il n'y avait aucune colère dans sa voix. Drago y lisait tout de même une certaine déception.

– Je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, répondit sèchement Rogue.

– Si vous faites allusion à mon père, je vous rappelle qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas si bien que ça, au début. Alors qu'elle vous considérez comme son meilleur ami.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. C'est arrivé. C'est tout.

– Et elle en est morte, murmura tristement Potter.

– Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de la protéger et ça n'a pas marché. Votre père aussi à essayer.

– Ce n'est pas pareil! s'emporta légèrement Harry, qui détestait entendre parler mal de James. Il a essayé de _nous_ protéger, mais il n'était responsable de rien. Il est mort lui aussi et il était innocent.

– Ce n'était pas une critique. Et, c'était la guerre. Les guerres entraînent des morts innocentes. C'est comme ça.

Harry déposa sa fourchette et passa ses mains sur son visage pour reprendre ses esprits.

– A quoi ça sert? Toute ces guerres sont inutiles. Au final, Voldemort n'est plus là. Mes parents sont morts. Une partie des Mangemorts sont enfermés à Azkaban pour y croupir toute leur vie. Les parents de Neville sont à Ste Mangouste, ne reconnaîtront plus jamais leur fils et ne le verront jamais grandir, réussir ses BUSEs et ses ASPICs, se marier, avoir leurs petits-enfants. Toutes ces pertes des deux côtés pour rien. Pour quoi, au final? Même si Voldemort avait réussi et qu'il dirigeait toujours le ministère, régnant sur le monde par la peur.. Qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait apporté de vivre éternellement une vie comme ça? Je ne comprends pas. C'est tellement vide, tellement triste.

Drago et Severus gardaient les yeux baissés, incapables de lui répondre. A la fin du repas, le maître des potions avait retenu le blond par le bras.

– Ton père aimerait te parler par cheminée.

Drago déglutit difficilement mais ne fit rien paraître. Il se contenta de hocher imperceptiblement la tête d'un air entendu. Il frémit légèrement lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans le salon. Harry était monté se préparer dans la salle de bain et Rogue était descendu dans son laboratoire. Il bascula nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre.

Lucius ne lui laissa pas le temps de se torturer l'esprit. Son visage apparut presque immédiatement dans les cendres braisées de vert.

– Bonsoir, Drago, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

– Bonsoir, père.

– Je suis venu à Pré-Au-Lard. Tu m'avais dit que tu y serais avec Potter. Il n'y avait pourtant personne.

– Je m'excuse. J'ai essayé de le retenir mais Potter tenait absolument à partir, mentit-il.

– Je t'avais pourtant déconseillé de rejoindre tes amis. Encore une fois, tu n'écoutes rien. Je me doutais que cela n'allait pas bien se passer.

– Je suis désolé, père.

– Ça ne sert à rien de t'excuser, grommela Lucius avec raideur, débrouille-toi plutôt pour régler ce problème.

– Oui, père.

– Tout est en train de changer. Les détraqueurs s'énervent dans les prisons, les mangemorts s'impatientent parce qu'ils ressentent sa présence.

– La présence de qui? s'étonna Drago.

– La marque des ténèbres commence à s'accentuer sur mon bras. Petit à petit, elle devient plus sombre, de plus en plus voyante, alors qu'elle était fade et presque invisible il y a moins d'un an. Ils vivent sans doute un phénomène identique. Ils s'en excitent. Nous avons besoin de Potter. Tu dois nous l'amener, tu m'entends? C'est très important.

Le visage de Lucius ferma ses yeux quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir brusquement.

– Tu dois trouver un moyen pour le faire sortir, Drago. Tu n'auras plus de chance supplémentaire.

Une fois son père parti, Drago se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'asseoir sur le carrelage froid. Il passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant. Finalement, cette entrevue ne s'était pas si mal passée. Il n'aimait pas mentir à son père, mais qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre? Qu'il avait paniqué et avait ramené Potter chez Rogue, comme le lâche qu'il était? Ou pouvait-il lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui offrir Potter sur un plateau, parce qu'il l'appréciait bien, en fait? Drago était certain que son père aurait été vraiment heureux de savoir cela. C'était certain.

Il colla ses cuisses contre son torse et enfoui son visage dans ses genoux. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver comment arranger cette histoire. Il était loin d'imaginer que des yeux verts et des cheveux incoiffables l'observaient derrière l'entrebâillement de la porte et avaient écouté cette conversation.

* * *

Bonjour! Pendant ce temps, du côté de Sirius et Remus, Tonks est venue pour la suite de la potion. Ce n'était pas vraiment important, puisque Remus ne la pas encore bu. J'ai préféré consacrer une dernière journée à Drago et Harry, avant que tout bascule. On va également faire un grand bond en avant, pour ce qui est du côté Remus/Sirius/Tonks! A très vite et merci à tous!

Une fois de plus, je tiens à m'excuser pour le nombre de fautes que l'on peut trouver dans mes chapitres. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je me concentre d'abord sur l'avancée de mon histoire, pour garder un rythme régulier de publications et ENSUITE je vais faire en sorte de reprendre tous mes chapitres, de corriger les fautes et de l'arranger du mieux que je peux.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Une douce lumière bleutée se diffusait agréablement dans la chambre de Remus. Les fenêtres ouvertes aéraient la pièce et ne laissaient entrer qu'un faible courant d'air. Un feu crépitait sous le chaudron où bouillait la potion, tandis qu'une odeur de fleurs et de plantes recouvraient chaque recoin de la pièce.

– Je m'endors, ronronna Sirius en s'étirant.

Remus lui répondit d'un sourire absent. Le lycanthrope semblait anxieux, l'esprit ailleurs. Son corps était présent, mais il se trouvait mentalement très loin de sa chambre. Il maltraitait ses doigts, sans lâcher des yeux le liquide qui se réchauffait dans le chaudron.

L'animagus se releva et observa un instant cette fameuse potion, dont il avait failli ne jamais en voir la couleur. Elle ne lui donnait absolument pas l'envie d'être bu. Des bulles grosses comme son poing explosaient à la surface et l'eau avait à présent une inquiétante couleur verdâtre.

Il se serra contre Remus, collant son torse au dos de son ami et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il huma un instant l'odeur sucré de sa peau, avant d'y déposer un léger baiser. Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position que le lycanthrope trouvait sans doute rassurante, car sa respiration s'était ralentie de manière flagrante. Il respirait doucement, les yeux légèrement clos et Sirius se délectait de ce spectacle.

Sirius n'avait pas quitté son ami la veille, alors que lui et Tonks ajoutaient les derniers ingrédients à la potion. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls dans une même pièce, pas après que Tonks ait embrassé Remus. Il s'en voulait. Peut-être que Remus aurait aimé avoir des explications sur le geste de la jeune femme, mais avec Sirius dans les pattes cela avait été impossible d'en venir au sujet.

Sirius n'était pas prêt à voir son ami dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, tous ces moments qu'ils partageaient ensemble, seraient interdits, n'est-ce pas? Si Remus était avec quelqu'un, Sirius ne pourrait plus dormir avec lui, ni le serrer dans ses bras? Il avait observé attentivement Tonks, la dévisageant toute l'après-midi. Ce qu'il en avait conclu, c'est que Sirius était indésirable à ses yeux. Elle aussi aurait aimé se retrouver seule avec Remus.

La jalousie le consumait et il savait pertinemment qu'il exagérait ses propos. Non seulement, la jeune femme était gentille et douce avec Sirius, mais en plus, elle lui souriait et cherchait à plaisanter avec lui. Elle avait même semblé plutôt heureuse, de le voir s'intéresser à la dernière étape de la potion. Ça l'énervait d'autant plus. Tonks était tout sauf détestable. Il se détacha de Remus et lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à descendre dans la cuisine. Il le stressait aussi à fixer cette potion de malheur.

Il était décidé, il devait laisser Tonks et Remus s'expliquer.

Remus n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de sa vie. Pourtant, il avait connu toute une palette de stress, entre les lunes et les maraudeurs. L'angoisse qui englobait chacune de ses entrailles était différente. L'excitation se mélangeait à la peur et à d'autres contrastes. Il avait le sentiment de se jeter dans le vide en se sachant attacher, mais dont la corde qui le tiendrait serait à moitié rongée par les rats.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le canapé, un jus de citrouille dans une main et un morceau de tarte à la mélasse dans l'autre. Remus laissa longuement ses yeux traîner sur son ami. Sirius était beau dans cette position. Il avait quelque chose d'adorable et de presque enfantin. Il mangeait en mettant des miettes partout et ses cheveux en désordre tombaient devant ses yeux. Remus avait envie de passer ses doigts dedans et de les caresser doucement.

Il soupira, sans vraiment en connaître la raison et chercha de quoi nourrir Buck dans le frigidaire. L'hippogriffe faisait preuve d'une patience exemplaire. Lui qui avait l'habitude de vivre avec les siens, en liberté dans un pré, était à présent enfermé depuis des semaines. Pourtant, l'animal était silencieux, compréhensif, joueur et bienveillant.

Remus le trouva dans le grenier. L'hippogriffe l'avait, depuis quelque temps, élu pour domicile même s'il pouvait flâner librement dans la maison. La bête sautilla sur place en voyant son dîner lui être apporté. Il offrit à Remus un petit cri de joie mêlé d'impatience.

Lorsque Remus pivota pour sortir du grenier, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Tonks. Ses sens de loup-garou ne l'avaient pas prévenu. Une fois la surprise passé, il bafouilla un bonjour et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce, sous l'œil amusé de l'hippogriffe qui avait le bec plein de poils et de sang.

– Salut, lui répondit la jeune femme. Sirius m'a dit que je te trouverais sûrement là-haut.

– Oh. Il va venir?

– Je ne crois pas. Il m'a dit qu'il était occupé et qu'on pouvait continuer sans lui.

– Occupé? répéta Remus, légèrement dubitatif.

– Je pense que ce n'était qu'une excuse. Remus, il faudrait parler de ce qui est arrivé l'autre jour. Je vois que tu agis différemment avec moi et ce n'était pas mon but. Notre amitié n'a pas besoin de changer. Ce baiser était important, seulement si tu le nomme ainsi.

– Tu embrasses souvent tes amis?

Tonks lâcha un petit rire.

– Seulement si mes amis me plaisent.

Remus rougit légèrement, ce qui accentua le rire de la jeune femme, qui le poussa légèrement de son coude. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et le lycanthrope espéra secrètement voir Sirius arriver. Il devait se faire une raison, son ami avait l'intention de le laisser seul avec l'ancienne Poufsouffle.

Malgré les paroles de son amie, quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Remus pouvait le voir dans la façon dont elle le regardait, le touchait, lui parlait. Sa voix était plus lente et venait presque couler dans ses oreilles. Elle cherchait à le séduire et faisait exprès de se passer la langue sur ses lèvres ou de lui frôler les bras.

Étrangement, Remus n'en était pas si gêné que ça. Le sentiment d'être désiré n'était pas désagréable. S'il n'avait jamais été mordu, sa vie aurait été différente. Il serait même peut-être marié à cette heure précise. S'il n'avait pas été mordu, il ne serait pas en train de préparer une potion pour réparer sa peau abîmé. Il ne dépendrait pas non plus de Sirius.

Cette pensée lui contracta le cœur. Il souhaitait être avec son ami. Maladie ou pas, il avait besoin de voir Sirius chaque jour de sa vie. Il avait passé trop de moments loin de lui et ne voulait plus voir cela se répéter.

– Tiens, murmura Tonks en lui donnant un verre remplit de l'étrange substance.

Remus ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout s'accélère si rapidement. Il avait presque oublié qu'il devait la boire. Il pouvait être débarrassé de ses cicatrices ou au contraire, avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Et si rien ne se passait comme prévu? Et si son corps entier, se recouvrait d'hématomes répugnants?

Tonks posa une main contre sa joue et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes. La panique devait donc se lire sur son visage, pour avoir besoin d'être apaisé de la sorte. Il n'entendait même pas ce qu'elle lui disait, mais cela ne faisait rien. Il ferma les yeux et porta la boisson à ses lèvres.

Elle avait un goût amer, acre, fort, épicé.

Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et Remus se laissa tomber à genoux. Il avait envie de hurler, tant la douleur était invivable, oppressante. Sa peau s'étirait et le brûlait. Tonks se pencha à sa hauteur et son visage se retrouva bientôt proche du sien. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras, lui caressant tendrement le dos. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça, car Remus se saisit brutalement de ses bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau claire de la jeune femme.

Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent furent les plus longues de leur vie. Ils souffraient silencieusement, l'un contre l'autre. Remus n'avait pas la force de se dégager et Tonks le laissait faire, absorbant ainsi une part de son fardeau. Petit à petit, la douleur devint moins forte. Remus desserra son emprise sur les bras de la jeune femme et se laissa tomber mollement contre elle, l'esprit aussi vide qu'une coquille.

Remus respirait bruyamment, les yeux grands ouverts, tandis que Tonks le dévisageait comme si elle se trouvait face à un magyar à pointe. Craignant le pire, il n'osait pas la questionner. Il se contentait d'attendre, la gorge serrée.

– Remus... souffla Tonks, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Il aurait préféré mourir. Si son corps était encore plus affreux qu'avant, il ne sortirait plus jamais de cette chambre.

– Ça a fonctionné, reprit la jeune femme en se laissant tomber lourdement sur les fesses, l'entraînant légèrement dans sa chute.

Remus posa une main par terre, pour se retenir et se releva brusquement. Il couru presque jusqu'à son miroir, pour voir le résultat.

Son visage était parfaitement lisse. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace physique de son problème de fourrure, comme James aimait ainsi le nommer. Tonks se faufila derrière lui et il sentit les mains fines de la jeune femme, ouvrir délicatement chaque bouton de sa chemise. Elle le retourna et passa ses mains sur sa poitrine, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il n'y avait plus rien. Absolument rien.

– Ça a fonctionné, répéta-t-elle, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Des larmes ruisselaient à présent sur son visage, mouillant légèrement ses cheveux rose. Remus lui offrit son plus beau sourire et l'attira contre lui. Il la serra de toutes ses forces, en secouant la tête tant tout cela était invraisemblable. Il n'y croyait pas, lui non plus. Au fond, il avait tenté cette expérience sans vraiment s'attendre à un résultat concluant.

Tonks se recula légèrement et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne la repoussa pas, bien trop heureux de ne plus être défiguré par des cicatrices immondes. Bien trop heureux de pouvoir faire passer sa joie, par n'importe quelle façon. Si seulement il l'avait arrêté, si seulement il n'avait pas été curieux de savoir ce que cela pouvait faire de partager un moment de la sorte avec quelqu'un.

Les baisers de la jeune femme étaient à la fois doux et enflammés, à la fois réels et complètement embrumés. Elle avança, le forçant à reculer. Une fois contre son lit, Tonks le poussa et Remus se retrouva allongé sur le matelas. Là non plus, il ne prit pas la peine de l'arrêter. Une voix dans sa tête lui criait pourtant de mettre fin à cette folie. Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça?

Il ne savait même pas qui était ce «lui». Tonks, lui-même, ou alors Sirius? La raison pour laquelle Sirius se trouvait dans l'équation, lui était inconnu. Peut-être parce qu'il aurait aimé avoir sa bouche contre la sienne, à la place de celle de Tonks, peut-être aussi parce qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit lui qui le touche de cette façon, lui qui déshabille.

Il continua d'embrasser la jeune femme, tout en lui retirant sa légère veste, conscient de délirer complètement. Que lui arrivait-il? Pourquoi se laissait-il ainsi guider par son instinct primitif. Ce n'était pas un animal, après tout! Pourquoi le désir était-il si fort à cet instant?

Il ne pouvait avoir ni Tonks, ni Sirius. Surtout pas Sirius. Quelle idée. Pourquoi y pensait-il, maintenant? Pourquoi imaginait-il son ami à la place de Tonks?

– Attends... grogna-t-il alors qu'elle lui retirait entièrement sa chemise et qu'il essayait de faire de même avec la sienne. On ne peut pas. Ne te fais pas de fausses idées. Je ne peux pas être avec toi. Ni avec personne. Ce n'est pas possible.

La jeune femme se redressa légèrement et l'observa attentivement.

– Tu veux que je m'arrête?

Oui. Non.

Face au mutisme de son ami, la jeune femme continua son ascension. Remus se laissa faire, savourant ces différentes sensations, qui avaient toutefois un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Une bonne heure plus tard, les deux sorciers étaient entièrement nus, seulement couverts par un drap fin. La tête de Tonks était posée contre le torse de Remus, et s'élevait puis retombait au gré de sa respiration. Le lycanthrope lui caressait doucement les cheveux, l'air ailleurs.

– A quoi penses-tu? murmura-t-elle en venant capter son regard.

Il soupira lourdement, en passant un bras autour de son dos pour la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui.

– Je regrette de t'avoir fait ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'étais pas dans mon état habituel, j'avais l'esprit sur une autre planète.. comme dopé.

– De quoi parles-tu?

– De... et bien...

Le rire de la jeune femme ne fit que le crisper davantage. Était-il le seul à être mort de honte et désespérément mal?

– Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je te signale que l'on était deux dans cette histoire. Et ce n'est pas très gentil d'insinuer qu'il faut être drogué pour vouloir coucher avec moi. Tu peux dire que je t'ai violé, aussi, si ça peut apaiser ton esprit.

Tonks l'observait avec amusement, montrant à Remus qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse.

– Tu es très belle. Et c'était génial. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je parle de mon comportement.

– Quel comportement, Remus? Le fait d'avoir une vie sexuelle, ne fait pas de toi un dépravé pour autant. Tu ne m'as forcé en rien, au contraire. Toutefois j'ai compris une chose.

Remus tourna les yeux vers elle, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait compris.

– Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'être avec moi, sinon tu ne te poserais pas autant de questions.

– Je suis désolé.

– Ce n'est pas grave.

Si c'était grave. Si ça ne l'était pas, il ne se sentirait pas aussi mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi quelqu'un, d'avoir trahi Sirius. Pourquoi aurait-il trahi son ami en agissant de la sorte? Il était le premier à vouloir le pousser dans les bras de Tonks.

– Il y a quelque chose que j'ai toutefois du mal à comprendre. Je me demande pourquoi vous êtes aussi entêtés.

– _Vous_? Qui entends-tu par là?

– Sirius et toi.

Remus haussa les sourcils, sans la lâcher du regard.

– Sirius _et moi_? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

– Il serait peut-être temps de se réveiller, tu ne crois? Tant que l'un vivra, l'autre ne pourra pas être heureux.

Cette fois-ci, les sourcils de Remus se froncèrent, se laissant guider par une légère colère qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas d'où elle était venue, mais semblait parler pour lui.

– Tu as raison. Ça ne sera jamais possible. Je ne pourrais jamais être avec quelqu'un et pas seulement à cause de ma maladie. Je suis attaché cœur et âme à Sirius. Notre relation n'a jamais été saine, Tonks. Depuis que je le connais, on vit collé l'un à l'autre. Mise-à-part les années où on a été séparés de force, bien entendu. Ce n'est pas forcément quelque chose que l'on remarque. Harry n'a sûrement rien vu. On ne s'affiche jamais. Les seules personnes qui ont été témoin de notre amitié fusionnelle, étaient James, Lily et Peter. Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un, parce que je ne veux que lui.

– Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui?

– Oui, répondit-il instantanément, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Enfin, je ne sais pas.

Les joues neuves de Remus rougissaient comme jamais. S'avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour Sirius, mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, avaient quelque chose de profondément étrange.

– Je m'en veux.

– Arrête. Tout va bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu venais de le tromper. Vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble après tout.

«Pas encore ensemble», Remus ne put réprimer un sourire amusé, en entendant cette remarque.

– Je ne parle pas de ça. Je m'en veux par rapport à toi et tu aurais toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir, toi aussi. Je ne peux rien t'offrir, Tonks. On ne peut pas être ensemble.

– Est-ce que je te demande quelque chose? Je crois que je l'ai toujours su, au fond. Tu n'arrêtais pas de parler de lui. Tout le temps. A chaque fois que l'on se voyait, nos conversations se terminaient toujours par Sirius. Et lui, là-bas, cet espèce de gros ours mal-léché, n'arrêtait pas de faire la gueule quand on était tous les deux. Il te dévorait du regard et la seconde d'après, pouvait littéralement t'incendier. Hier, d'ailleurs, il n'a pas arrêté de se mettre entre toi et moi. Je n'ai pas pu me tenir une seule fois à tes côtés.

– Tu crois que Sirius est amoureux de moi?

Tonks haussa les épaules.

– Je ne suis pas dans sa tête.

– Et toi, est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi? demanda-t-il, inquiet de la blesser.

– J'aurais pu. Si on était allé plus loin dans une relation, si on avait construit quelque chose, alors oui, Remus, j'aurais pu t'aimer. Ça m'aurait plus de le faire.

– A moi aussi, murmura-t-il près de ses lèvres.

On se dit souvent qu'il y a des moments que l'on aurait aimé éviter, des moments qui ne sont absolument pas nécessaires et qui existent simplement pour prouver que la vie est parfois une véritable enflure.

Comme ce qui venait de se passer à cet instant, par exemple. Remus aurait aimé l'éviter. Il aurait ainsi pu faire comme si ce moment qu'il avait partagé avec Tonks, n'était jamais arrivé. La vie aurait pu continuer et plus jamais, il n'aurait mentionné ce qu'il avait fait avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, il avait apprécié. Il était heureux de l'avoir fait avec Tonks, plutôt qu'avec aucune autre femme. Mais, il aurait souhaité l'effacer de sa mémoire, pour ne pas se morfondre éternellement.

Au lieu de ça, Sirius se tenait devant lui, le visage livide. Son teint était si pâle, qu'il aurait pu se fondre avec les murs blancs de la pièce. Il tenait fermement la poignée de la porte, comme une ancre qui lui permettrait de ne pas sombrer. Remus se sentait stupide à cet instant, il avait envie de lui parler, de le rassurer.. mais pour lui dire quoi?

– Désolé, grogna Sirius. Je ne voulais pas déranger.

Il claqua la porte et Remus l'entendit descendre les escaliers. Il se tourna vers Tonks qui se mordait les lèvres en grimaçant.

– Cours-lui après, proposa Tonks en se rhabillant.

Sans plus attendre, Remus enfila les premiers habits qui passèrent sous ses mains et s'élança à sa poursuite. Tonks le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et le trouva seul, au milieu de l'entrée.

– Il est parti... souffla Remus, sans se retourner vers la jeune femme.

– Il va revenir.

– Il est sorti.

– C'est un grand garçon. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Le lycanthrope se tourna lentement vers Tonks, le visage déformé par la colère.

– Sais-tu combien de fois je suis rentré dans notre dortoir, le surprenant en train de laver la bouche d'une fille? Sais-tu combien de filles différentes ont été accrochées à ses bras et à son cou? Et sais-tu seulement, le nombre de fois où il a séché des cours pour être seul avec l'une d'entre-elles? Tu es la première, Tonks. J'étais seul, lorsqu'il était si entouré.

– Remus...

– Il a toujours agis ainsi avec moi. On avait franchi une barrière, ou plutôt nous l'avons toujours contourné, agissant comme si elle n'existait pas. Toutes les limites, qui s'établissent normalement entre amis, avaient sauté. Elles n'existaient plus. On dormait ensemble depuis notre adolescence. Il me serrait dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour, alors qu'il échangeait une poignée de main avec les autres. C'était normal. Comment est-ce que je pouvais me situer, dans tout ça? Comment nommer une place, qui n'existe pas? Je n'étais pas comme un frère pour lui, James avait ce rôle. Je n'étais pas comme un ami, c'était Peter qui l'avait. Tu n'embrasses pas ton frère ou ton ami sur le torse, pour retracer avec tes lèvres le détail de ses cicatrices. Tu n'enfouis pas ton visage dans son cou, durant de longues minutes, simplement parce que tu aimes son odeur. Mais, c'était normal. Normal.

– Remus, ne t'énerve pas...

– Je ne suis pas énervé, Tonks. Il m'a poussé dans tes bras. Il m'a encouragé dans cette voie. Il n'a pas le droit de fuir de cette façon! Il n'a pas le droit de partir et de se mettre en danger! Il n'a pas le droit de me punir de cette façon!

Remus criait à présent. Il s'arrêta soudainement, en entendant la cheminée qui s'emballait dans le salon. Les deux amis haussèrent des sourcils surpris en voyant Harry devant eux. Si Remus était en colère, le fils de James Potter semblait l'être tout autant que lui.

– Que fais-tu ici? s'étonna Remus en s'avançant jusqu'à lui, pour serrer doucement ses épaules. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, on a quelques soucis ici.

Harry dévisagea un instant le lycanthrope, remarquant sa doute sa peau parfaitement dépourvue de marques. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et fronça les sourcils.

– Je me suis retenu toute la journée, mais je n'en peux plus! J'avais besoin de venir. Drago est un traître! Je l'ai évité toute la journée, m'enfermant dans la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs, mais je sature complètement. J'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule, à chaque fois qu'il passe devant moi.

– Je pensais que tout allait bien entre vous, que s'est-il passé?

– Il n'a jamais été sincère! Il n'a jamais eu l'intention d'être mon ami. Il n'a fait que me mentir et moi j'ai été suffisamment bête pour tomber dans son piège!

– Harry, pourquoi dis-tu ça? Que s'est-il passé?

Le visage du brun se décomposa, comme si mettre des mots dessus, rendait cette situation plus réelle.

– Je l'ai entendu parler avec son père. Lucius était en colère parce que Drago n'était pas parvenu à faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il devait gagner ma confiance et m'attirer à l'extérieur, pour que Lucius puisse me tomber dessus. Il doit sûrement être le responsable de l'enlèvement de mon oncle et de ma tante! Il doit les retenir quelque part et j'étais vraiment à deux doigts de les rejoindre, parce que je suis trop stupide.

– Tu n'es pas stupide, Harry. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu n'avais aucune raison de te méfier de Drago.

– Si, j'en avais! Il me pourri l'existence depuis ma première année à Poudlard!

Harry baissa un instant les yeux. Une fois calmée, il les releva pour s'apercevoir de la présence de Nymphadora. Celle-ci bafouilla quelque chose, faisant tomber le tabouret qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

– Bonjour, lança-t-elle finalement en lui tendant une main qui se voulait assurée, bien que tremblante. Tu peux m'appeler Tonks. Je suis la petite cousine de ton parrain.

– Bonjour. Enchanté.

Harry dévisagea Remus d'un air incertain et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Lorsque je suis arrivé, tu as dit que ce n'était pas le moment parce que tu avais quelques soucis. De quoi voulais-tu parler?

– Sirius est dehors.

– Où ça?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée.

– Mais que fait-il dehors? s'affola le Survivant en se précipitant vers la porte.

– Harry! gronda Remus en le ramenant où ils étaient. Je suis suffisamment inquiet pour Sirius, tu ne vas pas toi non plus te mettre en danger! Sirius avait simplement besoin de prendre l'air.

Tonks s'approcha timidement et posa une main sur le bras de Remus.

– Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas. Mais peut-être que l'on pourrait tirer toute cette histoire à notre avantage. Drago ne sais pas ce que tu as découvert, n'est-ce pas?

Harry acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête.

– Il faut que tu continues comme ça. Nous, pendant ce temps, on devrait prévenir Dumbledore. Je peux également en parler à Maugrey. Nous saurons ainsi ce qu'ils en pensent. En allant dans le sens des Malefoy et en mettant sur Harry des sorts de pistages et de protections, leur petite manœuvre pourrait nous conduire à l'endroit où Vernon et Pétunia sont enfermés.

– Je ne veux pas que Harry serve d'appât!

– Les recherches n'avancent pas. Les chances de revoir son oncle et sa tante vivants sont très minces. C'est sans doute notre seule chance.

– Je suis d'accord, confirma Harry. Remus, tu dois en parler à Dumbledore.

Le lycanthrope passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant.

– Très bien, je vais le faire. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Harry, ou quelqu'un s'apercevra de ton absence.

– Je vais y retourner, souffla-t-il en prenant Remus dans ses bras. Tu pourras m'envoyer un hibou lorsque Sirius sera rentré?

– D'accord, répondit Remus, qui espérait que cela arriverait rapidement.

* * *

 _Oups._

 _Je suis désolée._

 _Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour cette scène Remus/Tonks. Malheureusement c'est vraiment essentiel. J'avais prévu cette scène avant même de commencer à écrire cette fiction. C'est très important pour la suite, je suis vraiment désolée. N'en voulait pas à Remus d'avoir fait ça, parce que c'est de ma faute. (ce qui est logique, en fait, vu que tout ce que les personnages font, se retrouve être de ma faute au final)._


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Remus n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Tonks avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à ses côtés, mais il avait fini par lui demander d'aller se reposer. La jeune femme était donc rentrée chez elle, le laissant seul. Sirius n'avait jamais franchi le seuil de la porte.

La lumière du jour commençait à présent à s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Le lycanthrope passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués et soupira. Il en était à sa sixième tasse de thé et s'apprêtait à s'en servir une nouvelle. L'inquiétude et l'épuisement semblaient s'être liés pour le rendre fou. Il était également à sa deuxième tablette de chocolat, qu'il mangeait sans même s'en rendre compte. Tel un automate, il apportait la douce friandise à sa bouche, qui se refermait dessus machinalement.

Les nerfs électrisés, il se mordait violemment la lèvre tout en maudissant cet imbécile d'animagus. A cause de lui, il n'allait plus avoir de chocolat, mais en plus, il venait de se brûler la langue avec son thé.

– S'il-te-plaît, Sirius, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Ne sois pas plus crétin que ce que tu es et reviens.

Lorsque la cheminée s'ébranla, Remus ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour voir qui était l'intrus. Il attendit quelques secondes et une masse fit s'enfoncer légèrement le matelas du canapé, avant de venir se blottir contre lui.

Il entoura également Harry de ses bras, savourant cet instant de calme. Il n'avait pas envie de le congédier. Il se sentait seul et avait peur de ne plus jamais revoir Sirius. Harry était une présence réconfortante et il était toujours heureux de le voir. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, avant de déposer un faible baiser dans ses cheveux.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir la chance de pouvoir garder Harry auprès de lui. Avant de le voir, à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de lui parler. Il aurait pu la prendre de force, cette possibilité, mais il n'en avait pas eu le droit.

A présent que le jeune garçon se trouvait dans ses bras, il ne le laisserait plus jamais les quitter. Personne ne pourrait lui reprendre Harry, il en était déterminé. Il serait prêt à se battre contre le ministère, contre la loi et même contre Dumbledore, pour lui. Toutes les personnes qui se mettraient entre Harry et lui, deviendraient ses ennemis. Ils avaient trop souffert. Que ce soit lui, le petit ou Sirius. Ils avaient passé leur vie à souffrir et rien n'allait plus les empêcher d'être heureux et ensemble.

Enfin, sauf si Sirius était assez stupide pour se faire attraper, bien évidemment.

Remus baissa les yeux vers Harry, qui somnolait contre son torse et le força à se relever. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, il essayait de se montrer assuré, mais sa voix bien trop roque n'avait rien de naturelle.

– Je t'aurais envoyé une lettre à son retour. Tu sais que je l'aurais fait, qu'importe l'heure à laquelle il serait rentré.

– Je le sais. C'est justement pour cette raison que je suis venu. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois tout seul.

Remus lui offrit un pauvre sourire avant de se lever. Une fois dans la cuisine, il prit des biscuits et fit bouillir du lait en y ajoutant du chocolat et du caramel. Il revint vers Harry, quelques minutes plus tard, en lui déposant le plateau préparé sur ses genoux. L'adolescent le remercia chaleureusement, même si le lycanthrope ne pouvait lire aucune joie dans le son de sa voix. Il se rassit à ses côtés et entoura les épaules du Gryffondor d'un bras protecteur, avant de l'attirer doucement vers lui.

– Il a dormi dehors? souffla Harry, en portant la tasse fumante à ses lèvres.

– Il semblerait. Je me demande ce qu'il attend pour revenir et ce qu'il est en train de faire.

– Pourquoi est-il parti? C'est à cause de Tonks?

Remus haussa les sourcils.

– Pourquoi Tonks serait responsable du départ de Sirius, répondit-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

– Je ne sais pas. Elle était présente, hier, ce qui n'était pas le cas de mon parrain. C'est suspicieux, tu ne crois pas? De plus, il n'avait pas eu l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier lorsqu'elle était venue dîner, la dernière fois. Je me demande ce qu'elle lui a dit.

Alors, se pourrait-il que Sirius soit jaloux depuis tout ce temps? Il avait un vague souvenir de cette soirée. Harry était chez Rogue, car les Malefoy étaient invités à prendre le repas chez lui. Sirius en avait profité pour inviter Tonks et sa mère, ce même jour.

Dans un premier temps, il avait semblé très joueur avec la jeune femme. Et puis, petit à petit, son humeur était devenue massacrante. Parce que Remus avait passé la soirée à discuter avec Tonks? Il voulait exposer son problème à la jeune femme, problème qu'elle seule pouvait régler avec son sang. Il avait besoin de son aide. Il n'avait aucune idée derrière la tête et Tonks non plus.. du moins, pas à ce moment là. Sirius avait-il pensé qu'elle lui plaisait?

– Tu ne vas pas me répondre? grogna doucement Harry, le coupant dans ses pensées.

– Ce n'est pas avec Tonks que Sirius s'est disputé. C'est avec moi.

– Vous vous êtes disputés? Ce devait être très grave pour qu'il en vienne à cet extrême là.

– Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment disputé. En réalité, je l'ai déçu. J'ai fait quelque chose qui l'a blessé.

Le pauvre garçon était assez poli pour tenir sa langue, même si de nombreuses questions devaient se bousculer dans sa tête.

– Passer la nuit dehors, alors qu'il est recherché... soupira-t-il. Il a vécu dehors durant toute l'année scolaire, je ne fais donc pas de soucis pour ça, mais.. il avait enfin un refuge, un endroit où il était en sécurité. Sa réaction est stupide. Il ne pense pas à nous.

– Sirius est comme ça. Il est imprévisible et ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir. Il a prit sa baguette, au moins. C'est un grand sorcier et un animagus.

– J'espère qu'il est prudent. Même si Sirius et la prudence ne sont pas très amis.

– C'est toi qui oses dire ça, alors que tu devrais être chez ton professeur de potions? sourit Remus en lui frictionnant les cheveux.

– Il m'a laissé venir.

Remus le dévisagea un instant, visiblement stupéfait.

– Tu lui as dit?

– Oui. Il ne s'est pas privé pour se foutre de lui et pour le traiter d'imbécile, mais il m'a finalement donné l'autorisation de venir. Il m'a donné trente minutes. Drago ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, ensuite il va à la douche et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il risquerait de remarquer mon absence, parce qu'on a l'habitude de..

Harry ravala sa phrase et son visage s'assombrit.

– Enfin.. ça n'a plus aucune importance, maintenant.

– Et pour ce sujet, en as-tu parlé à Severus?

– Non. Je ne veux plus leur faire confiance. Et si Rogue était au courant de tout? Lucius était venu chez lui et ils avaient pris la peine de cacher leur conversation.

– Je ne crois pas qu'il te mettrait en danger. Dumbledore et le ministère lui ont confié ta garde. Il aurait de très gros ennuis s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Je vais y aller ou il ne me laissera plus revenir et c'est moi qui aurait de gros ennuis.

– Tu as encore cinq minutes, pour que je te montre quelque chose?

Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Prenant ça pour un _oui_ , Remus lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'étage. Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers et une fois devant la chambre de Harry, le lycanthrope lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Prenant bien garde à ce qu'il joue le jeu, Remus ouvrit la porte et tira le gamin à l'intérieur.

– C'est bon, murmura-t-il. Regarde.

Harry ouvrit rapidement les yeux, reconnaissant envers son ancien professeur de ne pas faire tenir le suspens. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une immense bibliothèque, qui tenait pratiquement la totalité du mur. Il s'y approcha timidement et observa un instant son contenu. Il avait des livres sur le quidditch, d'autres sur des histoires fantastiques, des légendes mythologiques et des histoires de super-héros sorciers.

Son sourire s'intensifia en découvrant également un nouveau lit. Il était fait d'un bois qui semblait solide et le matelas avait l'air doux et confortable. Il remarqua de nombreuses photos sur le mur blanc, au dessus du large lit. Il s'approcha une fois de plus, pour découvrir des visages qui lançaient des sourires en sa direction. Il y avait des photos de son père et de sa mère, de Sirius, de Remus, de lui enfant et des photos qu'ils avaient fait plus récemment. Il y avait même des photos de Ron et d'Hermione, ainsi que d'Harry et la famille Weasley et d'Harry et Hagrid.

– Comment avez-vous eu tout ça?

– J'ai dit à Ron et Hermione que je préparais une surprise pour ton anniversaire et que j'avais besoin de photo. Ce qui est vraiment le cas, dans un sens.

L'adolescent lui offrit un sourire sincère, mais lâcha un soupir de surprise, en voyant les initiales J.P sur ses draps. Remus lui pressa tendrement les épaules, tout en observant une photo de James qui s'amusait avec un vif d'or.

– Sirius a fait parvenir un carton entier avec des affaires de tes parents qu'il avait chez lui, ainsi que de ses propres affaires qu'il souhaiterait te donner.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Harry ne put prononcer aucun mot. Il se retourna vers Remus le serra brusquement dans ses bras. Le lycanthrope lui sourit et frotta son dos avec le plat de sa main. Un autre soupir de surprise, s'échappa de la gorge du garçon lorsqu'il vit le mur d'en face, alors que les bras de son ancien professeur l'entouraient toujours. Il se dégagea doucement et ouvrit de grands yeux.

Au dessus du bureau, qui était bien là précédemment, se tenait un majestueux lion. Il était encadré par un blason, aux couleurs de sa maison. Un peu plus loin, un vif d'or peint, semblait réellement voler sur le mur.

– J'espère que ça te plaît. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on pourra toujours repeindre par dessus.

– Sûrement pas, c'est magnifique. Vous avez ça... pour moi?

– Bien sûr! Pour qui d'autre? C'est ta chambre.

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci, Remus. Merci pour tout.

– Allez, file, maintenant!

Remus était reconnaissant envers Harry, qui lui avoir offert cette brève distraction. Il avait, l'espace d'un court instant, oublié ses inquiétudes. Une fois le garçon parti, elles étaient revenues au galop. Combien de temps Sirius allait-il rester dehors? Assez pour lui faire ronger les os? Qu'il soit satisfait, alors, car cela fonctionnait très bien.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une Tonks au visage pâle et affolé. Ses cheveux habituellement colorés, avaient une couleur cendrée et triste.

– Que se passe-t-il? s'étonna Remus en la dévisageant avec inquiétude.

Elle lui tendit un journal, que le lycanthrope reconnu immédiatement comme étant la Gazette du Sorcier. Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement en voyant que Sirius était en première page. L'homme était debout, les yeux rivés devant lui, une bouteille à la main, sa baguette dans l'autre. La photo avait été prise par une femme moldue et ne bougeait donc pas.

« **SIRIUS BLACK A ÉTÉ VU.**

 _Le dangereux criminel Sirius Black, vu près d'un village moldu._

 _En effet, il aurait terrorisé une vingtaine de moldus, qui, le reconnaissant, seraient partis en courant. Il n'y a aucune victime à déplorer. N'oubliez pas que Sirius Black ne fait preuve d'aucune pitié. C'est un homme cruel et sans vergogne : si vous le voyez, prévenez immédiatement le ministère et ne tentez rien._

 _Nous avons interviewé un moldu qui se trouvait sur les lieux, en nous faisant passer pour des journalistes télévisés irlandais._

– _J'étais à ma fenêtre, en train de fumer une cigarette. Comme tous les matins, il y avait de nombreux enfants dans la rue. Surtout que c'est les vacances, alors les mômes n'ont pas école. Les parents discutaient tranquillement, tout en les surveillant. Vous savez, par ici c'est un quartier tranquille. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de voitures qui passent par là. Les enfants ont l'habitude de se retrouver pour jouer. Ça met de la joie et de l'insouciance dans le cœur des villageois, vous savez. Soudain une des mères a hurlé. Elle l'avait reconnu. Black était là. Elle a appelé sa fille et ses amis. Black s'est retourné vers elle, avec un air féroce sur le visage. On aurait dit un monstre. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il sorte un flingue pour tous les descendre. Mais il est parti. Il faut dire que la police n'est pas loin, leur bureau est juste à côté, il avait sûrement peur de tenter quoi que ce soit et il a préféré fuir.»_

Remus laissa tomber ce torchon, les joues rouges de colère. Comment Sirius avait-il pu se montrer si inconscient? Il détestait également cet abominable journal, qui ne colportait que des absurdités. De plus, Sirius avait dû être surpris de l'entendre hurler et s'était retourné pour voir ce qui se passait, il ne l'aurait jamais regardé d'un air «féroce».

Remus fit demi-tour et regagna l'étage en courant. Il entra dans la chambre de Harry et se saisit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas de s'en servir. Il la rangea dans un sac et retrouva Tonks à l'entrée.

– Je vais le chercher.

– D'accord, je viens avec toi.

– Non, je préférerais que tu restes ici. Si cette nouvelle arrive aux oreilles de son filleul, il viendra immédiatement ici. Si c'est le cas, je veux que tu le retiennes. Il ne doit pas sortir seul. Jamais. C'est exactement ce que Lucius et ses complices attendent. Je sais où est Sirius, du moins je pense savoir. Je connais ce village, il ne se trouve pas loin d'une forêt. Sirius m'y amenait souvent, nous y sommes d'ailleurs allés il n'y a pas si longtemps. Les autorités vont passer le périmètre au peigne fin, je veux le trouver avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'y mette la main dessus.

Tonks se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête et Remus lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, avant de sortir.

Il transplanna à l'endroit où il espérait trouver Sirius. Il n'était pas conseillé de l'appeler, les Aurors et les policiers moldus, devaient sûrement être en train de ratisser la zone. Remus jugea plus prudent de se taire et de le rechercher en silence.

Il pouvait entendre son cœur claquer désagréablement dans ses tempes. Un mauvais pressentiment le rongeait totalement. Et si Sirius s'était déjà fait attraper? Si c'était le cas, Remus s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, il redoutait de le voir sortir et se mettre en danger. S'il était dehors, c'était de sa faute. Il était responsable de la fuite de son ami.

– Remus? souffla une voix derrière lui.

A cet instant, le lycanthrope hésita entre rire et pleurer. Il ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement, avant de se retourner vers cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien.

– Je t'ai pris pour un Auror, expliqua Sirius en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Que fais-tu ici?

Sans dire un seul mot, Remus rompit les mètres qui le séparaient de son ami. Il était heureux et soulagé de le voir. Une fois à sa hauteur, il plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens. Plus rien ne comptait. Tout s'effaçait autour de lui, pour ne laisser que le visage de Sirius qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

Sirius était magnifique, malgré ses cernes et ses cheveux emmêlés. Un odeur d'alcool s'échappait de ses lèvres. Ses yeux sombres fixaient son ami avec attention. Remus serra les poings. Un premier coup parti et éclata dans la mâchoire de Sirius. Surpris, ce dernier fit quelques pas en arrière et se retint de justesse à un arbre.

– Ce que je fais ici? grogna Remus entre ses dents, avant de lui mettre un autre coup dans le ventre.

– Calme-toi, soupira Sirius en le repoussant.

– Ce que je fais ici? répéta-t-il, incrédule. Comment oses-tu me demander ça? Quand est-ce que tu grandiras, Sirius? Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement? Recevoir le baiser du détraqueur? Si c'est le cas, je m'en vais et je te laisse ici! Je te rassure, tu es sur la bonne voie! Espèce d'imbécile inconscient et..

Il leva un autre poing, mais Sirius l'arrêta à temps. L'animagus attira son ami contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

– Je suis tellement désolé, Lunard. Je suis tellement désolé. Je voulais rentrer ce matin, mais je ne pensais pas que l'on me reconnaîtrait au village. J'avais peur d'être repéré et suivi jusqu'à la maison, alors j'ai préféré me cacher. Ils ont décrété l'état d'urgence, et mis des alarmes et des détecteurs de magie dans les environs. Je les ai vu faire. On ne peut pas transplanner d'ici sans se faire automatiquement tracer. Je suis même pratiquement certain qu'ils seraient capables de détecter mon animagus, car ces alarmes marchent pour détecter le polynectar.

– Je te déteste, Sirius. Je te déteste toi et ta sale manie de ne jamais réfléchir aux conséquences que peuvent avoir tes actes! Je t'avais prévenu! Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois de ne pas sortir! Combien de fois, t'ai-je fait promettre de ne pas le faire?

– Je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis désolé. Mais ne me frappe plus, d'accord?

Remus se mit alors à rire nerveusement. Ses bras, qui étaient restés le long de son cœur, s'enroulèrent au cou de Sirius.

– J'ai eu peur, gronda Remus en le serrant avec force. Tu m'énerve. J'ai eu tellement peur.

– Je sais, je suis dé..

Remus ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, le forçant à reculer jusqu'à se cogner contre l'arbre. Sous la violence du choc, Sirius gémit dans la bouche de son ami. Profitant de la légère ouverture qui s'ouvrait à lui, Remus laissa sa langue trouver celle de Sirius. Il la caressa un instant, avant de mordre sa lèvre. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps. Un baiser animal, désespéré, dépourvu de douceur.

Lorsque Remus se recula, il mit du temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux, reprenant doucement sa respiration. Sirius le fixait avec une froideur qui lui glaça le sang. Évitant son regard, il fouilla dans son sac et libéra la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait emprunté à Harry.

– Tiens, murmura-t-il.

Il commença à marcher, sans adresser un seul regard derrière lui. Il n'aurait rien pu voir, de toute façon. Sirius était invisible. Il espérait simplement qu'il était bien en train de le suivre. Ils croisèrent de nombreuses personnes, que Remus salua d'un signe de tête. Ils purent voir également quelques Aurors, qui n'accorèrent aucune attention à Remus. Une fois suffisamment loin de la forêt, Remus transplanna et se retrouva devant le palier de la maison. Il entra, en laissant la porte ouverte. Sirius le suivait de près et il l'entendit claquer la porte derrière lui. L'animagus retira ensuite la cape, qu'il plia sous son bras.

– Remus! Sirius! s'exclama Tonks, avant d'enlacer son cousin qui se crispa légèrement à ce contact. Par Merlin, je suis sincèrement rassurée! Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Tout s'est bien passé? Il n'y a eu aucune complication?

– Non, ça a été, souffla Remus en passant son bras sur ses épaules pour l'entraîner dans le salon.

Le visage de Sirius était fermé. Il restait à distance. En croisant son regard, Remus pu remarquer qu'il les observait tristement et il s'empressa de s'éloigner de la jeune femme.

– Je vais préparer quelque chose de chaud! décréta Tonks en filant dans la cuisine, faisant comme chez elle.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit un peu plus et il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Il restait silencieux et son attitude accentua la honte et la gêne de Remus, qui ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il avait pourtant fait le premier pas, que devait-il faire de plus? Il s'assit à ses côtés et se colla volontairement à lui. Sirius ne cilla pas et continua à fixer le vide, sans lui adresser la moindre attention.

– Tu as vu mon visage? chuchota-t-il.

Sirius soupira et tourna enfin le regard vers son ami.

– Évidemment. Je suis content que ça ait fonctionné. Tu mérites d'avoir une vie normale.

Remus lui sourit et acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête, sans lâcher le regard de l'animagus. Il lui prit la main et la porta contre sa propre joue, pour lui faire toucher sa peau lisse. Sirius serra les doigts de son ami et fronça tristement les sourcils.

– A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Lunard?

– Je ne joue pas..

– C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'embrasses, siffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, au juste? C'est quand même incroyable quand on y pense. C'est toujours toi, alors que c'est moi qui en crève d'envie.

Sirius sembla réaliser ses paroles, car il baissa soudainement les yeux et se renferma une fois de plus sur lui-même. Remus secoua la tête et se releva, avant de l'inciter à faire de même.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais? grogna Sirius, une fois debout. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

– Embrasse-moi, toi, alors.

– Quoi?

L'animagus le dévisageait avec incompréhension, le visage déformé par une légère grimace. Remus avança son visage près du sien, pour venir coller son front contre celui de son ami.

– J'ai dit, _embrasse-moi_.

Sirius semblait être en pleine lute intérieure. Il observait Remus dans les yeux, tachant sans doute de lire en lui. Mais, contre toute attente, il fit quelques pas en arrière et le laissa seul. Il l'entendit s'éloigner et monter les escaliers. Remus soupira. Un goût amer flottait dans sa bouche. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir gâché ce qui les unissait. Et s'il avait eu tort? Et si Sirius ne ressentait rien pour lui?

– Il est monté? soupira Tonks.

Remus n'avait rien répondu. Son silence devait être assez explicite, pour que la jeune femme comprenne ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de lui et serra tendrement sa main dans la sienne.

– Vous avez besoin d'être seuls tous les deux, on se revoit bientôt.

– Oui.

– J'ai prévenu Dumbledore, comme tu me l'avais demandé. Il a invité quelques personnes de confiance. Le repas se fera demain chez mes parents. On doit trouver rapidement une solution, avant que Drago ne s'en aille.

– Très bien. Sirius voudra se joindre à nous. Ce qui concerne Harry, le touche plus que personne.

– Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore soit contre sa présence. En tout cas, il ne me l'a pas fait savoir et je pense que si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait précisé.

Remus hocha pensivement la tête, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres contre son front.

– Merci de m'avoir prévenu et merci d'être restée. Passe une bonne journée.

Tonks lui offrit un sourire lumineux et s'en alla. Une fois seul, Remus resta un instant en plein milieu du couloir, avant de trouver la force de bouger. Il regagna le salon, où il écrivit un mot à Harry, pour le prévenir du retour de Sirius.

Armé de courage, Remus rejoignit Sirius dans sa chambre. La porte était ouverte, il se faufila donc à l'intérieur. Son ami avait les cheveux mouillés et ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Remus se mordit la lèvre et s'assit à ses côtés.

Sirius le dévisagea un instant, avant de se pencher vers lui pour prendre ses lèvres. Le cœur de Remus sombra dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Les lèvres de l'animagus étaient douces et pleines. Au goût de ce simple baiser, un frisson de plaisir lui parcouru le corps. Contrairement à celui échangé dans la forêt, il était doux et absolument pas précipité. Sirius frôla sa joue de ses doigts, puis son cou, retraçant ses cicatrices désormais imaginaires. Le cœur de Remus battait si fort, qu'il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas exploser hors de sa poitrine.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux humides et soyeux de son ami. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Il y a des moments où on a l'impression de voir les choses pour la première fois, des moments où se rend compte que l'on a été ignorant toute notre vie. Cette vérité là, qui surgit de nulle part, comme une bombe éjecté d'un avion, avait agit sur Remus comme une immense claque.

Il lui aurait suffit d'ouvrir les yeux plus tôt, de comprendre les signes que son ami lui lançait, de décrypter ses propres sentiments. Toute cette souffrance aurait pu être évité, car il se rendait compte qu'en un simple baiser, tout ce qui existait de néfaste s'effaçait. L'ironie le poussait à penser un «comme par magie».

Remus frémissait de plaisir à chaque mains qui se posaient sur lui. Même l'odeur de Sirius, qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien, avait un goût différent. La chaleur était étouffante, sans être désagréable. A présent, son cœur battait lentement, au ralenti, comme s'il souhaitait lui aussi profiter du moment. A cet instant, il n'aurait pu dire ce qu'il préférait ; le contact des lèvres de Sirius sur les siennes, la danse sensuelle de leurs langues ou les caresses incessantes de son ami, qu'il exécutait sur ses bras et ses joues?

Sirius se détacha de lui, avant de poser une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'observa un instant dans les yeux. Remus ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau, alors que ses lèvres étaient rougies par ses baisers et que ses yeux étaient voilés par le désir. Il avait envie de l'embrasser encore et de ne plus jamais s'arrêter, mais Sirius posa deux mains fermes contre son torse.

– Je vais m'habiller, souffla-t-il.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui blessa Remus au plus profond de lui-même. Il y descella un mélange de déception, de désir, de peine et de colère. Le lycanthrope soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit, alors que Buck s'allongeait à ses pieds, sans doute curieux de cette nouvelle forme d'affection que partageaient les deux hommes.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Sirius s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. La serviette, qui cachait sa taille, tomba le long de son corps pour atterrir à ses pieds. Il se baissa pour la ramasser et la lancer sur ses épaules, puis il observa un instant son visage dans la glace avant de passer ses mains crispées dessus. Il avait envie de hurler. Il étouffait. Toute sa rage, sa jalousie et son incompréhension, se compactaient à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Pourtant il ne disait rien. Immobile, il inspirait et expirait doucement l'air de ses poumons. Silencieux, il tenait tête à son image qui se reflétait dans le miroir.

Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit dans le salon, préférant ne pas retourner dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à Remus et ne savait pas s'il s'y trouvait encore et préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette situation le laissait perplexe et l'affectait profondément. Pourquoi Remus se comportait-il de la sorte? A quoi jouait-il?

Il ouvrit le placard, attrapa une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu. Avant même d'arriver sur le canapé, l'animagus fit demi-tour, conscient de s'être mis suffisamment mal ces dernières vingt-quatre heure, pour en rajouter encore. Il posa donc l'alcool et alluma plutôt un vieux tourne-disque, qui avait appartenu à ses parents et qu'il avait fait amener par Kreatur.

Tandis que les chansons les plus connues de Beethoven, disque qu'il avait obtenu grâce à Lily à l'un de ses anniversaires, se diffusaient dans la pièce et dans son esprit, Sirius se saisit du reste de pizza qui se trouvait dans le réfrigérateur et s'écroula sur son canapé.

Le cadre aurait pu être reposant, si des images de Tonks et de Remus ne revenaient pas sans cesse devant ses yeux. Il imaginait les mains et les lèvres de la jeune femme, sur le corps de son ami et cela le rendait fou. C'était une chose d'encourager le lycanthrope à avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un, mais s'en était une tout-à-fait différente, que de le surprendre et de voir ses conseils se réaliser.

Avec du temps, il aurait pu être heureux pour lui. Il aurait pu au moins faire semblant convenablement. Mais après ce baiser? Il était simplement perdu. Qu'est-ce Remus attendait de lui? Comment voulait-il qu'il se sente?

La colère était si forte, qu'il ne parvenait même pas à manger. Il repoussa son assiette en soupirant. Il n'était en colère contre personne en particulier, il n'y avait aucun véritable fautif. Seulement, l'attitude de Remus le déstabilisait. Pourquoi demander de l'embrasser? A quoi cela rimait-il? Il n'avait même pas envie d'avoir des explications. Tout était si absurde. Ce genre de comportement ne ressemblait pas à Remus.

Il y a encore quelques jours, il l'aurait même pensé incapable de franchir le pas avec qui que ce soit. Pourtant, Tonks avait réussi là où il avait toujours échoué. Parce que c'était une femme. Parce qu'elle était sans doute mieux que lui, plus pure, plus pétillante, plus drôle, plus innocente. Être avec Tonks, permettait à Remus de se changer les idées, de ne plus voir seulement le côté sombre de sa vie. Être avec Sirius, c'était comme porter un poids autour de ses chevilles, un poids qui le tirait vers le bas et l'empêchait d'avancer. Être avec Sirius, c'était subir le présent et le passé, encore et encore. C'était ne pas avoir d'avenir.

Sirius ne voulait pas de ça pour Remus, qui méritait d'être enfin en paix avec lui-même et avec la vie.

– Patmol.. souffla la voix de son ami derrière lui.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer son assiette pleine, qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de toucher. Il entendit le soupir de Remus et ses pas se rapprochèrent. Une fois face à lui, le loup-garou s'assit sur la table basse, qui se trouvait devant le canapé, et dévisagea Sirius avec attention.

– Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Sirius ne pouvait pas lâcher son regard du sien, même s'il essayait de se montrer indifférent. Ses yeux semblaient vaseux et vides, tandis que ceux de Remus étaient déterminés.

– Ce que tu as surpris n'était qu'une erreur. Je ne ressens pas pour Tonks ce que je devrais ressentir et ce que tu penses que je ressens. Ça me dépasse mais ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas avec elle que j'ai envie d'être.

Remus se leva pour éteindre la musique, puis retourna s'asseoir à la place qu'il occupait quelques secondes plus tôt.

– Dis quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? soupira-t-il avec un regard las. Tu as couché avec Tonks et ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais. Très bien. Désolé pour toi.

Remus se leva et le foudroya du regard.

– C'est quoi ton problème, exactement?

– Je n'en ai aucun, Lunard. J'ai simplement du mal à te suivre. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

– C'est donc si difficile à comprendre? Je t'ai embrassé. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si ça ne représentait rien pour moi.

Il fit une pause. Une pause interminable ou Sirius finit par baisser le regard.

– J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Pas avec Tonks, ni avec personne d'autre. Mais toi, juste toi.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Pour quelles raisons? Par pitié? Par envie de tester et voir qui de lui ou de Tonks, étaient le meilleur coup?

– Qu'est-ce que tu entends par «être» avec moi?

Le visage de Remus se fit tout de suite moins assuré.

– Tu n'en a pas envie? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Bordel, Remus, ouvre les yeux deux secondes. Je ne vivais que pour t'entendre me dire ça un jour. Mais la question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais. Qu'est-ce qui te motive?

– Que veux-tu me faire dire, exactement?

Il se mit une nouvelle fois debout, pour venir s'asseoir à côté de son ami, et approcha son visage de celui de Sirius.

– Je suis complètement perdu, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir et à penser normalement. Rien ne s'accorde dans mon esprit.

Il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de son ami.

– Alors, reprit-il, ne me demande pas de te répondre. Je ne le sais pas.

– Remus..

Le lycanthrope le fit taire une nouvelle fois en déposant brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

– La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que j'ai envie d'être avec toi.

Il l'embrassa une troisième fois, faisant durer un peu plus longtemps leur échange. Les langues des deux amis se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre avec douceur. Le cœur de Sirius se pressa douloureusement et il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait exploser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

– Je veux juste être avec toi.

Sirius le serra dans ses bras, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas vraiment où cette histoire allait le mener. Il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de son ami. Toutefois, il voulait prendre le risque. Même si cela ne devait pas durer longtemps, il voulait en profiter.

Un habituel ronronnement de cheminée les firent se séparer à contre cœur. Le visage des deux hommes ne purent toutefois réprimer un sourire en voyant Harry au milieu de la pièce. Le jeune garçon dévisageait Sirius silencieusement, le scrutant de haut en bas. Une fois rassuré quant à son état, il s'avança vers eux en souriant.

– Bonne ballade? raya-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, Harry était bien le fils de James. Sirius déposa un baiser sur le front de son filleul et l'entraîna à la suite de Remus, après lui avoir glissé quelques mots à l'oreille.

– Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Rogue et Malefoy ont une séance de potion, ça dure en général une petite heure. Après, ils se rendront sûrement compte de mon absence. Quel va être le plan pour demain?

– Que doit-il se passer demain? s'étonna Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

Remus expliqua les derniers événements à son ami.

– Harry ne servira pas d'appât, grommela Sirius une fois le récit terminé. Je vais transformer Lucius en carpette et je prendrai un malin plaisir à m'essuyer les pieds sur sa belle chevelure.

– Ça ne m'enchante pas non plus, mais il n'y a pas d'autres choix envisageables. Il sera protégé et rien ne lui arrivera. Nous avons une réunion demain pour en discuter avec plus de précision.

– Au Terrier?

– Non, chez ta cousine.

Harry ne resta pas longtemps avec les deux hommes qui ne lui posèrent aucune question sur Drago, sachant le sujet sensible. Une fois parti, Sirius resta seul dans la maison, tandis que Remus se chargeait de prévenir les Weasley de la réunion du lendemain. Il en profita également pour faire quelques courses et faire le point sur la situation.

Il ne rentra que le soir. Exténué, Sirius dormait déjà profondément sur le canapé. Remus fit apparaître une couverture, qu'il déposa sur le corps de son ami. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de deux jours et c'est un sommeil sans rêves, heureusement, qui l'avait emporté. Remus l'observa un instant et se rendit dans sa chambre, enfin satisfait de pouvoir retrouver la douceur de ses couvertures.

Très tôt le lendemain matin, Remus fut réveillé par une Tonks surexcitée. La jeune femme était entrée dans sa chambre et avait ouvert les rideaux, sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser quoi que soit. Un peu désorienté, Remus la fixait avec de petits yeux.

– Bonjour! C'est une belle journée! s'exclama la jeune femme en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

– Quelle heure est-il? grommela le lycanthrope en enfouissant son visage dans son coussin.

– 7h.

– 7h!? répéta-t-il. Que fais-tu si tôt ici? Je me suis couché tard hier soir, je suis vraiment crevé.

– Dumbledore est déjà à la maison.

C'est également à cette heure-ci, qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il fut surpris en voyant Drago assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il l'observa en silence. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Était-il plus en colère, déçu ou triste? Il était incapable de le dire. Quoi que, au fond, il savait pertinemment qu'il était en colère, mais pas contre Drago, plutôt contre lui-même. Après tout, Drago était un Serpentard. Il était donc fourbe, rusé, malin. Il aurait dû se méfier de cet élan de gentillesse. Harry était le seul responsable de cette situation. Drago, lui, avait eu exactement ce qu'il voulait.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça? marmonna le blond.

Harry haussa les épaules. Depuis qu'il avait surpris la conversation entre Malefoy et son père, il avait puisé en lui une force surhumaine pour ne pas lui lancer un stupéfix dans la tête, à chaque fois qu'il osait lui adresser la parole.

– Je réfléchissais, répondit-il en se levant.

Il se saisit de vêtements propres, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

– Potter..

– Quoi?

– Je vois bien que quelque chose a changé ces derniers jours. Tu agis vraiment bizarrement. J'ai parlé avec mon père, hier soir. Il va venir me chercher avant le début de l'après-midi. Je vais rentrer aujourd'hui.

Le cœur du Gryffondor s'affola légèrement.

– Tu vas rentrer.. aujourd'hui?

– Écoute, même si mon image va clairement en prendre un coup, j'espère que.. enfin, à Poudlard, si jamais tu veux.. enfin.. tu as compris, quoi!

– Pas vraiment, répondit-il sèchement.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Laisse tomber.

Drago était vraiment un bon menteur. Était-il en train de lui proposer son amitié à l'école? Il était sans doute plus facile de mentir de cette façon, en ayant la certitude de ne pas le voir terminer les vacances vivant.

Harry devait immédiatement prévenir Sirius et Remus. Le départ de Drago allait sûrement bousculer leur plan.

– Encore une chose, reprit Drago. Tu vas sûrement t'ennuyer tout seul ici. Si tu es partant, ce serait bien que tu viennes au Manoir de mon père.

On y venait, donc.

– Ton père me hait et a essayé de me tuer, l'année dernière. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver chez lui.

– Ce serait seulement la version officielle. En réalité, je connais un endroit sympa. On pourrait y rejoindre Pansy, Blaise et Daphné. Les autres sont partis en vacances. Il y a un vaste terrain, avec un lac et un chalet. Les moldus ne s'y aventurent jamais. On s'amuserait bien!

– Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement demander à Rogue si je peux aller à cet endroit? Peut-être accepterait-il. Je le trouve très souple, en ce moment.

– Tu sais bien que non. Il faut que Saint Potter soit toujours dans un lieu bondé et surprotégé. Là où on va, il n'y aura personne à part nous. Rogue ne te laissera jamais y mettre les pieds.

– C'est d'accord, soupira Harry en passant les mains sur son visage.

– Ah bon? Vraiment?

– Oui, pourquoi? Tu ne me pense pas assez courageux pour le faire?

– Ce n'est pas ça. Je te trouvais très distant ces derniers jours. Je pensais que tu étais impatient de me voir partir et que tu n'aurais aucune envie de me revoir. Et puis, je sais que Rogue et toi essayez de recoller les morceaux, alors... Enfin, s'il l'apprend, il risque de ne plus te laisser sortir.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, avec une légère lueur de défis.

– Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, murmura-t-il, alors je viendrais avec toi.

La matinée se déroula sans bavure. Harry faisait ses devoirs de vacances, tandis que Drago rassemblait ses affaires. Rogue s'était absenté, les laissant seuls quelques heures. En revenant, il semblait légèrement préoccupé, mais Harry ne s'était pas vraiment attardé sur le comportement étrange de son professeur.

Narcissa et un elfe de maison, arrivèrent un peu avant le repas du midi. La petite créature se chargea rapidement de transporter les valises du fils de son maître.

– Merci d'avoir accueilli Drago, souffla-t-elle en adressa un pâle sourire à Severus. J'espère qu'il s'est comporté convenablement.

– On peut dire ça, répondit-il. Si omet quelques petits détails.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Harry.

– A bientôt, Potter.

Le jeune garçon se contenta de hocher la tête. Étrangement, il ressentait presque de la tristesse à voir le Serpentard partir.

– Je me demandais, reprit-il en direction des deux adultes. Peut-être que Potter pourrait venir à la maison, avant la fin de la semaine. Qu'en pensez-vous, mère?

– Moi je ne vois aucun inconvénient à sa venue et ton père n'est pas encore rentré de voyage. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, ne peut donc pas le déranger.

– J'ai mon mot à dire, où vous vous en fichez? grogna Rogue en plissant les yeux. Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon. Si je refuse, je vais une fois de plus passer pour le méchant. Faites comme bon vous semble, tant que Potter revient en un seul morceau, je ne vois pas de problème à ce qu'il se rende chez vous. Si on m'avait dit un jour que ces deux là seraient amis, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

– Nous ne sommes pas amis, grommela Drago en levant légèrement le menton.

– Bien sûr, répondit Rogue avec un sourire quasi imperceptible.

Une fois la mère et le fils partis, Rogue attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraîna dans le salon.

– Où allons-nous? Nous ne mangeons pas?

– Si, mais pas ici. Nous sommes conviés à une petite réunion. Mais, il semblerait que vous soyez déjà au courant.

– Vous savez..

– Bien sûr, Potter! Vous pensiez sincèrement, que le directeur allait me cacher quelque chose de si important, vous concernant? Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité! Le ministère me tiendra pour responsable, s'il vous arrive la moindre petite chose. Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils ont besoin de mon accord.

– C'est là que vous étiez, ce matin.

– C'est exact. Arrêtez de traîner et dépêchez-vous, un peu.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous!_

 _Je suis vraiment désolée. Ce chapitre s'est fait légèrement attendre. Il faut dire que j'étais vraiment occupée ces dernières semaines et je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à l'écriture. J'ai décidé de faire un chapitre assez récapitulatif, pour vous remettre dans le bain. Je pense reprendre une publication régulière, comme je faisais avant._

 _Il reste cinq minutes avant le 22 mars. Ce qui veut dire que je peux encore souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Gary Oldman, heheHE!_


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

Une forte odeur de fromage de chèvre et de poulet, envahit les narines du jeune sorcier, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la demeure de Ted et Andromeda Tonks. Il sentit la main de Rogue derrière son dos et fut légèrement poussé en avant. Comprenant que son professeur souhaitait qu'il avance, Harry entra en premier dans le salon, où les invités étaient en pleine discussion.

Des yeux se levèrent vers Harry qui, loin d'être déstabilisé, les dévisageait à tour de rôle. Remus était debout, appuyé sur le mur et lui souriait gentiment. Après lui avoir rendu son sourire, il balaya la pièce d'un regard circulaire et fut surpris de ne pas y trouver Sirius. Ce dernier avait pourtant manifesté son envie de ne pas être laissé de côté. Dumbledore avait-il jugé cela trop dangereux pour sa sécurité?

Le directeur de Poudlard, était d'ailleurs également en train de lui sourire. Harry était heureux de le voir, de-même pour le professeur McGonagall, qui l'observait soucieusement. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Rogue dépassa Harry pour prendre place à la table. Il le regarda s'asseoir avec légèreté sur l'une des chaises et le professeur Dumbledore prit place à ses côtés. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, qu'Harry n'eut pas la possibilité d'entendre car le professeur McGonagall était venu à sa rencontre.

– Comment vous sentez-vous, Monsieur Potter?

– Très bien.

– Et chez le professeur Rogue, est-ce que tout va bien?

– Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi et, pour répondre à votre question, ce n'est pas toujours facile mais la cohabitation se passe plutôt bien. Du moins, beaucoup mieux que ce que je l'aurais cru.

– J'en suis rassurée. Lorsque j'ai appris que Drago Malefoy allait lui aussi être sous le toit du professeur Rogue, j'ai voulu demander au ministre de la magie de vous laisser venir chez moi. Le directeur m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, alors j'ai attendu. Si j'avais eu vent du moindre soucis, j'aurais tout fait pour vous prendre avec moi.

– Merci, professeur. Cette attention me touche profondément.

Andromeda, Ted et leur fille, firent leur entrée dans la pièce, les bras chargés de boissons et de biscuits salés, qu'ils posèrent sur la table.

– Les autres avaient cas arriver à l'heure, sourit Andromeda en se servant d'un petit four, faites comme chez vous et servez-vous tant que c'est encore chaud!

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry et son sourire redoubla d'intensité.

– Harry Potter! Quel plaisir de faire enfin ta connaissance! Tu ressembles comme deux goûtes d'eau à ton père. J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir de nombreuses fois, c'était un homme bien et très amusant.

Harry lui serra la main et réitéra son geste auprès de Tonks et de Ted. Il profita de ce moment pour s'éclipser et rejoindre Remus. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en le voyant passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Remus le tenait contre lui et lui parlait doucement de ce qu'ils avaient fait ce matin. Comme Arthur travaillait et ne pouvait pas être présent, la réunion n'avait pas vraiment eu lieu. Les Weasley avait insisté pour faire parti du projet. Ils avaient donc simplement discuter des sorts éventuels de protections qui pourraient être jetés à Harry.

Le regard du professeur McGonagall se posa un instant sur eux et Remus lâcha Harry, tout en se redressant légèrement. En le voyant si embarrassé, un rire moqueur et amusé s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent. Les joues légèrement rosées, Remus lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le poussant de son épaule. Toutefois, le sourire du brun s'éclipsa rapidement en surprenant le regard attristé de Minerva. Harry comprit rapidement. Le professeur de métamorphose avait vu les Maraudeurs grandir. Elle avait vu Sirius, James, Remus et Peter faire les quatre-cent coups dans le château. Ils s'étaient faits autant aimer que punir, par elle.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait connu parfaitement Remus, Sirius et Peter. Peter et Remus auraient été comme des oncles, des membres de sa famille. Un sourire furtif passa sur les lèvres de Harry, en songeant au «tonton Lunard», qu'il aurait pu user pour Remus, dans le but de l'embêter. Tout était malheureusement si différent. La vie était injuste et ils auraient tous méritaient mieux que ce qu'ils ont eu droit. Sirius avait passé plus de temps à Azkaban, qu'avec James. Et, sans doute, voir Remus et Harry si proches, rappelaient au professeur McGonagall les fois où elle avait vu Remus, Sirius, Peter et James dans une position similaire.

– Le professeur McGonagall vous aimez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?

Remus baissa les yeux sur Harry et un sourire étincelant étira son visage.

– Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir la dessus. James était de loin son élève favoris. Elle le trouvait extrêmement doué en métamorphose. Sirius et Peter se débrouillaient très bien aussi, mais James avait une manière exquise de réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il avait la classe. Ce n'est pas pour rien s'il s'est transformé en cerf.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant, un sentiment de fierté l'envahit soudain. Une question lui revint malgré tout en tête et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

– Où est Sirius?

– A l'étage. Il ne descendra que lorsque tout le monde sera présent. Dumbledore annoncera son arrivée à temps voulu.

Remus et Harry ne purent continuer leur discussion, car un vacarme épouvantable se manifesta dans le salon.

– Tu as oublié le gâteau sur la table de la cuisine! pesta Molly, les mains croisées sur ses hanches.

– Ce n'était pas à moi de le prendre, se défendit Arthur, tu as demandé à Ron de le faire.

Les sourcils de Ron se haussèrent si haut à cette remarque, que Harry éclata de rire.

– Très bien, Fred, vas-donc chercher ce gâteau.

Le concerné ouvrit sa bouche en grand et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, d'un air passablement indigné.

– Moi? répondit-il. Pourquoi est-ce que Ron n'y va pas, lui, s'il était chargé de le faire?

– Parce qu'il est impatient de voir Harry, soupira Ginny en levant timidement les yeux vers le Survivant. Ça ne te prendra que cinq minutes.

Les Weasley tournèrent la tête vers les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle, tandis que Fred poussait George dans la cheminée, pour le faire y aller à sa place.

– Harry, mon chéri! s'écria joyeusement Molly en s'avançant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Elle le relâcha un instant pour l'analyser avec attention et l'embrassa une fois sur chaque joue. Elle partie ensuite saluer le reste des invités et Ron se jeta sur Harry. Leur étreinte dura quelques secondes, mais cela suffit à réchauffer le cœur du brun. Il était heureux de retrouver son ami, son véritable et fidèle ami. Son cœur se serra en songeant à Drago, qui s'était joué de lui et il se contenta de saluer Arthur, Ginny et les frères de Ron, tel un automate programmé.

Percy n'était pas là.

– Percy travaille, expliqua Ron face à la question muette de son ami. Il n'est pas au courant de tout ça. Dumbledore a demandé à mes parents de ne rien lui dire. Maman a insisté pour qu'il ne soit pas mis de côté. Elle pense que ça pourrait le blesser. Tu parles! A la seconde même où il aurait appris tout ça, il serait allé tout raconter au ministère pour se faire bien voir!

George revint une dizaine de minutes pour tard, un succulent gâteau dans les mains qu'il donna à Andromeda, avant de rejoindre son traître de jumeau.

– Merci, Fred, souffla Molly en leur adressant un bref regard.

– Avec plaisir, maman, sourit gentiment Fred sous le regard noir de George.

Harry éclata de rire, suivit rapidement par tous les frères aux cheveux roux. Il s'assirent avec humeur autour de la table. Hagrid arriva à ce moment là, une énorme bouteille de vin sous le bras. Il la posa par terre et étreignit Ron et Harry, manquant de peu de leur froisser quelques os.

Ils avaient l'habitude.

Le garde-chasse alla ensuite s'asseoir à côté de Charlie et discutèrent de Dragons et d'autres créatures magiques. Ils avaient l'air très heureux de se voir et Charlie semblait même impatient de le voir arriver pour échanger de leur passion. Parfois, ils parlaient même très doucement, comme s'ils ne souhaitaient pas que leur conversation soit entendu.

– A Poudlard, Charlie passait déjà tout son temps avec Hagrid. Il paraît qu'il le conduisait même dans la forêt interdite pour lui montrer toute sorte de créature. En ce moment, Charlie est bizarre. Je crois que quelque chose va se passer à Poudlard cette année. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Mon père est au courant, ça se voit. Il ne veut rien me dire. Je soupçonne Percy de le savoir, également. Enfin, tout ce qui importe, c'est la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui va avoir lieu.

– Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir venir, soupira Harry. Tant que mon oncle et ma tante ne sont pas retrouvés, je ne peux pas vraiment songer à sortir de la sorte.

Ron grimaça et posa sa main sur son épaule, dans un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant.

– Tout le monde est là? susurra Rogue en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

La familiarité et la bonne entente des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, devaient sûrement être insupportable pour lui.

– Non, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Elle devrait bientôt arriver.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Harry se demandait qui pouvait encore manquer à l'appel. Une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et qui voudrait protéger celui qui les a débarrassé du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

– On peut toujours avoir besoin de soin, continua le directeur avec un sourire en coin. J'ai donc demandé à Pompom de se joindre à nous.

Harry avait confiance en l'infirmière de l'école. Il était même impressionné par cette dame qui faisait régner l'ordre dans son infirmerie. Personne n'avait son mot à dire, professeurs ou élèves, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans son territoire. Vis-à-vis de Sirius, aussi, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Combien de fois, les élèves avaient déboulé dans son infirmerie avec des maladies plus étranges les unes que les autres? Pomfresh n'avait jamais rien dit à personne et ne posait jamais de questions.

Elle arriva d'ailleurs quelques minutes après. Elle sourit à la tablée et prit place aux côtés de Dumbledore et de McGonagall, ne souhaitant pas faire perdre plus de temps par sa faute. Ils s'étaient tous levés pour agrandir la table et plus personne n'était à la même place. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Remus. Une place était libre à ses côtés et il se doutait à qui elle allait appartenir. Il lui offrit un sourire et Remus lui répondit d'un clin-d'œil.

Harry entraîna Ron de l'autre côté de la table et les deux adolescents se mirent à côté de Severus Rogue. Tandis que Ron ne semblait pas être enchanté par cette perspective, le professeur des potions posa un regard surpris sur Harry.

– Nous devons leur parler de l'invitation de Drago, souffla Harry.

– Ce n'est pas encore le moment.

En effet, le directeur se leva une fois de plus et Andromeda grogna en faisant retomber une louche dans sa soupe fumante. Ses yeux lançaient clairement des «quoi, encore?». Le ventre de Ron et celui de Hagrid, jouaient un concert, montrant qu'ils étaient du même avis. Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la salle, on ne pouvait entendre que le petit rire de Ginny, qui essayait de se calmer après la blague de Tonks venait de lui raconter.

– Nous sommes tous présents, nous pouvons donc accueillir...

«Enfin!», pensa Harry en souriant. Dumbledore n'eut toutefois pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que Sirius fit son apparition dans la pièce. Tout le monde se leva d'un bond, brandissant sa baguette, mis-à-part ceux qui étaient au courant pour l'innocence de Sirius. La seule personne à être restée assise, était Rogue, un verre d'eau entre les doigts. Remus s'était levé également, mais sa baguette était tournée vers Arthur et Minerva.

– Remus, qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'agaça Molly, qui ne semblait pas enchantée de voir le jeune homme brandir sa baguette sur son mari.

– Tu ne pouvais pas attendre? soupira Remus en tournant légèrement la tête vers Sirius.

– Je pensais que c'était bon, grogna-t-il.

Harry s'empressa de rejoindre Sirius, sous les vives protestations de Molly et de Minerva, qui essayèrent de lui attraper les bras.

– Harry, revient doucement vers nous, s'affola Arthur. Nous te couvrons. Black, si tu fais un geste..

Mais Harry continua son avancée et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut devant son parrain. Il se retourna alors vers les autres invités et les observa silencieusement, les défiants de faire un geste. Ron accouru à ses côtés et sa mère se mit alors dans une colère noire, jetant un sort qui érafla de peu l'épaule de l'animagus.

– Molly! cria Arthur. Tu aurais pu toucher nos enfants!

– Harry n'est pas votre enfant, siffla Sirius.

– Il n'a plus personne! Il serait toujours l'enfant de quelqu'un, si tu n'avais pas trahi ses parents!

Le visage de Sirius blêmi légèrement.

– Harry, Ron, qu'est-ce qui vous prend? s'étonna Hagrid qui essayait de retenir le lustre qu'il avait percuté en se relevant précipitamment.

Andromeda allait mettre fin à cette comédie, mais Dumbledore et Ted l'arrêtèrent, conscient que ce n'était pas à eux de régler cette histoire.

Remus se recula à son tour, suivit bientôt par Tonks. Une barrière humaine, protégeait à présent Sirius. Le cœur gonflé à bloc, il s'avança vers Harry et entoura ses bras autour de son torse, par dessus ses épaules. Il serra le dos de son filleul contre son ventre et soupira.

– Si je pouvais faire revenir James et Lily, je n'hésiterais pas le temps d'une seconde.

– Il fallait y penser avant, maugréa une voix que Harry n'eut pas le temps de reconnaître, totalement obnubilé par les bras protecteurs qui le soutenaient.

– Laisse-le partir, Black, supplia Molly. Tu lui a déjà fait tant de mal. Il a assez souffert, tu ne crois pas? Le tuer ne fera pas revenir Tu-Sais-Qui.

– Remus..Tonks... souffla Hagrid, décontenancé. Pourquoi?

– Sirius est innocent! s'énerva Ron.

Le cri du jeune Weasley sembla réveiller Harry et Remus, qui rangèrent leur baguette comme un seul homme. Harry prit la parole, expliquant à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce, à quel point Sirius était un homme merveilleux. Rogue lâchait quelques fois des soupirs de mépris. Ils s'accentuèrent lorsque Harry leur dit également la vérité sur l'endroit où il avait passé ses vacances. Il fut surpris d'entendre le Survivant parler de lui avec gentillesse. Il avait, après-tout, essayé de faire des efforts et était plutôt satisfait que cela ce soit vu.

Une fois le discours de Harry terminé, Dumbledore se leva à son tour et confirma son histoire. Bouche-bée, Molly se laisse tomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Les tensions ne s'envolèrent pas pour autant. Tout le monde retourna à sa place et Sirius alla s'asseoir à celle que Remus lui avait gardé.

Un grand froid s'était jeté sur la pièce. Même Ron semblait en colère. Il faut dire que dans la foulée, Harry avait avoué avoir passé une partie de ses vacances avec son parrain et Remus. Harry lui avait menti. Il se retourna vers lui en soupirant. Ron mangeait silencieusement, les sourcils froncés.

– Je suis désolé, Ron.

– Ça ne fait rien. Je comprends. Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, on t'avait demandé de ne rien dire. Ce n'est pas grave.

– Tu es sûr?

Ron leva les yeux vers lui et offrit un faible sourire à son ami.

– Tu devais manger où ma mère va encore donner de sa voix, lui répondit-il simplement.

Une fois le repas terminé, Ted s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et revint avec le gâteau de Molly. Andromeda se retourna vers son cousin, qui se tenait silencieusement à l'écart. Elle soupira et entreprit de découper le gâteau en morceaux.

Remus observa la table. Personne ne parlait. Même Dumbledore restait mystérieusement silencieux, échangeant parfois quelques mots avec n'importe qui. Sirius mangeait de petite-bouchées, sans doute encore remuée par les paroles que Molly lui avaient assénées. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir terminé son assiette.

Il aurait aimé lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était responsable de rien, dans la mort de leurs amis.

Le lycanthrope laissa doucement sa main glisser sur la jambe de Sirius. Ce dernier releva précipitamment les yeux et s'empressa de retirer lui sa main. Remus se mordit la lèvre, et réitérât son geste, entrelaçant cette fois ses doigts avec ceux de Sirius, avant de les déposer sur la cuisse de son ami.

– Lunnard.. si quelqu'un nous voit...

– La seule personne qui aurait pu voir quoi que ce soit à travers une table, c'est sans aucun doute Maugrey.. et il n'est pas présent...

Il caressa la paume de la main de Sirius et une étrange sensation envahit son corps. Il ferma les yeux, savourant cet agréable moment. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la main de Sirius se trouvait dans la sienne, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait un goût particulier pour les deux hommes.

Sirius inspira et expira doucement l'air qui stagnait dans ses poumons. Quelques secondes auparavant, il maudissait la terre entière et à présent, il souhaitait juste se blottir dans les bras de Remus. Toute colère et honte venaient de s'évaporer dans les airs. Les doigts de son ami, qui jouaient tendrement avec les siens, le rendaient fou. Il avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Pas chastement comme la veille ou avec fougue comme lorsque Remus l'avait retrouvé dans la forêt. Sirius voulait lui offrir un vrai baiser, l'avoir rien que pour lui.

Il oubliait presque la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient ici.

Une fois le gâteau servi, la réunion commença enfin sérieusement. Ils observèrent tous Harry, lorsque le gamin prit la parole.

– Drago veut m'inviter chez lui.

– Comme par hasard, grommela Ron, les joues rouges de colère contre leur ennemi.

– En réalité, il ne souhaite pas réellement me conduire dans le manoir de ses parents. Il veut m'amener dans un chalet, qui se trouve près d'un lac. Il compte retrouver trois de ses amis.

– Quels amis? releva le directeur.

– Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass, il risque, très certainement, d'y avoir Astoria, sa petite sœur.

– Zabini et Greengrass ne sont pas désagréables, souffla le professeur McGonagall. Ils sont même plutôt discrets. Parkinson c'est autre chose.

– Je la trouve très gentille, répondit Harry.

A cette remarque, Ron lui adressa un regard tout à fait significatif. Harry l'ignora et continua :

– Je ne peux pas être sûr que le comportement qu'elle avait avec moi était sincère. Elle a pu me tromper, comme Malefoy.

– Ne dîtes pas d'idioties plus grosse que vous, Potter. Je connais Drago depuis longtemps. Je suis un ami de longue date de Lucius. Je l'ai vu grandir et je sais comment il est, comment il fonctionne. Dans ma vie, je l'ai rarement vu aussi insouciant. Il a laissé tomber son masque auprès de vous. Il était dans une situation complexe. Je ne laisserais personne dire du mal de cet enfant autour de cette table. Vous vous entendiez bien et ce n'était pas de la comédie. Ni avec Mr Malefoy, ni avec les autres.

Harry ne croyait pas un mot de ce que son professeur venait de lui dire, mais il n'ajouta rien. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de dire du mal de Drago. Une part de lui n'y parvenait pas. Un brouhaha intenable s'installa dans la pièce, sur les démarches à suivre et sur Drago. Sirius s'était également levé, pour prendre part aux décisions et contester la plupart des autres. Tout le monde était conscient que cette sortie allait mal se terminer.

– Silence! s'éleva la voix de Dumbledore. Nous avons besoin de réfléchir calmement, si tout le monde parle en même temps nous n'arriverons à rien.

Le débat prit alors une tournure plus calme, tous conscients de l'enjeu de cette sortie. Le sujet dériva sur les Dursley et sur le pourcentage de chances pour qu'ils soient à l'endroit où Lucius comptait amener Harry.

– On ferait mieux de brûler le manoir Malefoy. Je m'en charge, si vous voulez. Au moins, si je suis arrêté, je serais enfin emprisonné pour quelque chose dont je suis réellement coupable.

– Sirius, tais-toi, soupira Remus.

– Ça me sidère que cette enflure de Mangemort soit encore dans la nature. Qui sait exactement combien de vies il a prit. Quoi que ce n'est pas le seul.

Son regard dévia sur Rogue et les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant.

– Si on pouvait s'entre-tuer vers seize heure, soupira Bill en s'effondrant légèrement sur l'épaule de George. J'aimerais avoir le temps de digérer avant. C'était très bon Andromeda et maman, ton gâteau était délicieux.

Andromeda remercia le jeune homme et frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

– Sirius, tu veux bien aller faire du thé et du café, s'il-te-plaît. Tu connais le chemin.

Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une question. Sirius se leva à contre cœur et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il entendit une chaise se reculer et la voix de Remus fendit l'air. Quelques secondes plus tard, le lycanthrope était également dans la cuisine.

– J'ai suggéré que tu aurais sans doute besoin d'aide.

Sirius lui sourit et prépara rapidement les tasses. Des bras entourèrent son bassin et il sentit des lèvres le long de son cou. Remus lui offrait de légers baisers. Ce simple toucher, faisait parcourir sa peau de mille frissons. Il posa la boite de sucres qu'il avait dans les mains, pour se retourner vers son ami.

Remus souriait.

Il l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique, pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'à cet instant. Il avait l'impression de se dire ça, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il se pressa contre lui et mordit doucement ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser avec une certaine retenue. L'oreille attentive, il faisait attention au moindre bruit, de peur de se faire surprendre.

– Tu as un goût de chocolat, souffla Remus contre les lèvres de l'animagus.

– Tu peux remercier Molly pour ça.

Remus posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius et ils échangèrent un long baiser. Une odeur de fruit et de café, se mélangeait au parfum de Remus. Totalement détendu, l'animagus laissa ses mains s'aventurer sur le corps de son ami. Il caressa doucement son dos et son cou, tandis que les doigts de Remus s'enfonçaient dans ses cheveux longs. Il les abandonna rapidement et Sirius sentit des doigts frôler ses joues. Il se sentait terriblement bien et aurait aimé ne jamais mettre fin à ce baiser.

Au loin, les deux hommes pouvaient entendre les voix des invités. Quelques rires leur provenaient même.

– Je t'aime, Sirius, murmura-t-il.

Le cœur de ce dernier sombra dans sa poitrine. Remus ne fit sans doute pas attention à la couleur particulièrement inquiétante que le visage de Sirius avait soudainement pris, car il se dégagea pour se saisir du plateau.

– L'eau est chaude, on peut l'apporter.

La respiration de Sirius était brutale et sa poitrine le brûlait. Il avait conscience de réagir avec exagération, mais c'était si important pour lui. Comment Remus pouvait-il jouer avec les mots, avec ces mots en particulier? Sirius et James se disaient parfois qu'ils s'aimaient, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Remus ne lui avait jamais dit et pour Sirius, cela n'avait pas la même signification que celle de James.

C'était Remus.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça?

– Et bien, tu viens? s'étonna le lycanthrope en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Sirius acquiesça et le suivit dans la cuisine.


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

Une fois la réunion terminée, le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore, ainsi que Madame Pomfresh, désertèrent les lieux en remerciant chaleureusement Andromeda et Ted pour leur accueil. Sirius ne savait pas comment gérer les regards inquiets que Molly lui lançait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de Harry et se demandait à quel moment il obtiendrait enfin sa confiance. Il avait même été surpris par la manière maternelle dont ses yeux se posaient sur son filleul.

Harry était parvenu à trouver une famille chez les Weasley, comme il avait pu trouver une famille chez les Potter. Une part de lui était reconnaissante envers Molly et Arthur, mais sa fierté, et un brin de jalousie, l'empêchaient de les remercier. Il ne pouvait pas changer ce qui était arrivé et devait faire avec. Il aurait aimé être la famille de Harry, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Le gamin avait grandi tout seul, élevé par les Moldus les plus idiots que la terre n'avait jamais accueilli. Il ne pouvait pas changer cela non plus. En revanche, ce qu'il pouvait faire à partir de cet instant, était devenir cette famille que Harry méritait d'avoir. Lui, Remus et Harry. Les Weasley également, car Harry semblait tenir à eux autant que cela pouvait être réciproque.

Harry méritait d'être aimé et de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un. Il méritait d'avoir l'enfance qu'on lui avait refusé. Harry lui rappelait le garçon que Sirius était à son âge. Lui aussi ne s'était jamais senti pleinement heureux dans sa famille. Il avait toujours été incompris et différent. Il avait passé un temps infini avec des personnes qui ne cessaient de répéter qu'il ne valait rien, qu'il n'était pas digne de leur temps et d'être un Black. Plus jeune, il aimait terriblement son frère et avait dû le regarder se dégrader avec le temps, pour finalement le perdre définitivement.

Sirius poussa un soupir. Il ne connaissait pas très bien ce Drago Malefoy. Il avait pu l'apercevoir quelques fois à Poudlard, cette année. Ce petit lui rappelait que trop bien son petit frère. Il avait souvent nié en avoir un, autorisant seulement James à porter ce surnom. Pourtant, qu'est-ce que Regulus pouvait foutrement lui manquer. Il était intelligent et réfléchis. C'était également un adolescent sensible de ce qui l'entourait. Il suffisait de l'observer avec Kreatur, pour s'en rendre compte. Il avait toujours été gentil avec l'elfe de maison, le protégeant des mots acerbes de Sirius, le défendant devant sa famille qui voulait trop souvent l'exploiter, et lui offrant des tas d'objets plus ou moins précieux.

Regulus avait un grand cœur.

Drago Malefoy lui rappelait que trop bien ce petit Regulus Arcturus Black, qui l'observait avec des yeux tiraillés entre l'envie de suivre son exemple et de devenir celui que ses parents voulaient qu'ils soient. S'il l'avait soutenu, s'il avait été là pour lui, peut-être que Regulus serait toujours vivant et n'aurait jamais mis un pied dans la magie noire.

L'animagus se renfrogna dans sa chaise. La liste de reproches qu'il pouvait faire à lui-même se rallongeait considérablement, augmentant sa culpabilité.

Drago était de sa famille. Il était aussi important que Nymphadora Tonks pouvait l'être. Il méritait son aide. Il n'avait ni envie de le laisser tomber, ni envie de le laisser seul. L'espace d'un instant, il voulu en discuter avec Harry. Peut-être que si le blond avait un véritable ami sur qui s'appuyer, il ne sombrerait jamais. Mais, son filleul semblait profondément dévasté par la trahison de Drago. Ce n'était peut-être pas encore le moment. Harry devait prendre du recul, tout était encore trop frais dans son esprit.

– A quoi penses-tu? murmura la voix de Remus à son oreille. Tu es bien pensif.

Sirius tourna les yeux vers son ami et lui offrit un sourire en coin. Il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité. A quoi cela pouvait bien servir? Remus allait sûrement lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que Regulus avait fait son choix et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de culpabiliser. Ce n'était pas forcément les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus savoir qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour Drago et qu'il n'était pas responsable de lui.

– A rien en particulier, mentit-il.

Remus le dévisagea un instant d'un air grave. Il devait sans doute se rendre compte que Sirius ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Par politesse, il se contenta pourtant de hocher la tête et de glisser un instant sa main dans le dos de Sirius. Il sentit les doigts du lycanthrope se glisser sous sa chemise. Ses doigts légèrement froids remontèrent jusqu'au milieu de son dos, avant de s'en aller par l'endroit où ils venaient de rentrer.

Parcourus de mille frissons, Sirius se frictionna les avants-bras avant de lancer un regard désapprobateur vers Remus. N'importe qui aurait pu les voir, il était tout bonnement inconscient. Un sourire charmeur lui répondit et le cœur de l'animagus sombra dans sa poitrine. Il ne se ferait décidément jamais à l'attitude de son ami.

La température monta considérablement dans la pièce et Sirius détourna vivement les yeux, se sentant rougir comme un adolescent qui aurait un crush pour la première fois. Un _crush_. Il se répéta ce mot plusieurs fois avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Non, Remus était l'amour de sa vie. Et cette personne, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, était en train de lui faire clairement du rentre-dedans.

Peut-être que Remus était en train de devenir fou? A trop avoir joué avec le loup-garou, il avait fini par ne plus savoir ce qui était bien ou mal. Peut-être que Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et ne savait plus où était la limite entre ce qui était convenable ou non? Après tout, ils avaient toujours eu une relation des plus étranges. Il n'avait sans doute pas conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Il ne savait sûrement pas les véritables sentiments de Sirius.

Si, bien sûr qu'il en avait conscience. Après tout, il avait dit à Sirius qu'il souhaitait _être avec lui_. Remus n'était pas stupide. S'il avait dit ça, c'était bien pour une raison. Même s'il avait peur pour lui, même s'il craignait que Sirius ne fasse une bêtise, il ne lui aurait pas dit tout cela simplement pour le voir se tenir tranquille.

Sirius avait peur de souffrir, de voir Remus finir par regretter ses gestes, ses paroles, ses actes. Son cœur se serra légèrement en songeant à leur amitié qui en prendrait certainement un coup. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Sirius ne pourrait plus jamais tenir Remus contre lui, ne pourrait plus jamais dormir à ses côtés. Leur amitié allait être brisée à cause de lui.

– Sirius...l'appela doucement le lycanthrope.

– Quoi? sursauta-t-il, en s'apercevant que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui.

– J'étais en train de te dire que le temps dehors était radieux et que ce serait une bonne idée de faire une partie de basket.

– De basket? répéta-t-il en haussant exagérément les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Remus lui offrit un petit sourire moqueur.

– C'est un sport moldu. On doit dribbler avec un ballon.

– Sur le sol?

– Oui! rit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Sans balais? demanda timidement Ron en fronçant légèrement le nez.

– Sans balais, répondit Harry en hochant la tête. Tu as souvent vu des Moldus faire du sport avec des balais, toi?

– Regarder des Moldus se mouvoir et courir derrière un ballon, n'est pas forcément mon passe temps favoris, en effet, répondit Ron en faisant la moue.

Remus adressa un coup d'œil complice à Harry, qui éclatait de rire, avant de reprendre d'un ton amusé.

– On peut juste dribbler ou faire des passes, on ne peut pas marcher avec le ballon dans les mains. Une fois que nous arrivons près du panier de notre équipe, comme pour le Quidditch, nous devons lancer le ballon à l'intérieur. S'il rentre, alors nous marquons.

– Ma foi, analysa Arthur en se frottant le menton, je suis partant pour découvrir ce sport Moldu! Ce sera sûrement très enrichissant.

Fred et George se faisaient déjà des passes avec le ballon que Ted avait apporté. Leur rire raisonnait dans le salon, tandis que Molly scandait qu'ils allaient finir par casser quelque chose. Remus leur adressa un rapide coup d'œil avant de sourire.

– Qui est partant?

Fred arrêta le ballon et passa un bras protecteur autour de son jumeau avant de hocher vivement la tête, montrant ainsi qu'ils étaient de la partie. Tout le monde avait accepté de participer, même Andromeda et Molly. Hagrid, qui ne se sentait pas de jouer, fut élu arbitre après quelques explications de la part de Harry.

Ils riaient tous à en perdre haleine et les tensions qu'il avait pu y avoir au début de la journée, semblaient s'être momentanément envolées.

Une personne avait toutefois refusé catégoriquement de jouer et observait la scène avec un air faussement mauvais.

– Tu ne veux vraiment pas te joindre à nous, Severus? demanda Lupin en reprenant son souffle.

– Pour transpirer et sentir le phoque? Absolument pas.

– Comme si ça allait changer de d'habitude, grommela Sirius en lui adressant un regard en coin.

Cette remarque lui valu un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de Remus. Cette attitude lui rappelait celle de Lily. Elle aussi avait tendance à le frapper dans le ventre, lorsqu'il allait trop loin. Il avait envie de lui dire d'arrêter de se comporter comme leur amie, mais Sirius ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, il adressa un sourire moqueur à Severus et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Il a juste trop peur de perdre.

– Si j'ai peur de quelque chose, c'est bien de devenir aussi stupide que vous, en me ridiculisant comme vous pouvez le faire en ce moment même. Si vous pouviez vous voir, vous auriez honte de vous trémousser comme vous le faites. De plus, vous n'arrêtez pas de jacqueter, on se croirait dans un poulailler. Je ne m'abaisserais pas de la sorte.

– Ce n'est finalement pas si différent du Quidditch, protesta Harry.

– Oui, mais le Quidditch était trop compliqué pour Servilus. C'est pour cette raison qu'il détestait ce sport et ses joueurs lorsqu'on était à Poudlard. Il déteste le basket pour la même raison, parce qu'il sait qu'il est incapable d'y jouer. C'est un lâche. S'il ne joue pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'il nous trouve ridicule, mais bien parce qu'il sait que _lui_ , le sera.

Rogue se leva d'un bon et foudroya l'animagus du regard, avant de grogner un «très bien» rempli de défis. Il remonta ses manches et s'avança vers le terrain. Sirius affichait un air satisfait. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il espérait qu'en poussant Sevilus à bout, il accepterait de se mêler à eux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça. Il le détestait viscéralement. Seulement, il voyait que cela comptait pour Harry. Même s'il devait passer pour le provocateur de l'histoire, au risque de s'en prendre plein le museau si Rogue s'avérait être un excellent joueur, Sirius s'était dit que cela en valait la peine.

Remus lui adressa un sourire entendu et reprit sa place sur le terrain.

Finalement, Sirius n'avait pas tout à fait tort. L'ancien Serpentard n'était pas doué du tout. Il n'arrêtait pas de perdre la balle et Sirius fut rassuré qu'il soit dans l'équipe adverse. Il s'efforça de ne pas s'intéresser à lui et d'ignorer sa maladresse en embêtant Remus. Son ami aussi était dans l'équipe adverse, mais à l'inverse de Servilus, il était extrêmement habile.

Au moment ou le lycanthrope allait marquer, Sirius l'attrapa par la taille et l'empêcha de s'élancer vers le panier. Remus se retourna, les bras de Sirius toujours enserrés autour de lui, et le fixa un instant dans les yeux. L'animagus essaya de soutenir ce visage faussement outré, avant de lâcher sa prise, conscient de leur proximité.

– Bien joué, Sirius! s'exclama Tonks en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Si tu ne l'avais pas rattrapé, il aurait encore marqué un point!

– Éloigne-toi immédiatement de notre joueur, espèce de tricheur! grogna gentiment Molly en attirant Remus loin de l'animagus.

Tandis que le match s'éternisait et que le soleil commençait à baisser sur la montagne, le petit groupe de sorciers commençait à ressentir la fatigue. Rogue décréta qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et haussa les épaules.

– Vous pouvez rentrer avec Black et Lupin, souffla-t-il. Vous n'aurez cas venir récupérer vos affaires demain, dans la matinée. Je vous attendrai.

Harry acquiesça d'un geste de la tête et regarda son professeur s'éloigner. Il soupira et le rejoignit finalement en courant.

– Professeur Rogue, l'appela-t-il.

Severus se retourna en fronçant des sourcils surpris.

– Merci, sourit Harry.

A la grande stupéfaction de ce dernier, le maître des potions lui offrit un léger sourire, avant de tourner les talons d'un froissement de cape. Harry sentit une main se poser sur ses épaules et sursauta. Il se retourna pour découvrir le garde chasse, qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

– J'y vais aussi, expliqua Hagrid. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Harry, rien ne t'arrivera. On sera tous là pour te protéger. Ni Lucius, ni personne, ne te fera de mal. Tu peux en être sûr.

– J'ai confiance en vous tous, Hagrid, sourit Harry.

Le très grand homme lui rendit son sourire avant de le laisser seul dans le salon. Harry fit demi-tour en baillant et fut rassuré en voyant que les autres rangeaient le terrain. Il était littéralement mort et souhaitait se laisser tomber sur un matelas, pour ne plus jamais avoir à ouvrir les yeux.

Deux mains fortes l'attrapèrent au niveau des jambes et il se retrouva bientôt penché la tête en bas, sur les épaules de son parrain. Il lâcha des grognements de plaintes, qui rappelaient ceux d'un félin en colère, qui firent éclater de rire celui qui le tenait prisonnier.

Sirius le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, avant de le faire descendre. Toutefois, il ne le laissa pas pour autant en paix et ne se priva pas de le faire tomber en lui faisant un croche-pied. Harry se releva immédiatement et partit à la poursuite de son parrain qui se rendit rapidement compte que même si Harry était épuisé, il pouvait encore allait très vite.

– Lunard, aide-moi, supplia l'animagus en se cachant derrière son ami.

– Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires.

Remus se dégagea et entra dans la maison.

– Qu'est-ce que ça fait que de vivre avec deux gamins? plaisanta Andromeda en tendant une serviette à Remus.

– On finit par s'y faire, sourit le jeune homme en se saisissant du bien tendu par la cousine de son ami.

– Tu peux aller prendre une douche, si tu veux. Les Weasley sont rentrés chez eux pour se changer et reviennent pour le dîner. J'avais fait un repas pour un régiment de gobelins, Ted, Dora et moi ne pouvons pas tout terminer seuls.

– Je suis content de rester, assura Remus avec un petit sourire. Ça fera aussi très plaisir aux deux adolescents qui sont dehors, c'est certain.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Remus laissa Andromeda pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque Sirius et Harry retournèrent dans la maison, ils furent d'abord surpris par le silence qui y régnait.

– Ils sont partis? s'étonna Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Il semblerait.

– Sans me dire au revoir?

Ted les rejoignit en leur tendant à tous les deux de quoi se laver. Il leur expliqua brièvement la situation et accompagna Harry dans leur deuxième salle de bain. Sirius, lui, se rendit dans la cuisine ou Andromeda jetait des sorts de lavage sur les couverts.

– Tu as besoin d'aide? demanda-t-il doucement.

Sa cousine se retourna et secoua négativement la tête.

– Tu sais, Sirius. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu t'entendais très bien avec tes amis. Tu as toujours été très proche de James, de Remus et.. de Peter.

Elle adressa un regard en biais à Sirius, après avoir prononcer le prénom de celui qui les avait trahi. Voyant que son cousin était attentif, elle continua en se détendant légèrement.

– J'ai toujours trouvé vos relations attendrissantes. James et toi étaient inséparables. Tu avais cette façon si admirative de le regarder et la même lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Mais, tu regardais Remus d'une manière différente. Tu as toujours eu un regard bien spécial pour lui. Ted me regarde souvent de cette façon.

– Où veux-tu en venir?

– Tu le sais très bien. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit jeu, à tous les deux, vous avez totalement tort. Tu le dévore complètement du regard et il n'arrête pas de te sourire, de te chercher des yeux et de te toucher.

– Il ne me tou...

– Tais-toi, le coupa Andromeda en lâchant une casserole. Je ne te juge pas. Tu ne la pas fait lorsque j'ai choisi de faire ma vie avec Ted. Alors que toute notre famille m'avait tourné le dos, tu as été la seule personne à me défendre. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que l'on ne décide pas de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un et que plus on essaie de refouler nos sentiments, plus ils refont surface. La seule chose que je veux pour toi, c'est ton bonheur.

– Merci.. souffla Sirius.

– Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi?

– Bien sûr que je suis sûr de moi, s'agaça Sirius en balayant la question d'un geste de la main. Je suis amoureux de lui depuis que l'on est môme. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de rien. Mes sentiments, je les assume complètement. Je rêve de l'embrasser depuis nos douze ans. A chaque fois qu'il se trouve prêt de moi, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que je l'aime. Je suis absolument sûr de moi et même plus encore.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Sirius. Votre relation ne sera jamais facile. Vous êtes deux hommes.

– Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué? railla l'animagus, face à cette remarque qu'il jugeait de stupide. J'angoisse à l'idée qu'il puisse fuir en découvrant mon corps, et en réalisant ce que je possède entre les jambes. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas le mériter. Tu crois que je n'y pense pas? Tu crois que je ne me dis pas, chaque jour qui passe, que Remus mériterait d'être avec une femme, plutôt qu'avec moi?

– Sirius...

– Il a été jugé et a dû se cacher toute sa vie à cause de sa lycanthropie. Tu crois que ça m'enchante de savoir qu'il devra ajouter l'homosexualité en plus de ça? Deux fois plus de choses qui le pousseront à avoir honte de lui et à s'en vouloir!

– Sirius, l'appela doucement sa cousine.

– Un loup-garou qui sort avec un homme, c'est tout de même le comble! Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir entendre, hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il va devoir subir? «Il ne veut décidément pas se fondre dans la société et dans la communauté de sorciers.» «Il préfère s'enfoncer encore plus!» (sans mauvais jeu de mot) «En plus d'être un monstre, il baise un criminel, un _homme_ de surcroît!» Et tout ça, ce sera de ma faute! Alors qu'il venait de faire disparaître ses cicatrices qui le faisaient tant complexer...

– Sirius! siffla Andromeda.

– Quoi?! s'énerva-t-il.

Il suivit son regard, se retourna et tomba sur l'expression neutre de Remus, qui suivait attentivement la scène. Le visage de son ami était légèrement pâle et fatigué, mais rien ne laissait transparaître un sentiment de colère ou de tristesse. Sirius l'appela une première fois et recommença face au silence du loup-garou.

Remus fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce, Sirius sur les talons.

– Je suis désolé, Lunard. Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre tout ça.

– Au contraire! Je crois plutôt que je devais l'entendre! Tu dois _me parler_ de ce qui te fait peur, de ce qui t'inquiète. De nous deux, je suis le mieux placer pour savoir ce que je veux, tu ne crois pas? Alors, au lieu de te monter tout un film dans ta tête, au point de t'en rendre malade, prenons le temps de discuter! Tu ne crois pas que c'est important? Tu penses que je peux deviner ce qui t'angoisse? Ça ne me fait pas plaisir d'apprendre tout ça malencontreusement, parce que j'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

– Ce n'est pas comme si on avait eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter.

– Je crois que si. Parce que cette conversation, on aurait dû l'avoir il y a des années de ça!

Le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement. Le lycanthrope avait-il entendu le début de sa conversation, où il disait qu'il était amoureux de lui depuis qu'ils étaient mômes? Remus passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant.

– Je réalise très bien ce que ça implique d'être avec toi, Sirius. Je n'ai pas honte et je me sens bien avec cette idée. Le fait que tu sois un homme, ne change rien, au contraire. En fait, ça m'est complètement égal. Et, je n'en ai un peu rien à faire de ce que la société qui a passé ma vie à me juger, pourrait penser de nous. Elle n'est pas importante. En revanche, toi, tu es important.

Remus s'approcha de son ami et colla doucement son front contre le sien.

– Je veux être la seule personne que tu puisses caresser et la seule personne que tu souhaites embrasser. Je veux être la première personne que tu verrais en te réveillant et la première personne avec qui tu ambitionnerais de construire ta vie.

Il pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Sirius et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa respiration saccadée et nerveuse. L'animagus se plaqua violemment contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et huma un instant l'odeur fruité du shampoing qu'il venait d'utiliser.

– Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qui t'inquiète, Patmol?

Sirius se recula et l'observa dans les yeux, avant de soupirer.

– Tout à l'heure... tu m'as dit que...non laisse tomber.

– Dis-moi! ordonna Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit?

– Harry est en train de descendre, murmura Sirius en détournant le regard. On en reparlera plus tard.

En effet, l'adolescent les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Sirius l'aida à se frictionner la tête avec sa serviette et le conduisit dans le salon ou Ted était en train de servir l'apéritif. Il se faufila ensuite à son tour dans la salle de bain et croisa Tonks qui en sortait. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire maladroit et se dépêcha de descendre.

Une fois propre et séché, Sirius regagna la cuisine ou Fred, George, Arthur, Ron et Ginny étaient revenus. Il apprit par la suite que Molly, Bill et Charlie, étaient trop fatigués pour veiller tard et avaient préféré aller se coucher. Fred et George animaient la tablée en racontant toute sorte de blague et en faisant des farces. Sirius se dit que James aurait beaucoup apprécié ces deux garçons.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le canapé entre Harry et Remus. Le brun était en pleine conversation avec Ron et Remus expliquait à Arthur que le basket n'était pas le seul sport Moldu et qu'il en existait de nombreux autres.

– C'est incroyable! s'exclama finalement Arthur en s'affalant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Si les Moldus ont pu inventer des jeux à cheval, il nous serait possible de faire la même chose avec des créatures magiques.

– Que cette idée ne parvienne jamais aux oreilles de Hagrid, grimaça Ron.

Harry ne put qu'approuver d'un geste de la tête, même si au fond, il trouvait cette idée vraiment intéressante.

– Comment ça mêler des animaux au sport? demanda Ginny qui était absorbé par les bêtises de ses frères et qui n'avait pas entendu le début de la conversation.

– Les Moldus ont imaginé toute sorte de jeu à cheval, par exemple le horseball, le ponygames, le polo. Ce sont des jeux d'équipe. Si on pouvait faire la même chose, les sports sorciers subiraient une véritable révolution! Il y a même des modus qui dressent et entraînent leurs chiens. Ils les font sauter, passer dans tonneaux et toutes sortes de choses farfelues. On pourrait faire la même chose avec... des niffleurs!

– Mais... pourquoi faire?

– Pour passer le temps, pour gagner, pour s'amuser. Il y a de nombreuses raisons. Ils ont tellement de sports, alors que nous n'avons que le quidditch. Je vais en parler au ministère.

A la nuit tombée, les Weasley rentrèrent chez eux. Ron décida de rester un peu plus longtemps avec Harry et ces deux derniers eurent même le droit de passer la nuit ensemble. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire. Andromeda leur montra la chambre d'ami et les deux garçons se jetèrent sur le lit, prêt à se raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient fait durant leurs vacances.

Remus, lui, s'était déjà assoupi sur le canapé, la tête reposée sur l'épaule de Sirius. La journée l'avait visiblement vidée de toute son énergie. Ted étant monté se coucher, Sirius jugea qu'il n'avait plus besoin de faire attention et entreprit de caresser doucement les cheveux de son ami.

Andromeda descendit à ce moment là et lui adressa un léger sourire.

– Vous pouvez rentrer, si vous le voulez. Les mômes peuvent rester ici cette nuit, ils ne risqueront rien. Je peux te ramener Harry demain matin.

– Je ne vais pas réveiller Remus, souffla l'animagus. On va dormir sur le canapé, si ça ne te dérange pas.

– Il est peut-être large, il n'est pas fait pour que l'on dorme dessus à deux! Vous n'allez pas être bien! Mais faites comme bon vous semble, vous êtes jeunes. Je vais me coucher, je suis crevée. Bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit, murmura Sirius, une fois sa cousine partie.

Sirius retira le pantalon de Remus pour le mettre à l'aise. Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de ses cuisses, à l'endroit où les cicatrices de son ami étaient autrefois saillantes. Il changea l'air de ses poumons, en respirant profondément, et se déshabilla à son tour, ne gardant que son caleçon. Il se faufila sur le canapé, contre Remus qu'il avait allongé. Il se saisit de la couverture que leur avait laissé Andromeda et couvrit leur deux corps avec.

Remus bougea dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux. Il fut surpris en voyant que Sirius était si proche de lui et le regardait. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se rappeler du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Le loup-garou se blottit contre son ami et une multitude de frissons envahirent le torse, les bras et les jambes de l'animagus. Remus dû le ressentir car un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

Remus mordilla un instant son cou avant de s'attaquer à sa mâchoire. Il pressa ensuite ses lèvres contre celles de Sirius, avec une profonde douceur et suçota avidement sa langue. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et le temps s'arrêta autour d'eux. Les mains de Remus caressaient tendrement le torse de son ami. Finalement, Sirius le bascula et glissa au dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, avant de descendre le long de son cou.

Il entendit Remus gémir et ce simple son fit palpiter son cœur avec violence. Il se laissa tomber contre lui et enfouit une fois de plus son visage dans le cou de Remus. Il adorait cette position, qui était de loin sa préférée. Alors qu'il déposait une multitude de baisers sur sa peau, les doigts de Remus lui chatouillaient le dos. Sirius ronronna de plaisir et se releva une fois de plus pour se saisir des lèvres de son ami.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, tout à l'heure? chuchota Remus entre deux baisers.

Sirius soupira et se laissa tomber sur le côté. Il se sentait tout de suite un peu trop à l'étroit. Il jeta un regard à Remus et son cœur s'accéléra. Il attendait une réponse. Il n'aurait pas pu se taire, tout à l'heure? Non, il avait eu besoin de l'ouvrir!

– Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que tu... ce n'est vraiment pas important, tu sais, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on en parle.

Remus fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il avait pu dire. Une lueur de compréhension traversa son regard et il posa doucement ses lèvres contre la tempe de Sirius.

– Je t'aime.

La respiration saccadée, Sirius se sentir pâlir et il serra un peu plus fort la couverture entre ses poings.

– Par tous les sorciers et sorcières célèbres, Sirius! Comment peux-tu douter de ça? Je t'aime.

– Arrête, tu ne sais pas à quel c'est important pour moi.

– Mais...

– Je suis complètement fou de toi Remus. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis toujours. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu m'aimes, si tu ne le pense pas, si tu ne ressens pas totalement la même chose que moi.

– Je t'aime, Patmol.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa longuement, avant de répéter ces trois mots un nombre de fois incalculable.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais? reprit Remus en passant une main dans ses propres cheveux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voyais toutes ces filles à Poudlard, si tu étais amoureux de moi?

– Parce que c'était plus facile. Parce qu'elles étaient toutes à mes pieds, alors que toi tu ne voyais qu'un ami en moi. Parce que je n'étais pas encore prêt.

– Si j'avais su...

– Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé?

– Beaucoup de choses, Sirius. Si j'avais appris plus tôt tes sentiments, j'aurais compris les miens plus rapidement. Tout aurait pu être différent.

L'animagus glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de son ami. Il dessina des spirales sur son torse, à l'aide de son index. Remus se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser. L'échange dura longtemps, rempli d'une émotion pleine et sincère. Ils finirent par s'abandonner au sommeil, complètement épuisé par leur journée.

* * *

 _Bonjour!_

 _Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite des derniers chapitres que j'ai posté. J'ai vraiment du mal en ce moment. Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai un problème de chargeur, alors je me suis dépêchée d'écrire et de publier ce chapitre, pour être dans les temps. Je vais être sans ordinateur pendant 10 jours._

 _PS: je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu parler de Regulus. C'est un personnage que j'aime terriblement. C'est un véritable héros. Si les Serpentard devaient être fiers d'une personne de leur maison, c'est bien lui. Ça me brise le cœur quand je me dis que Sirius ne sait pas tout ce qu'il a fait. Il aurait été si fier de lui. Quand je pense qu'il est mort seul, terrifié, à 18 ans, j'ai juste envie de le protéger. Il méritait mieux et plus._


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

Drago Malefoy enfila ses vêtement fraîchement repassés. Il s'observa un instant dans la glace de sa chambre et contre toute attente, se mit à sourire. Il se trouvait pathétique. «Personne n'a le droit de se moquer d'un Malefoy» pensa-t-il ironiquement «pas même un Malefoy». Il releva le menton et descendit les marches pour rejoindre Narcissa qui lisait un livre en sirotant un thé.

Une odeur fruité chatouilla agréablement les narines de l'adolescent. Il appela doucement l'elfe de maison et lui demanda de lui préparer la même infusion que sa mère. Drago baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures parfaitement cirées, l'air absent. Sa mère posa un instant son ouvrage pour le dévisager. En se sentant observé, Drago se redressa immédiatement et s'empressa de soutenir le regard de sa mère.

– Tu portes le nouveau costume que j'ai fait faire pour toi, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Tu es beau. Il te va très bien.

– Merci, mère, souffla Drago en prenant place en face d'elle.

L'elfe de maison arriva à cet instant, une théière à la main. Une douce vapeur virevoltait par dessus le couvercle et Drago se concentra dessus pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de sa mère. Le petit elfe fit apparaître une tasse et un pot de sucre. Il s'empressa de servir son jeune maître et s'éclipsa tout aussi rapidement.

Drago était fier de son attitude irréprochable. Sa mère ne semblait pas remarquer le tourment dans lequel il se trouvait. Obnubilé par ses pensées, le Serpentard but une gorgée de son thé et grimaça.

– Fais attention, le réprimanda sa mère, tu viens de te brûler.

«Sans blague», pensa amèrement Drago en reposant bruyamment sa tasse sur la table.

Narcissa passe une main dans les cheveux de son fils et les caressa avec délicatesse. Drago se crispa légèrement à ce contact. Il vit ainsi à quel point il était tendu. Heureusement, grâce à son masque impassible, ses sentiments étaient protégés et sa mère ne se rendait compte de rien.

Lucius surgit en trombe dans le salon, sans leur adresser un coup d'œil. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce et appela furieusement son elfe de maison.

– Je ne retrouve pas mon carnet bleu, siffla-t-il. J'ai essayé un sort d'attraction, j'ai retourné tout le manoir, mais il est introuvable. Sais-tu où il est?

– Oui, maître Lucius, couina la petite créature.

Le chef de famille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit. Comme l'elfe restait silencieux, il soupira lourdement et le bouscula de son genoux.

– Qu'attends-tu pour m'en dire plus, espèce de crétin sans cervelle?

– Excusez-moi maître Lucius, vous l'avez donné à Mr Nott, monsieur, il y a de cela quinze jours.

Lucius se frotta le menton et secoua la tête d'une manière quasi imperceptible.

– Très bien. Tu peux disposer.

Alors que le petit elfe s'apprêtait à s'évaporer le plus loin possible de son tyran, Lucius reprit la parole.

– Tu feras parvenir une lettre à la famille Nott. Demande-leur de venir dîner ce soir. Précise à Teignous* de venir avec le carnet.

Avant même d'attendre la réponse de son elfe, Lucius tourna les talons et prit enfin conscience de la présence de sa femme et de son fils.

– Redresse-toi, souffla-t-il à Drago.

Le blond obéit instantanément, bombant légèrement son torse. Lucius sembla satisfait car il s'assit en face de son fils sans rien ajouter.

– Père, murmura-t-il. J'aimerais me perfectionner en Quidditch. Puis-je aller voler?

– C'est vrai que cela pourrait te faire que du bien. Je ne tolérerai pas que mon fils soit une fois de plus second après les Gryffondor. Quoi que normalement, le problème «Potter» devrait être écarté.

Drago se leva.

– Que fais-tu? demanda Lucius en haussant les sourcils.

– Je vais m'entraîner, père.

– Tu peux t'asseoir. Ce ne sera pas utile d'aller t'entraîner.

– Mais vous avez pourtant dit que...

– Tais-toi, siffla-t-il. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner immédiatement, il n'y aura pas de matchs de Quidditch à Poudlard cette année.

Le visage de Drago se décomposa quelques secondes. Le jeune garçon reprit rapidement contenance et afficha un visage impassible.

– Que voulez-vous dire par là? s'étonna Narcissa en relevant les yeux de son livre.

– Poudlard va accueillir le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

Les yeux de Narcissa s'agrandirent d'effroi.

– Je pensais que cela avait été supprimé, car il y avait toujours des blessés et parfois même des morts.

– Ils veulent lui redonner une chance. Drago, je compte bien entendu sur toi pour te présenter.

Drago hocha positivement la tête. «Participer à un truc qui a souvent fait des blessés et des morts» maugréa-t-il dans son esprit, avec ironie. «Fabuleux. Bien sûr que je crève d'envie d'y participer» Il se promit mentalement de faire plus de recherches à ce sujet, pour voir de quoi il était réellement question.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers son père, ce dernier fronçait les sourcils et semblait en pleine réflexion. Il serrait les poings si fort, que ses jointures commençaient à devenir blanches. Narcissa recouvrit les poings de son époux avec ses mains. Lucius sursauta légèrement et embrassa la joue de sa femme, avant de se lever. Il posa une main tremblante sur son bras et sembla prit de vertiges.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce. Un Malefoy ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses.

– Sa marque lui fait mal, remarqua le blond, une fois que son père fut suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'entendre.

Sa mère soupira tristement et haussa les épaules.

– Il nous arrive de faire des erreurs que l'on ne peut plus réparer. Lorsqu'il nous est impossible de faire marche arrière, et que notre passé nous rattrape et nous pousse en avant, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que celui d'avancer.

–Y-a-t-il un rapport avec Potter? osa-t-il. Que souhaite-t-il faire de lui?

– Rien qui ne te concerne.

Drago se releva brutalement, faisant tomber sa petite cuillère qui claqua sur le carrelage.

– Trouvez-vous que je ne suis pas assez concerné par cette affaire? Sincèrement? Sans moi, il ne mettra jamais la main sur lui!

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la gorge du blond, qui secoua désespérément la tête.

Sa mère le fixait silencieusement, le visage fermé. Drago déglutit difficilement, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire.

– Je sais que tu es impliqué, je ne dis pas le contraire. Le premier devoir d'un fils, héritier qui plus est, va à sa famille et plus particulièrement à son père. Tu dois faire ce qu'il te dit. Cela n'est pas la première fois et cela ne sera pas la dernière. Tu n'as pas a posé de questions. Tu obéis et c'est tout.

Un silence étrange s'installa dans la pièce.

– Rien n'est plus important que la famille... répéta amèrement Drago.

Narcissa qui avait reprit sa lecture, releva des yeux curieux vers son fils.

– C'est ce que vous vous êtes dit lorsque que votre sœur et votre cousin ont été rayés de notre arbre généalogique? reprit-il, légèrement honteux de son attitude.

– Drago, le prévint sa mère. Tu t'aventures sur un terrain glissant. Si tu ne veux pas te faire mal, je te conseillerais de te taire immédiatement. Sirius et Andromeda ont fait leur choix et sont partis. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, s'excusa brièvement et fit demi-tour, laissant sur la table sa tasse à moitié consommée. Il remonta rapidement dans sa chambre et claqua la porte un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et maugréa des paroles incompréhensibles, avant de penser à Potter.

Il le détestait. Tout était de sa faute.

Il était impatient de voir la tête qu'il ferait, lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que Drago avait manigancé tout ça. Le pauvre Saint Potter, qui avait pensé qu'ils pourraient devenir amis, allait sûrement tomber de haut. Comme si un Malefoy pouvait se rabaisser de la sorte. Jamais il ne deviendrait ami avec un Gryffondor. Surtout pas celui-ci. Toute cette comédie qu'il avait dû jouer. Y penser lui donnait envie de vomir.

Le corps tremblant, Drago se leva, se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et passa de l'eau froide sur sa figure. Sa respiration était hachée et douloureuse. Il ferma les yeux, pour essayer de canaliser ses émotions. Il préférait ne pas essayer de comprendre cette soudaine crise.

– Salut! souffla une voix derrière-lui.

Drago sursauta et se retourna en haussant un sourcils perplexe.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, microbe? s'étonna le blond en dévisageant la gamine qui se tenait contre la porte.

– Ma mère est venue rendre visite à la tienne, alors j'ai voulu l'accompagner.

– Et pourquoi donc?

– Je m'emmerdais chez moi. Je suis ravie de voir que ma présence t'enchante à ce point. Ça me touche.

Astoria le dévisagea un instant, d'un air grave et mature qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

– Si tu me demande ce qui ne va pas, Greengrass, je t'arracha la langue, grommela Drago en la dépassant pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

– Quelle classe, s'amusa la fillette en le suivant. Il faut que tu revois tes menaces, c'est la seconde fois que tu me la sort celle-ci, tu manques d'originalité. Tu me confirmes quand même que quelque chose ne va pas. Pas que ça m'intéresse, au contraire, mais je suis curieuse alors ; qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

– Je vais te noyer, bougonna Drago en refermant la porte devant le nez de la gamine.

Astoria, loin d'être désabusée, ouvrit la porte et s'assit sur le lit du blond.

– Je ne risque rien, je ne vois pas d'eau.

– Je peux la faire apparaître, siffla Drago en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

La jeune Serpentard haussa les épaules et s'allongea, fermant les yeux. Drago l'observa un instant. Sa respiration était fluide et ce rythme régulier l'apaisa totalement. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il était heureux de sa présence. Il n'était plus obligé de se retrouver seul avec ses pensées. Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille, peut-être plus encore que sa sœur aînée.

– Dis-moi Malefoy, qui sera ton amoureuse plus tard?

Drago lui offrit un sourire en coin et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Ils avaient beau avoir un an de différence, Astoria n'était encore qu'une enfant. Légèrement attendrit, sans toutefois le montrer, le blond s'allongea à ses côtés et soupira.

– Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un de sang-pur. Pansy, sans doute.

– Mes parents veulent que le mari de Daphné soit Théodore. Ça fera des enfants vraiment bizarres.

– Un peu, approuva Drago en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de s'imaginer ce que ce couple pourrait donner dans le futur.

– On ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait. Moi, j'espère être surprise.

Le ventre de la gamine se mit à gargouiller, ce qui arracha un sourire au Serpentard.

– Tu n'es pas possible. Vraiment un glouton.

– Je t'emmerde, Malefoy.

Il appela son elfe de maison et lui demanda de leur apporter des gâteaux.

– Et donc, c'est quoi ton problème? redemanda le microbe, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

– Oh, ferme-la Greengrass! soupira-t-il en lui jetant son coussin dessus.

Astoria ne resta pas longtemps. Heureusement pour Drago, Théodore et ses parents arrivèrent une petite heure plus tard. Il n'y avait pas une grande affinité entre les deux garçons, mais Drago s'empressa de le rejoindre et de l'inviter à monter dans sa chambre.

– Greengrass est venue chez moi tout à l'heure, lui expliqua-t-il. Astoria.

– Elle a le béguin pour Potter, se marra Théodore.

Il se tenait à une bonne distance de Drago, le dos appuyé contre le mur blanc. Le blond fronça les sourcils, légèrement frustré par cette nouvelle. Il savait, au fond, que Potter ne laissait pas Astoria indifférente, mais l'entendre dire de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre ne fit que l'énerver. Il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver. «Et puis» pensa Drago «si elle veut être surprise, ce n'est pas avec Potter qu'elle le sera». Il se renfrogna sur la chaise de son bureau où il venait de s'asseoir et dévisagea l'adolescent qui se trouvait face à lui.

– Ça lui passera, grommela Drago.

– Ce n'est pas la seule à avoir le béguin pour le Survivant.

– Qui d'autre? s'étonna Drago, les yeux ronds.

– Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse un dessin?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et serra les poings.

– Je n'aime pas ce que tu insinues, Nott. Si tu ne veux pas te recevoir mon poing dans la gueule, tu ferais mieux de te la fermer.

– Tu es bien susceptible. Aurais-je touché un point sensible?

– Arrête de dire des conneries, siffla Drago en se relevant, s'approchant dangereusement de l'autre Serpentard.

– Mea culpa, murmura-t-il en levant les mains devant lui. Je remarque juste que tu t'écrases devant lui. Tu te ramollis. Tu deviens faible, niais et..

– Ferme-la, trancha une fois de plus Malefoy en serrant sa baguette dans ses doigts.

Lorsqu'il faisait taire Astoria ou qu'il la menaçait de sa baguette, l'un et l'autre savait qu'il plaisantait. Drago aimait se disputer avec Astoria. Étrangement, ils avaient toujours partagé une relation de chat et de souris. Ici, face à Théodore, il voulait réellement lui faire du mal. Il voulait le faire souffrir, le voir s'étaler par terre en hurlant. La rage qui bouillonnait en lui depuis des jours, semblait être remontée brutalement à la surface.

– Ne me cherche pas, reprit Drago d'un ton plus calme. Si tu ne veux pas finir la soirée à St Mangouste, tu ferais mieux de changer de sujet. Si tu continues, je me verrais dans l'obligation de prévenir mon père.

– Bien sûr, Malefoy ; fais donc. Il sera sûrement enchanté de savoir que son cher fils, dont il est si fier, est complètement épris du gars qu'il veut éliminer.

– Je déteste Potter! grinça Drago en appuyant l'extrémité de sa baguette contre la gorge de Nott.

– C'est ce que tu te dis tous les soirs avant de te coucher, dans l'espoir de finir par y croire?

Drago jeta sa baguette sur son lit et se recula.

– Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, à la fin? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me provoques de cette façon?

– Pour te faire réagir? Tu n'es peut-être pas amoureux de ce Gryffondor de malheur, mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu as fini par t'attacher à lui! C'est devenu ton ami. Tu vas donc le jeter en pâturage, comme si tu ne ressentais rien pour lui? Tu sais que tu vas en souffrir! Tu peux te mentir autant que tu veux, Malefoy, mais tu ne parviendras jamais à te pardonner.

– Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça? Comment sais-tu que mon père a prévu de s'occuper de lui?

– Le mien m'en a parlé avant que je vienne chez Rogue. Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient besoin de capturer Potter et que c'était eux qui retenaient son oncle et sa tante. Lorsque je suis venu, j'étais surpris de te voir jouer aussi bien la comédie, avant de me rendre compte que... tu ne jouais absolument pas la comédie.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça?

Nott haussa les épaules.

– Peut-être que j'en ai marre de tout ça. Peut-être que j'ai envie de vivre une vie normale. Peut-être que Potter est notre seule chance d'obtenir la vie qu'on mériterait d'avoir. S'ils se débarrassent de Potter maintenant, alors il n'y aura plus aucune chance de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu-Sais-Qui est mort, il ne reviendra plus!

Le visage de Théodore se ferma. La colère se lisait sur son visage. Il s'avança jusqu'à Drago et le toisa d'un regard sévère.

– Tu es stupide, où quoi? C'est ce que tout le monde pensait. Ce que tout le monde espérait. Aurors et anciens Mangemorts, sauf ceux qui lui sont restés pleinement fidèles. Tout le monde voulait garder cette histoire loin derrière. Réveille-toi Drago, il faut arrêter de vivre dans l'illusion! Il est déjà revenu! Depuis notre première année à Poudlard, il est partout. Il attend son moment. Et ce fameux moment, n'a jamais été aussi proche que maintenant. L'heure tourne. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

– Combien de temps? l'interrogea Drago redressant son torse, pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur.

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Une semaine? Trois mois? Peut-être même deux ans? Quelle importance?

Drago avala difficilement sa salive. Il souhaita poser une autre question, mais Lucius les appela pour le dîner. Ils se pressèrent de se laver les mains et de descendre, pour ne pas se faire réprimander.

Lucius et Teignous discutaient avec une certaine nervosité, qui n'échappa nullement à Drago.

– Il sera en colère lorsqu'il verra que l'on ignore son appel.

– On ignore pas son appel. Pas vraiment. On ferait mieux de se débarrasser de Pettigrow. Ce gros lard me fatigue.

Un silence gênant s'installa autour de la table.

– Tu as tout prévu pour la coupe du monde?

– Oui, j'ai les places.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait absolument pas la conversation des deux hommes. Rien n'avait de sens pour lui. Qui les appelait? Qu'est-ce que Pettigrow venait faire là? Pourquoi parlait-il de Quidditch, après avoir tenu des propos aussi invraisemblables? Théodore était silencieux et semblait profondément attentif. Drago comprit à ce moment, que si Théodore paraissait si souvent en retrait, c'est parce qu'il analysait chaque chose, chaque détail, chaque parole.

A la fin du repas. Les deux hommes se retirèrent dans le bureau de Lucius. Narcissa et Mrs Nott reprirent du dessert, tandis que Drago et Théodore se questionnaient silencieusement du regard.

La nuit tomba rapidement. Une fois le manoir plongé dans le silence Drago s'endormit péniblement, des doutes, des questions et des incertitudes plein la tête. Son père faisait de son mieux pour les protéger. C'est ce qu'il avait fini par conclure ce soir. Il devait faire ce qu'il demandait. Pour le bien de sa famille. Tant pis pour ce que Théodore lui avait dit. Tant pis pour sa pseudo-amitié avec Potter, qui n'existait même pas. Il le ferait. Il irait jusqu'au bout. Il conduirait Harry à Lucius.

Une phrase de sa mère raisonna alors dans sa tête. «Il nous arrive de faire des erreurs que l'on ne peut plus réparer.» Allait-il pouvoir un jour réparer celle qui s'apprêtait à faire?

* * *

*pour ce qui est de Teignous, j'ai fait comme si les Nott n'avaient aucune originalité et que le père de Théodore s'appelait comme l'un de leur ancêtre.

Ce moment dans l'histoire, est placé pendant la journée de la réunion entre les Weasley, Dumbledore, Sirius etc. Drago est rentré le matin et donc ça commence dans l'après-midi. J'espère que vous aurez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. Je vous remercie pour tout. A très vite.

Ma fiction a dépassé les 100 000 mots! C'est grâce à vous. Je ne serais pas allée si loin sans votre soutiens. Merci infiniment.


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

Grâce à un sort jeté par Andromeda, la pièce du salon était restée relativement sombre. Le soleil brillait pourtant à l'extérieur. Une belle journée d'été venait de commencer. Ce genre de journée qui donnait envie même au plus travailleur de s'allonger à l'ombre, un jus de citrouille à la main, et de ne plus rien faire jusqu'au soir. Un oiseau sifflait doucement près de la fenêtre, tandis que le vent berçait l'arbre où il s'était posé.

Remus observait Sirius. Il le trouvait beau, paisiblement endormi. Il était heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Il se pencha légèrement et embrassa son front. Il resta ainsi, le nez collé contre la peau de son ami. Lorsque des mains s'aventurèrent sous son t-shirt, Remus lâcha un petite rire qui fut rapidement étouffé par deux lèvres avides des siennes.

– Bonjour, murmura Sirius en se blottissant contre lui. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?

Le lycanthrope haussa les épaules et glissa pensivement ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'animagus. Il n'avait pas vu passer le temps. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il le regardait dormir? Pour quoi passerait-il? Il se contenta de reprendre les lèvres de Sirius, ce qui dû plaire car un soupir de contentement s'échappa de la gorge de ce dernier.

Remus se sentait bien. Il n'était pas certain de s'être jamais senti aussi vivant et aussi heureux avant. Une constatation lui sauta alors au visage. Les seules fois de sa vie où il avait été heureux, Sirius était présent. Il avait été à Poudlard, notamment grâce à Sirius. Il avait été heureux après Poudlard, parce qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis, en particulier sur Sirius. Et il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé le goût de vivre, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Sirius.

Une étrange chaleur se propagea dans son corps, passant dans chaque fibres, dans chambre veines, dans chaque cellules. Il se serra contre Sirius, comme si sa vie entière en dépendait et il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable de lui donner. Il voulait lui dire, à travers ce baiser, à quel point il était important pour lui et à quel point il lui était reconnaissant. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas concevoir un monde où il n'y serait pas et qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Lorsqu'il se recula, les joues de Sirius étaient légèrement rose et sa respiration était saccadée, presque difficile à récupérer. Attendrit, Remus déposa ses lèvres sur la peau de l'animagus. Ses baisers étaient aussi légers et doux qu'un souffle. Il embrassa tendrement son cou, ses épaules, son torse, son ventre, faisant frissonner Sirius qui le fit remonter pour lui voler une fois de plus un baiser enflammer.

– Merlin, grogna l'évadé de prison contre les lèvres de son ami, je crois que je pourrais passer ma vie à t'embrasser.

Remus secoua désespérément la tête en riant. Il ne put toutefois rien répliquer car quelqu'un descendait les escaliers. Il tourna la tête vers la personne à moitié endormie qui les regardait en baillant. Tonks les salua avec un sourire amusé, avant de se frotter vivement les yeux.

– Vous êtes trop mignons, pouffa la jeune femme en leur lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus. Je vais acheter des croissants et des pains au chocolat, ça fera sûrement plaisir aux garçons. Vous voulez quelque chose en particulier?

Ils secouèrent négativement la tête. Sirius se redressa légèrement, il ne semblait pas complètement à l'aise à cet instant. Remus se demanda alors s'il pensait toujours à ce que Dora et lui avaient fait. Allait-il pouvoir l'oublier un jour, où allait-il être inconfortable à chaque fois que la jeune femme serait présente avec eux?

– Bon. A tout à l'heure, sourit l'ancienne Poufsouffle en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Remus posa sa tête contre le torse de Sirius et ferma un instant les yeux, se laissant bercer par la respiration de son ami. Il devrait peut-être se tenir à une distance raisonnable de lui, n'importe qui aurait pu descendre et les voir. Seulement, il n'en avait pas envie.

– Elle m'a donné faim en parlant de croissants, bougonna Sirius.

Remus allait approuver, surtout en l'entente de chocolat, mais il se redressa vivement en entendant des voix provenant à l'étage. Andromeda et Ted réveillaient les gamins. Ils allaient bientôt venir en bas. Un bruit provenant de la cheminée alerta également les deux hommes. Molly venait d'arriver. Elle planta un regard tranchant sur Sirius avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait près d'eux. Elle les salua rapidement et leur demanda comment ils allaient.

Les deux hommes lui répondirent et retournèrent brièvement ses questions.

Sirius s'étira longuement, et s'assit en tailleur. Il observa la pièce d'un regard vide. Le silence les englobait totalement. Après un temps qui sembla interminable à Remus, Andromeda, Ted, Ron et Harry les rejoignirent enfin.

– Maman! Tu es déjà là! s'étonna le roux en s'asseyant par terre, tandis qu'Andromeda faisait apparaître du jus d'orange et des verres sur la table basse.

Ron et sa mère échangèrent quelques mots et Ted se retira dans la cuisine pour faire du thé et du café. Sirius attrapa Harry par la taille et le fit retomber lourdement sur Remus et lui. L'adolescent se débattit pour sauver son honneur et capitula finalement, acceptant de s'étaler sur les deux hommes. Remus essaya de les pousser tous les deux hors du canapé, se sentant un peu trop à l'étroit, ce qui poussa Sirius à l'écraser encore plus. Remus laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération qui fit rire Harry.

Ron les observait étrangement. Il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami de cette façon. Il avait l'habitude de le voir plus mature et adulte qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. A cet instant, Harry ressemblait à un adolescent normal. Sirius et Remus agissaient envers lui comme deux grands frères, deux pères. Molly semblait avoir le même chemin de pensées, car un sourire quasiment imperceptible pouvait se lire sur son visage.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Tonks qui lança un gros sac sur Ron et un autre sur Sirius.

– Tu crois qu'on a l'estomac d'un troll des montagnes, ou quoi? se moqua Remus en dévisageant le sac que son ami était en train d'ouvrir.

Tonks haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber au bout du canapé. Une fois rassasié, tout le monde se leva pour se préparer. Sirius se faufila dans la salle de bain, où Remus était en train de s'habiller. Ce dernier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dans un geste désapprobateur.

– Tu ne connais pas la discrétion, soupira le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Sirius s'approcha de lui avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Remus ne portait que son pantalon. L'animagus colla son torse contre celui du loup-garou et l'embrassa doucement.

– Laisse-moi m'habiller, grommela Remus entre deux baisers.

Sirius s'avança, obligeant Remus à reculer. Lorsqu'ils se cognèrent contre le mur froid de la salle de bain, Sirius mordilla la mâchoire de son ami. La respiration rapide du lycanthrope et ses soupirs équivoques, embrasèrent le ventre de l'animagus.

– Tu crois qu'on devrait le dire à Harry... pour nous?

Remus fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

– Je ne sais pas. Il le faudrait. Il finira bien par l'apprendre un jour où l'autre. Comment réagira-t-il, à ton avis?

– Aucune idée, mais son père ne l'avait pas mal pris.

Surpris, Remus se recula légèrement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

– J'avais dit à James que j'étais amoureux de toi. On a jamais pu revenir dessus, mais je le lui avais dit.

Remus avala difficilement sa salive.

– Et que t'avait-il répondu? Qu'en avait-il pensé?

– Pas grand chose. Il était surpris. A vrai dire, on pensait que tu étais le traître. On pensait que tu étais sous Imperium. Alors, tu sais, il était plutôt affligé pour moi et me rassurait, en me disant qu'on trouverait un moyen de te sortir de là, que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

– Je suis désolé, Patmol.

– Tu n'as besoin de l'être, tu n'avais absolument rien à te reprocher. On ne va pas revenir dessus, sinon je vais encore culpabiliser. Et, bordel, je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça, ronronna-t-il en pressant délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Remus.

Après de longues secondes, Sirius essaya d'approfondir le baiser, laissant ses mains se balader sur le torse de son ami.

– Laisse-moi m'habiller, répéta le lycanthrope en repoussant ces deux mains envahissantes.

Sirius grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se déshabilla entièrement, avant de rentrer dans la douche.

Remus écarquilla les yeux. «Il est sérieux?» s'effara le loup-garou en sortant de la pièce. Il tomba nez à nez avec Harry qui attendait pour se laver les dents et ses joues s'embrasèrent immédiatement. Il lui expliqua brièvement que Sirius prenait sa douche mais qu'il pouvait sûrement entrer s'il le prévenait de sa présence. Il s'empressa ensuite de rejoindre Tonks dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? rit la jeune femme qui était en train de se maquiller.

– Sirius, répondit-il simplement.

Elle posa son crayon noir et s'approcha de Remus. Un sourire amusé et mesquin fendait son visage.

– Ça a l'air pourtant de très bien aller entre vous. «Merlin, je crois que je pourrais passer ma vie à t'embrasser», répéta-t-elle en prenant la voix de Sirius.

Remus lui jeta un objet dessus, l'air faussement outré, tandis que la jeune femme se pliait en deux dans un rire moqueur.

– Tu as entendu.

– En effet, souffla-t-elle en reprenant contenance. Je suis contente pour vous.

Remus lui sourit et se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras.

– Merci, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et il l'a libéra pour descendre rejoindre Harry et Sirius qui étaient déjà prêts et l'attendait. Ils utilisèrent la cheminée d'Andromeda pour se rendre chez Severus. Le maître des potions était dans son couloir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Il tenait un énorme bouquin sous son bras. Il dévisagea les trois intrus avec un air de dédain et ne répondit pas à leurs salutations.

«Sale lunatique graisseux», cracha doucement Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Rogue s'éclipsait dans la chambre d'Harry pour lui apporter ses affaires.

– Je t'ai entendu, Black, siffla-t-il.

– C'était le but.

Remus lui asséna un coup de coude dans le ventre pour le faire taire. Ils n'étaient pas venu pour se battre. Sirius lui jeta un regard noir et fit une moue boudeuse. Harry, lui, alla aider son professeur et ils rapatrièrent toutes ses affaires dans la maison de Sirius.

– Je suis content d'être vraiment de retour! sourit le garçon en faisant le tour des lieux, comme s'il souhaitait s'habituer de nouveau à chaque pièce et imprimer chaque coin dans son esprit. Ça m'avait manqué.

Un voile de tristesse passa alors dans ses yeux.

– On retrouvera sans doute Pétunia et Vernon avant la fin de la semaine, reprit-il. Peut-être que je ne suis pas tant de retour que ça, finalement.

– Je ne vais pas te laisser repartir, Harry, lui assura Sirius en passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Je te le promet. Tu ne retournera pas chez eux. S'il faut que je te le répète cent fois pour que tu me crois, je te le répéterais cent fois.

– Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça, Sirius. Je ne suis même pas censé être ici. Même si je ne suis pas obligé d'aller à Privet Drive, je ne pourrais pas rester officiellement avec toi. J'aimerais pouvoir sortir avec vous deux et pourquoi pas aller voir la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch avec vous! Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je trouve ça tellement injuste.

– A qui le dis-tu, sourit tristement Sirius en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Harry finit par regagner sa chambre et laisser les deux hommes seuls. Sirius en profita pour joindre Dumbledore par le biais de la cheminée. Le vieil homme fut dans leur salon quelques minutes plus tard. Ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demie-lune.

– Merci d'être venu aussi vite, professeur, souffla Sirius.

– Je t'en prie. Vous voulez un bonbon au citron? J'étais justement en train d'en manger un lorsque vous m'avez demandé de venir.

Remus accepta. Sirius, lui, refusa poliment et invita Dumbledore à s'asseoir.

Harry se tenait derrière la porte, observant silencieusement les trois hommes. Il n'aimait pas écouter aux portes, mais il avait horreur de savoir qu'on le mettait à l'écart. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient parler de lui. Ils avaient toujours tendance à penser qu'en ne lui disant jamais la vérité, Harry serait protégé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. En cherchant lui même les réponses à ses questions, Harry se mettait en danger et emporter certaines personnes avec lui.

– Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible, Sirius. Il doit y passer au moins deux semaines par an, pour que la protection puisse faire effet.

La voix de Dumbledore était étonnement calme. Harry s'en voulu de ne pas avoir entendu le début de la conversation.

– Elle ne fait déjà plus effet cette protection! Si ça avait été le cas, les mangemorts ne seraient pas parvenu à entrer chez eux!

– Je me pose de nombreuses questions. Lorsque nous aurons retrouver Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, nous aurons toutes les cartes en main. Une fois que nous saurons ce qui est exactement arrivé, nous pourrons y voir plus clair.

– J'aimerais avoir mon mot à dire. Nous ne sommes pas juste des pions. Harry aimerait se poser quelque part. Remus et moi, aussi.

– Je le comprends, mais il faut penser d'abord à la sécurité de ton filleul.

– Nous pouvons le protéger! Je donnerais ma vie pour lui, professeur. Il est tout ce qui me reste.

Albus se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hocha lentement la tête.

– Je le sais.

– Alors faites-nous confiance. Vous avez laissé le ministère m'enfermer pendant douze ans à Azkaban, sans aucun procès. Vous avez attendu douze ans pour offrir un travail à Remus, alors que vous saviez très bien dans quelles conditions il vivait.

– Sirius! siffla le lycanthrope.

– Et vous lui avait offert ce poste, ce poste maudit, simplement parce que je m'étais évadé. Vous vous êtes dit qu'il pourrait sans doute m'arrêter, me raisonner, ou du moins risquer sa vie pour Harry. Ce n'est pas un hasard si au moment où l'un des maraudeurs sort de prison, un autre se retrouve à enseigner à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?

Dumbledore fronça un instant les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas d'accord avec ce que l'animagus insinuait mais il restait toujours profondément calme.

– Vous nous devez bien ça, murmura Sirius.

– Cette conversation n'est plus privée depuis longtemps. Peut-être que l'on devrait la remettre à plus tard.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive et entra dans la pièce, tandis que trois paires d'yeux se tournaient vers lui. Il s'excusa brièvement, l'air passablement gêné.

– Si je suis son parrain c'est parce que Lily et James me faisaient confiance et comptaient sur moi pour m'occuper et aimer Harry, s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit.

Remus posa une main sur le bras de son ami. Ce simple geste signifiait qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là pour le moment. Sirius sembla le comprendre car il n'ajouta rien. Dumbledore finit le thé qu'Harry était allé préparer et lui avait apporté, pour se faire pardonner.

Remus souffla longuement sur sa tasse, essayant de canaliser ses émotions. Même s'il était resté silencieux, il n'en pensait pas moins. Il était moins impulsif que Sirius, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était jamais en colère. Il prenait sur lui. Il ne laisserait pas partir Harry et personne ne lui enlèverait Sirius pour le ramener à Azkaban ou lui donner un baiser du détraqueur. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos et se serra un peu plus contre Sirius, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Lorsque Dumbledore s'en alla, l'atmosphère était déjà un peu plus légère. Harry et Sirius discutaient et riaient parfois, se moquant gentiment de tout le monde et de personne.

– Tonks est en retard, elle devait venir manger ce soir, murmura Remus alors que Sirius commençait à mettre la table.

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux et attrapa une bouteille d'eau pour la remplir. Il haussa les épaules et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. C'est à ce moment là que Tonks frappa à la porte. C'était plus par politesse, car elle n'attendit pas que quelqu'un lui autorise d'entrée pour l'ouvrir. Elle salua tout le monde et posa ses affaires sur le porte manteau.

– Je me demandais si tu allais venir, sourit Remus en embrassant sa joue.

Tonks s'avança jusqu'à Hedwige et caressa doucement sa tête.

– Désolée. Je devais voir Pomfresh.

– Tout va bien?

Les joues de Tonks s'embrasèrent légèrement. Elle n'étais définitivement pas douée pour les mensonges. Elle se balança d'un pied à l'autre, comme un enfant le ferait et elle lui offrit un sourire charmeur.

– On en parlera une autre fois, d'accord?

– C'est grave? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

– Rien d'inquiétant. Je devais juste faire une visite médicale pour les Aurors et finalement j'y suis restée plus longtemps que prévu. Elle m'a retenu et j'en ai profité pour lui poser certaines questions.

Remus fronça les sourcils, loin d'être satisfait par les réponses de la jeune femme. Il s'assirent tous les quatre autour de la table et commencèrent le repas. La tension entre Sirius et Tonks semblaient s'être dissipée, car les deux cousins échangèrent longuement et rirent même parfois ensemble. Remus en était heureux. Il ne voulait pas tirer un trait sur son amitié avec Tonks. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais elle avait une place importante dans sa vie maintenant.

La nuit mit du temps à se montrer. Lorsque le ciel fut totalement noir, il était déjà tard. Tonks les remercia pour le repas et se retira en un sourire remplit de tendresse.

Sirius, Remus et Harry traînèrent un peu dans le salon, avant de regagner l'étage.

Buck était allongé sur le lit de Sirius. Ce dernier soupira en le voyant, tandis que l'animal s'étalait de tout son long sur le matelas.

– Oh et puis, tu peux prendre toute la place que tu veux. Je vais dormir dans celui de Remus.

– Ah bon? Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire?

Un large sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Sirius, qui se retourna vers l'homme qui se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre. Les yeux de l'animagus pétillaient d'un air de défis. Il s'avança vers Remus et lui attrapa le menton pour lui soulever légèrement la tête.

– Tu peux toujours essayer de m'en empêcher. Toutefois, je doute que tu puisses y parvenir.

Remus se dégagea et le poussa contre le mur, avant de poser doucement sa bouche contre la sienne.

– Je vais te mettre une laisse et t'attacher à ton lit, Patmol.

Sirius pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

– Ça me plaît bien ça.

– Il n'y avait absolument rien derrière ces paroles. Elles disent ce qu'elles veulent dire. La seule espèce vivante qui resterait avec toi, serait Buck.

– Menteur. Je suis sûr que c'est l'un de tes fantasmes cachés. Alors comme ça tu as envie de m'attacher à mon lit? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire après ça? Tu peux me le montrer si tu veux.

– Imbécile, soupira Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Remus était sublime lorsqu'il était gêné. Il aimait voir ses joues rosir et ses yeux devenir fuyant. Le lycanthrope glissa ses doigts dans ceux de l'animagus et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Ils refermèrent la porte, se déshabillèrent, puis se blottirent dans leur couverture.

La fenêtre ouverte laissait se diffuser à l'intérieur de la pièce une multitude de bruit qui n'appartenait qu'à la nuit. Une chouette hululait près de leur chambre. Sirius trouvait ce cadre apaisant. Il somnolait légèrement, lorsque le corps de Remus se pressa contre le sien.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans ceux de son ami. Remus le fixait d'une lueur étrange. Ses cheveux allaient dans tous les sens. Son regard brillait de désir. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes trahissaient une certaine anticipation. Et ses bras étaient tremblants. Remus embrassa Sirius avec fougue et maladresse, avant de faire descendre ses baisers le long de son torse.

Sirius avait attendu ce moment depuis tant de temps. Il passa au dessus de Remus qui ne se laissa d'abord pas faire. Ce jeu leur rappelait celui du loup et du chien, les jours de pleine lune. Les sensations qui se propageaient dans le corps de Sirius, le grisait totalement.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait à cet instant; Goûter à la peau sucré de son amant. Mordre et lécher des endroits qu'il n'avait encore jamais appris à connaître, qui lui avait toujours été refusé. Les bruits de leurs corps qui se frottaient. Leurs baisers qui s'enflammaient à chaque fois que l'un gémissait ou que l'autre touchait un point sensible. La légère crainte qui apparaissait parfois dans les yeux du lycanthrope, et qui était toujours rapidement balayée par l'envie d'aller plus loin.

Remus avait toujours été moins sensible à la douleur. Être un loup-garou avait au moins cet avantage. Il s'était tant blessé et déchiré lui même, par le passé, il avait eu tant de fois le sentiment d'avoir un corps étranger dans le sien, que rien ne semblait plus pouvoir lui faire de mal. Surtout pas Sirius qui montrait toute la délicatesse et la douceur dont il était capable. La douleur et le plaisir fusionnaient parfaitement, ne laissant à Remus qu'une électrique sensation de plénitude.

Ce sentiment d'être à sa place, d'être complet, d'être au bon endroit, n'avait jamais été aussi fort qu'à cet instant. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils avaient conscience qu'ils ne se trompaient pas, qu'ils étaient là où ils devaient être ; dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

(coucou, j'ai changé de pseudo)

On m'a demandé plusieurs fois de ne pas faire de lemon, donc j'ai fait quelque chose de plutôt léger. Je dois dire que c'est plus difficile de faire quelque chose de non sexplicite que de sexplicite. J'espère que leur première fois n'est pas trop décevante.


	29. Chapter 29

**29.**

Narcissa Malefoy se tenait devant la glace de sa chambre. Assise devant son bureau, elle se brossait doucement ses longs et soyeux cheveux blonds. Drago l'observait silencieusement, tandis que Lucius et lui, fermaient les boutons de leur chemise. Le père et le fils étaient habillés de la même manière. Ils portaient une chemise blanche et une veste parfaitement ajustée, d'un gris sombre, assortie à leur pantalon.

Narcissa, elle, avait prévu de porter une simple robe pour leur sortie. Elle dévisageait les deux hommes avec exaspération. Aussi beaux et élégants qu'ils pouvaient être, ce n'était absolument pas une tenue à porter en plein été. Même si à Londres, les températures pouvaient parfois varier, il était inconcevable de s'habiller de cette façon par cette chaleur. Pourtant, Drago savait qu'elle n'allait rien leur dire. Ils étaient assez grand pour comprendre d'eux-même la stupidité des choix qu'ils faisaient parfois.

En marchant dans les rues Londoniennes, Drago n'aurait su dire ce qu'il regrettait le plus à cet instant. Il s'en voulait d'être habillé de cette façon et de porter des habits foncés. Le soleil semblait être attiré par lui et son poids de plomb pesait sur ses épaules. Lucius devait penser la même chose que son fils, car quelques goûtes perlaient sur son front et ses joues avaient pris une inquiétante teinture rosée.

Narcissa, elle, marchait avec légèreté. Le silence englobait totalement les trois personnes et seuls les talons de la mère de Drago, se faisaient entendre en claquant sur le trottoir chaud.

Le soleil tapait sur la tête de Drago. La chaleur étouffante commençait à aspirer chacune de ses respirations, rendant ses pas difficiles. Lucius s'arrêta finalement devant une boutique. Il poussa la porte et Drago savoura la fraîcheur du lieu. Si les Moldus n'étaient pas doués à grand chose, il fallait quand même admettre que la clim était une invention merveilleuse.

Un homme très mince à la moustache protubérante, s'avança jusqu'à eux et leur offrit un sourire bienveillant, avant de leur demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les aider. Les lèvres de Lucius se pincèrent légèrement, frustré sans doute de voir ce stupide Moldu leur poser une question pareille.

– Avez-vous reçu ma commande? aboya-t-il

C'est bien ce que Drago pensait, le gérant de la boutique ne se souvenait plus de son père. Il le vit froncer un instant les sourcils et porter sa main droite à son menton, en guise de réflexion. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, le petit homme ne respirait plus. Son visage s'illumina alors et il hocha la tête d'un air ravis, apparemment enchanté d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire.

– Je me souviens! Et oui, nous avons reçu votre commande il y a deux jours! Ne bougez pas, j'arrive immédiatement!

Il s'éclipsa un instant et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un énorme paquet à la main.

– Tout y est! affirma-t-il avec un brin d'excitation dans la voix. Vous voulez sans doute l'ouvrir, afin de vérifier par vous même que tout est bien en ordre?

Lucius l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, alors qu'il commençait à déballer ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Sa langue claqua avec agacement et il lui arracha le paquet, pour le mettre dans les bras de son fils. A la grande surprise de Drago, il était léger même s'il était très encombrant.

– Si j'étais vous, répondit Lucius avec froideur, j'espérerais sincèrement que tout soit en ordre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous le regretterez.

Il termina sa phrase en tendant à l'homme quelques billets Moldu. Drago les observa avec insistance, il n'en avait encore jamais vu. Il était rare de voir son père faire des achats dans une boutique de ce genre. Il avait l'habitude d'acheter seulement des produits à des sorciers.

Ils sortirent et personne ne répondit à l'homme qui venait de leur souhaiter une bonne journée. La différence de température entre l'intérieur du magasin et les rues de Londres, fit légèrement suffoquer le blond. Drago baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il portait entre ses mains. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire elfe de maison, condamné à servir comme un serviteur.

De plus, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le paquet contenait et il avait une furieuse envie d'assouvir sa curiosité en l'ouvrant ou en interrogeant son père. Seulement, il n'avait pas le droit de poser des questions. Son père finirait bien par lui en parler, de toute façon. Il le faisait toujours, à un moment où à un autre. Parfois volontairement, d'autres fois pas, Drago finissait toujours pas apprendre la vérité.

– Bonjour, souffla une voix de femme que Drago reconnu immédiatement.

L'adolescent releva la tête et afficha un sourire chaleureux à celle qui venait de parler. Elle portait une robe jaune, qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. Ses cheveux frisés et indomptés, tombaient contre ses épaules nues.

– Bonjour, répondirent Narcissa et Lucius d'une même voix.

C'était par pure politesse, Drago le savait. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne pouvaient la supporter. La femme s'approcha de Drago et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il ne pouvait cacher que la douceur de cette femme, ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent. Il la trouvait absolument magnifique. Il aimait son côté sucré et acide, froid et généreux, tendre et sévère, c'était un paradoxe à elle toute seule. Une femme libre, forte et indépendante.

– Comment vas-tu? demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux sur leurs mains et le contraste de la couleur de leur peau le fit sourire davantage.

– Très bien, Mrs Zabini.

Elle lui sourit également et s'excusa avant de s'en aller. Lucius soupira, comme si la voir partir était un véritable soulagement. Drago leva les yeux au ciel face à cette attitude puérile, mais se priva bien de dire le fond de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas envie d'être puni, même si l'envie de défendre la mère de son meilleur ami le démangeait fortement. Narcissa réprimanda son fils du regard, en le voyant si exaspéré et Drago s'empressa de reprendre un visage inexpressif.

– Cette journée sera donc mauvaise jusqu'à la fin. Il fallait tomber sur cette dépravée.

«Jaloux», pensa Drago en se renfrognant légèrement. Elle avait de l'argent sans avoir jamais travaillé et ce n'était pas non plus un héritage familial. Mrs Zabini était à elle seule presque aussi riche que les Malefoy ne l'avaient jamais été, et ça, Lucius en était fou de jalousie et de rage.

– Moi je l'aime bien, répondit le blond sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle est gentille, drôle, intelligente et cultivée.

– Par Merlin, Drago! Ne tombe pas dans ses filets, elle n'en a que pour ton argent!

Drago serra les poings mais fut surpris en voyant son père sourire. Lucius venait de faire une blague. Elle n'était absolument pas au goût de Drago, c'était certain, mais son père venait de faire de l'humour. Il haussa les sourcils et ravala sa remarque. Il était surpris mais toujours en colère.

Mrs Zabini avait eu de nombreux époux. Le père de Blaise, était le seul à être toujours vivant. Il ne parlait jamais de lui et Drago avait même la certitude que son meilleur ami ne l'avait jamais vu. Le blond le soupçonnait même d'être né Moldu et de ne posséder aucun pouvoir magique. Personne ne pouvait dire si Blaise était ou non de Sang-Pur, mais dans le doute, personne ne lui autorisait d'en avoir le grade. Cela était égal pour sa mère, qui l'avait élevé comme un Sang-Pur et qui ne le voyait que de cette façon.

– Et dire que son fils est à Serpentard, dans la maison de _mon_ propre fils et qu'il dort à quelques mètres de lui. Ce n'est pas simplement un Sang-Mêlé, c'est un bâtard, un fils de rien.

– Lucius, le réprimanda Narcissa en s'accrochant à son bras. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver ou de médire sur le garçon. Il n'y est pour rien. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, si sa mère est une libertine assoiffée de fortune.

Lorsque Drago était enfant, Lucius et Narcissa ressentaient déjà une profonde hostilités envers Mrs Zabini. Parfois, ses parents aimaient détesté les gens sans raison apparente. Mrs Zabini ne le méritait absolument pas. Elle avait toujours ressenti une indifférence cuisante pour la famille Malefoy et pour leur importance hiérarchique. Toutefois, elle avait toujours été polie et souriante en leur présence. Elle leur avait toujours parlé respectueusement et n'avait jamais fait de bavure.

Évidemment, son attitude irréprochable ne faisait qu'énerver les Malefoy davantage.

Drago n'avait jamais eu le droit de rencontrer Blaise, avant Poudlard. A l'inverse de Pansy, qui le connaissait très bien et jouait souvent avec lui. Drago n'avait pas vraiment le droit de voir Pansy, non plus. Ni aucune autre fille. Ce n'était pas très bien vu. Il l'apercevait parfois lors des repas de Sang-Purs ou lors d'importantes réceptions, auxquelles leurs parents étaient conviés.

En réalité, Drago voyait rarement des enfants de son âge. Les seules personnes qu'il voyait relativement souvent, car leurs parents s'invitaient plusieurs fois par mois à dîner, étaient Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et Théodore Nott. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec eux, mais pouvait s'asseoir en leur compagnie et discuter sagement. Drago n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, que le jour où son père lui avait annonçait qu'il pouvait étudiait les matières qu'il aurait à Poudlard avec eux.

C'est ainsi que Drago avait eu pour la première fois l'impression d'avoir des amis. Ils ne riaient pas ensemble et ne partageaient rien. Drago ne connaissait pas leur goût et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils aimaient faire lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Mais, il était heureux de les savoir dans la même pièce que lui, de partager le même air que d'autres enfants.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile d'étudier avec eux, car ils n'étaient absolument pas du même niveau. Crabbe et Goyle étaient trop bêtes pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, tandis que Nott avait un niveau légèrement supérieur à celui de Drago, ce qui l'énervait très souvent. Drago et Théodore se sentaient obligés d'être en compétition permanente. Tous les deux voulant d'être meilleur que l'autre, afin d'apporter le plus de fierté à leur famille.

Théodore était un enfant travailleur et extrêmement calme. Là où Crabbe et Goyle utilisaient les poings et où Drago se servait de son arrogance, de l'importance de son père et de sa confiance en soi, Théodore ne disait absolument rien. Le petit garçon se contentait de juger en silence et de fusiller le monde du regard.

Le petit groupe avait fait la fierté de leur famille, qui les avait jugé d'indestructible.

Une fois à Poudlard, Drago avait compris ce que le mot «amitié» voulait dire. Une fois de plus, ce n'était pas une amitié fusionnelle, c'était une amitié de _Serpentard_. Seulement, Drago riait avec Blaise, Drago veillait et discutait de tout et de rien avec lui, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, il était capable de dire ce qu'il aimait faire, de citer toutes les petites choses qu'il détestait. Ce qu'il avait connu et partagé en Blaise, avait été parfaitement inédit pour le blond.

Blaise était l'une des seules personnes, à son arrivée à Poudlard, à ne pas l'avoir considéré comme un Prince. Il passait son temps à se moquer gentiment de lui et à le remettre en place. «Les Zabini font toujours ce qui leur chante. Mère et fils. Des électrons libres.», songea Drago. Plusieurs fois, Blaise s'était attiré les foudres de Goyle et de Crabbe, et avaient échappé de justesse à une bagarre. Étrangement, Théodore et Blaise avaient fini par devenir ami. Blaise avait présenté Pansy à Drago, et cette dernière avait présenté Millicent et Daphné, qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

La naissance de leur bande. C'est ainsi que tout a commencé entre eux.

Drago jeta un regard vers ses parents et soupira doucement. Narcissa n'avait aucun ami et ceux de son père, l'étaient simplement à cause de son nom. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié, c'était plus une alliance, une promesse, un respect. Mise à part Severus, Lucius ne pourrait compter sur personne s'il s'appelait autrement que Malefoy.

Drago souhaitait-il vivre la même chose? Il espérait garder contact avec Blaise, Pansy et Astoria. «Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets à penser au parasite» grommela-t-il pour lui-même. «Comme si je voulais m'encombrer de Greengrass dans l'avenir. Il faudrait être fou pour le vouloir. Déjà, je n'aurais pas le temps de remplir mon frigo, qu'elle l'aurait déjà vidé». Alors que Drago s'imaginait le microbe squatter son manoir pour lui piquer sa nourriture sous sa fourchette, la voix de son père le fit sursauter.

– Pardon? s'étonna-t-il. Je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous venez de me dire.

– Je t'ai dit de nous attendre ici. Nous ne serons pas long.

Drago observa autour de lui. Il se sentit tout de suite profondément stupide au beau milieu de la rue. Ses parents s'éloignèrent dans une ruelle et le blond les vit disparaître. Ils n'avaient quand même pas osé? Ils venaient vraiment de le laisser seul, en plein milieu de nulle part? Et d'un _nulle part_ moldu! Heureusement, Lucius avait récupéré le paquet avant de s'en aller.

Comme un malheur ne vient jamais seul, des _humains_ _adolescents_ s'approchèrent du blond. Ils devaient être à peine plus âgé que le Serpentard. Ils étaient tous en short. Drago trouvait ça particulièrement étrange. Une jeune fille, que Drago décréta de très jolie, avait de nombreux piercings sur le visage et ses bras étaient couverts de tatouages colorés. Oui, les moldus pouvaient être très étrange.

– Salut, fit l'un d'entre eux en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Tu as du feu?

Drago haussa les sourcils. Du feu? Qu'est-ce que ce type lui racontait? Il préféra rester silencieux et se contenta de le jauger d'un regard méfiant.

– Il ne parle peut-être pas anglais, suggéra une fille si petite que Drago dû baisser les yeux pour la voir.

– Bien sûr que je parle anglais, s'agaça-t-il.

Le garçon qui lui avait parlé le dévisagea et sa lèvre se retroussa furieusement, dévoilant son soudain mépris.

– Monsieur est sans doute trop important pour nous répondre. Regardez donc comme il est sapé.

«Absolument», confirma Drago dans sa tête.

– Je viens de retrouver mon briquet, s'exclama alors une brune au t-shirt trop large. Tu fumes? demanda-t-elle à Drago.

Maudit soit les Moldus et leur langage que le blond ne comprenait pas. Il acquiesça. Il espérait secrètement que fumer, soit l'action d'attendre quelqu'un, de s'ennuyer fortement ou de commencer à s'énerver.

– Tiens, tu peux prendre ma cigarette, souffla la jeune fille en lui tendant un bâton blanc et orange.

Drago l'observa étrangement durant les premiers instants et se contenta d'imiter les autres. Il porta l'objet à ses lèvres et aspira. Surpris, il cracha la fumé et la moitié de l'air de ses poumons, ce qui fit rire toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui.

– Le mytho, pouffa le gars. Je suis sûr qu'il n'avait jamais touché une cigarette de sa vie. C'est papa et maman qui vont être contents en l'apprenant.

– Laisse-le tranquille, répondit la brune en faisant un clin d'œil à Drago. Tu devrais me la rendre. Tu sais, tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que tu fais. Une cigarette c'est pas bien méchant, mais ça peut devenir un véritable fléau par la suite. Je ne suis pas ta mère, je n'ai pas de leçon de morale à te faire, mais tu devrais pas commencer à fumer pour te sentir _cool_ ou pour faire comme tout le monde.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Pour qui cette idiote se prenait-elle? La voix de son père l'empêcha de réprimer une parole sanglante. Il tourna la tête vers Lucius qui venait de l'appeler et s'empressa de le rejoindre. Sa mère n'était pas avec lui. Elle avait dû rentrer au manoir.

– Tout va bien? demanda Lucius. Je peux régler rapidement leur compte à ces Moldus, s'il t'importunait.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, père.

Lucius ne posa pas plus de question et se saisit du poignet de son fils, pour le tirer dans la ruelle et transplanner devant le portail du manoir Malefoy. Drago tomba sur sa mère en ouvrant la porte de chez lui. Narcissa l'observa étrangement et plissa le bout de son nez.

– C'est quoi cette odeur?

Drago haussa les épaules et se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant et sursauta en voyant Blaise sur son balcon. Il leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit à son ami.

– Ah, enfin! s'exclama le jeune garçon en bousculant Drago en rentrant dans la pièce. Ça fait au moins une heure que j'attends que tu arrives. J'allais justement partir. De peu, on allait se rater!

– Il y en a un qui, s'il te trouve ici, va encore en faire une affaire d'état. Comment tu as fait pour passer les barrières de protections? J'ai vu mon père en disposer le mois dernier.

– Personne ne peut résister à mon charme, pas même un sort du grand Lucius Malefoy.

Drago haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il était réellement curieux de savoir comment son ami s'y était pris.

– Sérieusement, grommela le blond en lui frappant l'arrière de son crâne.

– J'ai demandé à ton elfe si je pouvais rentrer. Je lui ai dit que je voulais te faire une surprise et il m'a laissé passer.

– Il t'a laissé passer, répéta Drago, sincèrement étonné.

– Il sait à que je ne suis pas une menace pour toi.

– Toi non, mais tu pourrais être sous l'emprise du Polynectar! ou sous Imperium!

– Tu sous-estimes un peu trop les elfes de maison, Malefoy. Ils sont extrêmement puissants. Bien plus que toi. Ils sont largement capables de reconnaître la magie lorsqu'elle se trouve sous leur nez.

Zabini se laissa tomber sur son lit. Pourquoi les amis de Drago avaient tous la foutue manie de s'étaler sur _son_ lit? Drago soupira et quitta sa veste. Il était heureux de pouvoir le faire. Il enleva également sa chemise humide et enfila un t-shirt d'une douce couleur émeraude. Il n'avait pas honte de se changer devant Blaise, il partageait son dortoir avec lui depuis trois ans. Il retira également son pantalon, qu'il jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

– Tu devais crever d'être habillé comme ça. Tu as perdu la tête?

– Je t'emmerde, répondit Drago en ajustant son caleçon qui était rentré dans ses fesses, ce qui fit rire son ami.

Blaise le dévisagea ensuite longuement. Son visage était étrangement sérieux. Drago se demanda un instant s'il lui en voulait pour lui avoir demandé de se la fermer, avant de trouver cette pensée totalement stupide. Blaise avait l'habitude.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça?

– Quelque chose te tracasse.

– N'importe quoi.

Blaise attrapa le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main et le lança sur la tête de Drago.

– Aïe! se plaignit-il en se massant la tempe. Tu es censé ne pas être une menace pour moi, je te rappelle, mon elfe ne te laissera plus rentrer.

– Ce n'était pas une question que je te posais. Quelque chose te tracasse.

– Tu as peut-être raison.

– Évidemment que j'ai raison. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

– Ça ne te regarde pas.

Blaise jeta un autre objet sur Drago, que le blond put cette fois éviter.

– Relance-moi quelque chose dessus et je te coupe les deux mains, siffla Drago en jetant sur son meilleur ami pour faire mine de l'étrangler.

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et soupira. Blaise fit une grimace.

– Tu as une odeur bizarre.

– Dis que je pue, je ne te dirais rien.

– Tu pues.

– Enfoiré.

Le jeune garçon se mit à rire doucement, avant de tourner le regard vers son meilleur ami.

– Est-ce que tu sais qui détient l'oncle et la tante de Potter, Drago?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

– Sûrement.

– Tu ne me le diras pas?

Drago hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

– Tu ne me diras pas non plus pourquoi tu as passé presque deux semaines chez Rogue, ni pourquoi tu devais faire semblant d'être l'ami de Potter?

Le blond se mordit la lèvre et soupira.

– Tu es chiant, Zabini. Tu sais déjà que je vais pas te répondre mais tu me dis tout ça pour me faire culpabiliser de ne pas le faire.

– Tu sais que je ne dirais rien et que je serais toujours de ton côté?

– Oui.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux.

– Je vais te dire quelque chose de secret, qui sera sans doute bien plus excitant que ce que tu as mentionné. Tu devras le garder pour toi, mon père n'avait pas le droit de le diffuser. Poudlard va accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, cette année.

– Vraiment?

– Tu sais de quoi il s'agit?

– Bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiot.

Drago se renfrogna légèrement. Il avait dû faire des recherches pour savoir en quoi cela consistait exactement. Ils en discutèrent durant de longues minutes. Puis, Blaise s'étira les bras, manquant éborgner Drago au passage.

– Au fait, souffla-t-il en baillant, il paraît que tu as croisé ma mère tout à l'heure.

– Ouais.

– Elle vient de se fiancer. Elle allait acheter sa robe de mariée.

Drago éclata de rire, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Blaise le suivit rapidement et les deux amis partirent dans un fou-rire interminable.


	30. Chapter 30

**30.**

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il s'étira longuement avant de descendre dans le salon ou la pièce endormie était plongée dans la pénombre. Il fronça les sourcils avant de vérifier l'heure. S'il n'était pas étonné de ne pas y trouver Sirius, il aurait au moins pensé y voir le lycanthrope.

Il ouvrit les volets, attrapa une pomme dans le panier à fruits et grimpa les escaliers en trottinant. Remus devait être en train de lire dans sa chambre, comme à son habitude. Il frappa légèrement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit seule. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. C'était pourtant aujourd'hui que Harry devait se rendre chez Drago. Où Remus pouvait-il être passé?

Harry sourit pour lui-même lorsque des rires, provenant de la chambre de Sirius, se firent entendre. Il croqua une nouvelle fois dans sa pomme et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte de son parrain, déterminé à leur faire peur. Il l'ouvrit doucement et son cœur propre manqua un battement. Il s'arrêta net, observant avec interdit la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit, les draps couvrant la moitié de leur corps.

Sirius était penché sur Remus, le visage proche du sien. Ils avaient tous les deux un sourire éclatant de bonheur sur les lèvres, ce qui ravagea totalement le cœur de l'adolescent. Les deux hommes semblaient si heureux à cet instant, que Harry n'avait aucune envie de les interrompre.

Il referma la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible et descendit dans la cuisine où il fit chauffer l'eau du café et griller des toasts. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas provenant des escaliers le prévinrent de l'arrivée des deux hommes.

– Bonjour, souffla Remus en regardant par dessus son épaule. Tu es en train de faire le petit-déjeuné?

– Oui, confirma Harry. Je me suis dis que ça vous ferait plaisir.

– C'est le cas! s'exclama Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je meurs de faim!

« _C'est ça de faire des activités physiques, ça ouvre l'appétit_ », murmura-t-il ensuite à l'oreille de son amant. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

– Viens t'asseoir, imbécile, grogna-t-il doucement.

Sirius le suivit jusqu'à la table et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises. Ils observèrent un instant Harry, qui semblait anxieux, avant d'échanger quelques mots. Harry avait de quoi être anxieux, après-tout. Il n'avait que quatorze ans et tant de choses lui tombaient dessus depuis sa naissance.

– Tu vas bien Harry?

L'adolescent acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

– Tu sais que tout ce passera bien, n'est-ce pas? continua Sirius. Tu peux nous faire confiance, nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre possible pour que toute cette histoire se termine le plus vite possible.

– Je le sais. _Moi_ , j'ai confiance en vous.

Sirius releva le «moi» appuyé de l'adolescent, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait envie d'éclaircir le sujet, mais cela ne voulait sûrement rien dire. Harry les fixait étrangement. Il attendait sans doute quelque chose venant des deux hommes. Voyant qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il attendait d'eux, Harry soupira lourdement avant de se lever et de monter à l'étage. Il n'était pas en colère, ni blessé. Il ne jugeait pas leur silence. Au fond, il pouvait même le comprendre. Seulement, il aurait aimé être une personne de confiance.

Si à sa sortie d'Azkaban, Sirius était venu le voir pour lui raconter toute la vérité, tout aurait pu être différent. Sirius avait lui-même alimenter cette peur autour de lui et avait laissé la colère emplir chaque nerf de l'adolescent. Que se serait-il passé s'il était venu lui parler, lorsque Harry s'était enfui de chez les Dursley. A ce moment là, il ne savait absolument rien sur l'évadé de prison. Il aurait accepté de l'écouter et Harry était sûr qu'il l'aurait cru.

Malheureusement, Sirius ne l'avait pas fait. Harry était presque certain que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était parce que Sirius voulait lui-même se punir de ce qui était arrivé à Lily et James. Il n'avait jamais arrêté une seule seconde de se sentir coupable, alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il en venait à penser à ça à cet instant. Toute cette histoire de confiance remuait désagréablement son cerveau.

– Harry? s'inquiéta Remus, alors que l'adolescent montait lentement les escaliers.

– Oui?

– Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose?

– Non, ça ira, je n'ai pas faim. Je vais plutôt me préparer.

Remus n'ajouta rien. Sirius, lui, mangea rapidement et rejoignit l'adolescent dans sa chambre.

Harry était habillé et allongé sur son lit, Hedwige sur son ventre se laissant caresser les plumes. L'animagus s'assit à genoux à côté du lit. Il dévisagea tendrement son filleul qui ne lui adressa aucun regard.

– Tu n'as pas l'air inquiet pour ce qui va se dérouler ce soir. Par contre, tu as l'air en colère après Remus et moi. Je me trompe?

Harry soupira et tourna enfin les yeux vers l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il secoua négativement la tête.

– Vous comptez énormément pour moi. Je vous aime beaucoup. Je ne suis pas en colère.

Le cœur de Sirius se serra dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre au jeune garçon qui semblait si perdu à cet instant. Visiblement ému, il se leva pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Hedwige s'en alla en poussant un cri outré.

– Nous t'aimons aussi. Terriblement.

Harry fixa le vide. Il semblait en pleine réflexion. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était parfaitement assurée.

– Vous pensez que j'allais vous juger ou.. mal le prendre, peut-être?

– De quoi tu..

Sirius s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Se pouvait-il que Harry soit au courant, d'une façon où d'une autre, de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Remus?

– Remus et toi êtes ensemble. Je le sais. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me l'avez pas dit? J'aurais compris. Vous comptiez garder votre histoire secrète, jusqu'à ce que je quitte la maison? Vous aviez peur que je le dise à quelqu'un, que je ne veuille pas rester avec vous en le sachant?

– Harry.. c'est très récent.

– C'est-à-dire?

Sirius se redressa. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.

– J'ai surpris Remus et Tonks ensemble. La jalousie me dévorait tellement, et j'étais si énervé contre moi-même, que je suis parti. La suite tu la connais. Je ne suis pas rentré immédiatement et je me suis foutu inutilement en danger. Ce qu'il y a entre Remus et moi date de mon retour. Je te promets, que rien ne se passait entre nous avant cela.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il était attentif, sérieux et profondément calme.

– C'est sérieux? Tu penses que cela pourrait durer entre vous?

– Je l'espère tant, sourit Sirius. Je suis amoureux de lui depuis si longtemps. Si je ne passe pas le reste de mes jours avec lui, alors je veux être seul. Je ne suis jamais parvenu à m'enlever cet idiot de la tête, même après avoir passé douze ans enfermé à Azkaban.

Harry rit doucement et appuya sa joue contre l'épaule de son parrain. Ils restèrent de longues minutes silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Sirius fende le silence.

– Et pour ton après-midi avec Drago, est-ce que ça va aller?

– C'est grave si je n'en ai rien à faire? répondit-il avec lassitude. Je crois que peu importe ce qui peut arriver tout à l'heure, ça me laisse juste totalement indifférent.

– Pourquoi? s'étonne Sirius.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– J'ai juste envie que tout cela s'arrête. Voldemort. Les Dursley. Ma malchance continuelle. Les mensonges. Les problèmes qui me tombent constamment dessus. Je veux juste vivre une vie normale. Je ne veux plus que l'on attende quoi que ce soit de moi, je ne veux plus rien avoir sur les épaules. J'ai simplement envie d'être avec toi et Remus, et de passer des études tranquilles à Poudlard.

Sirius l'observa tristement et l'entoura de ses bras.

– Mes problèmes ne vont faire que s'accroître au fil des années, je le sens. Je ne vais jamais avoir un moment de répit.

– Tu n'es pas tout seul. Je suis là et je te promets de tout faire pour te venir en aide dès que possible.

Harry lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. Il voulait sincèrement le croire.

– Tu sais quoi, Sirius? Vous savoir ensemble, Remus et toi, me rend vraiment heureux. C'est comme si notre famille avait des fondations plus solides à présent. Enfin, je ne dis pas que l'on est une famille...ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, je.. bafouilla Harry, légèrement embarrassé.

– Bien sûr que l'on en est une, gamin, murmura Sirius en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

Harry et Sirius arrêtèrent leur conversation car la voix du lycanthrope leur provint du salon, pour les prévenir de la présence de Rogue. Sirius soupira, peu enclin à voir la sale tronche de Servilus de bon matin. Il se leva tout de même, entraînant Harry à sa suite.

Il descendirent rapidement et retrouvèrent Remus et Severus en pleine discussion. Les deux hommes répétaient les événements qui allaient se dérouler dans l'après-midi. Sirius sentit Harry se tendre à côté de lui. Peut-être que le jeune homme était plus stressé que ce qu'il ne le laissait penser. Sirius pressa ses épaules, en un geste rassurant.

– Est-ce que tu es prêt? Le questionna Rogue en le toisant de haut en bas.

– Oui, nous pouvons y aller.

Son professeur de potions lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

– Ne traînez pas. Je vous attend chez moi.

Harry se contenta de hocher positivement la tête et observa Rogue s'évanouir dans la cheminée. Il se retourna vers Sirius et Remus en souriant et haussa les épaules.

– Je ne vais pas le faire attendre. Il n'a pas l'air d'être d'une humeur merveilleuse.

– On se voit ce soir, Harry, assura Remus en lui souriant gentiment.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et s'éclipsa à son tour, emportant avec lui ses affaires. Si c'était pour ne pas l'attendre et ne pas l'aider, il aurait simplement pu leur envoyer une heure et Harry l'aurait rejoint seul.

Une fois le gamin parti, Sirius se servit un verre d'eau et fixa Remus avec attention. Il s'avança d'un pas et retourna immédiatement à sa place, comme si un fil invisible et infranchissable, se dressait entre les deux personnes. Remus leva un sourcil suspicieux et jeta un regard en coin à Sirius, qui semblait en plein conflit intérieur.

– Tu sais, Patmol, souffla-t-il avec amusement, tu n'es pas obligé d'hésiter ou de me demander la permission pour venir vers moi.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement gêné et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

Remus le regardait avec attendrissement, se demandant sans doute s'il était possible qu'il soit encore plus adorable que ce qu'il ne l'était. Toutefois, le lycanthrope était un peu triste. L'attitude de Sirius montrait qu'il ne se sentait pas encore pleinement en sécurité dans leur relation.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les pupilles de l'animagus. Une lueur joueuse qui fit déglutir silencieusement le loup-garou. Sirius s'avança doucement vers Remus, qui se recula instinctivement jusqu'à se cogner contre la table de la cuisine.

– Si c'est ce que tu veux, susurra Sirius prêt de son oreille qu'il mordilla avant de s'attaquer à son cou offert.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il remarqua que Remus avait les yeux fermés et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il essayait de garder une respiration régulière, contrôlant chacun des souffles qu'il laissait s'échapper. En se rendant compte de l'immobilité de Sirius, Remus ouvrit les paupières et plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux de son amant.

Sirius lécha la lèvre inférieure du loup-garou, qui s'avança pour prendre les siennes et l'embrasser avec douceur.

– Je crois que je t'aime un peu trop, chuchota Sirius entre deux baisers. Je crois que je suis complètement fou amoureux de toi. Je peux le sentir jusqu'à l'intérieur de la moelle de mes os. Tu sais, ça fait un mal de chien de t'aimer.

Le rire de Remus se perdit dans la bouche de Sirius, qui le pressa plus fort contre la table.

– J'aime bien le jeu de mot.

– Tais-toi, grogna Sirius en lui retirant son t-shirt.

L'animagus caressa le torse doux et ferme de son amant. D'abord avec ses doigts puis avec ses lèvres et ses dents. Il saisit Remus par les hanches et le souleva légèrement pour l'asseoir sur la table. Il se logea entre ses jambes, se délectant des gémissements de son amant lorsqu'il jouait avec sa peau nue.

Remus se débarrassa de la chemise de Sirius et colla son torse contre le sien. Il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux longs de Sirius, tandis que les mains de son amant voyageaient dans son dos. Le reste de ses habits tombèrent sur le sol et Sirius frôla les hanches fines du lycanthrope de ses doigts. Un frisson parcouru le corps entier de Remus. Sirius le sentit se blottir un peu plus contre lui et accentua ses caresses. Il l'embrassa avec fièvre, jouant avec sa langue, mordant sa mâchoire et ses épaules.

Les mains de Sirius glissèrent sur les hanches de Remus et remontèrent dans le creux de ses reins. D'un geste ferme, il le fit se cambrer et en profita pour déposer ses lèvres sur son ventre, puis sur son nombril. Il attira Remus contre lui et ce dernier enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il le porta ensuite jusqu'au canapé ou ils se laissèrent lourdement tomber.

– Et si Harry revenait parce qu'il avait oublié quelque chose? haleta Remus, alors que les mains de Sirius s'aventuraient entre ses cuisses. Et si Dumbledore, ou n'importe qui, venait nous chercher plus tôt que prévu? Et si..

– Et si on ne pensait plus à rien? sourit Sirius en se redressant légèrement pour le regarder.

Remus lui rendit son sourire et échangea leur position d'un coup de hanches.

– Tu as toujours été le plus imprudent de la bande.

– Et toi le plus inquiet.

Le lycanthrope lui offrit un sourire complice et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Son corps entier brûlait de désir et les doigts experts de Sirius étaient loin de le calmer. Ses reins s'enflammaient douloureusement et un soulagement sans nom le prit, lorsqu'il s'enfonça en Sirius. L'animagus serra les dents. La respiration coupée, il eut besoin de quelques minutes pour s'habituer à ce corps étranger en lui.

La douleur était incomparable, acide, froide, grinçante. Sa tête tomba en arrière et il resta immobile, sous le regard impuissant de Remus. Le lycanthrope se pencha légèrement et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il caressa et embrassa Sirius, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et prenne du plaisir.

Un gémissement de l'animagus s'évanouit entre les lèvres du loup-garou. Il entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens et ses hanches se mouvèrent dans un rythme régulier. De plus en plus vite. De plus en plus loin.

La tension qui habitait leur corps se relâcha au fil de leur danse. Sirius enlaça la nuque de son compagnon et embrassa son épaule, remontant dans son cou, sous ses oreilles. Sa peau était douce et parfumée. Un odeur de chocolat emplissait ses narines, malgré le goût salé de sa peau. Ses lèvres gourmandes dévoraient cette peau dont il s'enivrait de plus en plus.

La jouissance les surpris, haletant et gémissant, étroitement serré dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils tombèrent du canapé, mais ne s'en soucièrent pas. Ils restèrent un instant immobile, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance.

Après quelques minutes, Remus se blottit contre Sirius, qui caressa ses cheveux humides de sueur. Il releva les yeux pour regarder l'heure et soupira. L'heure tournait. Ils allaient devoir rejoindre les Weasley chez Andromeda et Ted.

– Et si on allait prendre une douche?, proposa Remus en frôlant sa joue de ses lèvres.

Sirius accepta d'un hochement de tête et les deux amants se levèrent. Les jambes tremblantes et les mains liées, ils montèrent à l'étage en riant, l'esprit léger. Comme ils étaient déjà entièrement nus, ils n'eurent plus qu'à se serrer dans la douche et à ouvrir l'eau chaude. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, savourant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se donner.

Une fois secs et habillés, Sirius se pencha vers Remus et lui embrassa la joue.

– Harry est au courant pour nous deux, souffla-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, tandis que Remus s'arrêtait de respirer et le regardait comme s'il venait de se transformer en ogre.

– Comment ça? Tu lui en as parlé?

– Non. Il l'a deviné, je présume. Sinon, c'est qu'il nous a surpris. Nous en avons discuté tout à l'heure. Il était un peu triste de ne pas avoir été mis au courant. Il pensait qu'on ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui confier quelque chose d'aussi important.

– Qu'en pense-t-il?

Sirius captura ses lèvres et l'enlaça doucement. Remus était anxieux, il le sentait noué contre lui.

– Que du bien, murmura-t-il tendrement.

L'animagus se saisit une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour en être rassasier. Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement, devenant de plus en plus violent. La langue de Remus caressait sensuellement la sienne et son corps ondulait électriquement contre lui. Sirius contracta douloureusement ses abdominaux, pour essayer de contrer la brusque chaleur qui se rependit dans son bas ventre. Si un simple baiser le mettait dans un état pareil, il n'était pas judicieux d'aller plus loin. Du moins, pour le moment.

– Attends. On ne peut pas, haleta-t-il difficilement. Si on continue, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

Remus lui répondit par un sourire en coin et lui offrit un baiser plus chaste, plus doux, plus léger, que les précédents.

– Tu as raison. On devrait y aller.

Sirius se saisit fermement des doigts de son amant et transplana devant la maison de sa cousine.

Tout le monde était déjà présent et discutait paisiblement. En les voyant arriver, au lieu de venir les saluer, Tonks fit demi-tour et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Les sourcils de Remus se haussèrent et il délaissa Sirius et les autres pour rejoindre la jeune femme.

– Tout va bien? demanda-t-il en poussant la porte.

Tonks était assise sur son lit et s'attachait les cheveux. Remus doutait qu'elle s'était réfugiée ici simplement pour se faire une queue de cheval. Il s'assit à ses côtés, mais Tonks se releva brutalement et retira son t-shirt pour en mettre un autre.

Remus l'observa faire en silence, les sourcils froncés et le regard attentif. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou je vais devoir le deviner tout seul?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

– Ce n'est pas le moment. Ecoute, Remus, on en parlera tranquillement une fois que toute cette affaire sera derrière nous. Dès que l'oncle et la tante d'Harry seront en sécurité et qu'il n'y aura plus de soucis de ce côté, je t'embêterai avec les miens.

Remus se leva et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

– Si quelque chose ne va pas, je veux le savoir immédiatement. Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose. De plus, si tu as la tête ailleurs durant la mission, tu ne seras pas pleinement efficace et tu pourrais faire des erreurs. Et, peut-être qu'en parler te libérerait.

– N'insiste pas, s'il-te-plaît. Tu n'aurais pas dû monter. Retourne en bas avec les autres.

– Tu ne viens pas?

– Je ne peux pas. Je dois partir. Fol'Œil m'attend.

Elle lui offrit un sourire crispé et transplana avant que Remus ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il soupira lourdement et redescendit. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Sirius qui lui adressa un rapide coup d'œil et se replongea dans la conversation qu'il avait avec Charlie.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher avec Tonks?

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour! J'ai fait un lemon mais il reste quand même assez light. Je suis désolée pour les personnes qui n'en voulaient pas. Seulement vous ne donnez plus de signes de vie, alors que les personnes qui veulent des lemons, elles, sont bien présentes et le montrent.

Je suis désolée pour la longue pause. J'ai mit un temps fou à revenir avec ce chapitre. Manque de temps et de motivation, procrastination, flemme, stress. Je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à contrôler tout ça ces derniers temps. Je me sens un peu mieux à présent. J'ai validé mon année et je pars dans cinq jours à Nice, pour aller au festival de Monte Carlo (ahh! je vais rencontrer Aidan Turner, Gethin Anthony et Jack Falahee! à l'aide!)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. A bientôt. PS : je n'ai pas vraiment corrigé ce chapitre, je pense le faire plus tard. Je voulais tout de même le publier, car je me suis absentée longtemps.


	31. Chapter 31

**31.**

La légère brise qui soufflait devant la maison de Rogue, adoucissait le temps étouffant de cette journée ensoleillée. Assis sur une marche du pallier, Harry attendait l'arrivée de Drago. Il faisait passer sa baguette entre chacun de ses doigts et serrait fermement une bouteille d'eau dans sa main libre. Le blond était en retard et il s'ennuyait. Malgré ce qu'il avait assuré à son parrain, il était peut-être finalement bel et bien anxieux de la suite des événements. Il n'était pas terrorisé mais il était tout de même inquiet. Cela pouvait très mal tourner. Et s'il se faisait tuer avant que Sirius, Dumbledore et les autres, n'aient le temps d'arriver? Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de mourir tout de suite. Pire scénario, encore : et si quelqu'un se faisait blesser ou tuer, par sa faute?

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux branches des arbres qui se mouvaient avec élégance au rythme du vent. Il y avait une douceur apaisante dans ce tableau, Harry pouvait presque parvenir à se détendre. Son attention fut un instant absorbée par un petit oiseau qui venait de se poser devant lui. Son plumage était composé de différents marrons qu'il détailla avec intérêt. Un bruit provenant de la maison le fit sursauter. Il regarda un instant par la fenêtre et surpris son professeur de potions en train de déplacer un de ses chaudrons.

Rogue ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, depuis que Harry avait remis un pied dans sa maison. Il s'était enfermé dans il ne savait quelle pièce de sa maudite demeure et ne s'était plus montré. Le jeune garçon se demandait à quoi cela avait servi de faire autant d'efforts, d'un côté comme de l'autre, pour ne pas les tenir. Il pensait que sa «relation» avec son professeur s'était pourtant améliorée. Il devait sans doute avoir tort. Rogue était un mystère à lui seul.

Un «plop!» bruyant se fit entendre, faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois le brun. Il se releva précipitamment et balaya le jardin du regard. Les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas l'attaquer à cet endroit, n'est-ce pas? Devant la maison de son professeur? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Que que, cela n'aurait pas étonné Harry, si Rogue était complice de toute cette histoire. Il n'avait plus envie de faire confiance à un seul Serpentard.

Il fut légèrement rassuré en voyant arriver Drago et son elfe de maison. Ils s'avançaient jusqu'à lui d'un pas rapide. Le blond était très beau. Il portait un bermuda gris, retroussé au dessus de ses genoux et une chemise blanche entrouverte au niveau de son cou. Une tenue typiquement moldue. Pour rejoindre le lac, ils allaient sûrement passer devant des habitations moldues et peut-être même allaient-ils traverser un ou deux village. Harry ne connaissait absolument pas l'endroit où le lac se trouvait, ni même comment ils allaient y aller.

Drago jeta un regard de dédain vers son elfe. Il semblait de très mauvaise humeur.

– Désolé, maugréa-t-il en direction du Survivant. Au moment de partir, ce bon à rien était tout bonnement introuvable. Mon père sera tenu au courant de ce petit incident, bien entendu et cet idiot ne restera pas impuni.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– C'est un peu exagéré, tu ne crois pas? Je suis sûr qu'il avait une très bonne raison pour ne pas être à l'heure. Il doit avoir énormément de travail. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Je pouvais bien attendre cinq minutes.

Un petit sourire fendit le visage de Drago qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air de défis.

– Tu sais, Potter, il aurait beaucoup moins de choses à faire si un certain Gryffondor qui ne s'occupe jamais de ses affaires, ne lui avait pas enlevé l'un de ses acolytes.

– Si je le pouvais, je retirerais chaque elfe de maison des mains abusives de leurs maîtres. Ils ne méritent pas ça. Dobby ne méritait pas ça et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

L'elfe se boucha brutalement les oreilles, traumatisé par les paroles du jeune garçon, et secoua vivement la tête en couinant.

– Au lieu de faire l'imbécile, grogna Drago en donnant un petit coup sur les épaules de la créature, amène-nous au manoir. Immédiatement.

Le blond tendit une main assurée en direction de Harry. Il la regarda un instant avec hésitation puis sans réfléchir davantage, l'empoigna, et ils transplanèrent tous les trois devant un immense domaine.

– On ne devait pas aller au lac directement? s'étonna-t-il.

Drago haussa les épaules.

– On a encore un peu de temps. J'ai deux trois petites choses à récupérer. Et puis, Mère voulait que je lui dise quand on partait. Allons la voir.

– Je pense qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup. Peut-être serait-il préférable que je t'attende dehors?

Le blond le dévisagea et se mordit la lèvre. Il secoua doucement la tête et poussa Harry pour le faire entrer dans son manoir.

– Tu penses mal. Et tu es mon invité. Tu n'attendras donc pas dehors, dépêche-toi.

Narcissa Malefoy était dans son salon. Elle était assise derrière un piano. Ses doigts survolaient les touches qui jouaient seules un morceau de musique inconnu aux oreilles du brun. Drago toussa pour attirer l'attention de sa mère et la pièce fut immédiatement silencieuse. La sorcière releva les yeux vers les deux adolescents et soupira.

– Drago, qu'attends-tu pour offrir à boire à ton ami?

Le cœur de Harry s'accéléra douloureusement. Il avait à faire à une famille de talentueux comédiens. Ils semblaient tous entraînés à mentir, que ce soit sur ce qu'ils ressentaient ou sur leurs actes. Ils savaient parfaitement paraître. Il était difficile de ne pas les croire sincères lorsqu'ils agissaient de la sorte. Cette simple phrase troubla énormément le Gryffondor, qui tentait tant bien que mal de paraître naturel au milieu de toute cette mascarade.

– Merci mais je n'ai pas soif, assura-t-il.

Sirius lui avait conseillé de ne regarder aucun adulte dans les yeux, s'il avait la mauvaise surprise d'en croiser un. Il lui avait dit que certaines personnes pouvaient facilement entrer dans l'esprit des autres. Il fixa donc un point précis devant lui et ne jeta que brièvement des regards vers la femme de Lucius Malefoy. De toute façon, elle ne semblait pas réellement s'intéresser à lui. Elle s'éclipsa même de la pièce.

Drago devait sentir le malaise du brun, car il ne cessait de le fixer étrangement.

– Quoi? grogna Harry.

– Quoi _«quoi»_?

Le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder de cette façon?

– Je ne te regarde pas. Le célèbre Potter ne peut donc pas s'empêcher de se penser au centre de toute l'attention. Est-ce que son altesse voudrait se désaltérer ou pas? demanda-t-il de manière théâtrale et trop pincée pour paraître naturelle.

– Comme je l'ai dit à ta mère : non merci. J'aurais trop peur de mourir empoisonner.

Drago sourit à cette remarque.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter. Si jamais je veux t'empoisonner, j'aurais toute la journée pour le faire.

– Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il avec une légère aigreur dans le son de sa voix.

Harry était persuadé d'avoir vu le blond rougir, avant de détourner le regard. Son attention se concentra sur sa mère qui revenait vers eux avec un sac remplit de nourritures. Elle appela l'elfe et lui ordonna de conduire les affaires au lac pour éviter aux adolescents de les transporter eux-même. L'elfe de maison s'exécuta immédiatement.

– Si vous voulez avoir un peu de fraîcheur pour vous installer, vous feriez mieux de partir immédiatement.

– Oui, mère. Vous avez raison. Nous allons y aller.

– Ne faites rien d'insensé, d'accord? Restez bien à l'ombre, évitez le soleil le plus possible. Le vent devrait se dissiper d'ici peu et il fera sans doute très chaud. Les insolations prennent parfois de surprise, alors soyez prudents.

– Tout ira bien, mère.

– Au moins, tu n'es pas habillé comme un ours.

– Mère...

– Si Daphné vient avec Astoria, prenez soin d'elle. Elle est plus jeune que vous et un peu dissipée.

– Elle n'est pas dissipée. Et puis, elle n'a qu'un an de moins que nous. Elle est tout à fait capable de faire attention à elle.

– On ne fait jamais assez attention à nous-même.

– Mère! Est-ce que vous avez terminé? Cela devient vraiment embarrassant.

Les lèvres de la sorcière se plissèrent légèrement et elle secoua les mains pour faire fuir les deux adolescents. Harry était un peu surpris de l'attitude de Narcissa. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment imaginé de cette façon. Elle pouvait être très protectrice quand elle s'y mettait.

– Oh, et Drago, ne rentrez pas trop tard.

– Oui, mère, répondit le blond avant de claquer la porte. Désolé pour ça, fut-il une fois seuls.

Harry sourit pour lui-même.

– Ce n'est rien. Je ne pensais pas que ta mère pouvait agir de la sorte.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

– Que veux-tu dire? Ma mère est une mère comme les autres, tu sais. Elle a ses inquiétudes de... mère. Tu sais.. ma mère craint beaucoup la chaleur. Elle devient folle avec nous, car Père et moi aimons porter nos costumes de haute société, même en plein été. Du moins, pour sortir. On veut..

– Être ridicule? pouffa Harry.

– ..Impressionner. Je t'emmerde, Potter.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son t-shirt gris et son short. Il n'avait rien d'élégant. Drago l'était, lui, même en portant des affaires qu'il jugeait lui de sans doute trop légères.

– Lorsque ma mère était adolescente, expliqua-t-il doucement, son jeune cousin avait fait une insolation. Elle était seule avec lui lorsque c'est arrivé. Cette histoire l'a toujours un peu traumatisé, elle continue de s'en vouloir encore aujourd'hui. Apparemment, elle avait insisté pour sortir retrouver Père, alors qu'elle devait le garder. Il faisait très chaud ce jour là et elle l'avait laissé en plein soleil pendant son rendez-vous. Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé, il était même très heureux de pouvoir rester seul, sans surveillance. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Seulement le temps était vraiment épouvantable. Le soleil tapait extrêmement fort. En revenant de son rendez-vous, Mère la trouvé dans un fâcheux état! Il ne tenait même plus debout tout seul et se sentait vraiment très mal. Il a dû être amené à St Mangouste.

– Son jeune cousin? répéta doucement Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux, alors qu'ils marchaient sur un chemin goudronné.

Sirius? pensa-t-il immédiatement.

– Regulus Arcturus Black. Ma mère l'aimait beaucoup. Il est mort il y a des années. J'aurais adoré le rencontrer. Elle en parle toujours comme quelqu'un de merveilleux.

Harry hocha la tête avec lenteur.

– Peut-être.

– Apparemment, il ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec ton père. Regulus lui reprochait souvent de lui avoir voler son frère.

Le brun passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et rajusta ses lunettes. Sirius lui avait parlé de son frère. Il lui avait dit qu'ils n'aspiraient pas à la même idéologie. Il lui avait dit que Regulus admirait Voldemort, qu'il était Mangemort, que ses parents l'avaient parfaitement façonnés. Pourtant, il avait également mentionné sa douceur et sa gentillesse.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à Drago.

– Est-ce que tes amis sont déjà arrivés? demanda Harry, après une dizaine de minutes de marche.

Drago haussa les épaules, en regardant autour de lui. Il semblait inquiet à présent. Harry soupira intérieurement. Il trouvait presque drôle l'idée que tous les deux soient en train de jouer la comédie.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il vaguement. Mais, nous sommes arrivés!

La vue qui s'offrait à Harry était splendide. L'endroit était si grand, si pur et si vaste. La végétation était protubérante mais à la fois loin d'être envahissante. Il y avait quelque chose de magique derrière tout ça, il pouvait le sentir. Le reflet du soleil brillait sur la surface de l'eau. Harry s'avança et plongea ses mains à l'intérieur. Le lac était entouré d'arbre, qui offraient de l'ombre au coin de l'eau. Pourtant, l'eau était soleil, ce qui permettait à la température d'être idéale.

– C'est magnifique, souffla le brun. Et l'eau est chaude.

Drago retira ses vêtements et entra dans l'eau. Il se retourna vers le Survivant, avant de plonger sous l'eau. Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, souhaitant tout de même profiter de la journée, avant de voir les ennuies arriver.

– Comment est-ce que tu as appris à nager, Potter? Grâce à tes moldus?

– Non. J'ai appris à nager à l'école.

Drago hocha pensivement la tête, avant d'offrir un sourire complice à Harry. Il l'arrosa en agitant ses pieds dans l'eau, le trouvant sans doute beaucoup trop sérieux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

– Qu'attendent tes amis pour arriver?

Drago fronça les sourcils.

– Dis tout de suite que tu t'ennuies avec moi, ça ira plus vite.

– Et bien puisque tu le dis..

– La ferme, Potter!

Harry inséra une partie de sa tête sous l'eau et observa Drago de ses grands yeux verts.

– Tu as de la chance d'avoir été à l'école. J'aurais bien aimé y aller moi aussi.

Le brun sortit de l'eau et grimaça.

– Je n'ai pas de très bons souvenirs. Dudley ne laissait personne m'approcher. Dès que quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi, où souhaitait être mon ami, il prenait un plaisir malsain à l'harceler. Au final, je n'avais aucun ami car personne ne voulait attirer l'attention de mon cousin. Je me sentais très seul.

– Ton oncle et ta tante ont-ils déjà levé la main sur toi?

– Ils ne m'ont jamais touché. Mais parfois, certaines paroles, où certaines blessures morales, font encore plus mal que les coups.

– Et ton cousin?

– J'étais son punching-ball.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

– Et dire qu'avant de te connaître, je t'ai souvent jalousé. Ton cousin est un imbécile. Je trouve ça beaucoup plus amusant de pousser les gens à bout, que de donner des coups. Blesser pour blesser, c'est sauvage et sans saveur. Un jour, tu peux tomber sur quelqu'un qui cogne encore plus dur que toi, même si tu t'appelles Goyle. Et ce jour là, tu peux très mal finir.

– Ça c'est parce que tu es un lâche, Malefoy.

Le blond le foudroya du regard. Harry laissa s'échapper un petit rire, avant de reprendre une apparence sérieuse.

– Tu ne devrais pas harceler les gens, non plus.

– Je n'harcèle que toi. Et Weasmoche. Peut-être un peu Granger et Londubat également. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un détail.

– J'ai déjà vu Crabbe et Goyle persécuter plus de la moitié de l'école.

Les sourcils du Serpentard s'haussèrent sur son front.

– Et alors? Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi. Je ne suis pas leur père.

Harry savait pertinemment que Drago avait énormément d'influence sur les deux balourds et qu'il pouvait très bien leur ordonner de se tenir tranquille et d'être aimable. Il était persuadé que Crabe et Goyle lui obéiraient au doigt et à l'œil. Toutefois, il se garda cette réflexion pour lui et se laissa glisser sur son dos pour faire la planche.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent après cette conversation. Harry ne s'ennuyait pas. Il passait même une bonne journée. Comment le pouvait-il? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Ils riaient beaucoup, même si Harry restait constamment sur ses gardes. Il n'était pas pleinement sincère, sachant que le blond ne l'était pas non plus.

Peut-être que Drago n'avait pas l'intention de le trahir aujourd'hui, finalement? Toutefois, l'absence de ses amis était suspecte. Le visage du blond s'assombrissait à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Il se perdait dans ses pensées, ne participait plus à la conversation qu'il avait lancé, sursautait à chaque crépitement de branches.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi, Malefoy? Tu es bien nerveux!

Drago soupira et le foudroya du regard, avant de se lever et de plonger dans l'eau fraîche. Il ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, le corps entièrement mouillé et se sécha rapidement, avant de remettre ses habits.

– Ecoute, on ferait mieux de rentrer, d'accord?

– Non.

– Comment ça, «non»? s'agaça Drago en le dévisageant avec sévérité.

– Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança ses vêtements à la figure. Il semblait réellement inquiet. Si Harry n'en était pas sûr jusqu'à présent, il pouvait clairement voir de la frayeur dans son regard.

– Habille-toi. De suite.

Harry enfila ses habits le plus rapidement possible et s'avança jusqu'au blond. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et le regarda dans les yeux. Drago baissa instantanément la tête et avala péniblement sa salive.

– Pansy, Daphné et les autres, ne vont jamais arriver. Il n'y avait ni journée au lac, ni sortie entre «amis», n'est-ce pas _Drago_?

Le blond fut apparemment touché d'entendre son prénom, car il releva presque imperceptiblement le menton avant de le baisser de nouveau.

– Je suis désolé.

– Tu sais quoi? Je voulais réellement être ton ami.

– Moi aussi.

– J'ai vraiment aimé la personne que tu as fait semblant d'être. Et arrête de me mentir, tu n'es plus obligé de le faire.

– Je ne suis pas en train de te mentir, Potter. Je n'avais pas le choix. Mon père...

– Tais-toi! Je t'entends parler de ton père depuis que je t'ai rencontré! «Mon père en entendra parler!» «Mon père ne laissera pas les choses se passer de cette façon!» «Mon père vous fera expulser»! Et j'en passe! Par Merlin, Drago, quand est-ce que tu vivras enfin pour toi? Quand est-ce que tu oseras enfin lui expliquer en face que TA vie ne lui appartient pas et que s'il veut faire des crasses, il n'a pas à t'impliquer. Parce que TOI tu n'es pas obligé de tourner mal! Tu n'es pas obligé d'être comme ton père.

Drago écarquilla soudainement les yeux, prenant sans doute conscience que le Gryffondor en savait plus que ce qu'il ne le croyait.

– Retournons chez Rogue. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard.

– Non.

– Non?

– Je vais affronter ton père, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

– Ça fait bien longtemps que ce n'est plus ce que je souhaite. Tu es mon ami, Potter. Ne fais pas l'idiot! Tu n'as aucune chance de lui tenir tête!

Harry le fixa longuement, la cicatrice brûlante.

– Tu ne sais rien de l'amitié.

– S'il-te-plaît..

– Ne dis plus rien. C'est trop tard, ils sont là.

Si les Mangemorts entendaient ce que Drago lui disait, il aurait forcément des problèmes. Même s'il avait envie que le blond ait un millier de problèmes sur le dos à cet instant, il n'avait pas envie que quelque chose de mal lui arrive.

Lucius transplanna derrière Harry et passa un bras autour de sa poitrine. De sa main libre, il serra sa baguette et la posa contre la tempe de l'adolescent.

– Bien joué, Drago, sourit Lucius en dévisageant les deux jeunes hommes. Finalement, c'était beaucoup plus facile que ce que je pensais. Cette histoire aurait pu être réglée depuis bien longtemps.

Trois hommes arrivèrent peu de temps après, vêtus de longue cape noire. Leurs airs féroces firent parcourir le corps d'Harry d'une dizaine de frissons. Ils observèrent un instant la scène et l'un d'entre eux fit un geste de la tête en direction de Lucius.

– Drago. Avec Yaxley, siffla Lucius.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier. Il s'avança jusqu'au Mangemort qui le saisit fermement par le bras. Ils transplannèrent alors, pour atterrir dans une cave minuscule. Drago fut repoussé à l'arrière et le Mangemort ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied.

La baguette de Lucius s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la chair du Survivant. Harry était persuadé qu'il allait laisser une marque. L'extrémité de sa baguette était brûlante, mais il s'efforçait de rester parfaitement calme et de ne rien montrer.

– Tu vas bientôt retrouver des visages familiers, Potter. Nott, ramène mon fils au manoir. Il n'a pas besoin d'être ici.

– Il peut aller avec Théodore. Il est dans une pièce à l'étage. Drago ne peut pas rentrer. Il faut s'en tenir au plan.

– S'il rentrait maintenant, cela éveillerait les soupçons, renchérit le troisième homme qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Il serait accusé de complicité, les Aurors remonteraient immédiatement à..

– J'ai compris, le coupa Lucius. Soit, Teignous. Qu'il aille avec ton fils.

Nott prit Drago par les épaules et l'entraîna avec lui loin de Harry, qui fut jeté dans une cellule froide. C'est la dernière image que Drago put avoir du Survivant. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait le libérer. Et s'il essayait de contacter quelqu'un? Rogue, peut-être? Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans le coup, car il aurait été la première personne soupçonnée par les Aurors. Lucius en avait donc conclus qu'il serait préférable de ne pas le tenir informé de l'avancement de l'affaire.

– C'est la porte au bout du couloir. Ne sortez de là sous aucun prétexte, c'est bien compris?

– Oui, Monsieur Nott.

Drago s'avança et ouvrit la porte. Théodore sursauta et se leva d'un bond. Il semblait profondément déçu.

– Tu ne m'as donc pas écouté.

– Que voulais-tu que je fasse?

– Quelque chose de raisonnable, soupira Théodore en s'asseyant contre le mur. Tu viens de ruiner notre avenir, tu le sais ça? On ne pourra jamais avoir une vie normale.

Drago se laissa tomber à ses côtés et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Harry aurait été attrapé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait peut-être accéléré les choses, mais avait sûrement limité les blessures physiques.

– C'est trop tard, de toute façon, continua Théodore en passant une main dans le dos de Drago. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire. Si Potter a le don pour foncer droit dans les problèmes, il a aussi le cul le plus chanceux que j'ai jamais vu. Il va peut-être se sortir de là.

– S'il s'en sort, il me le fera payer.

– Pour une fois dans ta vie, ne sois pas un lâche! Et n'oublie pas que c'est de Saint Potter qu'il s'agit. Il ne t'en voudra jamais complètement et te laissera toutes les chances dont tu auras besoin pour te faire pardonner!

– Je ne le ferais pas.

– Je sais. Ta famille compte sur toi. Tu ne peux pas te rabaisser à ça. C'est Potter. Ecoute, sans vouloir t'offenser ; j'en ai rien à faire. Si tu veux te plaindre, tu peux aller voir Mimi Geignarde.

Drago le foudroya du regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire. A la place, il éclata d'un rire nerveux, suivit rapidement de son ami.

–Tu as appris quelque chose de plus? demanda Drago. Quelque chose que je ne sais pas encore?

– Quand mon père et moi sommes arrivés, Lucius a fait apparaître un énorme carton. A l'intérieur, il y avait des masques et des déguisements magnifiques. Ils ont prévu de les porter pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

– Pourquoi faire?

Théodore haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait pas plus.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était dans une pièce totalement sombre. Il ne voyait même pas ses doigts, qu'il s'efforçait de bouger devant ses yeux. La cellule était froide et humide. Il se demandait si les protections et les capteurs étaient en train de fonctionner. Et si Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore et les autres, ne le trouvaient pas? Qu'allait-il lui arriver?

Soudain, il se frappa violemment le front. Quel idiot! Il avait toujours sa baguette. Il se saisit de celle-ci et la serra fermement entre ses doigts gelés.

– Lumos, souffla-t-il.

Il profita de la lumière, qui émanait de sa baguette, pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. La pièce était dégoûtante, et une forte odeur de nourriture en décomposition envahie ses narines. Il réprima une grimace de dégoût et se leva difficilement. Quelque chose attira son attention. Cela ressemblait à une masse informe. Ce tas respirait.

Il s'avança prudemment et poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant son oncle et sa tante. Ils étaient endormis, ou peut-être inconscients. L'oncle Vernon avait considérablement maigrit et de nombreux bleus parsemaient son visage. La tante Pétunia, elle, n'avait aucune marque de coups, mais son corps était parfois secoué de hoquets silencieux.

– Tante Pétunia. Oncle Vernon. Réveillez-vous, murmura-t-il.

C'est Pétunia qui ouvrit les yeux en premier. L'air terrorisé, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et le supplia de s'en aller. Elle répéta plusieurs fois un «pars» si désespéré que l'adolescent eut pitié d'elle. Il posa alors une main hésitante contre son bras.

– C'est juste moi. Juste Harry. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.

Pétunia releva le menton, le regard flamboyant.

– Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je te conseille de partir, parce que si tu es venu ici pour nous, c'est une terrible erreur. Ils ne laisseront personne partir vivants. On est tous les trois morts. Alors va-t-en.

– Ils m'ont enfermé ici avec vous. Je suis leur prisonnier.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle était si fatiguée, que Harry ne la força pas à lui parler. Il avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser, mais elles pouvaient se remettre à plus tard.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour l'attente. Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers temps et j'ai eu du mal à écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il était assez attendu et important, je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite.

 _S'il-vous-plaît, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review._ Ça fait toujours plaisir et j'ai besoin de motivation. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début et toutes les autres qui sont arrivées ensuite. A très vite.


	32. Chapter 32

****32.****

Sirius était assis sur le canapé d'Andromeda, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge dont l'aiguille tournait lentement. L'odeur de tabac emplissait doucement ses narines. Ted, un cigare entre les dents, faisait une partie d'échec avec Charlie. Le rire du jeune homme éclatait par moment, sachant pertinemment que la partie était en sa faveur.

Bill se joignit à eux et encercla son frère par les épaules. Il analysa le jeu avec des yeux connaisseurs et fit un clin-d'œil à Ted, avant de rejoindre les jumeaux qui dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Ginny et Ron étaient restés avec Molly. Les deux adolescents avaient été très en colère en apprenant cette nouvelle. Les jumeaux, eux, avaient eu le droit de venir puisqu'ils étaient majeurs, au plus grand désespoir de leur mère.

Soudain, Charlie poussa un cri et Sirius le vit enfouir son visage entre ses mains. Ravis de son effet et visiblement très fier de lui, Ted se leva, tapota les cheveux roux du jeune homme et alla retrouver sa femme dans la cuisine.

Le canapé s'affaissa légèrement et une main caressa doucement la sienne. Sirius laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur leurs doigts discrètement enlacés.

– Tonks n'est toujours pas revenue?

Remus se contenta de secouer négativement la tête et retira sa main en se souvenant de la présence des Weasley.

– Elle est bizarre ces derniers jours, reprit-il. Tu penses que quelque chose ne va pas? Quoi que ce soit, ses parents ne doivent pas être au courant car ils n'ont pas l'air plus inquiet que ça pour elle.

– S'entraîner chez les Aurors demande beaucoup de travail, s'enquit vaguement Sirius. C'est beaucoup de responsabilité, de temps à accorder et c'est autant physique que mental.

Remus ne semblait pas totalement satisfait par cette réponse. Il se renfrogna légèrement sur le canapé moelleux du salon et fixa le jeu d'échec qui semblait avoir été terrassé par un tremblement de terre. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule. Toutes les pièces se remirent immédiatement à leur place.

– Remus... souffla timidement l'animagus.

Il su tout de suite qu'il avait l'attention de son ami. Il se redressa légèrement et se racla la gorge avant de continuer d'un ton incertain.

– Si un jour je suis innocenté et que je suis de nouveau libre de mes mouvements, la prochaine chose que je veux faire serait de voir un psychomage.

Il baissa la tête, peu à l'aise. Il avait souvent refusé de voir la vérité en face, mais il avait bel et bien besoin d'un médicomage compétant. Il devait parler de ce qui n'allait pas dans sa tête et il devait se faire suivre. C'était important.

Remus posa son front contre sa joue et il le sentit hocher positivement la tête. Sirius gardait les yeux fermés, le son de l'horloge et les battements de son cœur vibraient dans ses tempes et semblaient être consentrés à cet endroit là.

– On ira, murmura le lycanthrope en déposant ses lèvres sur la joue tiède de son ami.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement en voyant Andromeda ouvrir la porte d'entrée à Arthur et Mme Pomfresh. Ils étaient préoccupés. Ils hochèrent faiblement la tête en direction de Sirius et Remus, qui comprirent immédiatement que tout avait commencé.

Sirius se leva d'un bond et se saisit de sa baguette.

– Qu'attendons-nous? Allons-y, immédiatement.

Tout le monde s'observa avec interdit. Consterné, Sirius foudroya chaque personne présente dans la pièce avec sévérité.

– Calme-toi, Sirius, souffla Andromeda avec gentillesse. Je sais que tu es impatient et inquiet mais nous devons attendre les ordres de Dumbledore. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Il ne laissera personne faire de mal à ton filleul. Il faut attendre le signal.

Sirius grogna pour lui même mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

– Où est-ce qu'il se trouve? demanda-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

Arthur adressa un regard en coin à Mme Pomfresh, ce qui agaça davantage l'évadé de prison.

– Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas transplaner plus vite que mon ombre, dès que vous m'aurez dit à quel endroit est détenu Harry.

– Ils n'ont pas réussi à déterminer le lieu exact, avoua Arthur avec peine, craignant une colère de l'animagus. Pour le moment, la seule chose dont on est sûr c'est que Drago et Harry ne sont plus seuls.

Sirius serra les poings et ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer sa fureur.

– Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon filleul est en danger et que vous n'arrivez pas à le localiser. Si jamais quoi que ce soit lui arrive... Si jamais nous ne parvenons pas à le retrouver... Si jamais nous arrivons trop tard...

– Sirius, gronda Remus en le rejoignant. Les sorts de protection qui ont été placés sur Harry sont très efficaces. Ils n'ont jamais eu de failles. Jamais. C'est un dispositif qui est souvent utilisé sur les personnes qui sont potentiellement dangereuses dans le monde magique. Ces sorts permettent de savoir où elles sont, peu importe où elles se trouvent. Ce n'est pas très répandu car c'est une violation de la vie privée et que pour l'instant, cela concerne seulement les personnes qui acceptent de les recevoir. On ne peut pas les imposer à quelqu'un. Il faut juste se montrer patients.

Sirius, toujours en colère, fit tomber un encrier et un porte-plume d'un geste de la main. Remus observa le liquide bleuâtre se dispercer sur le tapis clair du salon.

– C'est censé me rassurer? rit Sirius en se reculant légèrement jusqu'à la cuisine.

Avant d'y rentrer, il balaya la pièce du regard et ajouta d'un air grave.

– Harry a peut-être fait tout ça pour rien. Son oncle et sa tante sont sûrement morts dès le premier jour. Pourquoi les auraient-ils gardé en vie? Pourquoi s'encombrer de ces déchets? Dans un sens cela serait préférable, Harry n'aurait pas à retourner avec eux. Enfin, s'il est toujours vivant.

Il soupira lourdement.

– J'en ai marre de rester là sans rien faire! J'en ai marre d'être ici pendant que mon filleul risque sa vie quelque part!

Il pénétra dans la cuisine et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Sirius n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Quelqu'un venait de rentrer. Il s'assit à ses côtés. Ils ne s'adressèrent aucun mot. Après un long moment de silence, Sirius pivota légèrement et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser violent, douloureux et froid. Il avait besoin de se calmer, de relâcher toute cette tension qui remuait son corps et sa tête.

Il se recula pour reprendre sa respiration.

– Pourquoi est-ce que Servilus est là-bas, en train d'essayer de le retrouver? Tandis que moi, je suis encore une fois enfermé, sans aucune information.

Remus pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

– Severus est peut-être en train de rechercher Harry, mais il n'assistera pas au sauvetage. Alors que toi, oui. Console-toi avec ça. Si tu étais là-bas, vous passerez tous les deux plus de temps à vous chamailler, qu'à vous concentrer sur le gamin. Je vous connais. Ils sont déjà trois sur le coup, c'est déjà suffisant. Si plus de personnes étaient avec eux, cela serait gênant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Ted affolé.

– Ils sont là. Il va falloir y aller.

Remus et Sirius s'empressèrent de rejoindre les autres. Rogue se tenait au centre de la pièce, le visage pâle. Il paraissait inquiet. Dumbledore posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et lui offrit un sourire bienveillant.

– Merci, Severus. Nous n'y serons pas arrivés sans ton aide.

Le professeur de potions inclina légèrement la tête et pivota sur lui-même en un coup de cape sonore.

– Tenez-moi au courant, grogna-t-il sans même se retourner.

– Pourquoi ne vient-il pas avec nous? s'étonna une voix féminine.

Remus sursauta.

– Tonks! s'écria-t-il d'une voix qui ne semblait pas être la sienne.

La jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire et posa une main sur le bras de son ami. Dumbledore incita les autres à s'avancer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il s'approcha ensuite de Tonks et lui expliqua que Severus n'avait pas sa place là-bas.

La sienne non plus, apparemment. Car une fois devant la maison abandonnée, cachée derrière une grotte sombre, humide et à l'odeur infecte, Dumbledore n'y était pas. Le professeur McGonagall, Madame Pomfresh, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Ted, Andromeda, Fred et George s'observaient silencieusement.

– On ferait mieux de se séparer, proposa Sirius. Quelqu'un doit aller dans cette grotte pour vérifier que le petit n'est pas retenu à l'intérieur.

– Je m'en charge, assura Arthur. Bill, Charlie, accompagnez-moi. Fred, George, vous restez avec Mme Pomfresh. Quoi qu'il arrive. Aidez-la. Surveillez que personne n'est blessé. Je ne veux pas vous voir participer au combat. Est-ce bien clair?

Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux au ciel mais hochèrent positivement la tête.

– Bien, ajouta-t-il. Allons-y les garçons.

Les trois Weasley s'enfoncèrent dans la grotte. Sirius serra sa baguette dans sa main et tous se mirent à courir vers la maison qui s'écroulait sur toute une extrémité.

– Où sommes-nous? s'étonna Ted.

– Une maison moldue abandonnée, murmura Remus.

– Tu m'étonnes! grimaça Tonks. Qui voudrait vivre derrière cette grotte? Elle est ignoble et effrayante! C'est à se refiler les pires cauchemars ou à devenir voisins avec les pires monstres qui soient.

Sirius croisa le regard de Remus et il sut immédiatement à quoi il pensait. Peut-être qu'une famille avait aménagé à cet endroit parce que l'un des leurs était un loup-garou. Quoi que mieux qu'une grotte pour étouffer les bruits, les hurlements et les sanglots? Quoi de mieux qu'une grotte pour enfermer discrètement quelqu'un?

Andromeda pointa sa baguette vers la porte d'entrée.

* * *

– Alohomora! s'écria Harry.

Capricieuse, la porte restait parfaitement close. Furieux par cette énième et veine tentative, Harry se jeta sur la porte et fut violemment projeté en arrière. Un sort avait été jeté dessus. Il poussa un halètement douloureux et se releva. Il allait se précipiter une nouvelle fois dessus, lorsque des doigts s'agrippèrent à son bras, le tirant vers le sol.

– Vas-tu te tenir tranquille à la fin? s'agaça Pétunia. Tu vas te blesser et tu me donnes la migraine à te tortiller de cette façon.

– On ne peut pas rester ici! Il faut sortir de cet endroit!

– Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il est complètement impossible de sortir de cet endroit, soupira l'oncle vernon, qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Harry se dégagea de la poigne de sa tante et observa autour de lui, éclairant la cellule à l'aide de sa baguette.

– J'ai combattu un gigantesque serpent, qui pouvait me tuer si je croisais son regard. J'ai réussi à échapper à des milliers de tarentules géantes qui voulaient me dévorer. En trois ans, des hommes, des animaux que vous ne soupçonnez même pas et un arbre également, ont essayé de me tuer. Ce n'est pas une porte ensorcelée qui va me faire peur. Il y a forcément un moyen. Il y a toujours un moyen.

Le Gryffondor était resté très calme. Pétunia et Vernon étaient silencieux et observaient leur neveu comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois.

– Il faut être vraiment barjo pour vouloir rester dans une école aussi dangereuse.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua rien. Après tout, Vernon marquait un point. Hagrid lui avait dit lui-même qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr que Poudlard et pourtant, il ne c'était pas passé une année sans que sa vie ne soit en jeu.

– Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour t'en sortir, les autres fois? demanda doucement sa tante.

Harry lui adressa un regard en coin et haussa les épaules.

– Avec de l'aide. J'ai presque toujours reçu de l'aide.

– Est-ce que tu penses que tes amis vont te venir en aide cette fois? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait que tu es ici?

Harry pensa à Ron et à Hermione. Il aurait tellement aimé les avoir auprès de lui. Hermione aurait sûrement trouvé comment sortir de cette endroit. Elle était si brillante. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une lumière lui aveugla les yeux. Il éteignit et cacha sa baguette derrière son dos, priant pour que personne ne l'ait remarqué.

– Harry! C'est moi! Je vais essayer de te sortir d'ici. Recule-toi un peu, éloigne-toi de la porte.

Drago. Il était venu pour le libérer? Quel idiot. Cela allait forcément lui retomber dessus à un moment où à un autre. S'il pensait pouvoir jouer les héros sans que cela n'arrive aux oreilles de son père, il se fourrait sa baguette dans l'œil.

– Elle est bloquée par un puissant sortilège. Sûrement de magie noire. Je ne suis pas parvenu à l'ouvrir.

– Tu as toujours ta baguette avec toi? Parfait. Essaies de jeter un alohomora en même temps que moi.

Cela ne servait absolument à rien. La porte restait inébranlable. Un bruit provenant de l'étage, suivit de cris les firent tous sursauter. La tante Pétunia éclata en sanglot et fut prise d'une crise de panique si violente que l'oncle Vernon dû la tenir fermement pour l'empêcher de se blesser.

– Ils nous torturaient souvent, expliqua Vernon. A-Avec leurs baguettes. Ils nous torturaient avec leurs baguettes. Il y a peut-être d'autres personnes en haut. D'autres personnes qui se font torturer, comme nous. Ils le faisaient pour le plaisir. Ils nous demandaient rien. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils nous torturaient pour des informations, ils le faisaient parce que ça les amusait.

L'attention du jeune garçon fut attirée par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de la cellule.

– Drago. Théodore.

La voix de Lucius était impérieuse et mauvaise.

– Père.

– Monsieur Malefoy, répondit Nott d'une voix faible et gênée.

Un silence étrange suivit ces dernières paroles. Finalement, Lucius reprit d'une voix presque hâtive.

– Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici? Je croyais avoir donné l'ordre de vous tenir enfermé dans une des chambres. Cet endroit n'est pas une salle de jeu.

– Pardonnez-nous, père. Nous sommes simplement venus nous moquer de Potter.

Lucius soupira longuement.

– Nous allons remonter, assura Théodore.

– Sûrement pas! siffla Lucius d'une voix sévère qui noua l'estomac de Harry. Il y a un problème en haut. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici. Vous ne devez pas me quitter d'une semelle. Teignous va être mort d'inquiétude en s'apercevant de votre absence. Il devait aller vous chercher. Je veillerais personnellement à ce que ce manque d'obéissance ne reste pas impuni.

– Bien sûr, père, répondit Drago.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et deux hommes se chargèrent d'attraper Vernon et Pétunia. Lucius saisit Harry par la nuque et le poussa devant lui.

– On devrait les liquider sur le champ, grogna l'un des mangemorts alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans un tunnel sombre et humide. Pourquoi s'encombrer d'eux? Nous n'avons plus besoin de ces deux idiots, maintenant!

– Nous ne devons pas laisser de traces, s'agaça Lucius. Vous le savez pourtant, non? Je l'ai suffisamment répété. C'est important de ne pas être soupçonnés par le ministère.

– Peut-être qu'en les faisant exploser, il ne resterait plus rien d'eux.

En entendant ces mots, Pétunia poussa un cri effrayant et s'agita dans tous les sens, avec l'espoir de se défaire des mains de l'homme dont Harry ne pouvait pas discerner le visage dans l'obscurité.

– Calme-toi stupide femme!

Lucius s'arrêta soudainement et Harry, dont les yeux commençaient à s'accoutumer dans l'obscurité, pu s'apercevoir que les margemorts portaient des masques joliment dessinés et d'épaisses capes noires.

– Oubliette, siffla Lucius en direction de la tante Pétunia.

Il répéta son geste sur l'oncle Vernon et Harry ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment son tour mais il ne vint jamais. A la place, il fut une nouvelle fois poussé à la nuque. Lucius courrait presque à présent et le bruit de leur marche semblait claquer sur les murs du couloir. Ils remontèrent à l'étage. Harry et Lucius en tête.

– Nous devons sortir d'ici afin de transplaner, expliqua le mangemort à son fils. Reste près de moi. Quant à toi, Potter, avance!

Harry accéléra le pas, manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher. Si Lucius ne l'avait pas tenu aussi fort, il se serait sûrement écroulé plusieurs fois par terre. Il se tordit violemment la cheville en se prenant le pied dans une crevasse. Le sol était mal fait et des goûtes d'eau tombaient sur sous ses lunettes. Il tenta tant bien que mal de s'essuyer les yeux.

En relevant légèrement les yeux, Harry vit un ciel étoilé qui lui rappelait le plafond magique de Poudlard. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient était en ruine et semblaient totalement perdu. Où pouvait-il être?

La tante Pétunia pleurait derrière lui. Elle produisait des bruits qui ressemblaient à ceux d'une souris prise dans un piège. Ils montèrent des escaliers que Harry jugea d'interminables et d'épuisants. La cheville en feu, il gémissait silencieusement à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied par terre. Agacé par le cinéma du garçon, Lucius le poussa et il se retrouva propulsé par terre.

– Relève-toi!

Harry se mit rapidement debout et marcha le plus rapidement possible, mettant de côté la souffrance qui s'élançait à présent dans toute sa jambe. Plus il essayait de ne pas y penser et plus cela était douloureux. En réalité, son esprit était concentré sur le mal qui rongeait sa cheville et il ne voyait jamais le bout de ces foutus escaliers.

Une lumière l'aveugla et il fut soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'étage. Le père de Drago se jeta soudainement à terre, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute.

– Fais un peu attention! vociféra-t-il en se relevant. J'ai failli être touché.

– Pardon. J'ai cru que... Théodore! Mon fils, est-ce que tu vas bien?

– Oui, je vais bien. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

– Nous en parlerons plus tard. Ce n'est pas le moment, grogna Lucius en se saisissant du bras de Harry. Nous devons partir. Immédiatement. Combien sont-ils?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Nott. Ils sont cachés, ils m'ont tenu une embuscade tout à l'heure. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai attaqué en vous voyant. Ils cherchent Potter.

Lucius ajusta son masque, sa capuche qui abritait et effaçait ses longs cheveux blancs, et serra plus fort le bras du Survivant.

– Bien sûr qu'ils sont là pour lui. Ils ne sont pas venus pour visiter la maison. Yaxley, prenez les enfants et passez par l'autre côté, ce sera moins dangereux.

Drago et Théodore protestèrent un instant mais durent obéir. Harry les regarda s'éloigner et s'éclipser, tandis que Lucius continuait de le pousser devant lui.

– Allons-y.

Nott ouvrit la porte mais celle-ci se referma instantanément en un formidable boucan. Instinctivement, ils se retournèrent tous et Harry laissa échapper un soupir d'admiration. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait devant lui, la baguette tendue en leur direction.

– Vous n'irez nulle part. Relâchez le garçon.

D'autres personnes arrivèrent derrière le professeur McGonagall et Harry put reconnaître Tonks et Andromeda. Les trois femmes posèrent un regard sévère sur les ravisseurs masqués.

– Retenez-les assez longtemps pour me laisser le temps de partir avec Potter, ordonna Lucius. Ensuite, fuyez. Vous ne devez pas être attrapé!

Bien trop occupé à contrer les sorts de Nott et de l'autre mangemort, personne n'empêcha Lucius d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir avec Harry, Vernon et Pétunia. Ils atterrirent dans une pièce parsemée de tableaux inanimés et d'armures poussiéreuses.

Le brun pouvait voir la porte d'entrée. Il ne pensait pratiquement plus à sa cheville, qui pourtant lui tiraillait l'âme. S'ils atteignaient la porte d'entrée, les protections que les mangemorts avaient dû disposer sur la maison et qui empêchaient quiconque de transplaner à l'intérieur, ne feraient plus effet. Harry serait alors perdu.

– Expellarmus!

La baguette de Lucius s'envola dans les airs et tomba un peu plus loin, hors de portée du mangemort.

– Sirius Black, souffla le blond.

Malgré le masque qu'il portait, on pouvait deviner un sourire. Sirius s'approcha d'eux, sans lâcher Harry du regard. Il l'analysait de la tête au pied, s'attendant sûrement à le voir avec un bras ou une jambe en moins. Cette remarque aurait pu l'amuser, s'il ne trouvait pas étrange de voir Lucius le laisser approcher d'une manière aussi détendu.

Lucius plongea alors la main dans la poche de Harry et se saisit de sa baguette.

– Avada Kedavra! siffla-t-il furieusement.

Sirius se jeta juste à temps sur le côté et Lucius profita de sa confusion pour se mettre à courir, entraînant Harry avec lui. Ted et Remus se mirent entre eux et la porte d'entrée, obligeant Lucius à changer de destination. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce voisine qui ressemblait à une chambre de fillette.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir que Remus, Sirius et Ted les suivaient. C'est seulement à cet instant, qu'il remarqua l'absence de son oncle et de sa tante. A quel moment s'était-il retrouvé seul avec Lucius?

Ils finirent par retomber sur les autres mangemorts. Arthur, Bill, Charlie étaient là aussi. Les sorts fusaient de partout, sans jamais toucher qui que ce soit. Fou de rage, Lucius remonta ses manches et jeta Harry dans les bras d'un mangemort.

Quelqu'un arriva en courant et brandit une baguette en l'air. Lucius la reconnu comme la sienne et s'empressa de la récupérer. Il rangea celle d'Harry dans sa cape et se prépara au combat. Un sort le toucha en plein fouet et Lucius se retrouva projeté en l'air. Il s'écrasa contre le mur et la baguette d'Harry roula par terre.

Le brun essayait de se dégager comme il le pouvait, mais rien n'y faisait. Le mangemort le tenait fermement.

L'un des mangemorts se mit brusquement à lancer des poignards. Ils jaillissaient de sa baguette comme des fléchettes et tout le monde s'écartait vivement. L'un des couteaux effleura l'épaule d'Arthur qui poussa un hurlement effroyable. Ils devaient être empoisonnés.

– Papa! crièrent ses fils

Arthur les rassura d'un regard, non sans grimacer, et se laissa traîner derrière une table pour se mettre à l'abri.

L'homme aux poignards ne s'arrêtait pas et une pluie de lames tombaient à présent dans la pièce, mettant en danger les mangemorts eux-mêmes. Plus personne n'osait attaquer, bien trop occupé à se mettre à l'abri.

– Belle diversion, c'est le moment de partir! souffla Lucius.

Il désigna la porte d'un signe de tête et les mangemorts se mirent en route.

– Lucius! Ton fils!

A ces mots, Harry tourna la tête vers le centre de la pièce où Drago venait de rentrer en courant. Il écarquilla les yeux avec horreur, tandis qu'un couteau se dirigeait droit vers lui. Tous levèrent leurs baguettes. McGonagall fut la plus rapide, mais le sort ne dévia pas la lame ensorcelée.

Tout se passait si vite.

Sirius poussa Drago qui retomba lourdement par terre et se cogna la tête contre un meuble. La lame se logea dans la poitrine de l'animagus, qui tomba par terre en hurlant de douleur.

Affolé, Drago se releva et rejoignit son père en chancelant. Harry criait et se débattait de toutes ses forces. Il fut entraîné par les mangemorts, les yeux brouillés par la colère. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Andromeda, Charlie et les autres leur courir après, tandis que Remus s'accroupissait aux côtés de Sirius.


	33. Chapter 33

**33.**

Sirius se demanda un instant si la folie ne le gagnait pas totalement. Il cru distinguer la silhouette de Rita Skeeter. Rapidement. Tel un fantôme.

Il ferma les yeux et les ouvrit de nouveau, un voile semblait lui embrumer la vue. Le visage de Remus était penché au dessus de lui. Sa main tenait fermement la sienne, comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaître si la maladresse de desserrer sa prise le prenait. Le lycanthrope tremblait fort contre lui. Cela rappelait à Sirius les nuits qu'ils passaient dans la cabane hurlante, à attendre la transformation de leur ami.

– Remus.. souffla l'animagus.

La douleur était si intense, que chaque son qu'il parvenait à faire sortir de sa gorge lui semblait être un véritable exploit. Il se concentra sur sa respiration. La main, qui n'était pas dans celle de Remus, encerclait le poignard encré dans sa poitrine. La lame empestait la magie noire. Un sourire amer fendit le visage de Sirius. Il ne survivrait pas à ça. Il venait de faire sa folie de trop.

– Tu devras prendre soin de Harry. Il sera heureux avec toi. Bien plus qu'avec son oncle et sa tante. Il est malheureux auprès d'eux. Il n'est pas désiré là-bas. Ne laisse pas le ministère et Dumbledore le remettre à Privet Drive.

Remus ne disait rien. Sirius aperçu une lueur étrange dans le regard de son ami. Il y avait un mélange de peur et d'horreur, qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il le savait lui aussi. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance, qu'il allait le perdre pour de bon et qu'aucun remède, aucune magie, aucune potion, ne lui permettrait de voir un jour de plus se lever.

– Je n'ai pas mal, mentit Sirius.

Que pouvait-il lui dire d'autre? Face au mutisme de Remus, l'animagus reprit la parole.

– Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, reprit-il. Je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt que le gamin. Drago a sa vie devant lui, il faut espérer qu'elle soit moins tâchée que la mienne.

Il ne savait pas qui il essayait de calmer à cet instant. Sûrement lui-même plus que Remus.

La douleur électrisait ses membres et les endormait. A mesure que les secondes passaient, la douleur s'envolait. Il devenait de plus en léger. Il n'était plus certain de pouvoir bouger, de pouvoir entendre, de pouvoir sentir, ni même de pouvoir voir. Il reconnut pourtant brièvement la voix de Remus, suivit de peu par celle d'une voix féminine. Mme Pomfresh, sans doute.

Remus lâcha sa main. Il le chercha, essayant de le saisir avant qu'il ne le laisse seul, mais son bras semblait collé sur le sol froid de cette maudite bâtisse. Remus ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose. L'angoisse envahit totalement l'animagus.

Quelques mots arrivèrent pourtant à ses oreilles. Des bribes de phrases sans queue ni tête. Il essayait de se concentrer pour entendre Remus. Il avait reconnu sa voix. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Il cru un instant entendre que son filleul était blessé, qu'il était inconscient et entre les mains de George et Minerva. Sirius était trop faible pour connecter les informations entre elles.

Une main caressa son front avec douceur. Quelqu'un se baissa et des lèvres frôlèrent un instant sa joue.

– Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, mon amour, murmura la voix de Remus.

Il ne savait pas s'il murmurait, mais sa voix était si étouffée qu'elle lui paraissait faible et lointaine.

– Nous allons te conduire à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie.

Un liquide glacé, particulièrement acide, sortit de la bouche de l'animagus. Il ne s'en soucia pas. L'obscurité l'engloba cette fois-ci complètement et il se sentit enfin totalement libre.

* * *

Une odeur de jus de citrouille flottait dans l'air. De jus de citrouille et de plantes particulièrement désagréable. De la menthe aussi. Et sans doute même de la réglisse. Ou de citronnelle. Il fronça le nez face à cet assaut d'odeurs et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il se frotta les paupières tout en essayant de remettre ses idées en place. Où était-il?

Sirius se releva difficilement sur ses coudes. Il baissa les yeux sur son propre corps. Il était dans un lit aux draps blancs. Il ne portait qu'un débardeur gris et un caleçon. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux et s'allongea de nouveau.

Il était dans l'infirmerie. A Poudlard.

– Vous voulez un morceau de chocolat?

Cette question fit sourire Sirius et son cœur se réchauffa instantanément. La tête lourde, il parvient tout de même à s'asseoir et son attention se concentra sur la porte où ses amis venaient de rentrer.

Remus tendait une tablette de chocolat à Peter qui déclinait poliment sa proposition.

– Il est réveillé!, pouffa James en se précipitant sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Tu as fait fort, tu sais? Quel fragile!

– Que s'est-il passé?

Un voile d'inquiétude remplaça l'amusement sur le visage de James.

– Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

– Bravo Sherlock, soupira Remus en s'asseyant à son tour sur le bord du lit. Il ne le demanderait pas s'il s'en souvenait. Cela vous apprendra à faire des idioties de ce genre! La prochaine fois on vous ramassera à la petite cuillère!

– La prochaine fois nous réussirons.

Remus et James se toisèrent d'un regard rempli de défis. Sirius, lui, les observait silencieusement, incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pour le retenir à l'infirmerie pendant deux jours.

– Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, siffla une voix féminine.

Remus fut soulagé de ne pas mener un combat solitaire. L'arrivée soudaine de cette personne semblait le ravir.

James se leva lentement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Sirius tourna la tête vers l'adolescente qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Lily était rayonnante mais semblait si en colère à cet instant, que Sirius préféra honteusement détourner les yeux.

– Aurais-tu fais quelque chose à tes cheveux, Evans?

Lily le foudroya du regard.

– Oui, en effet. Flattée de voir que tu l'aies remarqué. Cela s'appelle les brosser, tu devrais essayer un jour.

Remus, Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire, ce qui arracha une moue boudeuse à leur ami. Lily sourit et approcha doucement son visage de celui de James. Lorsque leurs lèvres ne furent séparées que de quelques centimètres, Lily tapota gentiment la joue du maraudeur. Ce geste lui arracha une nouvelle fois un air outré.

Lily déposa des dragées surprises de Berthie Crochue sur le lit de Sirius.

– Comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-elle avec gravité. Je suppose que cette mésaventure ne va pas vous servir de leçon et que vous allez continuer à faire les imbéciles.

James haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

– Vous allez m'expliquer un jour, ou vous allez me laisser longtemps dans l'ignorance? grogna Sirius.

Remus soupira.

– Vous avez décidé de nous jouer un tour. Vous nous avez donné rendez-vous mais vous nous avez fait longuement attendre.

– Et puis, continua Lily, vous êtes soudainement arrivés, volant dans les airs. Je dois avouer que c'était assez surprenant.

Le front de Sirius se plissa d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si exceptionnel, là-dedans?

– Sans balais, rajouta-t-elle vivement. Vous voliez sans balais.

– On réussissait parfaitement notre coup, pouffa James, avant que tu ne décides de faire une petit plongeon.

– C'est incroyable! s'exclama Sirius. Même si cette expérience n'a pas donné ce qu'on attendait, on est parvenu à trouver un moyen de voler sans balais! Toi et moi, Cornedrue, sommes les personnes les plus brillantes que je connaisse.

Lily le dévisagea un instant avant de secouer moqueusement la tête.

– Tu étais debout sur le dos d'un sombral, idiot.

Un sombral, se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois pour lui-même.

– Il a dû se cogner la tête en tombant, il faudrait peut-être l'amener à St Mangouste, rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers James. Vous devez dire au professeur McGonagall que Sirius a eu des pertes de mémoire après sa chute. Il a peut-être besoin de radios.

– Je suis là, Lily, répéta Sirius en grimaçant. Pourquoi parles-tu de moi à la troisième personne?

– Peut-être parce que lorsqu'il s'agit de ta santé, tu as tendance à la négliger, supposa Remus. On a besoin de prendre soin de toi à ta place.

– Oh oui, Remus. Prends soin de moi à ma place.

Les cinq amis éclatèrent de rire. Le bruit devait déranger l'infirmière qui fit sortir tout le monde et Sirius se retrouva bientôt seul entre les quatre murs blancs de l'infirmerie. Les autres lits étaient vides. Personne ne pouvait être malade ou blessé, pour lui tenir un peu compagnie? Ils étaient tous égoïstes dans cette école.

– Sirius...

Voilà qu'il devenait fou. Il entendait des voix. Celle de Remus, s'il devait être précis. Il n'y avait pourtant personne. Soudain, le lycanthrope apparu devant lui, tandis que la cape de James s'écroulait à ses pieds.

– Tu viens de me flanquer la frousse, Lunard.

– Pourtant je t'ai annoncé ma présence. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Mme Pomfresh a dit que demain matin, si tu te sens assez bien, tu pourrais retourner en classe.

Sirius grimaça.

– Je pense que je ne vais pas aller assez bien. J'ai besoin de me reposer encore un peu.

– Tu dis ça simplement parce qu'on commence par histoire de la magie. Je trouve que tu te reposes plutôt bien dans ce cours.

– Justement. Ça ne va donc pas changer grand chose, et à choisir un lit est plus confortable qu'un bureau.

Remus baissa les yeux.

– Tu me manques. Reviens.

– Peut-être que si tu as quelque chose à me proposer en échange, je peux accepter de revenir.

D'un geste de la main, Remus l'incita à se décaler. Sirius ne se fit pas prier et lui offrit une place à ses côtés. Il sentit bientôt le corps chaud de son ami contre le sien et son cœur s'accéléra brutalement. Une main se faufila sous son débardeur gris et le lycanthrope dessina des spirales contre son torse.

– Remus?

– Ils ont dit que tu pouvais choisir de rester endormi. Tu te sens peut-être plus libre à présent, mais ce n'est pas la réalité. Ce n'est pas réel Sirius. Tu dois te battre pour revenir.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et souleva le menton de son ami pour l'observer attentivement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

* * *

– S'il-te-plaît, ouvre les yeux. Reviens auprès de moi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Le front contre le torse de son amant, Remus essayait par tous les moyens de le forcer à se réveiller. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Le poison avait été contré. Mais, à présent, seule la volonté de l'animagus pouvait lui permettre de revenir auprès de lui.

– Remus, souffla Tonks en pénétrant dans la pièce. Le fils Malefoy est ici.

– Et alors? soupira-t-il péniblement.

– Il aimerait voir Harry et Sirius. Je voulais savoir ton avis sur la question, avant de lui donner mon accord.

– Il ne les verra pas.

– Remus, s'il-te-plaît. Si tu voyais l'état dans lequel il est...

Le lycanthrope se leva précipitamment.

– L'état dans lequel il est? Sérieusement?

La colère lui déformait totalement les traits. L'homme dont il était amoureux se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. Et Harry, qu'il considérait comme son fils, était également inconscient dans le lit voisin. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre. Et une des personnes qui était responsable de tout ce désastre, se trouvait derrière la porte et voulait entrer pour les voir? Si c'était une blague, elle était de très mauvais goût.

C'est un gamin en larmes qu'il trouva lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Sa colère s'évapora immédiatement. Une tête blonde fondit sur lui et se blottit dans ses bras. Totalement dépassé par les événements, Remus répondit à cette étreinte inattendue et referma maladroitement ses bras autour du jeune garçon.

– Tout est de ma faute, je suis désolé.

Remus soupira. Il devait bien avouer, malgré ses précédentes pensées, que ce n'était pas le cas.

– Ce n'est pas facile de se trouver au milieu de différents choix et de pouvoir faire les bons. Surtout à un si jeune âge où finalement aucune décision, aucune autonomie, ne peut pleinement être prise. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, Drago.

– Black est mort par ma faute et Potter ne survivra peut-être pas, non plus.

Le cœur de Remus se serra douloureusement. Le blond s'écarta de lui et essuya ses joues humides avec sa manche.

– Mme Pomfresh, ainsi que le médicomage qui est venu l'examiner, ont dit que Harry était hors de danger. Il a dû encaisser plusieurs stupéfix et son corps, ainsi que son esprit, en a vraiment souffert. Mais il est jeune et en bonne santé, il récupère rapidement son énergie. C'est une question d'une petite heure avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Remus fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une tablette de chocolat. Il en coupa deux carreaux et les tendit au jeune garçon.

– Mangez, cela vous fera du bien.

Drago eu d'abord l'intention de décliner l'attention de Remus. Intimidé par le regard sévère de son ancien professeur, il se saisit vivement du chocolat et en croqua un morceau.

– Et pour Sirius? demanda-t-il timidement. Est-ce que les livres de ma mère ont pu vous aider?

– Oui, répondit-il simplement.

– Je l'ai supplié de vous les apporter. Je lui ai dit que si Sirius ne s'était pas sacrifié pour moi, je serais à sa place.

Sans les précieux ouvrages de magie noire de ses parents, aucun remède n'aurait pu être préparé pour aider Sirius. Le poison a pu être analysé par Mme Pomfresh. Elle savait précisément quel sort avait été déposé sur les lames et de quelle façon le contrer.

– Est-il totalement sorti d'affaire? continua Drago. Comment va-t-il?

Remus secoua négativement la tête.

– Je vais retourner auprès d'eux. Je te ferais appeler lorsqu'ils seront réveillés, d'accord?

Au moment où le lycanthrope s'apprêtait à retourner à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, Drago se saisit de son bras et le força à se retourner.

– Ce qu'il vient de se passer... Ce n'est jamais arrivé.. Personne ne doit jamais savoir que...

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Malefoy, personne n'apprendra jamais que vous vous êtes mouché sur ma chemise. Votre réputation est encore blanche comme de la neige.

Les lèvres du blond se plissèrent et il tourna les talons en maugréant. Remus pu même entendre un «satané loup-garou pouilleux».

– Hé! Viens, vite! s'exclama Tonks, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils sont réveillés! Tous les deux!

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres du lycanthrope qui s'empressa de les rejoindre. Harry s'était déjà assis et Mme Pomfresh se bataillait avec lui pour l'empêcher d'aller voir son parrain.

– Monsieur Potter, buvez cette potion et tenez-vous tranquille ou je vais être obligée de vous attacher.

Remus se pencha légèrement et déposa ses lèvres sur le front du jeune garçon. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Ron, Hermione, ainsi que les jumeaux et Ginny, se faufilèrent à l'intérieur pour entourer le lit du brun. Des questions fusèrent dans tous les sens, pour savoir comment le Gryffondor se sentait. Mme Pomfresh leur ordonna de sortir et que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Hermione serra son ami dans ses bras, tout en le sermonnant.

– Quand es-tu arrivée, Hermione? demanda Harry en lui rendant son étreinte.

– Hier matin. Je me suis fais tellement de soucis pour toi et Sirius.

– Sortez de mon infirmerie. Vous aurez tout le temps de fêter vos retrouvailles plus tard. Mes patients ont besoin de soin et de repos. Sortez d'ici!

Remus observa avec amusement la petite troupe sortir de l'infirmerie en traînant des pieds. Il se demanda un instant si lui aussi allait être chassé. Il savait que l'infirmière de Poudlard ne se privait pas pour mettre Dumbledore lui-même dehors. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'il pouvait rester.

– Si vous vous demandez si je vais vous autoriser à rester, Mr Lupin, la réponse est oui. L'infirmerie a toujours été une deuxième maison pour vous, lorsque vous étudiez à Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais réussi à y déloger Mr Black lorsqu'il venait vous voir. Même lorsque je le lui interdisais, il parvenait à se faufiler à l'intérieur et le matin, je vous trouvais l'un contre l'autre en train de dormir.

Remus rougit légèrement.

– Cela me semble normal que vous soyez là pour lui, à votre tour.

L'émotion le gagnait. Il lui offrit un rapide sourire et s'empressa de rejoindre l'animagus.

Il fixait le plafond d'un regard épuisé. Son visage était plus pâle que lorsque Remus l'avait quitté pour retrouver Drago. Il ne paraissait pas savoir où il se trouvait, ni pourquoi. Le lycanthrope tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il lui caressa ses longs cheveux noirs.

– J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un chaudron que l'on serait en train de remuer. Que Servilus serait en train de prendre plaisir à remuer, pour être encore plus précis et pour comprendre la gravité du sadisme avec laquelle est touillé ce chaudron.

Remus se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Sirius. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment le faire taire. Au contraire, il était bien trop heureux de pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix.

– Tu m'as fait tellement peur. Tu ne penses pas que ma lycanthropie me fait déjà avoir de cheveux blancs assez précocement? Tu veux en rajouter un peu plus?

– Ils te vont bien, sourit l'évadé de prison en essayant de se redresser sur ses coudes.

– Reste couché, lui ordonna Remus en le forçant à se rallonger.

Bill et Ron entrèrent en courant dans l'infirmerie, ce qui arracha l'un des fameux regard empli de sévérité de Mme Pomfresh. Les deux garçons ne lui accordèrent aucune attention et aucune excuse. C'est totalement essoufflés qu'ils tirèrent les rideaux pour entourer le lit de l'animagus.

– Fudge est ici, expliqua Ron face à l'incompréhension des deux amants. Il vient voir Harry.

– Comment a-t-il pu être au courant? s'étonna Mme Pomfresh en jetant un charme de désillusion sur le fond de son infirmerie. De toute façon, ministre de la magie ou pas, Mr Potter a besoin de se reposer. Je vous garantie qu'il ne va pas rester longtemps ici.

Fudge pénétra la pièce en compagnie de deux Aurors dont Remus n'avait jamais fait la connaissance. Il salua brièvement l'infirmière et retira son chapeau. Il pivota ensuite en direction de Harry, qui faisait semblant de dormir. L'attitude de l'adolescent fit sourire le lycanthrope.

– Mon patient a été fortement bouleversé. Il a besoin de calme, monsieur le ministre.

– Je le sais. Je ne vais pas m'attarder. J'ai été très en colère en apprenant les plans d'Albus Dumbledore. J'aurais dû être mis au courant! Je suis le ministre de la magie, ce qu'il n'est pas! Cela aurait pu très mal tourner. J'aurais dû avoir mon mot à dire.

– Le temps manquait au jeune Potter. Et ce n'est pas à moi de me justifier. Si vous avez un problème avec le directeur, je pense que vous pourrez le trouver à son bureau.

Fudge lui adressa un regard en biais. Il n'ajouta rien, toutefois son air passablement outré, montrait à quel point les paroles de Mme Pomfresh lui avait déplu.

– De plus, si vous êtes ici c'est que le directeur vous a prévenu. Il attend peut-être votre venue.

Les joues de Fudge rougirent de colère. Il sortit un journal de sa veste. Remus reconnu immédiatement la Gazette des Sorciers.

– C'est bien ce qui est le pire! Apprendre cette nouvelle en tombant sur ce torchon, alors que je me promenais tranquillement sur le chemin de traverse!

Mme Pomfresh le déplia et son visage pâli instantanément.

– _Sirius Black,_ lit-elle, _le célèbre assassin, celui que l'on recherche en vain et qui est tant redouté, a essayé de kidnapper le Survivant la nuit dernière. Il aurait été aperçu dans une vieille bâtisse abandonnée.._

L'infirmière laissa tomber le journal à ses pieds et releva les yeux vers le ministre de la magie.

– Vous avez raison, grogna Fudge, je vais aller retrouver Dumbledore et lui dire le fond de ma pensée.

Une fois le juge éloigné, Bill sortit de derrière les rideaux et se précipita vers le journal qui était toujours par terre. Harry, aussi, s'était relevé. Remus avait rejoint l'aîné des Weasley et essayait de lire par dessus son épaule.

– _Il aurait été aperçu dans une vieille bâtisse abandonnée. L'évadé de prison aurait tenu captif l'oncle et la tante de Harry Potter. Les deux Moldus seraient à présent hors de danger à St Mangouste et auraient perdu totalement la mémoire. La grande Rita Skeeter, qui était sur les lieux un très court instant, a pu faire une photo de Sirius Black._

Bill fit une pause. Ils fixèrent tous la photo d'une manière horrifié. Remus était de dos, accroupi à ses côtés. Il était heureusement difficile de le reconnaître.

– _On le montre ci-dessous, allongé par terre, visiblement blessé. Face au danger de la scène et du mouvement qu'il y avait dans la maison, notre journaliste n'a malheureusement pas eu l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage à ce sujet. Toutefois, elle a pu clairement assister à une toute autre scène qui lui a glacé le sang. Cinq hommes cagoulés ont jeté de nombreux stupéfix sur le Survivant, qui ont ensuite été chassés par la sœur de la célèbre Mangemort Bellatrix Lestrange, anciennement Black, cousines de Sirius Black lui-même. De quoi s'agit-il, exactement? D'une conflit familial? D'une sorte guerre entre anciens mangemorts qui aurait mal tournée?_

– Quels idiots, soupira Harry.

– Je pense qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que Fudge croit en notre version, jugea tristement le lycanthrope. Et parler de Sirius ne ferait que le mettre en danger.

– Ce n'est pas l'endroit, ni le moment, de réfléchir à tout ça, grogna Mme Pomfresh. Je vais vous demander de sortir définitivement. L'infirmerie vous sera ouverte demain en fin de matinée. Dehors!

* * *

Bonjour mes petits lecteurs!

Comme les chapitres précédents, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire. Je ne sais pas si ça se ressent dans l'écriture de ma fiction, je ne l'espère pas.

Je ne cache pas mon impatience à l'idée de terminer _Une famille_. Elle touche pratiquement à sa fin, même s'il lui reste encore quelques chapitres à vivre. Je ne sais pas encore combien, mais ce n'est pas tout de suite la fin. Je voulais la terminer pendant les vacances, c'est un peu raté. J'avais trois mois pour le faire et je n'en ai même pas été capable. Je dois dire que j'ai un peu honte. Le manque de temps et de motivation, n'a pas joué en ma faveur.

J'espère que ce chapitre a quand même été apprécié. Je vais essayer de ne pas faire trop tarder le prochain. N'hésitez pas à commenter, je crois que j'en ai vraiment besoin.


	34. Chapter 34

**34.**

Remus était monté en haut de la tour d'astronomie. C'était un endroit calme, discret et apaisant. Lorsqu'il était étudiant, il aimait beaucoup y aller pour se retrouver. Il aimait y être seul pour ordonner ses pensées, pour réfléchir, pour respirer. Ses amis l'avaient compris car, lorsqu'ils voyaient sur la carte des Maraudeurs que le lycanthrope se trouvait en ce lieu, ils ne le rejoignaient et ne le dérangeaient jamais. Pas même Sirius.

Assis en tailleur, Remus fixait pensivement les étoiles. Le ciel était sombre et épais, ce qui les faisait particulièrement ressortir en cette chaude nuit d'été. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil depuis des jours. Pourtant, même le silence et la tranquillité du lieu ne parvenaient pas à l'assoupir.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Sirius. Totalement assommé par les potions que Mme Pomfresh lui avait administrée, l'animagus dormait paisiblement depuis de longues heures. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réellement discuter ensemble. Remus ne savait même pas comment il se sentait. Et, le voir allongé dans ce lit, sans qu'il ne puisse se réveiller, lui rappeler que trop bien ces longues heures d'attentes qu'il avait dû passer, sans savoir s'il allait ou non finir par se réveiller. Il avait ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner, afin de ne pas devenir complètement fou.

Il avait bien croisé Peeves et quelques fantômes. Il avait même vu s'envoler un hibou de l'école, en pénétrant dans la grande salle. Pas plus. Tout le monde était rentré chez lui. Remus était seul dans Poudlard pour veiller sur les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. Le château était vide et lui semblait plus grand encore que ce qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

L'angoisse oppressante de cette solitude l'avait poussé jusqu'à ce lieu décalé et merveilleux. S'il se sentait petit dans l'école, alors comment se sentait-il à présent, en face à l'immensité du ciel?

Cela faisait à présent de longues heures qu'il était là-haut et son ventre commençait à le ramener à la réalité. Il aurait pu dévorer un hippogriffe. Le lycanthrope s'étira en baillant et descendit la tour, tout en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des Poufsouffle. Il entra dans les cuisines avec facilité et fut surpris en voyant une dizaine de petits elfes de maison se tenir prêt à toutes ses demandes.

– Bonsoir mes amis, souffla-t-il doucement, comme s'il craignait de réveiller quelqu'un en parlant trop fort. Veuillez excuser mon intrusion et je regrette vraiment de vous importuner à une heure si tardive.

– Monsieur n'a pas besoin de s'excuser, répondit gaiement un elfe qui sautillait devant lui. Les elfes de maison de Poudlard sont très heureux d'aider. Les elfes de maison de Poudlard s'ennuient beaucoup pendant que les petits sorciers sont en vacances.

Remus lui offrit un petit sourire et hocha simplement la tête.

– Auriez-vous la gentillesse de ramener un repas chaud à l'infirmerie? Pour trois personnes, s'il-vous-plaît. Deux malades ont besoin de reprendre des forces et, pour ma part, je n'ai rien mangé depuis un long moment.

Les elfes acquiescèrent vivement. Ils étaient à la fois très excités par cette requête et très émue et gênés par la politesse avec laquelle l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'adressait à eux. Bien que Remus ait toujours montré un grand respect à leur égard.

– Merci beaucoup, murmura le lycanthrope en faisant demi-tour.

Remus traversait les couloirs de l'école d'un pas rapide. Des voix provenaient de l'infirmerie, suivit rapidement par des éclats de rire.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Remus ouvrit la porte et trouva Harry et Sirius en train de bavarder. Assis sur le lit de son parrain, Harry essuyait ses lunettes sur son t-shirt. Sirius, lui, était de plus en plus pâle. Les yeux pétillants qui fixaient Remus, montraient tout de même que son état s'améliorait.

– Remus! Où étais-tu passer? s'exclama Sirius en essayant de se redresser. J'ai cru que Pomfresh t'avait empêché de rester à l'infirmerie pendant la nuit et que tu étais rentré à la maison.

– Je ne vous aurais jamais laissé seuls ici. Je suis allé faire un tour aux cuisines, expliqua-t-il sans entrer dans les détails. Les elfes vont nous apporter de quoi manger.

Un sourire radieux fendit le visage de l'animagus qui se redressa totalement cette fois.

– Tant mieux, j'ai faim. Et Harry aussi. On était justement en train d'en parler.

– Comment vous sentez-vous, tous les deux?

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Je n'ai pas l'impression d'aller mal. Physiquement je me sens même très bien.

– C'est en grande partie grâce aux potions que tu as dû prendre. Peut-être que lorsque les effets se seront dissipés, tu auras une baisse d'énergie.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sirius et posa une main sur son front.

– Tu as un peu de fièvre.

– Je vais bien.

– Est-ce que ta blessure te fait mal?

– Je vais bien, répéta l'animagus.

Sirius se saisit de la main qui était toujours positionnée sur son front et la serra doucement dans la sienne.

– Une fois que j'aurais mangé, je me sentirai même encore mieux.

Heureusement, les elfes ne se firent pas plus attendre. Un repas digne de Merlin se dressa sur la petite table de l'infirmerie, que Remus et Harry rapprochèrent du lit de Sirius. Le repas se fit dans une humeur conviviale. Harry semblait avoir tant à raconter que Remus se demandait s'il parvenait à trouver le temps de respirer entre chaque phrase.

Après le repas, ils s'étaient tous endormis rapidement. Et, à la surprise générale, Mme Pomfresh les laissa rentrer dans la matinée.

– Ecoutez-moi bien, Mr Black, souffla-t-elle strictement en prenant sa température. Vous garder ici ne changera rien. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Mais, vous devez veiller à prendre plusieurs médicaments par jour.

– Je ferai attention à ce qu'il ne les oublie pas, assura Remus.

– Très bien. Je viendrai vous voir une fois par semaine pour être sûre que le poison est parfaitement en train de se dissoudre. Vous devez impérativement me joindre s'il y a quoi que ce soit que vous trouvez d'étrange. Même si vous pensez que cela n'est pas grand chose. C'est compris?

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

– Votre blessure n'est pas très jolie à voir et mettra un certain temps à disparaître. Je ne peux toutefois pas vous garantir qu'elle disparaîtra totalement.

– Ce n'est pas grave.

– Vous pouvez rentrer maintenant. Je vais vous ouvrir le bureau du professeur McGonagall, pour que vous puissiez utiliser sa cheminée.

– Merci beaucoup, Poppy, sourit Sirius en lui prenant les mains. On vous doit une fois de plus une fière chandelle.

Mme Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel dans un air renfrogné, mais paru sincèrement émue par les paroles de l'animagus.

Poudlard a toujours été une maison et un refuse pour Sirius, Remus et Harry. L'école avait permis à Sirius de fuir sa famille, Harry pouvait également fuir les Dursley lorsqu'il se trouvait entre ces lieux et Remus avait trouvé en Poudlard un endroit où il pouvait étudier et se mêler aux autres élèves sans les mettre en danger. Tous les trois y avaient trouvé des amis et une nouvelle famille. Étrangement, cela leur faisait toujours un pincement au cœur au moment de la quitter. Même dans ces conditions.

– On ne part jamais vraiment de Poudlard, souffla Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il y a toujours une partie de nous qui reste ici.

Le lycanthrope le regarda étrangement. Sirius ne le remarqua pas et plongea sa main dans un petit panier en osier. Il en sortit un joli lance-pierre ensorcelé. Harry l'avait remarqué en entrant dans la pièce, à cause des petites étincelles qui s'échappait de la corde.

– Elle me l'avait confisqué en deuxième année. J'avais peur qu'on me le pique alors je l'avais ensorcelé pour qu'il me reconnaisse et ne fonctionne qu'avec moi. Il s'illumine en ma présence. Je dois dire que je fais souvent cet effet là.

Remus, qui pensait que son ami était sérieux dans ses paroles précédentes, leva les yeux au ciel.

– Remet-ça où tu l'as pris et ramène-toi.

Ne pas être trop sérieux empêchait justement l'animagus de trop réfléchir. Il se posait énormément de questions. Il ne comprenait pas comment Rita Skeeter avait su où ils étaient. Il se demandait également, s'il allait un jour pouvoir être innocenté. Tout semblait s'assombrir de plus en plus autour de lui.

Pourtant, il en avait fait du chemin depuis le début des vacances d'été. En si peu de temps, toute sa vie avait changé. Il glissa sa main dans celle de Remus et la serra extrêmement fort dans la sienne. Elle avait changé en bien, sa vie, et Sirius ne souhaitait jamais perdre ça.

Ils se saisirent d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette et disparurent entre les flammes vertes de la cheminée. La maison était froide et sombre. Ils ouvrirent les volets et laissèrent les fenêtres ouvertes pour laisser entrer l'air.

Buck descendit rapidement les escaliers et leur adressa un regard outré. Il semblait profondément vexé d'être resté seul dans la maison. Remus proposa de s'occuper de lui pour laisser à Harry et Sirius le soulagement de s'asseoir. Si l'animagus allait mieux, il se sentait encore très fatigué.

Un hibou aux plumes claires se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sirius alla lui ouvrir et lui offrit à boire. Il se saisit du petit mot attaché à ses pattes et le déplia doucement.

– C'est Tonks, souffla Sirius en relevant les yeux vers son filleul. Elle passera nous voir demain. Et elle dit que Dumbledore t'attend chez Rogue.

Harry soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage.

– J'aurais espéré un peu de tranquillité avant d'être obligé de retourner chez Rogue pour y voir Fudge.

– Ça me fait mal de le dire, grimaça Sirius en haussant les épaules, mais si tu as pu être retrouvé, c'est en grande partie grâce à Servilus. Et, encore plus étonnant, il semblait inquiet pour toi.

– Il devait surtout l'être pour lui. Fudge lui a sûrement posé des tas de questions.

Sirius se noua les cheveux dans un chignon désordonné et tandis à son filleul un verre de jus d'ananas.

– Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Fudge lui en tire rigueur. D'accord, il t'a laissé partir avec Drago, et puis quoi? Il s'agit du fils de Lucius Malefoy. Et Lucius Malefoy est très estimé au ministère. Passé de mangemort ou non, Fudge l'affectionne particulièrement. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il dise à ce sujet? Il ne pense certainement pas que Drago et Lucius ont un quelconque rapport dans ton enlèvement.

Harry s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et fixa pensivement son verre avant de relever les yeux vers son parrain.

– Tu sais si Drago est passé à l'infirmerie, lorsque je n'étais pas conscient?

– Pas que je sache. Tu devrais demander à Remus. Je te rappelle que je n'étais pas plus conscient que toi.

Harry finit son verre et se leva vivement pour s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, qui s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé. Il dévisagea attentivement l'animagus, ce qui arracha à ce dernier une moue à la fois amusée et faussement agacée.

– Arrête donc de me regarder comme ça! On dirait ta mère. Elle avait cette même façon d'analyser les gens pour s'assurer que tout aille bien.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et répondit à la question muette de l'adolescent.

– Tout va bien.

– Je peux te poser une question assez gênante?

– Je suppose que tu poseras ta question même si je te dis non, n'est-ce-pas?

Harry lui offrit un sourire en coin.

– Je t'écoute, mon grand, murmura-t-il avec sérieux.

– Tu as risqué ta vie pour Drago. Pourquoi?

Remus descendit à ce moment là, il prit une canette de soda dans le frigo et alla s'asseoir à côté des deux garçons. Sirius les fixa un instant avant de défaire son chignon pour le refaire. Il en profita pour réfléchir à la question. En réalité, il avait plusieurs réponses à lui donner.

Harry s'insistait pas. Il attendait simplement, sans le forcer à parler.

– Il a quatorze ans, répondit finalement Sirius. Si on doit mourir à cet âge là parce qu'on est né dans la mauvaise famille, alors la vie est une belle pourriture. Drago fait souvent des erreurs, c'est vrai. Il n'a pas toujours besoin d'un coup de pouce pour en faire. Il est rarement gentil. Il est exécrable, insupportable et irrespectueux, que ce soit avec les autres élèves, même ceux de sa maison, ou avec les professeurs de Poudlard qui ne s'appellent pas Severus Rogue. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui diront le détester. Mais tu sais ce que je pense? Tu sais qui déteste le plus Drago Malefoy? Je pense que c'est Drago Malefoy lui-même.

Remus releva les yeux vers son ami et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Et ce genre de cas arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense. Je peux compter des dizaines de personnes qui se haïssent démesurément, et dont on en a pas forcément conscience aux premiers abords. On peut même côtoyer ces personnes pendant vingt ans et ne jamais s'en apercevoir. Dans le cas de Malefoy, c'est d'autant plus complexe qu'il doit faire croire au monde entier qu'il n'a aucune humilité, qu'il s'admire, qu'il est fier de lui et d'où il vient et..

– Je ne sais pas, sourit Harry, lui coupant la parole. Malefoy se sent au dessus de tout le monde.

– Peut-être. Il se sent supérieur à cause de son sang, à cause de sa famille. On lui a appris à agir et à se sentir de cette façon. Il a toujours vécu dans cette noblesse et à macéré dans ces pensées là. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il prend tout le monde pour des vermines qu'il s'apprécie pour autant.

Remus se mordit la lèvre.

– Rares sont les familles de Sang-Pur qui sont heureuses, continua le lycanthrope. Les Weasley par exemple, sont des exceptions parce que leur famille n'est justement pas dans cette optique de Sang-Pur et de supériorité. Drago est tiraillé et il s'interdit beaucoup de choses qui sont pourtant très simples et naturelles pour le reste du monde. Il était déboussolé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il a pleuré devant moi. Et c'est sans doute horrible pour lui de révéler ainsi ses sentiments au grand jour. Quand il réalisera le comportement qu'il a eu face à moi, il s'en rendra sûrement malade. Il n'a pas une vie facile et en même temps il a tout pour être heureux. Il a toujours eu tout ce dont il désirait, il n'a jamais manqué de rien. Et dans un sens, on l'a privé de tout. Tu n'as pas eu l'enfance dont tu méritais et je crois bien que Drago non plus. Vous avez tous les deux été obligés de grandir trop vite.

Harry soupira.

– Il est venu, alors? A l'infirmerie?

– Oui. Il voulait connaître votre état. Je suppose que s'il n'est pas revenu, c'est parce qu'il n'en a pas eu l'occasion. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était facile de venir à Poudlard. Et qui sait ce qu'il se passe chez lui, après ce véritable échec..

Un nouvel hibou entra dans la pièce et se posa sur la table basse. Remus se pencha légèrement et se saisit du mot qu'il transportait.

– C'est un message de Severus. Il dit que Dumbledore a une urgence ailleurs et qu'il ne reviendra pas avant demain. Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller chez lui aujourd'hui.

Harry s'étira. Cette conversation l'avait quelque peu renfrogné mais il était satisfait de cette nouvelle. Il allait pouvoir rester avec Sirius et Remus tout le reste de la journée.

– Et si on faisait un jeu de société! proposa l'adolescent.

– Pourquoi pas! Je dois vous botter les fesses à tous les deux car j'ai mon honneur à reconquérir. Si vous pensez que j'ai oublié la façon dont vous avez triché la dernière fois, vous vous mettez vos doigts dans l'œil!

Remus secoua la tête en souriant.

Et c'est ainsi que la journée s'était éteint. Elle n'avait pas été très productrice. Ils avaient passé tout leur temps à jouer, confortablement installé dans le salon et rien n'était venu les perturber. Épuisés, ils montèrent à l'étage et se séparèrent dans leur chambre respective. Ils avaient grignoté en jouant et aucun d'eux ne souhaitait manger davantage.

Sirius se jeta dans ses couverture. Elles étaient propres, fraîches et sentaient les fleurs. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ce mélange gourmand lui envahir totalement les narines. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage.

– Harry sait pour nous. Je ne sais pas s'il est nécessaire de nous retrouver clandestinement, sourit Sirius en invitant son ami à le rejoindre dans son lit.

– Je suis allé prendre une douche rapide. J'avais envie d'un bain mais je suis bien trop fatigué.

– On prendra un bain demain. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Remus lui offrit un sourire amusé et le surplomba de son corps. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres contre celles de l'animagus et souffla :

– On?

Sirius le regarda dans les yeux et haussa les épaules, ce qui arracha un petit rire au lycanthrope. Remus se laissa tomber à ses côtés et éteignit la lumière.

– Il me faudrait dormir une semaine entière pour rattraper tout ce sommeil perdu.

Le matin arriva pourtant très vite. Et malgré ses paroles, comme chaque matin, Remus était réveillé très tôt. Quelque chose d'insupportable devait se passer dans son esprit, pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux sans qu'il ne puisse plus se rendormir. Il allait continuer à déblatérer sur son sort, quand il se rendit compte que Sirius n'était pas dans le lit. Il était seul dans la chambre. Fronçant les sourcils, il se redressa légèrement et tenta tant bien que mal de remettre ses idées en place.

Sirius ne pouvait pas déjà être levé, n'est-ce pas?

Pourtant si. C'était le cas. Heureusement, l'animagus fit son apparition dans la chambre, quelques minutes plus tard. Ses mains derrière le dos, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et enjamba Remus pour s'asseoir sur lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos?

– J'ai une question de la plus haute importance pour toi, murmura Sirius en ignorant sa question.

– Je t'écoute.

– Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus? Tu ne peux faire que deux propositions.

Remus leva un sourcil perplexe et un léger sourire fleurit sur son visage.

– Les nuits sans pleine lune.

– Je n'y pensais pas. Ce n'est pas idiot.

– Et... lire un bon livre au coin du feu, lorsque l'hiver est particulièrement rude.

Sirius secoua doucement la tête, clairement ennuyé. Il afficha une mine désolé sur son visage et poussa Remus en posant une de ses mains sur son torse. Le lycanthrope retomba lourdement sur le matelas et Sirus lui caressa tendrement les joues.

– Mauvaise réponse.

– Tiens donc. Et qu'est-ce que j'aime le plus, alors, selon le grand Sirius Black?

– Le chocolat, répondit-il malicieusement.

– Je n'y pensais pas. Ce n'est pas idiot, plaisanta Remus en reprenant les paroles de son amant. Et quelle est la deuxième chose?

Sirius posa son index sur la bouche de son ami. Il se baissa et murmura dans son oreille.

– Moi.

Remus éclata de rire.

– J'en étais sûr.

Sirius fit claquer sa langue et le fit taire en plaquant cette fois toute sa main contre la bouche de Remus. Il découvrit ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos et un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux, ce qui amusa beaucoup l'animagus. Il fit tourner un instant le tube rempli de chocolat fondu entre ses doigts et le posa sur le côté. D'un geste, il retira le t-shirt de Remus et fit couler du chocolat le long de son torse.

– Il s'avère que je suis justement en possession des deux.

Sur le moment, Remus souhaita en rire. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

Son dos se courba totalement lorsque Sirius se pencha pour lécher le chocolat qu'il avait fait tomber sur lui. Sirius le déshabilla et retira également ses propres habits. Il continua son ascension, en faisant couler du chocolat sur la peau tremblante du lycanthrope. Sur son bas ventre, entre ses cuisses, puis il remonta sur ses bras, dans son cou.

Remus apprécia le baiser chocolaté de Sirius, lorsque celui l'embrassa. Son ventre s'enflamma totalement et il comprit que l'animagus avait raison. Ce qu'il aimait le plus sur cette terre, était Sirius et le chocolat. Et, la combinaison des deux était particulièrement délicieuse.

Ils échangèrent les rôles et Remus goûta à la peau chocolaté de son amant.

Il y avait quelque chose de très amusant dans ce jeu. Ils se chatouillaient, se découvraient davantage, se caressaient et allaient encore plus loin. Leurs baisers n'en finissaient pas. Sirius mordait les lèvres du lycanthrope, embrassait sa mâchoire et dévorait son cou. Remus gémissait de plaisir et griffait le dos de Sirius, qui ne sentait absolument rien.

C'est totalement essoufflés et épuisés qu'ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre pour s'endormir de nouveau.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent définitivement les yeux, leur peau collante et l'odeur fortement sucrée dérangea Sirius au point de sortir sa baguette pour jeter un sort de nettoyage. Remus l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

– Tu ne m'avais pas promis un bain?

Sirius lui offrit un sourire énigmatique et enfila rapidement un boxer.

– Très bien. Le dernier dans la salle-de-bain aura des puces lors de sa prochaine transformation! chantonna-t-il en partant en courant.

– Quel gamin, je rêve! grommela Remus en jetant un coussin en sa direction.

Il se leva à son tour et mit quelque chose sur son dos avant de partir à sa poursuite. Fier de lui, Sirius l'attendait, appuyé contre la porte.

– Tu as perdu.

Remus ne répondit pas et entra à sa suite dans la salle-de-bain avec une mine boudeuse. Sirius lui arracha un baiser pour le faire sourire, tout en ouvrant le robinet de la baignoire. Une fois à moitié remplie, les deux hommes pénétrèrent l'eau tiède et s'assirent face à face. Ils se regardaient silencieusement, profitant du calme, des bulles et de l'odeur fruitée qui commençait à parfumer la pièce.

Remus fixa un instant la plaie aux couleurs inquiétantes sur le torse de son amant.

– Il faudra remettre une bande autour de ta poitrine.

– Non. Pomfresh a dit qu'elle devait respirer, donc être à l'air libre. Il vaut mieux éviter de lui mettre quoi que ce soit dessus.

– Je vois.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement, parlant doucement pour ne pas réveiller Harry qui dormait non loin de la pièce. Après une petite heure, l'eau commençait à se rafraîchir. Cela ne semblait pas déranger les deux hommes qui s'éclabousser en souriant.

– Sirius.. souffla soudainement le lycanthrope avec un ton profondément sérieux. Je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi cet été.

– Ce n'est rien. Et j'ai bien plus gagné que ce que j'ai pu t'offrir.

– Depuis notre première rencontre, tu m'as donné plus que quiconque ne l'a jamais fait. Ce n'est donc pas rien. Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Je t'aime. Si seulement tu pouvais savoir à quel point. Je veux que tu le saches, que tu réalises que ce que je ressens pour toi est réel et ne connaît aucune limite, parce que je sais qu'une partie de toi en doute encore.

Sirius ouvrit légèrement les jambes dans une invitation muette que Remus ne manqua pas. S'il avait souvent été aveugle aux signaux que son ami avait pu lui lancer, il ne l'était absolument plus maintenant. Il s'installa confortablement et appuya son dos sur le ventre de l'animagus.

– Je ne te fais pas mal? demanda-t-il en faisant allusion à sa blessure.

– Non, ça va.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes de cette façon. Sirius caressait le ventre de Remus, son torse, son cou. Ses doigts dansaient et frôlaient doucement sa peau, tandis que loup-garou somnolait contre lui.

En entendant Harry se lever et parler à Buck, Remus et Sirius se levèrent, se séchèrent et s'habillèrent. Ils rejoignirent ensuite l'adolescent dans la cuisine. Les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes de travers, Harry remuait ses céréales en baillant.

– Et bien! s'exclama son parrain. Même un zombie semblerait en meilleure forme que toi.

– Je suis crevé, répondit-il.

– C'est ce que je peux voir. Il faut espérer que ta petite entrevue avec Servilus et Dumbledore ne soit pas trop longue pour que tu puisses te reposer un peu. Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu as pris les potions que Mme Pomfresh t'a administré?

Harry hocha positivement la tête.

– Et toi?

– Oui. Je me suis réveillé tôt, ce matin, parce que ma blessure m'élançait et que j'avais un peu de fièvre. La potion a arrangé ça assez rapidement. Je dois dire que c'est efficace.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais eu mal et que la douleur t'avait réveillé? grogna Remus.

– Parce que ce que j'avais prévu de te.. dire d'autre.. était plus important que ça.

Remus secoua désespérément la tête. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et l'empêcha de répondre.

– Ce doit être Tonks, bailla une fois de plus Harry.

– Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle prend la peine de sonner? s'étonna Remus en allant lui ouvrir.

Harry salua la jeune femme et monta s'habiller.

– Bonjour, Tonks, sourit Remus en embrassant sa joue.

La peau de l'ancienne Poufsouffle était fraîche. Le matin était agréable et contrastait parfaitement avec les journées chaudes et parfois étouffantes. Un peu nerveuse, elle entra dans la pièce qu'elle balaya d'un regard voilé.

– Tout va bien? se méfia Sirius en l'embrassant à son tour.

– Oui. Et toi, comment est-ce que tu te sens?

– Ça dépend des moments. Globalement, je me porte bien. Mon cas aurait pu être pire. D'ici quelques semaines, ce sera de l'histoire ancienne. Et les médicaments font effets rapidement. Je n'ai jamais mal très longtemps quand ça me prend.

– Tant mieux, sourit-elle en posant une main sur son bras. Et Harry?

– Le sort et la cure l'ont vidé de toute son énergie. Il l'a récupère doucement. Du coup, il vit un peu au ralenti.

Remus fronça les sourcils face au regard fuyant de la jeune femme. Plus il essayait de la regarder dans les yeux et plus elle reculait.

– Tu es sûre que tu vas bien? gronda Remus. J'ai l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose.

Les sourcils froncés, il analysait attentivement la jeune femme et ne semblait pas apprécier son attitude. Tout le monde vivait dans le mensonge, ou dans les secrets, ces derniers temps et il n'arrivait plus à l'accepter.

– Oui. Je t'assure que je vais parfaitement bien. Si je suis venue, c'est justement pour vous parler. Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir?

Ils s'exécutèrent silencieusement, malgré la curiosité palpable des deux hommes.

– Les Aurors m'ont demandé de passer une visite médicale. Je dois dire que ça tombait bien parce que je ne me sentais pas vraiment en forme. Je voulais en parler et avoir un avis sur le sujet. Je n'arrivais pas à changer la couleur de mes cheveux, par exemple. Ils restaient fades et ternes. Quelque chose semblait aspirer l'énergie dont j'ai besoin pour faire fonctionner mes pouvoirs de métamorphomage. J'étais un peu inquiète.

Le visage de Remus pâlit légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sirius.

– Est-ce que c'est grave? murmura l'animagus.

– Non. Je vais très bien. C'était simplement que quelque chose était en train de se passer dans mon corps et...

Le souffle court, Remus se leva et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il venait de comprendre, de réaliser tout ce que cela impliquer, tout ce qu'il pourrait perdre, tout ce qu'il pourrait détruire.

– Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe? s'inquiéta l'évadé de prison.

– J'attends un bébé. Un bébé de Remus.

* * *

Merci à toutes les personnes qui sont encore là pour me lire. Merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent un commentaire qui m'encouragent, qui me disent ce qui ne va pas. Merci à toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas de comptes, qui ne peuvent jamais avoir de réponse, mais qui sont toujours présentes et généreuses. Je voudrais pouvoir faire un câlin à tout le monde. Vous portez cette histoire et si elle est toujours debout grâce à vous.

Merci infiniment.

(je n'ai pas encore corrigé le chapitre, je suis désolée)


	35. Chapter 35

**35.**

Un silence épais et lourd s'était installé dans la pièce. Sirius avait à peine vu Harry passer pour rejoindre la cheminée et se rendre chez Rogue, tant il était pris dans ses pensées. Un peu sonné par la nouvelle, l'animagus était resté calme et froid. Simplement las, il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver. Peut-être qu'au fond, c'était le regard de Remus l'en dissuadait. A la fois terrifié par l'annonce de cet enfant et horrifié par la réaction que Sirius allait avoir, le lycanthrope paraissait en proie à une panique intérieure sans nom. Toutefois, il ne disait rien non plus. Ils attendaient que Harry s'éloigne pour continuer leur conversation. Le gosse n'avait pas besoin d'assister à ça.

Les cheveux de Tonks, qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, changeaient de couleurs à chaque fois que la jeune femme clignait des yeux. Elle portait une robe blanche et Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son ventre. Il était encore aussi plat qu'un voile tendu.

Harry s'en alla finalement mais un malaise étrange persistait toujours entre les trois adultes. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et soupira lourdement.

– Vous êtes vraiment inconscient tous les deux! lâcha-t-il enfin. Vous savez que même à Poudlard, les gamins connaissent le sort de contraception? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous? Et après, on ose me faire passer pour _la_ personne par excellence qui agit sans réfléchir.

– On a compris, Sirius, grommela Tonks en le foudroyant du regard. Le sort n'a simplement pas dû fonctionner. Il n'est pas infaillible.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Remus restait toujours silencieux et terrorisé. Sirius passa une main sur son visage et se mit à tourner en rond. Il redoutait la question qu'il allait poser. Allait-il devoir laisser Remus partir? Allait-il le perdre définitivement? Qu'est-ce que Tonks allait exiger d'eux? Étrangement, Sirius n'était pas énervé. Il n'était pas jaloux non plus.

– Un être innocent va devenir un monstre par ma faute, souffla Remus en vacillant légèrement.

Sirius s'approcha doucement de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

– C'est absolument faux. Ce ne sera pas un monstre. Il ne sera peut-être même pas touché par la lycanthropie.

– Il sera fier de t'avoir comme père, Remus, assura Tonks en lui prenant la main.

Sirius foudroya leurs mains et recula de quelques pas. Il avait sans doute pensé trop vite ; il était jaloux. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Tout ce qu'il avait espéré, tout ce qu'il était parvenu à acquérir et à construire, était en train de s'écrouler sous ses yeux. Sans Remus, il n'avait plus rien. Remus était tout pour lui. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. C'était son seul encrage avec ses souvenirs. Sans lui, il n'avait plus d'identité et plus de passé. Sans lui, il perdait également Harry, car Remus seul lui permettait de voir son filleul. Et puis, il l'aimait! Par le sang de Merlin, il l'aimait tant que ça lui faisait mal au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Faisait-il le poids face à un enfant?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? demanda Remus d'une voix extrêmement calme.

Personne ne lui répondit. Ni Sirius, ni Tonks, ne savaient exactement à qui il s'adressait. Les yeux du lycanthrope étaient perdus, vides, lointains. S'il avait obtenu une réponse, Sirius n'était pas certain qu'il l'aurait entendu. Remus soupira et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? répéta-t-il

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas de cet enfant. Je n'ai pas envie d'être mère dans ces conditions. Je suis bien trop jeune, je commence juste ma carrière. Je sais que ma mère serait enchantée de s'en occuper mais ce n'est pas non plus ce que je souhaite pour lui.

Tonks jeta un regard en coin à Sirius, avant de reprendre d'une voix ferme.

– Je veux qu'il grandisse avec ses parents et qu'il connaisse toutes les joies que peuvent lui procurer une famille.

Sirius serra les poings.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends de Remus, exactement? Qu'il assume cet enfant et son devoir, en te suivant?

– Est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je parle? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit et je n'y ai jamais songé une seule seconde. Je pense qu'il serait bien à vos côtés. Il serait heureux. J'aimerais que vous preniez cet enfant à sa naissance et que vous l'adoptiez.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Avait-il réellement entendu ce que Tonks avait dit, était-il devenu complètement cinglé ou recevait-il simplement ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre? La réaction de Remus répondit à sa question. Le lycanthrope secoua vivement la tête et recula jusqu'à se cogner contre le mur.

– Nous ne pouvons pas garder cet enfant. Nous pouvons nous rendre à St Mangouste. Ils arrangeront notre problème.

– L'avortement est interdit, murmura Tonks. J'y ai déjà pensé. J'ai même regardé les avortements clandestins mais ils sont dangereux et les risques d'infertilité suite à ces procédés sont très importants. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre ma vie en danger de la sorte.

– Les règles peuvent être contournées si l'un des parents de l'enfant est un monstre. Le ministère ne laissera pas un loup-garou venir au monde. De plus, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous... reproduire.

Sirius se saisit doucement du poignet de Remus, les sourcils froncés.

– Premièrement, tu vas arrêter de dire que tu es un monstre et parler de toi comme si tu étais un animal. Et, secondement, il n'y a aucun problème. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Ce petit viendra avec nous et tout ira pour le mieux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? souffla Remus.

Le visage de Tonks s'illumina d'un sourire ému qui ne fit qu'assombrir le visage de Sirius. L'enfant arrivait au mauvais moment et bien trop tôt. Sirius était recherché. Harry et les ennuis allaient sûrement encore longtemps faire bon ménage. Remus n'avait pas de travail et avait l'impression d'être un poids mort. Et pour couronner le tout, le temps empestait un futur sombre et particulièrement triste. Il ne parvenait pas à être heureux de cette nouvelle, même si une partie de lui s'enflammait à cet instant.

– Nous prendrons soin de cet enfant ensemble, Lunard. Nous l'élèverons tous les deux.

– Ce n'est pas bien, grogna-t-il. Pense à lui.

– C'est ce que je fais. Je suis actuellement en train de penser à lui. Je nous imagine en train d'acheter ses fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous lui apprendrons à jouer au Quidditch. Je nous vois le conduire sur la voie 9 ¾ et le rassurer en lui expliquant que ses sept années à Poudlard seront les meilleures de sa vie.

– _Les_ _meilleures de sa vie_? Tu plaisantes? Il me détestera de devoir passer ses fins de mois dans la Cabane Hurlante! Il criera que c'est de ma faute à chaque fois que la douleur le saisira et à chaque fois que l'envie de tuer sera si forte qu'il s'arrachera la peau jusqu'à l'os pour se soulager!

– Comment est-ce que tu peux être certain que ce bébé aura ta lycanthropie? Ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas.

– Il est impossible qu'il ne soit pas comme moi!

– Alors c'est que tu sous-estimes les pouvoirs de sa mère! Bon sang, Remus, regarde-la! Tonks est une métamorphage! Oui, il peut être comme toi mais il peut être aussi comme elle. Il peut également être l'enfant le plus banal du monde et même être un cracmol.

– Garde ton sarcasme pour toi, Sirius! Ce n'est pas un jeu! On parle d'un enfant! Tu n'es même pas capable de t'occuper de toi-même, comment est-ce que tu veux gérer une vie aussi fragile? Tu passes ton temps à jouer avec les limites de la vie et de la mort, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si tu te fais tuer? Si on se fait arrêter, toi parce que tu devrais être à Azkaban et moi pour complicité? A ton avis, ils garderaient un petit loup-garou dans le système? Tu crois qu'ils lui réserveraient une jolie place dans un orphelinat ou au sein d'une famille d'accueil? Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux ; garder cet enfant est impossible! Tu parlais des pouvoirs de Tonks? Imagine si ce gosse combine les deux phénomènes de ses parents, est-ce que tu réalises l'arme qu'il deviendrait? Entre de mauvaises mains, il pourrait être façonné totalement jusqu'à en faire un redoutable tueur. Et puis, il a du sang de Black qui coule dans ses veines!

Les lèvres de Sirius se plissèrent légèrement.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

– Ça veut dire que c'est une famille qui tourne mal.

L'animagus haussa les sourcils avant d'aboyer d'un rire amer et sans joie. Il lâcha le poignet de Remus et recula d'un pas.

– C'est bon, tu as terminé? Je vais partir avant que tu ne sortes encore des paroles que tu finiras par regretter.

– Sirius.. ce que je veux dire c'est que les personnes de ta famille qui ont du sang sur les mains le revendiqueront s'ils apprennent ce que cet enfant pourrait être.

– Tais-toi, trancha-t-il faiblement. Juste... tais-toi.

La douleur de lui parler de cette manière lui serra les tripes. Il ne devait pas y penser, il devait juste être au calme. Sirius se tourna vers Tonks et embrassa doucement sa joue. Remus se trouvait simplement des excuses.

– Tu n'es pas seule, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons là. Et.. laisse-lui du temps. La peur est actuellement en train de parler pour lui. Il n'accepte pas ce qu'il est alors il ne peut pas accepter le fait de transmettre sa maladie à un innocent. Il a besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir et moi aussi.

– Je sais, répondit-elle simplement. Merci, Sirius. Je vais vous laisser, maintenant.

Sirius observa Tonks s'éloigner. La cheminée s'ébranla au même moment. Harry en sortit, la robe pleine de cendres et les cheveux emmêlés. Une bouffée de tendresse envahie Sirius qui en oublia l'espace d'un instant la peine qui était en train de le dévorer.

– Tout va bien? demanda-t-il en allant à la rencontre de son filleul.

– Oui mais ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question. On trouverait plus de couleurs sur le visage d'un fantôme.

– C'est rien.

– Est-ce que vous en savez plus à mon sujet? A notre sujet? Est-ce que c'est par rapport à moi?

– Non, Harry, tu n'es pas concerné, d'accord? Remus et moi nous sommes simplement disputés.

– A cause de moi?

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le faire taire, ce qui fit rire Harry qui essaya de se défaire de la poigne de son parrain.

– Je suis désolé. Je ne veux plus me retrouver au milieu de mensonges. Je cherche juste à savoir ce que l'on me cache.

– C'est parfaitement normal. Ceci ne concerne que Remus et moi pour le moment. Tu peux respirer : c'est incroyable mais vrai, tu n'es pas mêlé à tous les problèmes du monde des sorciers.

– Très drôle, railla Harry. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

Sirius posa une main sur la joue de son filleul, avant de lui faire un clin-d'œil.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce devrait être rapidement réglé. Je te promets une chose, tu seras le premier au courant.

La curiosité était palpable sur le visage du jeune sorcier.

– Maintenant, reprit Sirius, tu dois sûrement avoir des choses à nous raconter.

– Mon oncle et ma tante ne se sont pas réveillés. Ils sont inconscients à St Mangouste. La tante Pétunia était éveillée en arrivant à l'hôpital et demandait en pleurant où était son fils, ce qu'il se passait et où elle se trouvait. Elle s'est ensuite évanouie et a dû recevoir des soins. D'après Rogue, ils étaient sévèrement déshydratés et de nombreuses blessures commençaient à s'infecter sur le corps de l'oncle Vernon. Il a dû faire de nombreuses potions pour aider les médicomages. Le ministère n'a toujours pas prévenu Dudley et la tante Marge car il attend d'abord de les transporter dans un hôpital moldu. A leur réveil, le ministère a ordonné de leur façonner la mémoire pour leur faire dire exactement ce qu'il veut. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Dumbledore s'y oppose.

– Pourquoi? s'étonna Sirius.

– Il pense que Pétunia et Vernon détestent et craignent suffisamment notre monde pour ne rien révéler et pour inventer quelque chose de plus intelligent et plausible encore que ce que le juge pourrait imaginer. Et puis, mon oncle et ma tante ne se souviennent de rien. Lucius et les autres se sont occupés de leur mémoire. Ils ne seraient même pas capable de dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'il s'est passé depuis leur enlèvement. Dumbledore craint qu'ils ne soient même pas en mesure de dire comment ils ont été capturés.

– Quand est-ce que Fudge te rencontrera?

– Je ne sais pas. Sûrement dans le courant de ces prochains jours.

– Est-ce que Rogue sait combien de temps tu pourras officiellement rester chez lui?

– L'accord tient jusqu'à la rentrée. Tu avais raison, le ministère et les Aurors ne remettent absolument pas en question sa culpabilité. Je peux donc parfaitement rester chez Rogue, comme il en était convenu.

– Tant mieux, cela nous laissera plus de temps pour convaincre Dumbledore et le ministère de te laisser chez Servilus chaque été, pour que tu puisses rester avec nous.

Harry acquiesça d'un geste de tête.

– Je vais prendre ma potion et je vais me reposer un peu.

– Je t'appellerai lorsque ce sera l'heure de manger.

– Ce n'est pas la peine. Je pense dormir toute la journée.

– C'est peut-être bien de se reposer, Harry, mais il faut aussi prendre des forces. Et tu ne peux pas prendre tes médicaments si tu n'avales rien à côté.

– D'accord. Je te promets de descendre pour manger quelque chose. Je vais envoyer un hibou à mes amis. Je pense en envoyer un à Andromeda et à toutes les personnes qui sont venues à mon aide, pour les remercier.

– Tu pourras le faire de vives voix. Nous sommes invités chez Andromeda demain. Il y aura sûrement tout le monde. Ce sera l'occasion de faire le point sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête avant de faire demi-tour, pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

– Harry.. une dernière chose.. Je ne sais pas si tu as prévu d'envoyer un hibou à Drago mais je pense qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de rentrer en contact avec lui pour le moment.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je souhaiterais le contacter, mentit Harry.

Sirius pouvait ressentir à quel point Harry avait envie de parler à celui qu'il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier malgré tout. Il comprenait aussi la colère de son filleul à son égard.

– Ce n'était qu'une simple remarque. Je voulais simplement dire qu'il était trop tôt pour lui envoyer un message et que cela pourrait être dangereux pour toi comme pour lui.

Une fois Harry éclipsé dans sa chambre, Sirius jeta un regard en coin vers Remus qui avait écouté leur conversation sans intervenir. Il soupira et regagna sa chambre sans lui adresser la parole. Remus était si triste à présent. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ses draps et ses coussins avaient l'odeur du lycanthrope. Il enfouit son visage à l'intérieur et ferma les yeux. Son cœur s'affolait douloureusement en songeant à l'avenir que Tonks leur offrait avec cet enfant. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire et à ce qu'il pourrait lui apprendre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant un Remus miniature, cinq ou six livres sous le bras, en train de grimper dans un arbre pour lire tranquillement. Un bonhomme, plus petit encore qu'un elfe de maison, à la collection de bêtises aussi grande qu'un troll des montagnes.

Il inspira et expira profondément l'odeur de Remus. Il mourait d'envie de le rejoindre pour lui faire miroiter ce futur dont il rêvait tant. Il avait envie de partager avec lui tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il voulait le rassurer. Il était certain de pouvoir transférer ses pensées dans les siennes et de le faire changer d'avis.

L'idée qu'il puisse lui en vouloir éternellement où être bloqué au point de ne plus vouloir être avec lui ravagea l'animagus qui hurla dans son oreiller. Il voulait cet enfant mais il ne pouvait pas perdre Remus. Il était tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il désirait. Il l'aimait tant qu'une centaine de milliers d'étincelles semblait grésiller son esprit à ce moment précis. Il ferma les yeux et reprit doucement sa respiration. Il devait descendre et retrouver Remus. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul après cette nouvelle. Le lycanthrope avait besoin de lui. Il était simplement terrorisé à l'idée de mettre au monde quelqu'un qui serait comme lui. Il ne voyait pas à quel point il était extraordinaire, à quel point les perspectives de cette naissance pouvait être merveilleuse, la seule chose qu'il voyait était la maladie qu'il pouvait ou non transmettre.

A l'heure du dîner, Sirius monta dans la chambre de Harry et trouva l'adolescent profondément endormi. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et renonça finalement à le réveiller. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un plateau, des couverts, et de la nourriture. Sirius rejoignit ensuite Remus qui fixait silencieusement son assiette.

– Il dort bien, j'ai préféré ne pas le laisser tranquille et mettre son repas sur sa table de nuit.

Remus ne répondit rien et se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête, sans adresser un seul regard vers Sirius.

– Je n'ai pas faim, grogna l'animagus en rangeant la chaise qu'il venait à peine de tirer.

Il laissa Remus seul à table et alla s'occuper de Buck. Cette situation rendait Sirius malade. En milieu d'après-midi, il prit soin de préparer ses potions et celles de Harry, qui descendit pour les prendre et pour le remercier pour le repas.

Le jeune sorcier semblait décontenancé en voyant les deux adultes s'éviter. Il savait qu'ils s'étaient disputés, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si grave. Sirius lui était reconnaissant de ne pas poser de questions en présence de Remus. Le lycanthrope n'avait pas prononcé un mot, son visage était éteint et ses yeux fixaient toujours loin sans ne jamais s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Alors que Sirius et Harry discutaient sur le canapé, Remus se leva, se saisit de sa baguette qu'il rangea soigneusement dans sa poche et sortit de la maison. Il claqua la porte si fort qu'Harry sursauta.

– Je ne voulais pas me montrer trop intrusif, grimaça le garçon, mais je suis sincèrement inquiet pour Remus. Je voudrais comprendre ce qui peut le mettre dans un état pareil. Il ne répond même pas lorsque je lui adresse la parole.

Sirius soupira.

– Très bien, souffla-t-il en passant son bras sur les épaules de l'adolescent. Tonks est enceinte.

– De Remus?

– Exactement.

– Elle veut vous voir rompre? Remus doit faire un choix? C'est injuste, vous vous aimez tant...

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tonks veut nous confier l'enfant.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

– C'est génial! s'exclama-t-il en se blottissant contre son parrain.

– Je trouve aussi. Mais Remus craint que son enfant soit un loup-garou, comme lui. Il ne veut pas voir souffrir un être innocent par sa faute. Il a lui-même tellement souffert à cause de sa maladie. Il a peur que son enfant lui en veuille et le haïsse.

– Je vois.

Sirius passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant.

– Je devrais le soutenir et le rassurer au lieu de réagir comme je le fais. Je voulais simplement le laisser un peu seul pour qu'il puisse sérieusement y réfléchir mais je vois qu'il est en train de sombrer dans la panique.

– Parle-lui. Vous êtes faits pour être parents et vous serez formidables dans ce rôle. Cet enfant sera extrêmement chanceux et fier d'être élevé par deux sorciers aussi exceptionnels que vous. Il sera heureux d'avoir Remus pour père, il le sera et ce n'est pas possible autrement.

– Je veux tellement de cet enfant, murmura Sirius en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Je crois que je l'aime déjà à en crever.

La porte claqua une nouvelle fois. Remus les regardait avec de grands yeux. Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais le lycanthrope ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il grimpa les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Le soir, Remus ne vint pas manger. Sirius et Harry dînèrent silencieusement. Pensif, l'animagus se demandait comment il allait pouvoir réparer ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être fautif. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de voir Remus sourire, de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer à quel point il l'aimait. Il avait besoin d'être à ses côtés à cet instant, pour lui dire de ne pas avoir peur.

Sirius se leva, monta à l'étage et trouva la porte de la chambre de Remus verrouillé. Il l'appela mais le lycanthrope ne lui répondit pas. Il se saisit de sa baguette qu'il pointa sur la serrure mais renonça à la dernière seconde. Remus s'était enfermé pour ne pas être dérangé. Sirius soupira tristement et s'éloigna de la porte. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit par terre. Il resta ainsi toute la soirée et toute la nuit.

* * *

Moi, actuellement : "Toujours vivante, rassurez-vous! Toujours la banane! Toujours debout!"

(j'espère que vous avez chanté)

Sincèrement, je suis désolée d'être partie si longtemps et d'avoir laissé ma fiction sans suite pendant trois mois (je crois). Je n'ai pas trouvé la motivation d'écrire et mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps. J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous prenez soin de vous et que vous passez de bonnes vacances/fêtes. Je vous promets de faire des efforts et de publier rapidement la suite de mes chapitres. Ce sera mes bonnes résolutions pour cette prochaine année. L'histoire arrive à sa fin, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres en perspective.

J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre car il a été ajouté. Je n'avais pas prévu de faire ça lors de la construction du squelette de ma fiction et finalement c'est arrivé assez naturellement. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Je reprendrai ma fiction une fois terminée. Je la reprendrai depuis le début et je la corrigerai. Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes sur lesquelles vous tombez.

Je vous souhaite de passer un très bon noël si vous le fêtez et d'être bien gâtés!


	36. Chapter 36

**36**.

Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent brusquement. Aveuglé par la luminosité du couloir, il les referma instantanément et chercha dans sa mémoire la raison pour laquelle il avait dormi par terre. Il grimaça en se redressant. Ses mouvements étaient lents et maladroits à cause de ses os douloureux.

La porte de la chambre de Remus était ouverte. Le lycanthrope était assis sur son lit, les coussins remontés le long de son dos. Il était confortablement installé, ce qui arracha une nouvelle grimace à Sirius. Ses muscles semblaient en pleine lamentation face au matelas moelleux qui se trouvait à seulement quelques pas d'eux. Buck somnolait au pied du lit. En s'apercevant que Sirius était réveillé, l'hippogriffe releva la tête et la secoua d'une manière enjouée. Le seul effort que l'animagus était capable de faire était de lui offrir un léger sourire.

Sirius s'étira les bras, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les coiffer. Remus n'avait pas jeté un regard en sa direction. Il était plongé dans une lecture et Sirius le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que lorsque Remus lisait, plus rien autour n'avait d'importance. Le lycanthrope était captivé par ce qu'il se passait dans son livre et devenait sourd. Cela avait toujours été le cas, même à Poudlard. Souvent, James disait à Remus qu'il prenait la carte des Maraudeurs ou qu'il partait à tel ou tel endroit pour plusieurs heures, alors qu'il était en pleine lecture. Lorsque Sirius et Peter se demandaient où James était passé, Remus n'en avait aucune idée et tous les trois se retrouvaient à chercher leur ami dans toute l'école.

Un thé fumant reposait sur la table de nuit. Il devait donc être réveillé depuis un moment. Sirius ne l'avait pas entendu ouvrir la porte et descendre chercher sa boisson. De mauvaise humeur, Sirius grommela dans sa barde. Il n'avait pas pensé à se transformer en chien. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vécu une meilleure nuit et il aurait eu l'ouïe plus fine. Bien que, Remus savait se montrer discret. S'il ne voulait pas être entendu, il savait comment s'y prendre.

Sirius jugea les dégâts en se tortillant légèrement sur lui-même. Il fit rapidement une conclusion ; chaque centimètre de son corps lui faisait mal. Il pensait pourtant être habitué, après avoir croupi jour et nuit dans une cellule froide et miteuse d'Azkaban.

Il se hissa sur ses pieds. Remus, attiré par les mouvements de son ami, leva les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur lui. Son regard était doux et son visage semblait serein. S'il était si tourmenté la veille, il n'en restait à présent plus aucune trace physique. Cela ne voulait pas dire que tout était en ordre à l'intérieur, cela voulait simplement dire que le masque qu'il avait fabriqué tenait parfaitement bien en place sur son visage.

Sans en demander la permission, Sirius se faufila dans la chambre. La fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer un air particulièrement frais et paisible. Un courant d'air secouait l'un des volets, changeant la luminosité de la pièce à chaque fois qu'il le faisait se fermer ou s'ouvrir.

Il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était. Il devait être tôt. Les yeux remplis de fatigue, Sirius s'avança jusqu'au lit de Remus. Au même instant, Buck descendit du lit, secoua ses plumes et sortit de la pièce en sifflant d'un étrange bruit. Sirius le regarda distraitement partir, tandis que le silence du lycanthrope s'éternisait. Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait stupide, debout devant quelqu'un qui ne souhaitait absolument pas sa présence. Il ne comptait pas partir pour autant. Remus ne pourrait pas se terrer dans son silence éternellement. Ils allaient bien devoir discuter, à un moment où à un autre, comme deux adultes.

Finalement, il s'assit à la place de l'hippogriffe et souffla d'une voix roque mais assurée :

– Ma mère ne m'a jamais rien dit d'intéressant ou de franchement utile. Toutefois, grâce à elle, je sais parfois comment réagir face à telle ou telle situation. Je me suis toujours promis de ne jamais agir comme elle et de ne jamais rien faire qui pourrait la satisfaire un tant soit peu. Même aujourd'hui encore, alors que je suis libéré de son emprise, je me demande souvent ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait afin de prendre la bonne décision. Je pense avoir atteint un niveau qui a largement dépassé Andromeda. Si ma famille pouvait me voir, elle n'en reviendrait pas. Je suis la pire honte des Black.

Sirius sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

– Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour ma famille, continua-t-il. Personne n'a jamais été fier de moi. La seule personne que j'aurais aimé sauver était Regulus mais c'était beaucoup trop dur de rester, même pour lui. J'ai toujours voulu me démarquer de ma famille mais on m'a toujours rappelé que je faisais partie d'elle. En entendant mon nom de famille, ceux qui ne me connaissaient pas personnellement me craignaient, me jugeaient ou me détestaient. J'ai tout fait pour combattre les préjugés. Et pourquoi? Pour finalement me faire enfermer comme ce que que j'ai combattu pour ne surtout jamais devenir ; un Black comme eux. A présent, je ne suis pas différent des autres membres de ma famille pour la quasi-totalité de la communauté magique britannique. Et, je suis persuadé que mon enfermement n'en a pas étonné beaucoup. S'il devait y avoir un traître, finalement il était totalement logique que ce soit le «Black». Le vice coule dans les veines de chaque membre de cette foutue famille, après-tout.

Remus posa son livre sur sa table de nuit, manquant faire tomber sa tasse de thé qui commençait à refroidir. Il s'en saisit et la sirota avant de répondre à Sirius :

– Je suis désolé à propos de ce que j'ai dit hier. Je m'excuse. Je ne le pensais pas. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres membre de ta famille et un jour tout le monde le saura. J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir et je m'excuse sincèrement. Tu devrais aller te préparer. Andromeda nous a demandé d'arriver en milieu de mâtiné. De plus, tu as tes médicaments à prendre.

– Remus, écoute..

– Laisse-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Je peux voir que la nouvelle de Tonks est importante pour toi. Elle a su nous secouer tous les deux et d'une manière totalement différente. J'en ai conscience. Seulement, tu dois comprendre que j'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.

Toute l'énergie de Sirius fut mis en œuvre pour ne surtout pas continuer cette conversation. Il se leva et sortit sans ajouter un mot. Il réveilla Harry et pris ses potions, avant de se laisser porter vers la salle-de-bain. Il se lava et, une fois habillé, tomba sur son lit comme une pierre dans une rivière. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, restant dans cette position jusqu'au moment de partir chez Andromeda.

Tel un automate parfaitement bien réglé, Sirius se mit sur ses pieds pour rejoindre Harry et Remus dans la cuisine. Il fut surpris de voir le gâteau que tenait le lycanthrope dans ses mains. Pourquoi devait-il paraître si normal? A force de croire que tout allait bien, avait-il fini par y croire? Malgré tout, Sirius voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Remus semblait plus fatigué qu'à son habitude. Son regard, vide de toute émotion, n'était peut-être pas si impassible que ça. Physiquement, il était présent, mais son esprit s'agitait tel une centrale électrique. Ses mains tremblaient parfois de colère et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Absents et silencieux, Sirius et Remus se placèrent à l'intérieur de la cheminée à tour de rôle. Harry les suivait en soupirant, sûrement las de leur comédie.

En arrivant chez sa cousine, Sirius fut frappé par la bonne humeur qui régnait dans la pièce principale. Un sourire fendit ironiquement son visage. Quelque chose lui disait que Remus et lui ressemblaient à un orage de grêle lors d'une chaude journée d'été. Il jeta un regard vers le gâteau de Remus. Il était en train de retirer le papier aluminium qui le protégeait jusqu'alors. Ce gâteau semblait si fade et sec. Et, il n'était même pas au chocolat.

– Tu peux arrêter de regarder mon gâteau de cette façon? grogna Remus. Tu vas finir par le complexer.

Sirius détourna les yeux et entra dans le salon. Hagrid se précipita sur Harry comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Minerva McGonagall leur adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de reprendre la discussion qu'elle avait commencé avec le professeur Chourave.

– Est-ce que tout va bien? demanda une voix ferme derrière l'animagus.

Mme Pomfresh le sondait du regard. La mine grave et les sourcils froncés, elle semblait analyser chaque trait de son visage.

– Vous êtes-vous bien soignés, Harry et vous?

Sirius hocha la tête et lui offrit un léger sourire. Tout le monde avait dix ans dans le regard de Mme Pomfresh.

– Votre blessure vous fait souffrir?

– Non, répondit-il.

– Alors, si vous ne souffrez pas, arrêtez d'afficher cette tête de babouin ronchon et mal léché.

La mauvaise humeur de Sirius devait être palpable. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire? Les blessures n'étaient pas toujours physiques voyantes. Et, tout le monde n'était pas si doué que Remus pour se mentir à soi-même.

Le lycanthrope était en pleine conversation avec les aînés Weasley. Il agitait vivement les mains et riait parfois lorsque Charlie finissait une phrase. S'il comprenait bien, il avait donc décidé de parler à tout le monde sauf avec lui. Sirius soupira. Pomfresh avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas être le seul d'une humeur massacrante, alors que tout le monde était si heureux autour de lui. Il s'était trompé en arrivant. Ce n'était pas Remus et lui, l'orage de grêle survenant soudainement au beau milieu d'une journée ensoleillée. C'était simplement lui.

Il y avait deux facteurs qui jouaient sur ses nerfs à ce moment précis.

Ses courbatures, premièrement. Pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il décidé de dormir par terre? Cela n'avait servi à rien.

Et, secondement, la manière subtile dont Remus avait de l'ignorer. Il détestait ça. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il lui manquait et ça faisait plus mal que sa blessure empoisonnée qui lui déchirait la poitrine.

Sirius s'étira en grimaçant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être pathétique, par moment. Il remarqua alors une autre erreur de sa part. Il avait eu tort. Personne, absolument personne, ne semblait être heureux dans cette pièce. Les conversations étaient animées, certes, mais elles n'étaient pas forcément joyeuses. Il y avait un lourd sentiment de tristesse dans la pièce. Un sentiment tempéré entre tristesse et plénitude agitait chacun d'entre eux.

Ils avaient gagné une petite bataille, mais le combat était loin d'être terminé. Il n'avait même pas vraiment débuté, encore. Il n'y avait rien à fêter aujourd'hui et tout le monde en avait conscience.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, qui s'allongea légèrement pour s'ajuster aux nombres de personnes présentes.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix et tout le monde tourna le regard vers lui.

– Nous avons retrouvé Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. Aucune mort n'est à déplorée et Harry est en sécurité.

– Pour l'instant, murmura Sirius.

– Oui, Sirius, tu as raison, «pour l'instant». L'avenir est sombre pour Harry et malheureusement, je crois qu'il l'est pour chacun d'entre nous. Actuellement, nous nous trouvons autour d'un repas qui a été divinement bien préparé par Andromeda et Ted. Faisons-leur honneur en le dégustant avec la paix dans nos esprits. Nous pourrons discuter de ce qui est fâcheux plus tard.

«Quel vieux fou», ne pu s'empêcher de penser Sirius. Il reconnut toutefois que le repas était excellent et le gâteau de Remus, pas si mauvais que ça.

– Vernon et Pétunia sont à Sainte Mangouste pour encore quelques jours, expliqua Minerva alors qu'elle sirotait un thé aux senteurs fruitées. Ensuite, ils seront transférés dans un hôpital moldu. Ils devront répondre aux questions de leurs Aurors et seront ensuite aptes à retourner chez eux.

– De quoi se souviennent-ils? demanda Molly.

– Pas de grand chose. Rien de bien utile. Ils sont surtout terrorisés.

– Ont-ils pu voir leur fils? questionna Hermione.

– Non. Avec la sœur de Vernon, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée.

– Que va-t-il se passer pour Harry? Devra-t-il passer la fin des vacances avec eux? demanda un autre.

Tout le monde était resté pendu à cette question attendant impatiemment la réponse que seul Dumbledore connaissait. Qu'allaient-ils faire de Harry?

– Fudge est favorable à ce que Potter finisse l'été chez moi, siffla Rogue qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. Il n'a pas parlé des prochains étés.

Sirius n'avait presque pas fait attention au maître des potions. Il remarqua à quel point ils se ressemblaient Servilus et lui, aujourd'hui. Cela en était presque troublant. L'un dans un coin, l'autre dans un autre, tous les deux aussi bavards que des huîtres. Sirius n'avait adressé la parole à personne, répondant simplement aux questions si on lui en posait.

Le cœur de Sirius s'emballa en entendant cette nouvelle qui mit un temps fou à parvenir jusqu'à ses neurones. Harry allait rester pour un temps indéterminé avec Remus et lui. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre.

– Et pour l'affaire «Rita Skeeter»? souleva Fred en piquant le biscuit que son jumeau tenait entre ses doigts.

A la suite de cette question, Dumbledore sembla lointain et pensif. Finalement, il se redressa sur sa chaise et haussa les épaules.

– Fudge veut tellement rassurer les sorciers et se rassurer lui-même, qu'il en oublie d'être lucide et raisonnable. C'est un incompétent mais en plus de cela, il est borné, a peur de mon influence et croit tellement que je veux prendre sa place, qu'il ne veut jamais aller dans le même sens que le mien.

Albus adressa un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius.

– Il a augmenté le nombre d'Aurors à la recherche de Black, continua Minerva d'une voix grave, comme si elle lisait dans les pensées du directeur. Pour lui, Pettigrow est mort et Sirius est le coupable. Si on ne lui met pas des preuves devant les yeux, on ne tirera rien de lui. Sirius ne peut pas encore se montrer car il serait en danger.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Un élan de compassion à l'égard de Sirius passa de corps en corps. Il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne. Une nouvelle vague de mauvaise humeur le submergea.

– Et pour Lucius? grinça Arthur d'une voix pleine de mépris.

Sirius le remercia silencieusement de leur faire penser à autre chose qu'à lui.

– Il ne risquera absolument jamais rien, papa, soupira Bill. Aux yeux de ce crétin de Fudge, il a été envoyé sur terre par Merlin lui-même pour sauver l'humanité toute entière.

Harry demanda le sucre. Prendre la parole lui donna assez de confiance pour soumettre une idée qui fit sourire Sirius. Un sourire sincère, cette fois-ci.

– Peut-être que Sirius serait libre, si on expliquait calmement la vérité à Fudge, si on lui exposait tous les détails. Si je le faisais moi-même, cela aurait peut-être même encore plus de poids. Il est censé avoir trahi mes parents. Si c'est moi qui plaide en sa faveur, cela aura encore plus de poids.

Comme si cela pouvait être aussi facile.

– Un jour où l'autre, tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre, assura Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Peter sera démasqué. Sirius sera enfin libre. Mais, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas encore le bon moment. Le ministère n'est pas encore près à voir ses erreurs et ce serait trop dangereux pour toi, Sirius, de le leur mentionner.

«Pour l'instant», se répéta mentalement Sirius. Cela faisait beaucoup de «Pour l'instant» pour aujourd'hui.

– Je ne comptais rien leur mentionner du tout, lui répondit-il avec une certaine hargne.

Il reprit d'une voix plus calme :

– Merci de penser à moi, Harry.

Un nouveau silence gênant s'installa et il resta de longues minutes autour de la table. C'est finalement Arthur qui, une nouvelle fois, le brisa d'une voix enjouée.

– J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Harry! Tu pourras assister à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Et toi aussi, Hermione. Vous nous accompagnerez, si vous le voulez toujours.

Du coin de l'œil, Sirius vit Harry, Ron et Hermione s'agiter sur leurs chaises. Une pointe de déception secoua l'animagus. Il aurait aimé lui-même y amener Harry. Il aurait aussi voulu passer le reste de l'été avec lui. Une partie de lui aurait même aimé voir l'adolescent refuser cette offre et dire qu'il préférerait rester avec son parrain.

Fred et George se levèrent brusquement et proposèrent une partie de Quidditch, pour fêter ça. Les adolescents acceptèrent, laissant les adultes entre eux. Ils se précipitèrent tous dehors, mise à part Hermione. La jeune fille se leva, s'assit à côté d'Andromeda et lui demanda timidement de lui apprendre certains sorts dont elle l'avait vu utiliser et qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sirius discerna une certaine honte dans la voix de la jeune fille, en avouant qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler et qu'il semblait pourtant très courant. Sirius n'attendit même pas de connaître le nom du sortilège, se leva et se dirigea dans le jardin à la suite des joueurs qui commençaient en enfourcher leur balais.

– Il vous faut un arbitre, je me trompe? sourit Sirius.

– Absolument! lui répondit gentiment Ginny en frappant le sol de son pied droit pour s'envoler dans les airs.

A la surprise générale, Ginny s'était emparée du vif d'or avant Harry, ce qui avait déclenché un fou rire incontrôlable de la part des jumeaux.

Quelques personnes étaient rentrées chez elles à présent et Molly proposa de boire un verre sur le chemin de Traverse. Sirius se blottit dans la cape de James.. enfin, de Harry, et les suivit dans la cheminée. Quel plaisir de se trouver à l'extérieur et de humer l'odeur des rues et des magasins.

L'air maussade de Harry le frappa. Il s'avança vers lui et lui donna un coup de coude. Harry sursauta et secoua doucement la tête.

– Fais attention, Sirius, on voit tes pieds quand tu fais trop l'idiot.

– Tu es triste parce que tu n'as pas été le meilleur attrapeur de cette partie de Quidditch?

– Non.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

– Drago me manque.

Harry fut surpris par ses propres paroles. Il haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils pouvaient presque toucher la cime d'un arbre. Sirius ne fit aucun commentaire et Harry n'ajouta et ne retira rien.

De retour chez Andromeda, la sorcière fit apparaître sur la table les restes du repas du midi. Rogue s'approcha de Harry et lui expliqua que le lendemain, il devrait revenir chez lui car Fudge lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il y aurait également Marge et Dudley. Cette perspective n'enchanta pas l'adolescent. Il acquiesça simplement et Rogue laissa Harry avec ses amis, avant de rentrer chez lui.

L'animagus alla dans la salle-de-bain pour se rincer les mains. Remus était là. Il ne savait pas qui de lui ou de Remus, avait le plus évité l'autre lors de cette journée. Être face à lui, lui procura une multitude de sensations ; de la colère, de la jalousie, de l'amour, de la peur. La bouche de Sirius s'ouvrit et se referma sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il se sentait obligé de se justifier, comme s'il devait lui jurer qu'il ne le suivait pas et que, s'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, cela relevait du pur hasard.

Remus s'avança doucement. Son visage se rapprocha de celui de Sirius et ses lèvres se collèrent aux siennes. Sirius ferma les yeux si fort que des millions de poussières d'étoiles semblaient se dessiner dans le noir. Il se détendit lorsque Remus entoura ses bras autour de sa taille. Le lycanthrope le serrait de toutes ses forces contre lui, comme s'il devait s'accrocher à Sirius pour ne pas s'envoler hors de la terre. C'était peut-être ça la clef de tout? Ils devaient quitter cette planète pour en rejoindre une où ils seraient enfin en paix.

– Je t'aime, murmura Remus contre sa bouche. Pardonne-moi pour cette journée.

Sur ces mots, Remus se détacha et s'en alla. Sirius avait froid, tout à coup. Un vide immense s'installa en lui et la seule envie qui le prenait, était de courir après Remus et de l'embrasser devant tout le monde.

Il ouvrit le robinet et se lava les mains sous l'eau bouillante. Il sécha ses mains rougies et rejoignit les autres. Remus était dans la cuisine, avec Andromeda et Ted. Ils discutaient vivement. Sirius tendit l'oreille mais fut incapable d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Ils s'étaient protégés. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler? De Tonks? De l'enfant?

– Ils ont mis un sort de silence autour d'eux parce que je les ai surpris, expliqua la voix de Harry derrière Sirius. Andromeda disait à Remus que Ted et elle étaient plus aptes à s'occuper du bébé «qu'un loup-garou et une gamine en pleine formation», qu'ils n'avaient aucune situation stable, ni l'un, ni l'autre, et qu'ils n'étaient même pas ensemble.

– Ils sont donc déjà au courant.

– De ce que j'ai compris, Tonks s'est disputée avec sa mère. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui.

– Et Ted? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense?

– Ils ont fait attention à ma présence lorsque Ted freinait Andromeda. Il était en train de lui dire que cela ne les concernait pas et que Tonks et Remus étaient assez grands pour prendre leur responsabilité en mains.

«Tonks et Remus» se répéta mentalement l'animagus, le cœur serré. Il détestait être hors du tableau. Il avait envie de surgir dans cette cuisine et de dire que soit c'était un trio, soit c'était rien du tout. Andromeda n'avait pas le droit de prendre des décisions à la place de sa fille. Elle n'avait pas le droit de creuser plus profond encore le trou dans lequel Remus était déjà tombé.

Comme s'il avait crié si fort dans ses pensées qu'il avait été entendu, Remus et Andromeda tournèrent en même temps la tête vers Sirius. Elle baissa tristement les yeux et Sirius comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune mauvaise intention et que la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait, était de les aider.

Contre toute attente, Remus sourit.


	37. Chapter 37

**37**.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il pouvait affirmer qu'il était très tôt avant même de connaître l'heure. Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et emplit ses poumons d'un air frais. La journée allait être belle, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le soleil commençait à briller et le ciel éclatant n'abritait aucun nuage.

Il baissa les yeux sur une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. Elle tenait dans sa main une balle de tennis. Un chiot sautait devant elle avec impatience. Elle finit par lancer la balle qui n'alla pas très loin. Cela suffit à contenter son compagnon, qui s'élança à sa poursuite et l'attrapa au vol. Sa maman l'appela et Harry regarda la petite fille et son chien s'éloigner pour finalement s'évanouir dans le coin de la rue.

Le jeune sorcier s'habilla rapidement. Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine. Elle était encore vide. Il ouvrit les volets pour éclairer la pièce et se saisit de ses médicaments. Il allait beaucoup mieux à présent et se sentait en pleine forme. Toutefois, s'il ne voulait pas avoir deux paires d'yeux inquiets braqués sur lui, il comprenait qu'il se devait de les prendre jusqu'au bout.

Sirius le rejoignit peu de temps après. Ses cernes mesuraient au moins la taille de son bras. Il bailla longuement avant de frictionner les cheveux de son filleul. L'animagus semblait moins sur les nerfs que la veille. Néanmoins, Harry pouvait voir que son regard était éteint. Ce constat le frappa de plein fouet. Comment avait-il pu ne pas apercevoir plus tôt ce qu'il y avait entre Sirius et Remus? Il avait été surpris en apprenant la nouvelle, pourtant cela se lisait dans les yeux de Sirius, cela se ressentait dans chaque partie de son corps.

Harry était surtout animé par l'amitié et par les rencontres qu'il faisait. L'amour et tout ce qui l'entourait le dépassait un peu. Il était encore jeune. Ce n'était pas une priorité à ses yeux. Il ne cherchait rien, se contentant de penser que si cela devait arriver alors cela arriverait.

– Tu penses que Remus sera là à mon retour?

– Il devrait revenir dans l'après-midi, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Tandis qu'ils dînaient, des Aurors avaient frappé à la porte d'Andromeda. Tout le monde avait été surpris. La petite troupe avait été aperçue au Chemin de Traverse. Fudge avait pu remonter jusqu'à Remus de cette façon. Il avait envoyé des Aurors prévenir Remus qu'il était attendu à l'aube au ministère pour une entrevue avec le juge. Il avait préféré passer la nuit au Chaudron Baveur pour ne attirer l'attention sur la maison qu'il partageait avec Sirius et Harry. Harry n'avait aucune raison de s'y trouver et Sirius encore moins. S'ils avaient été découverts par une quelconque malchance, cela n'aurait donné absolument rien de bon.

– Tu devrais y aller. On ne sait pas à quelle heure exactement Fudge décidera de se pointer. Et, il vaudrait mieux que tu y sois avant lui.

– Tu as raison. De toute façon, j'allais justement partir.

La maison de Rogue était silencieuse. Une odeur de citron flottait dans l'air. Harry n'avait apporté aucune affaire, il ne s'attarda donc pas à aller dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine et attendit.

– Vous êtes en retard, soupira Rogue derrière son dos.

Harry était en avance. Il préféra ne pas relever la remarque de son professeur et se retourna pour lui faire face.

– On ne peut jamais compter sur vous.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rogue avait donc raison. S'il était arrivé à l'heure qu'il pensait, il serait arrivé trop tard. Harry avala difficilement sa salive et suivit Rogue jusqu'à l'entrée.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir Fudge, ce fut deux têtes blondes qui se trouvèrent devant lui. Lucius fixa sa gorge avec insistance, comme s'il était près à la sectionner immédiatement. Les points de l'homme se serrèrent et il détourna le regard d'une grimace amère.

Harry tourna enfin les yeux vers Drago. Il le regardait lui aussi. Son regard était différent de celui de son père. Il y avait une douceur et une inquiétude qui déstabilisa totalement le jeune sorcier. Drago sembla également le remarquer puisque son visage se raidit instantanément. Son expression changea et il se mit à le fixer d'une expression parfaitement neutre.

Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy discutèrent longuement. En retrait, Harry et Drago n'entendaient rien de ce qu'ils se disaient. Parfois, le professeur de potion haussait la voix et la tension montait dans la pièce.

La tête haute, Drago restait silencieux et immobile. Harry ne pouvait qu'en faire de même. Il avait envie de se jeter sur sa baguette et attaquer Lucius. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait exactement. La lui planter dans l'œil aurait était amplement suffisant pour lui.

Drago était froid, distant et ne lui accordait que très peu d'importance. S'il avait été seul dans la pièce, cela aurait été identique. Harry avait envie de le secouer, de lui ordonner de lui parler ; qu'il lui dise n'importe quoi, qu'il lui crache quelques remarques acerbes au visage, qu'il se moque de lui. Au lieu de ça, le Serpentard était statufié à ses côtés. Ennuyé, il soupirait par moment et se balançait d'un pied à l'autre.

Harry se vit alors quelques semaines plus tôt. Un sentiment de répétition le saisit alors. Drago et lui avant que tout ne commence réellement, assis à une table pendant que Lucius, Narcissa et Severus discutaient. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de secret et Drago était énervé de ne pas faire parti de la confidence. Cette fois-ci, Drago ne semblait pas intéressé par l'échange entre les deux hommes.

Drago se saisit brutalement du bras de Harry et l'entraîna dans la pièce voisine. Le Survivant le suivit difficilement, tandis que Drago pressait le pas. Une fois dans la pièce, Drago lâcha Harry et ferma la porte.

– Je peux savoir ce qui te prend? s'étonna le jeune sorcier en dévisageant le dos du blond.

Drago se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de Harry. Il le serra si fort, qu'il en fut longtemps désarçonné et si fort qu'il se demanda s'il ne voulait pas lui broyer les os. Après de longues secondes, il agit enfin et entoura maladroitement le dos de Drago de ses bras. Le Serpentard retenait sa respiration. Lorsqu'il sentit la pression de Harry sur lui, il lâcha un long soupir.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Harry était trop confus pour se détacher ou pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il était heureux également. Il n'avait pas envie de reculer.

– J'espère qu'un jour, on pourra devenir ami. J'espère que tu comprendras mes choix. Tu as parfaitement le droit de me détester. Et si tu ne me détestes pas encore, tu le feras. Je veux être ton ami. On en aura peut-être la possibilité, qu'en dis-tu? J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

– Je te pardonne, Malefoy.

Il sentit le sourire de Drago contre son oreille. Il fit un pas en arrière et l'observa avec gravité.

– J'espère que tu me pardonneras dans le futur. J'espère que tu pardonneras ce que je ferai.

– Comment est-ce que tu peux être sûr que tu feras quelque chose de mauvais dans l'avenir?

– Je le sais c'est tout.

– Tu sais déjà que c'est mal. Tu as compris par toi-même que tu allais devenir quelqu'un que tu ne souhaites pas. Ne fais pas ce que tu pourrais regretter.

– Je ne peux pas faire autrement.

– Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je puisse comprendre tes choix. Si tu parles de choix c'est que tu peux faire autrement.

– Bien sûr, on a toujours le choix. Toujours. Seulement parfois, les choix qui nous sont proposés ne sont pas justes et sont difficiles. Si on te propose de te couper la jambe droite ou de te couper la jambe gauche, tu auras en effet le choix. Au final, la souffrance sera la même.

Drago était envahi par la honte. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se dévoiler ainsi. De plus, il prenait trop facilement les autres dans ses bras ces derniers temps. Il s'en voulait tant que son sentiment de gêne était palpable. Si cela comptait autant aux yeux de Harry, il pouvait faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Il pouvait complètement oublier cet été.

Harry savait reconnaître les adieux. Cela en était un, il n'était pas stupide.

– Il ne vaut mieux pas s'adresser la parole à Poudlard. Il vaut mieux reprendre notre année là où on l'avait laissé en juin.

Le Gryffondor approuva en essayant de cacher sa tristesse et sa déception. Il l'avait toujours su, au fond, mais il y avait à présent quelque chose de définitif et de réel. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait vraiment considéré Drago comme un ami. Il le perdait à présent et ça lui faisait de la peine.

– Tu y arriveras, tu crois?

– De quoi tu parles, Potter?

– Tu parviendras à tenter de me ridiculiser, de m'humilier et de tout faire pour nuire à mon existence paisible à Poudlard?

– Ne mets pas tous tes malheurs sur moi. Tu arrives très bien à ruiner tout seul ton existence paisible à l'école.

Harry sourit et secoua la tête.

– Je veux que tu répondes à ma question.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter? Je vais continuer à le faire et je n'aurais pas à me forcer.

– Pourquoi?

– Parce que ce sera notre seule manière de se montrer de l'importance. Si on ne se déteste plus alors il n'y aura plus aucun lien entre nous.

Surpris par ces paroles, Harry baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Il avait la certitude qu'un jour, Drago et lui seraient amis. Ils avaient réussi à l'être le temps d'un été.

Une fois Drago et Lucius partis, Harry resta planté devant la porte. Il la fixait comme si elle venait de se refermer en ayant emportée avec elle une partie de sa volonté.

En un été, sa vie avait complètement changé. Le regard qu'il avait sur son avenir, n'était plus du tout le même. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout gagné et tout perdu à la fois.

Rogue posa une main sur son épaule. Il aurait pu sursauter s'il n'était pas déconnecté de la réalité. Le monde lui semblait lointain, comme s'il se trouvait dans une atmosphère décalée.

– Vous êtes bien différent de votre père.

Même s'il était irrité par ses propos, Harry ne répliqua rien. Il comprenait que de la bouche de Rogue, cela relevait d'un compliment. Maladroit, certes, mais cela en était un tout de même. Et la présence de sa main sur son épaule était rassurante.

Il se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire qu'il se voulait sincère.

– Vous devrez étendre la rumeur, dans l'école, que vivre avec moi est un véritable supplice. Ou, du moins, le laisser entendre. Le dire à une ou deux personne, comme Monsieur Finnigan ou Mademoiselle Brown, devrait faire l'affaire. Ils s'occuperont de la diffuser pour vous.

– Ce ne sera sans doute pas très compliqué à croire.

Rogue le sonda un instant et renifla.

– Je vais essayer de faire des efforts.

– Des efforts? répéta Harry, en haussant les sourcils. Vous allez faire en sorte de ne plus devenir l'épouvantard de vos élèves? De ne plus les effrayer, les rendre malade ou les angoisser? Vous n'allez plus persécuter personne et..

– C'est bon, siffla Severus. Je vais essayer de ne blesser la fragilité de personne. Je vais me contenter de donner mes cours et de vous diffuser ce que je sais.

– C'est bien. C'est exactement ce qu'on attend d'un professeur.

– C'est ce que je faisais.

– Non. Vous, vous vous contentez de tyranniser vos élèves. Vous privilégiez votre maison et méprisez les autres. Quand toute une école vous craint et vous déteste, vous ne pouvez pas vous dire que vous faites votre travail correctement. Pour enseigner, il faut un minimum aimer les autres. Comment transmettre quelque chose, si on n'a pas envie de voir ses élèves réussir et aimer sa matière?

Harry avait parlé calmement et sans animosité. Rogue le regardait d'une manière étrange, comme s'il cherchait à répliquer mais qu'il savait qu'il avait tort. A la grande surprise de Harry, il resta parfaitement muet.

– Ma mère vous remercierez de me permettre de vivre avec Sirius et Remus, reprit Harry. Elle vous en serez reconnaissante, j'en suis sûr.

– Si elle avait la possibilité de me remercier, Potter, toute cette histoire n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Elle serait là, votre père aussi, ils vous élèveraient et vous irez à l'école avec votre petit air arrogant de fils de Potter élevé par son père. Et j'aurais continué à mal tourner, tous les jours accomplissant des actes un peu plus sombres. Je n'aurais jamais été votre professeur et vous m'aurez haï de loin, comme le mangemort redoutable que j'aurais dû être. Votre mère aurait peut-être parlé de moi. Black et Potter, eux, l'auraient fait.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Rogue le coupa.

– Je ne peux pas être un bon professeur, Potter. Je ne peux pas l'être tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Vous avez su le souligner vous-même. Mais je vais essayer d'être convenable.

Harry l'observa un instant et ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait peut-être rien à répondre? Rogue avait fait de nombreux efforts tout au long de l'été et il n'avait pas envie de les balayer d'un geste de la main. Il lui en voudrait sans doute toujours. Une part de lui ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Toutefois, il ne voulait plus le haïr. Alors, à la grande surprise de son professeur, Harry sourit avec sincérité et une pointe de tristesse.

Quelqu'un sonna de nouveau à la porte. Harry n'avait plus de doute, il s'agissait bel et bien de Fudge. Son timbre énervant s'élevait à l'extérieur. Il n'était pas seul. La voix qui lui répondait glaça les os du jeune sorcier. La tante Marge était présente.

L'imposante femme passa la porte avec difficulté. Harry soupçonna Rogue d'avoir légèrement rétrécit l'espace entre les deux murs. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et observa Rogue et Harry à tour de rôle, comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose sur leur visage. D'une voix théâtrale, Fudge se mit à parler du temps merveilleux qui faisait dehors, mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Derrière sa tante se trouvait son cousin. Son apparence le frappa immédiatement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pitoyable. Son visage avait perdu ses couleurs. Son teint était maladif et blanchâtre. Ses joues étaient creuses. Ses paupières étaient gonflées et des cernes violettes tombées mollement sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour serrer la main que Rogue lui tendait, Harry remarqua également son regard vide de toute âme.

– Salut, lui souffla-t-il pourtant en lui adressant un rapide regard.

– Salut, répondit Harry en s'approchant de lui. Tu as une sale mine.

Dudley fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres se plissèrent par la même occasion. Il jugea Harry avec sévérité et passa une main sur sa nuque en soupirant.

– Figure-toi que je n'ai pas passé de très bonnes vacances. J'ai peur! Je veux savoir pourquoi on nous a demandé de venir. Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de mes parents?

Rogue, Fudge et la tante Marge s'étaient éloignés dans le salon. Harry fit signe à son cousin d'avancer pour les rejoindre et ils se mirent en route.

– Ils vont bien. On les a retrouvé. Ils sont à l'hôpital pour quelques examens.

– Quel hôpital? s'écria Dudley d'une voix aiguë. Où étaient-ils? Je veux les voir!

– Ils sont dans un hôpital sorcier qui s'appelle St Mangouste. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses leur rendre visite pour le moment, je suis désolé. Des personnes leur posent des questions et vérifient également que tout va bien, car ils ont manqué d'eau et de nourriture durant leur captivité. Un fois terminé, ils seront transférés dans un hôpital moldu. Cela ne devrait plus être long.

La respiration de Dudley était rapide et ses yeux s'étaient agrandis. Il laissa Harry pour rejoindre sa tante et écouter ce que les adultes avaient à lui apprendre. Lorsque les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la pièce, Rogue servait une tasse de thé à sa tante et à Fudge.

– En voulez-vous? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre en leur désignant la théière.

Dudley et Harry désapprouvèrent d'un même geste de tête et prirent place à la table où les adultes s'étaient installés. Ils discutèrent longuement des événements récents. Fudge trouvait des explications rationnelles à tout ce qui était arrivé de magique et Marge buvait ses paroles avec intérêt. La tante poussait parfois des cris horrifiés qui ne semblaient en rien naturels et Harry se demandait si elle avait réellement été inquiète pour son frère et sa belle-sœur. Elle semblait enchantée d'apprendre que les journaux parleraient sûrement de cette disparition pendant quelque temps et que des journalistes attendraient certainement devant l'hôpital lorsqu'ils sortiraient. Lorsque le juge s'excusa parce que Dudley et elle devraient attendre avant de leur rendre visite, la tante Marge répliqua que cela lui laisserait donc le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur pour être prête pour les photographes.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait tant cette femme. Chaque parole qu'elle prononçait le répugnait encore davantage. Toutefois, il était heureux de voir que le cerveau de sa tante était trop occupé pour s'intéresser à sa présence où à médire sur ses parents.

– Bien, déclara Fudge. Il est temps pour moi de retourner à mes occupations. Je suis débordé en ce moment. Professeur Rogue. Madame. Monsieur Dursley.

Il semblait lui aussi extrêmement gêné par le comportement de cette femme. Il se leva brutalement, attrapa sa tasse qui résidait sur la table, la porta à ses lèvres pour la finir d'un trait et la reposa en un bruit sonore.

– Une voiture viendra vous chercher, reprit-il. Bon courage et à bientôt. Au revoir, Harry. Prenez soin de vous.

Le jeune sorcier failli demander à Fudge s'il en avait terminé avec Remus. Il se retint à temps et se contenta de le saluer d'un geste de tête et de répondre brièvement un remerciement. Une fois seul avec Rogue, Harry soupira lourdement.

– Cette histoire est bientôt terminée.

Severus jeta un regard en coin à Harry et un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– Si vous le dîtes, Potter.

Harry retrouva Sirius. Il était seul et s'afférait dans la cuisine. Une douce odeur de crêpes se diffusait dans la maison. L'animagus lui offrit un grand sourire et l'invita à venir l'aider.

Remus revint une heure après, tandis que Sirius et Harry badigeonnaient leur crêpes de chocolat fondu. Le lycanthrope s'approcha d'eux, un sourire renversant aux lèvres. Il frictionna les cheveux de l'adolescent et se pencha pour embrasser la joue de son amant.

– Ça a été? le questionna Harry en lui tendant la crêpe qu'il venait de faire.

Remus haussa les épaules.

– Il me semble que oui. Le ministère n'avait pas grand chose contre moi et je savais exactement ce que je devais répondre pour ne pas me mettre dans une position délicate. Ils avaient simplement de nombreuses questions à me poser.

Remus glissa sa main dans celle de Sirius et la serra tendrement.

– J'ai dit aux Aurors que je veillerai personnellement à retrouver Sirius Black, expliqua-t-il d'une voix amusée, que mon flair de loup-garou m'aiderait.

– Tu m'as trouvé.

– Je crois bien que oui, sourit-il.


	38. Épilogue 1

ÉPILOGUE 1

* * *

 **1er septembre 1998**

* * *

La fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer un vent léger, secouant les draps qui servaient de seconde peau à Sirius. Il se redressa sur ses coudes en entendant un bruit de course dans les escaliers. Il se laissa retomber sur ses coussins alors que des cris des rires s'élevaient hors de sa chambre.

Il émergea doucement de son sommeil. Il était seul dans le lit et en profita pour étirer longuement ses bras. Un sourire amusé transforma son visage lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un gris aussi terne et morne que son visage.

Il grimpa difficilement dans le lit et se pelotonna contre Sirius.

– Et bien, Teddy? Il me semblait t'entendre rire. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête?

Le petit garçon s'assit sur le lit en soupirant. Son regard était grave et sérieux.

– On lui a laissé le choix. Il pouvait rester avec nous, pourtant il a choisi de retourner à Poudlard et de faire une septième année. Il essaie de me faire rire mais je suis en colère après-lui! Ça m'énerve parce que je ris alors que je ne le veux pas!

Sirius lui offrit un sourire en coin et ébouriffa ses cheveux qui s'assombrissaient à mesure qu'il parlait.

– Tu sais, moi je crois que Harry a raison d'y retourner.

– Pourquoi?

– Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il aura droit à une année parfaitement paisible et normale à Poudlard. Il l'a mérité, tu ne pense pas?

Teddy renifla bruyamment et fronça les sourcils.

– Je veux le garder auprès de moi. Il va me manquer.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là. Remus haussa les sourcils en les voyant et se glissa dans le lit.

– Comment vont mes deux amours ce matin? murmura-t-il en embrassant le front de Teddy et en déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Sirius.

– Ça aurait été mieux si tu avais apporté le petit-déjeuné, grogna gentiment ce dernier.

– Je venais t'apporter quelque chose de meilleur encore mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait un intrus.

Sirius plaqua doucement sa main sur le visage de Remus pour le faire taire et le poussa contre le coussin. Ce dernier éclata de rire et attrapa la peluche de Teddy pour se défendre. Le petit garçon se jeta sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse frapper l'animagus avec.

– Non! Reg est pour la paix! Rends-moi le!

Teddy avait absolument tenu à appeler son ours «Reg» en hommage à Regulus Arcturus Black, le frère cadet de Sirius. En apprenant que son petit frère s'était sacrifié à l'âge de dix-huit ans pour contrer Voldemort, Sirius avait tout fait pour diffuser la vérité autour de lui. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu le protéger et de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui et lorsqu'il prenait conscience de ses actes et de ses erreurs.

Quand Teddy avait appris que son «tonton» avait donné sa vie pour celle de son elfe de maison et qu'il avait enduré les pires souffrances pour mettre en échec l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'était pris d'une immense affection à son égard. Sirius en était profondément touché.

– Harry doit être prêt maintenant, souffla Remus en passant ses bras autour du cou de Sirius. On ferait mieux de se préparer en vitesse.

– Reg et moi serons prêts en dix secondes, souffla le garçon en jetant ses pieds hors du lit.

Sirius sourit démesurément, tandis que Remus enfilait une chemise.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

– On va accompagner Harry au quai. C'est la première fois.

– On l'avait déjà fait.

– Tu vois ce que je veux dire. On va pouvoir sortir, tous ensemble. Je vais pouvoir être moi-même. Je vais accompagner Harry à la gare en tant que Sirius Black. Harry James Potter va être accompagné par son parrain Sirius Orion Black. Pour la toute première fois, je vais l'accompagner jusqu'au train.

Remus se mit à rire et se pencha pour embrasser l'animagus. Il s'assit ensuite sur ses genoux et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

– C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer depuis sa première année, reprit-il.

– Il faut arrêter de vivre dans le passé. Ça ne sert à rien.

Sirius déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de Remus, sur sa mâchoire, sur son nez, sur ses paupières, sur ses épaules, avant de le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui. Le lycanthrope riait doucement, tout en s'accrochant à Sirius qui remuait dans tous les sens.

– Je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Harry frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse.

– On va partir en retard, grommela-t-il.

– On arrive, sourit Remus en se levant et en allant à sa rencontre.

Il entoura les épaules de Harry de son bras et l'entraîna dehors. Sirius les regarda partir et s'habilla rapidement, avant de les rejoindre.

Il était élégant, classe, sobre et richement habillé. Il s'était procuré ces habits pour l'occasion. Il voulait se faire remarquer. Tout le monde devait voir qu'il n'était pas affecté, que tout ce qui avait pu se passer n'était pas parvenu à le rabaisser d'une quelconque façon. C'était l'endroit idéal pour se montrer. Tous les jeunes sorciers d'Angleterre et leurs parents allaient être présents.

Il devait se montrer fort pour Teddy et tout le monde devait le savoir apte à élever un enfant. Remus n'avait pas le droit de le garder, de part son statut de loup-garou. Sirius était son responsable légal.

La gare était bondée de Moldus. Ils étaient bruyants, pressés, chargés comme des ânes et empêchaient Sirius, Remus, Harry et Teddy de circuler paisiblement. Harry tenait fermement Teddy par la main et marchait en tête. Sirius et Remus étaient derrière, tirant l'énorme valise du sorcier.

Face au flux de voyageurs, Harry se saisit de Teddy et le porta sur ses épaules.

Une fois sur la voie 9¾, les sorciers ne furent pas débarrassé pour autant de la foule. Il y avait un monde impressionnant. Des personnes en capes se pressaient les unes sur les autres et entouraient le Poudlard Express. Les journalistes de tous les journaux étaient présents. La réouverture de Poudlard avait fait déplacer énormément de sorciers. Les parents, angoissés et en colères, essayaient de faire passer leurs enfants à travers la masse pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre le train.

Teddy pleurait et ne voulait plus lâcher Harry. Il l'agrippait de toutes ses forces, déterminé à ne pas le laisser partir. Les journalistes étaient bien trop concentrés pour faire attention à eux. Rassuré, Sirius se disait qu'ils parviendraient peut-être à rejoindre le train sans se faire remarquer.

Harry serra Teddy dans ses bras durant de longues minutes. Il parvint toutefois à se détacher de lui pour dire au revoir à Sirius et Remus.

– On croisera peut-être Molly et Arthur, une fois le train parti.

– Ron, Hermione et Ginny sont sûrement déjà à bord. Ça aurait été trop compliqué de s'attendre sur le quai. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas eu de problème avec les journalistes.

– Moi aussi, répondit le jeune sorcier.

– N'oublies pas de nous écrire. Tout devrait bien se passer cette année mais fais tout de même attention à toi.

Harry approuva d'un faible sourire et ses yeux passèrent tristement de sa valise au train.

– C'est étrange d'aller à Poudlard sans Hedwige. Elle me manque.

Le cœur lourd, Harry empoigna sa valise. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter sa famille, une main pressa son épaule.

– Tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer dans le train, Potter. Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas t'être fait remarquer par cette charogne de Skeeter. Elle n'attend que le moment de te tomber dessus et de te dévorer.

– Drago! s'exclama Teddy en se jetant à son cou. Tu es venu dire au revoir à Harry?

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

– Absolument pas.

– Je suis tellement heureux que toi tu restes et que tu ne retourne pas à l'école. Tu pourras venir tous les jours à la maison! Mes papas m'ont acheté un poudlard express volant, je peux le faire se déplacer avec une manette! Tu viendras le voir? Tu sais que je sais faire des tartes aux fraises! C'est Luna qui m'a appris! Tu voudras que je t'en fasse une?

Drago se mordit la lèvre.

– Je suis désolé, Teddy. Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne retournerais pas à Poudlard. Je pensais que je ne pourrais pas y être à ma place et que le regard des autres allait être trop difficile à supporter. J'ai longuement discuté avec Astoria et elle est parvenue à me convaincre. Je vais faire ma septième année...

– Vraiment! s'exclama Remus. C'est une excellente nouvelle, Drago! Tu as parfaitement raison et Astoria a bien fait de te pousser à y retourner. Ce sera bon pour toi.

Teddy se débattit violemment et s'éloigna des adultes en courant.

– Je vais le rattraper, soupira Sirius en embrassant la joue de Harry. Bon voyage, les garçons!

Une fois Sirius partit, Remus ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry et Drago, en souriant tendrement.

– Je suis fier de vous.

Drago rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux. Il était tellement embarrassé qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de se recoiffé. Harry lui donna un coup de coude en riant, mais Drago restait parfaitement muet et immobile.

Pour changer de sujet, Harry jeta un regard vers l'endroit où Teddy et Sirius s'étaient éclipsés.

– La réaction de Teddy m'affecte.

– Il comprendra et ça lui passera rapidement, le rassura Remus. Il est petit et pour lui, une année scolaire lui semble être une éternité.

– On lui écrira toutes les semaines. N'est-ce pas, Malefoy?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais supporter de te voir une fois par semaine, simplement pour écrire une lettre à mon petit cousin qui m'insupporte autant que toi?

– Menteur. Tu l'adore autant qu'il t'admire et tu peux nier autant que tu le veux, je suis persuadé que je t'ai manqué toutes les vacances.

– Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire, Potter.

– Je ne veux pas vous interrompre, souffla Remus, mais Rita Skeeter nous a vu et le train va bientôt partir. Dépêchez-vous.

Harry serra Remus dans ses bras et empoigna le bras de Drago pour l'entraîner jusqu'au train. Ils hissèrent leur valise et soupirèrent de soulagement en observant à travers la vitre. Le regard rageur, Rita Skeeter fulminait.

– On l'a échappé belle, sourit Drago.

– En effet. Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous?

– C'est ça! Tu crois vraiment que je vais venir dans votre compartiment pour tenir la chandelle à deux couples?

– Il y aura aussi Luna et Neville.

Drago haussa les épaules.

– Sans façon.

– Tes amis t'auront gardé une place, de toute manière. Ils viennent tous refaire leur année, non?

– Théodore ne revient pas. Il a trouvé un travail en France. Il va travailler avec des créatures magiques.

– Je ne le voyais pas du tout là-dedans.

Drago haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

– Il n'a jamais vraiment apprécié le contact des humains. Ça a toujours été un supplice pour lui. Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Les animaux ne posent pas de questions, ne jugent pas et sont moins compliqués.

– Sauf si tu les insulte et que tu finis le bras dans une atèle.

– Très drôle, Potter. C'était entièrement de ta faute.

– Mais bien sûr!

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux. Les jeunes hommes se retournèrent et un sourire illumina leur visage.

Astoria était ravissante. Ses longues boucles noires tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Un ruban émeraude les encerclait. Elle était déjà en tenue. Sa cravate verte faisait ressortir ses yeux. Seules ses longues chaussettes usées et trouées par endroits, contrastaient avec son impeccable allure.

– Bonjour, Astoria! Je suis heureux de te voir!

– Moi aussi, Harry. Bonjour, Drago.

– Salut, le microbe! Je voudrais pouvoir dire également que je suis content de te voir mais je n'ai pas pour l'habitude de mentir.

Drago s'approcha de la jeune fille et la serra doucement dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sans perdre le sourire qui s'était éclairé en la voyant.

– Tu ne m'as vraiment pas manqué, chuchota-t-il contre sa peau.

Drago entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux d'Astoria. Ils saluèrent Harry et s'enfoncèrent dans les wagons.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux et, d'une humeur parfaitement joviale, s'avança jusqu'au wagon qu'il allait partager avec ses amis. Il inspira longuement et, le cœur léger, s'effaça dans un compartiment.

* * *

Avant toute chose, je voulais vous dire même si j'ai mis du temps à revenir, je comptais réellement finir avec le chapitre 37. C'était réellement de cette façon que je voulais terminer _Une Famille_. Cette fiction ne durait qu'un été.

Ce premier épilogue était donc prévu de cette façon et ça, avant même l'écriture du premier chapitre. Ce sont mes deux épilogues (le prochain arrivera très vite!) qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire _Une Famille_.

Ensuite, je ne peux pas publier ce chapitre sans m'excuser auprès de vous. Si vous m'en voulez d'avoir mis autant de temps à revenir, je ne pourrais pas vous en blâmer. Et, si vous m'en voulez parce que vous trouvez cette fin décevante, je ne pourrais pas vous en blâmer non plus.

Pour ma part, je suis très fière de ma fiction et de moi-même. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée jusque là parce que j'ai la motivation très fragile. Pour une première véritable fiction, je suis vraiment très contente de ce que j'ai fait. Certes, il y a de nombreuses maladresses. J'ai fait également quelques erreurs. Il y a de nombreuses fautes. Malgré tout, je suis très heureuse d'être arrivée au bout de cette aventure. J'ai fait de belles rencontres, j'ai lu de merveilleuses reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et j'ai passé un très bon moment en écrivant cette histoire. Je vous remercie infiniment et j'espère que vous serez avec moi lors de mes autres projets.

En attendant, le prochain et dernier épilogue sera publié d'ici la fin du week-end.


	39. Épilogue 2

ÉPILOGUE 2

* * *

 **Fin août 2023**

* * *

Le temps était lourd est pluvieux. Pas un brin de vent ne soufflait sur la ville. Il portait un costume bleu pastel et une chemise blanche, qui lui donnait une allure tendre qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Assis sur le perron de sa porte, Drago attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Narcissa. Il se demandait l'impression qu'il allait faire à sa mère. Il avait, après-tout, délaissé ses éternels habits noirs.

Elle arriva en retard. Elle n'avait rien apporté avec elle, à part un paquet qu'elle tenait à bout de bras.

– Ce sont des biscuits, expliqua-t-elle vaguement. J'espère que Teddy appréciera. Ils sont à la fraise. Je sais que ce sont ses préférés.

Drago approuva vaguement d'un geste de tête et se leva pour embrasser la joue de sa mère. Elle était fraîche, malgré la lourdeur du temps.

Un orage avait secoué la ville, le matin même. Le reste de la journée avait été étouffant.

– J'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'y ai rencontré Pansy. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait dîné chez vous hier soir. Je l'aime bien. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, alors j'ai discuté avec elle. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.

– Nous nous rendons chez Potter et c'est pour le morveux. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions rendez-vous avec le Ministère.

Narcissa eut un sourire énigmatique. Ses yeux crépitaient de douceur et de malice. Drago se fit la remarque que sa mère était toujours aussi belle que dans son enfance. Plus encore, elle était rayonnante.

– Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si amusant, souffla-t-il gentiment.

– Teddy compte énormément pour toi. Je vois bien à quel point il est important dans ta vie.

Drago hocha les épaules.

– Pas tant que ça.

– Drago..

– Quand bien même, c'est bien de se laisser désirer. Si on arrive en retard, c'est qu'ils nous attendaient. Voilà comment on devient important dans une soirée. Que demander de plus?

Narcissa se mit à rire et se saisit de son bras, tandis qu'ils rentraient ensemble dans la maison.

Scorpius s'agitait dans tous les sens. L'adolescent de seize ans arpentait la pièce de long en large et se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure. En voyant sa grand-mère, il soupira lourdement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Enfin! Nous allons pouvoir y aller!

– Je suis ravis de te voir, aussi, mon chéri, sourit Narcissa. Je suis désolée d'être en retard.

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

– Ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais. Nous allons seulement chez les Potter.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel. Scorpius était bien le fils de son père.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi remonté qu'une chimère qui se retrouverait nez à nez avec Bellérophon?

Comme toute réponse, Scorpius entoura ses bras autour du cou de Narcissa et lui offrit un grand sourire. Scorpius Malefoy avait les cheveux et l'allure de son père. La personnalité et le doux visage dont il avait été pourvu, vaguait plus du côté de sa mère. Il était un parfait mélange de ses deux parents.

Il approcha son visage de l'oreille de sa grand-mère:

– Tu devrais commenter la tenue de papa. Il ne se sent pas à l'aise dans quelque chose de si clair. Il ne veut pas me croire lorsque je lui dis que ça lui va bien.

Narcissa posa ses yeux gris sur son fils. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Drago pour comprendre ce que Scorpius venait de lui dire. Il jeta alors un regard accusateur à son fils.

– Le bleu clair est définitivement ta couleur. Tu es très beau.

Drago allait répondre lorsqu'une voix féminine s'éleva dans les escaliers.

– Ne commencez pas à dire ça. Il pourrait bien être assez sot pour le croire.

La cœur de Drago rata un battement et le souffle lui manqua. Comment pouvait-il tomber un peu plus amoureux de sa femme, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle? Astoria était absolument magnifique. Elle portait une robe d'une couleur identique à celle du costume de Drago. Tout en elle brillait intensément et tout s'illuminait sur son passage. Il s'appuya contre le mur et l'observa en se répétant inlassablement à quel point elle était sublime.

Astoria haussa un sourcil face à l'attitude de son mari. Drago avala péniblement sa salive et remercia silencieusement son fils qui attira l'attention de sa mère en se jetant sur elle. Il s'en serait voulu si elle avait compris à quel point elle l'avait troublé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es belle!

Son fils la tenait par les mains et la regardait attentivement.

– Merci. Je dois avouer que tous les Malefoy ici présents sont à tomber par terre. Regarde-toi, mon trésor, on dirait un prince.

Narcissa frappa dans ses mains et invita Scorpius à la suivre.

– Nous commençons à y aller. Nous vous attendons dehors et nous transplanerons ensemble.

– Nous arrivons, souffla Drago.

Une fois sa mère et son fils partis, Drago se décolla de son mur et pris Astoria par la taille. Elle sentait aussi bon que ce qu'elle était belle. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et se mit à sourire.

– Je ne suis pas mal, pour un microbe, n'est-ce pas? sourit-elle.

Drago hocha les épaules.

– Ça peut aller.

Ses yeux disaient tout autre chose. Elle passa deux de ses doigts sur la joue de son époux, en se mordant la lèvre.

– Ce costume ne te va pas, j'aimerais te le retirer immédiatement.

– Oh. Vous êtes comme ça, Madame Malefoy? Il n'y a donc aucune décence en vous?

Astoria éclata de rire et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

– Nous ferions mieux de les rejoindre. Nous sommes déjà en retard et Scorpius est impatient d'y être.

– C'est étrange. Il n'a jamais été vraiment proche de Teddy. Il n'est pas proche de grand monde. Ça m'inquiète, parfois.

Astoria lui jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendu. Il n'arrivait pas à voir si elle se moquait de lui ou si elle était complètement dépitée.

– Quoi?

– Rien du tout. Allez, viens.

La maison des Potter était bruyante, ce qui n'étonna pas Drago. La famille Malefoy arriva en dernier, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Pour autant, personne ne semblait s'en offusquer. Des rires s'élevaient du salon où Drago pu reconnaître Sirius, Tonks, Luna, Ginny, Teddy et ses amis, dont Drago avait oublié les prénoms, qui discutaient en buvant un verre. Remus, Harry et Hermione portaient des plats fumant sur la table, tandis que Ron sermonnait Hugo et Lily. Arthur, Molly et Andromeda étaient assis avec le reste des enfants.

Seuls Albus Severus Potter manquait à l'appel.

Du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, Teddy avait ouvert une boutique de mode pour sorciers, sur le chemin de traverse. Ils fêtaient aujourd'hui ses cinq mois d'ouverture et son immense succès. Tout le monde raffolait de ses robes et tenues absolument exquises, originales et abordables.

Toujours à l'entrée, Astoria lança un immense «bonjour!», qui attira l'attention sur eux. Lily, qui avait la tête baissée pendant que son oncle dirigeait un index sévère sur elle, en profita pour s'éclipser et se jeter au cou d'Astoria et de Drago, qu'elle adorait particulièrement. Scorpius regardait partout et se broyait les mains. Teddy, James, Harry et Sirius, s'avancèrent à leur tour et saluèrent vivement chaque membre de la famille Malefoy. Drago, Astoria et leur fils avaient passé leurs vacances en Italie et en Grèce. Ils n'étaient revenus en Angleterre que depuis quelques jours.

Albus fit son entrée dans la pièce. Son visage morne s'éclaira d'un sourire chaleureux et il s'approcha à son tour. Il serra poliment la main de Drago et fit de même avec Narcissa et Astoria. En arrivant devant Scorpius, son sourire redoubla et ce dernier lui saisit violemment la main. Ils suivirent ensuite le mouvement et allèrent s'asseoir à table. L'un se tenait entre sa mère et sa grand-mère, tandis que l'autre était à l'opposé entre son frère et Teddy. Ils évitaient soigneusement de se regarder.

Scorpius était distrait. Il renversa deux fois son verre et se mouva tant sur sa chaise que son père se leva et le foudroya du regard.

– Tu vas te calmer, oui? Tu es insupportable, en ce moment! Vas donc dans la cuisine, chercher de quoi nettoyer ça! Sans magie, tu comprendras peut-être qu'il faut te tenir tranquille!

Scorpius n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire sermonner par son père. Drago était même plutôt laxiste envers lui, lui autorisant tout ce que son père lui avait refusé.

Ginny adressa un regard complice à Astoria et sourit doucement à Scorpius.

– Tout va bien, Drago. Ce n'est pas si grave. Tu trouveras du papier pour éponger la table sur le meuble de la cuisine, Scorpius. Et il y a une serpillière sous l'évier.

– Merci, soupira Scorpius en s'éloignant.

– Va l'aider, mon trésor, suggéra Ginny à Albus.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

– Il n'a pas besoin d'être assisté.

– Drago… siffla Astoria.

– Quoi?

– Rien du tout. Mange.

Le sourire qu'Albus lança à sa mère était remplit de reconnaissance. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas contrôlé. Il jeta un regard noir à Lily qui s'apprêtait à les suivre et referma la porte derrière lui. Scorpius se tenait le front et tremblait de tout son corps.

– J'ai cru qu'on ne serait jamais seul, murmura Albus.

Scorpius releva vivement la tête et se pressa dans les bras d'Albus, qu'il serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Il l'embrassa avec fougue. Son corps tremblait toujours autant. Pour l'apaiser, Albus lui caressa doucement les cheveux et entoura sa taille de ses bras puissants.

– Heureusement que nos mères sont là pour nous donner un coup de main.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'affola Scorpius en se reculant.

Albus haussa les sourcils.

– Elles savent. C'est évident.

– Tu leur as dit?

– Non, mais..

– Alors elles ne peuvent pas savoir. Elles ne doivent pas savoir. Personne ne doit savoir.

– Ce serait si simple si on ne se cachait pas. J'avais tellement envie de t'embrasser et te prendre dans mes bras, en te voyant. J'ai eu envie de le faire durant tout le repas. Tu m'as terriblement manqué. Personne ne s'opposerait à notre histoire, Scorpius. Tout le monde a accepté la relation de Sirius et Remus ou celle de Lavande et Parvati. J'ai envie de dire à tout le monde à quel point je suis amoureux de toi. J'ai envie d'agir normalement. Ça ne m'amuse pas de faire comme si on était même pas ami et d'attendre que l'on soit seul pour m'approcher de toi ou te prendre la main.

Scorpius croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

– C'est facile pour toi. Tu es le fils du Survivant. Tu peux faire tout ce dont tu as envie. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. J'ai de grandes ambitions et je dois travailler dur pour les atteindre.

Albus était visiblement vexé. Il prit la serpillière et la jeta à la figure de Scorpius.

– Excuse-moi d'être un frein à tes «ambitions», Seigneur Malefoy.

– Ce n'est pas ça.. S'il-te-plaît..

Albus allait ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'il se retourna, la main toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte.

– Tu sais, on peut leur faire confiance. On parle de nos familles, de nos amis, des gens que l'on aime.. On parle d'un environnement dans lequel on pourrait être nous-même et dans lequel on pourrait être heureux. Je ne te demande pas de t'afficher avec moi devant la terre entière. Personne n'est obligé de savoir pour nous, si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

– Ce n'est pas une question de volonté. J'ai peur.

– Écoute, je ne te forcerai jamais. Tu sais que je ne dirais rien à personne, tant que tu ne seras pas prêt. On le dira ensemble où on ne le dira pas. Tu dois quand même comprendre et accepter que ça me fatigue et m'affecte.

Albus sortit de la pièce, laissant Scorpius seul. Il rejoignit la table où tout le monde discutait et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur longue absence.

– Tout va bien? demanda Harry.

– Oui. Scorp arrive, bougonna-t-il.

Ce dernier revint pourtant dans la pièce de longues minutes après Albus. Il croisa difficilement son regard alors le fils cadet de Harry Potter lui offrit un sourire. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Scorpius avait le droit de prendre son temps. Il paraissait si heureux de voir qu'il lui souriait de nouveau, qu'Albus eut la certitude d'avoir agit comme il fallait en ayant mis sa fierté de côté.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir un sentiment aussi fort à seulement seize ans.

Scorpius avait été son ami depuis son premier jour à Poudlard. Son seul véritable ami. Il le connaissait vaguement avant sa rentrée, grâce à leurs parents. A Poudlard, ils avaient eu la chance de partager un dortoir et une semblable portion de vie. A chaque seconde de la journée et de la nuit, ils respiraient le même air, voyaient le même entourage et partageaient tout. Ils se connaissaient par cœur.

Ils n'étaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, très bavards. Ils n'avaient jamais dit à leurs parents qu'ils étaient d'excellents amis. Lorsque le sentiment qui les unissait s'est développé en quelque chose de différent, ils ont tenu d'autant plus à garder cela secret.

Albus passait tant de temps avec son ami, qu'il avait l'impression de manquer d'oxygène lorsqu'il était séparé de lui. Quel comble pour un adolescent, sans doute, de ne rien connaître de plus atroce que les vacances. Surtout celles d'été. Drago et Astoria aimaient visiter les quatre coins du monde. Scorpius était obligé de les suivre. Bien sûr, il savait que son ami aimait voyager. Il aimait découvrir de nouveaux pays et de nouvelles personnes. Les cultures et les paysages magiques et moldues changeaient d'un pays à l'autre, ce qu'il trouvait absolument passionnant. Albus ne lui demanderait jamais de ne pas les suivre, afin de rester près de lui. Toutefois, il lui manquait. Son corps semblait se fendre en deux, à chaque fois que les vacances d'été approchaient.

Sirius et Ron débarrassèrent la table. Le bruit des assiettes et des couvertes qui s'envolèrent en se percutant légèrement, fit sursauter Albus, qui fut projeté hors de ses pensées.

James, Teddy et ses copains sortirent de table pour aller dehors. Albus n'avait aucune envie de les suivre. Il savait que Scorpius non plus. Ils étaient tous les deux assez solitaires. Une main caressa ses cheveux. Albus reconnu le parfum de sa mère et appuya doucement son dos contre elle.

– Tu peux monter dans ta chambre avec Scorpius, si tu en as envie.

– Je ne pense pas que lui, en ait envie.

Albus se retourna et sourit à Ginny. Sa mère était la femme la plus incroyable qu'il connaissait. Dès qu'il la regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa carrière de quidditch et de journaliste. Elle avait aussi un fort caractère et allait au bout des choses, en travaillant avec acharnement. Elle n'abandonnait jamais. Il était si fière d'elle.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à sa mère, Scorpius était contre lui. Il le serrait si fort, qu'Albus fut contraint de le repousser. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude, bien que cet élan d'affection publique lui serra la gorge d'une émotion et d'une peur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

– J'aime votre fils, Madame Potter, souffla Scorpius en se reculant légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je suis complètement fou amoureux de lui. Il n'existe pas plus merveilleuse, plus intelligente, plus drôle, plus extraordinaire personne sur Terre. Je l'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur ne va pas pouvoir le supporter plus longtemps et qu'il va finir par en exploser.

Ginny sourit et hocha simplement la tête.

Albus avait vu juste, sa mère l'avait deviné. Il était curieux de connaître plus de détails sur ce sujet, mais préférait attendre d'être seul avec elle avant de le lui demander.

Il regardait Scorpius comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il le regardait comme si on avait remplacé son ami par une hydre et qu'elle allait le dévorer.

– Mais.. Scorpius.. Qu'est-ce que..

– Je veux que le monde entier soit au courant. Bon, peut-être pas le monde entier, mais je veux que les personnes qui construisent notre monde à nous et qui vivent à l'intérieur, elles, le sachent.

Ginny ne disait rien. Elle regardait son époux et Drago qui, à quelques pas d'eux, les observaient et les écoutaient avec une profonde stupeur.

– Que se passe-t-il? demanda Remus en entrant dans la pièce avec du café et du thé.

En effet, tout le monde était à présent parfaitement muet. Albus était tout aussi surpris que son père. Drago s'assit lourdement sur un fauteuil, sans perdre son fils de vue.

Ses esprits retrouvés, Albus prit d'assaut les lèvres de Scorpius. Il l'embrassa avec douceur avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Sirius s'approcha à son tour et entoura la taille de Remus de ses bras.

– Je te l'avais dit que ces deux là étaient amoureux. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu ne voulais pas me croire.

– Je ne t'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas te croire, Patmol, je t'ai dit que ça ne nous regardait pas. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Albus se recula et saisit la main de Scorpius.

– Vous étiez tous au courant? Du moins, vous vous en doutiez tous?

Astoria les rejoint en riant.

– Toute personne possédant un sens est capable de ressentir une tension comme la votre. Il n'y a que pour vos pères pour qui cela ne fonctionne pas.

Drago se releva et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Il va falloir établir certaines règles. Il serait peut-être plus prudent de vous changer de dortoir. Ce n'est pas correct..

Sirius s'avança et passa son bras sur les épaules de Drago.

– N'embarrasse pas de la sorte ces pauvres petits. Allons boire une tasse de café et laissons les se retrouver. Ils ne se sont pas vu depuis de longues semaines et ils ont passé la journée à faire semblant de ne pas se connaître. Je crois qu'ils aimeraient être tranquilles.

– Tu as élevé ton fils et Potter comme tu le souhaitais, laisse-moi m'occuper du mien.

– Il vient de faire son coming-out devant tout le monde. Regarde comme il est heureux. Je pense que tu peux faire l'effort de parler de ce qui fâche un peu plus tard. Même si je pense que tu devrais davantage y réfléchir. Changer Scorpius de dortoir serait une très mauvaise idée.

– Sirius a raison, souffla Rose qui tenait la main de Lily d'une main et une pomme d'une autre. Premièrement ils ne vous pardonneront jamais et secondement, ils seraient vraiment malheureux.

Drago jeta un regard en coin à son fils et acquiesça silencieusement. Il aperçu également Harry et comprit qu'il le regardait. Il s'approcha d'un pas vif vers lui, en pointant son index sur sa poitrine.

– Je te préviens, Potter et ce n'est même pas discutable, si nous avons un jour un petit-fils en commun, il portera le nom de Malefoy!

* * *

Bonjour!

J'ai eu du mal à écrire cet épilogue. Je suis encore un peu malade mais j'avais dit que je le publierais ce week-end. Comme j'étais déjà bien en retard, j'ai décidé de tout de même l'envoyer.

De toute façon, je vais devoir reprendre cette histoire depuis le début. Elle a besoin d'être corrigée. Il faut que je la travaille de nouveau pour qu'elle soit au moins correcte dans l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire : au niveau de l'orthographe et dans ce qui est de la formation des phrases et de la narration.

Je vous remercie d'avoir été à mes côtés dans la conception de cette fan fiction. Je voulais donner une famille aux personnages de JKR. En construire une immense, une où ils seraient tous en sécurités et recevraient beaucoup d'amour. Je l'ai faite dans l'espoir de construire une "fan fiction doudou", pour peut-être faire sourire et rendre une poignée de personne heureuse. J'espère que ça a fonctionné.

Je suis un peu triste d'y mettre un point final. Elle me manquera et vous aussi. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions générales, vos remarques et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous allez me suivre avec de prochaines histoires! Ça me ferait plaisir de vous retrouver!

Merci pour tout,


End file.
